Power Rangers SPD - SEASONS 2 - El regreso de las fuerzas Troobianas
by BParaisoAS
Summary: Los jovenes de SPD volveran a ser protagonistas con otros grupos de cadetes de quienes daran sus fuerzas para combatir contra Neolistreer - emperatriz de las fuerzas Troobianas - Los Rangers de la tierra harán leyenda en SPD para salvar al universo entero con el fin de hacer justicia con la dura tarea de sobre pasar todos los limites y reglas.
1. 1) La Paz nunca Reinara Parte 1

**Holis, soy nueva escribiendo fanfics de los power Rangers, pero Power Rangers SPD es una de las tantas temporadas que me gustan de su franquisea. No les quito más tiempo, ojala les guste mi historia…**

* * *

 _ **Aclaración**_ _: los derechos de los Power Rangers no son de mi propiedad, son propios de su autor._

* * *

 **POWER RANGERS SPD SEASONS 2**

* * *

 _El regreso de las fuerzas Troobianas_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : _La paz nunca reinara parte 1_

\- Mi señora les tengo malas noticias – hablo un soldado que tenía un uniforme hecho de huesos y de un material viscoso, enfrente suyo tenía una puerta de metal.

\- ¿Qué noticias me traes? – hablo una alienígena que tenía el nombre de Neolistreer, Emperatriz de las fuerzas Troobianas a su lado tenía a una joven que estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas al lado de su par.

- _ **"Ojala que no sea de mi poderoso padre"**_ – Pensó la muchacha quien era custodiada por cuatro soldados, dos en la parte trasera arrodillados y los otros dos a su frente, ella se llama Princesa Martita.

\- Mi señora, el ansiado emperador Gruum fue arrestado por las fuerzas de SPD, junto con su legión destruyendo a Omni con su tecnología – hablo con suma tranquilidad sin que no notara su emperatriz de que alguien más destruyo a su esposo.

\- ¡¿CÓMO DICES SACO DE ESTIERCOL?! – Bramo furiosa la emperatriz, en el momento que las puertas y sus dos generales trajeron a rastras aquel soldado, ya que este sufría de nervios por la atmosfera que había allí dentro - ¡¿Cómo puede ser que los SPD capturaran a mí amado esposo y que destruyeran con su miserable tecnología al gran poderoso Omni?! – Elevo al pobre soldado quien era sofocado por la fuerza de su superior – no tienes algo más que decir miserable – este negaba pero su general principal Cardias trato de reconfortar a su superior.

\- Mi señora Neolistreer… antes de que mande al soldado con las furias de los pozos negros del Planeta Averno, no le ha dicho que Anubis "Doggie" Cruger está a cargo de la Súper Patrulla Delta, en el Planeta Tierra, mi señora – La reina Troobiana soltó de una al soldado quien muy asustado se esfumo ante la presencia de sala del trono de aquella nave.

\- Entonces fue Doggie Cruger quien arresto a mi amado esposo – Saco conclusión acerca de lo que le conto aquel soldado – _**"Excelente"**_.

\- Además mi señora, es el Ranger Sombra como también cumple el cargo de Comandante de aquella sede central… - Cardias fue interrumpido por su compañero Slayer, por alguna extraña razón.

\- Lo que Cardias quiere decir mi reina, es que tiene a su cargo un grupo de Rangers, su excelencia – ambos bajaron las cabezas en forma de dar sus respetos hacia la reina.

- _ **"Parece que nuestro perrito tiene subordinados… Jajaja, se ve que tendré que consultarlo con mi hijita"**_ ¿Qué piensas Martita querida? – Guio su mirada a su hija quien estaba a un costado sentada en su trono, pero esta se paró para estar frente a su progenitora.

\- Creo que en la tierra mami no es la única sede que haya… - La emperatriz lo medito un rato igual que sus dos generales – por otro lado sería mejor enviar alguno de estos dos inservibles para ver si tenemos algún resto de Omni ya que fue destruido por esos Power Rangers – dijo esto último con mucho enojo y repugnancia, Cardias se rabio en ese momento al sentir como su princesa se enojaba, provocando una transformación en él.

\- Me parece muy justo, pero antes… - Neolistreer se paró para acercarse a sus generales e hija - ¡CONQUISTAREMOS EL PLANETA TIERRA PARA VENGAR LA CAPTURA DE MI ESPOSO! JAJAJAJA.

\- Jajajaja – todos los que estaban ahí presentes comenzaron a reír malévolamente.

La nave era enorme toda metálica con adornos viscosos, fueron a toda velocidad rumbo al planeta Tierra.

* * *

En la Tierra lugar en donde los Power Rangers consideran su dominio, los SPD estaba distribuidos por decisión de las sedes centrales por cada sector o continentes, ya que los humanos se dividían por cinco continentes; Nueva Tecno ciudad en donde la paz reinaba gracias a que los malhechores disminuyeron a un 0,5%, en otra lengua casi ninguno se atrevía a corromper con la paz.

En las bases SPD, estaba todo en paz, ningún alerta de enemigos o criminales de bajo grado, los patrullajes disminuyeron por decisión por el centro comando a cargo de Anubis Cruger; Los Rangers del Squadron B, estaban en su día libre, Z estaba de pasó a uno de los orfanatos que comenzaba a frecuentar por causa de ver tantos niños sin hogar y sin comida, Bridge estaba con Boom armando algo nuevo, Sky estaba en su habitación arreglándose para salir junto con Syd.

En el cuarto de las chicas, Syd se estaba maquillando con las esperanzas de estar divina para su cena junto con sus padres para que ellos conozcan a su nuevo pretendiente.

\- Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es la más hermosa de todo el reino? – Syd se preguntaba a ella misma con la fantasía de que él espejo le respondiera, en ese momento Sky entraba con un ramo de flores.

\- La más hermosa eres tú – Syd se asustó pero no grito sino que salto a los brazos de su nuevo novio, Sky dejo el ramo de rosas arriba de la cama de Z para darle un beso romántico a su nueva novia.

\- Te amo Sky – le dijo Syd mientras se separaban por un poco de aire a causa del beso.

\- Yo también te amo Syd… - le dijo sin dejar de tomarla por la cintura, admiraba la belleza de aquella persona de que antes peleaba constantemente por cosas infantiles - ¿Estás lista para ir lo de tus padres? – Syd medito aquello, conocía a sus padres y más cuando su papá se transformaba en un padre celoso y posesivo.

\- Es qué… Ah – dejo salir un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos para después enfocarlos en la mirada seria de Sky – si lo estoy, ¿pero tomamos un taxi o llamo a las tantas limusinas de mi padre?

\- Creo que es mejor un taxi porque con la paga que nos da el comandante Cruger – Syd asentía mientras salían ambos tomados de la mano, era cierto sobre las pagas por sus arduos esfuerzos diarios.

\- Si es cierto… - Salieron por la entrada principal de la sede de SPD, dado que iban tomados de la mano y cada cadete que pasa por su camino los veían algo extrañados, y algunos estaban contentos con ver aquello.

Sky como buen novio fue el que llamo a un taxi que pasaba por ahí, le abrió la puerta de atrás y ayudar a su chica a subir al vehículo, al poco minuto él se subió.

* * *

\- A la calle principal de Nueva Tecno – Indico Sky, por otro lado el taxi arranco rumbo al destino donde ambos jóvenes deseaban ir - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto al notar de que la rubia de ojos azules tenia fija la mirada al cielo por la ventanilla.

\- Si es que… Noto como si las nubes se muevan de una forma extraña – Sky se acercó en el momento que el celular de Sydney sonó, esta miro la pantalla y vio que era el número de su padre.

\- Atiéndelo – le animó el Ranger rojo de ese momento, Syd lo abrió y notó algo raro en la línea.

\- Hola, ¿Papi? – Saludo de una forma aniñada, ya que esperaba el saludo de su padre.

\- Hola Pink Ranger – saludo una voz que a la misma rubia le asusto, en el momento que miro a Sky y esté notó la preocupación de ella.

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?- Le respondió de una forma seria y desafiante, ya que la voz comenzó a reír de una forma que preocupo mucho a los Rangers.

\- Te espero en el muelle Speerball a las 11:30 A.m. por si quieres ver a tu padre con vida – Aquella voz asusto demasiado a Syd, pero la muchacha tuvo que salir corriendo del taxi para ir muelle directo.

\- ¡Syd ¿A dónde vas?! – En cambio Sky estaba algo desconcertado por la actitud rara de su novia.

Por otro lado Syd tomo el metro para ir directo al lugar que estableció aquella voz, mientras que Sky se bajaba del taxi con la certeza de recapacitar la acción de su novia.

* * *

Mientras que en el centro de comando, Bridge con Boom estaban armando una especie de artefactos con muchas cosas de reciclaje.

\- Esto parece una obra maestra – Dijo animado Boom al ver que los cinco artefactos estaban maso menos parecido al dibujito que realizaron en una pizarra en la sala de investigación.

\- No del todo le falta unir las piezas y después probar si funcionan – estableció el Blue Ranger, tomo un soldador para unir las piezas de cada uno de los artefactos de pulsera.

El tiempo pasaba mientras que Bridge unía cada pieza en su lugar para después darles el último retoque a lo que tenían en mente, al terminar de soldar y conectar los cables necesarios, Bridge se colocó una de las pulseras en su muñeca derecha.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Pregunto Boom algo preocupado y sorprendido a la vez, porque Bridge siempre probaba lo que terminaba de hacer.

\- Voy a probarlos… - El joven de cabellos castaños se puso en posición alejada para apretar un botón de color verde – _**"Espero que no tenga ninguna falla"**_ – apretó el botón para después transformarse en el Green Ranger, pero con algún detalle distinto a las otras transformaciones que hizo Kat para ellos.

\- ¡Guau! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Dijo asombrado Boom al ver que la transformación de Bridge fue por escasos segundos, el mismo estaba sorprendido por lo que llego a hacer en esos dos meses libres.

\- No lo sé, parece que imite a los morphers por una extraña razón, que no sé – Bridge trato de sacarse la pulsera pero había un pequeño detalle - ¡No me lo puedo sacar! – Trataba de sacarse la pulsera tipo morpher pero se dio cuenta que la misma se había adherido a su piel.

\- Es mejor que llame a Kat – Boom salió corriendo para ir al despacho de la Dr. Max, mientras que Bridge luchaba para encontrar una forma de sacarse aquel brazalete.

* * *

Ya en la estación Pool, Syd estaba preocupadísima por su padre, su deseo era que este bien y de que no le hallan echo algo malo, por otro lado noto algo en el muelle, muchos barcos que estaban rotos y otros en llamas, la altero mucho cuando había un yate varado en pleno río.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Syd estaba asombrada por lo que veía y tomo la decisión de ir e investigar.

\- Jejeje, se ve que la Pink Ranger callo en la trampa – Dijo un alienígena con una capa larga de color rojo fuego muy satisfecho de que el plan iba a la perfección.

* * *

En un departamento a cinco calles de donde estaba la posición de la pink ranger, Jack Landors estaba viendo la televisión, ya que compartía piso con Ally.

\- Deja de estar holgazaneando y ponte a hacer algo productivo Jack – Hablo aquella muchacha quien recién llegaba con víveres.

\- Es productivo ver la televisión… - el joven ya retirado de SPD quien hacía de su vida más o menos productiva, tenía lo que siempre quiso, y era ayudar a las personas pobres.

\- Si claro… Por lo menos podrías ayudar con la limpieza del departamento – comento Ally quien era un chica de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, totalmente hermosa.

\- Está bien – Jack se levantó con pereza del sillón para empezar a recoger los desechos esparcidos por todo el departamento, mientras que Ally acomodaba los víveres en su lugar.

* * *

Mientras que la situación para nuestra Pink Ranger se tornaba cada vez más complicada, se subió a un Yate que estaba anclado a la orilla de aquel muelle.

\- Esta todo obscuro… Pero por aquí debe de a ver un interruptor para encender las luces – encontró el interruptor que estaba a un costado de la entrada, todo se ilumino mostrando que el lugar estaba revuelto por completo y eso le dio mala espina a la muchacha de cabellos rubios.

\- Ya cayó en mi trampa, Lord Kagó – El susodicho dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras que un portal se abría ante él.

\- Mándala a otra parte de este universo, y no te olvides colocarle el chip que te hará saber cómo, con la inteligencia de nuestro aliado más fiable, Blublepu – Blublepu era un monstruo creado por la princesa Martita, era de una forma de burbuja mutante con dos patas de un lagarto, dos brazos de un robot y tenía una cola de dragón, y en la punta la tenía como una cascabel.

\- A la orden Lord Kagó – El general de las fuerzas troobianas desapareció al otro lado del vórtice, y Blublepu dio un salto para caer encima del techo de aquel yate.

* * *

Sydney quien estaba revisando el yate cada rincón de este, había encontrado una foto en donde estaba ella con otro chico y sus padres.

\- _**"Cómo extraño esos momentos felices contigo Benjamín"**_ – En eso sintió un ruido de algo caerse al suelo, saco la fotografía del marco para doblarla y guardarla en su bolso; Salió del cuarto para encontrarse con un monstruo y eso la asombro un poco - ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

\- Oh, Pink Ranger… No sabes lo que te espera – Syd se puso en guardia para después atacarlo con patadas y el monstruo las esquivaba – No creo que a la princesa le guste que estés viva.

\- ¿Cómo? – Blublepu le dio una patada baja y Syd callo con todo al piso quedando noqueada en el suelo.

\- ¡Victoria de Blublepu! El público me aclama, Jiji – Blublepu cargo a la Pink Ranger dejando el bolso sin recoger, en eso desaparecen del yate.

* * *

En la mansión Drew, Sky estaba esperando en la sala era de estilo minimalista y rustico, con sillones que estaban a juego con la decoración del lugar. El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes estaba algo impaciente y serio, primero no volvía Syd y segundo tenía la mirada intimidante de aquel hombre que vestía un traje de marca Dior.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a mi hijita? – Aquel hombre de cabellos morochos, quien se cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba fijamente al joven quien se decía que era "novio" de su princesa.

\- Somos compañeros de la academia SPD, señor Drew – el hombre se llamaba Ricardo Drew, un magante más conocidos a nivel planetario y del mismo universo. Sky estaba algo incómodo y agradecía internamente de que ese hombre que futuramente seria su suegro.

\- ¿Compañeros de la academia? – En ese momento ambos hombres se dieron para observar a una mujer casi idéntica a Sydney, la mujer se llamaba Lara Scott de Drew, una maestra de escuela primaria que siempre estaba pendiente de su hija y de su esposo - ¿tú eres Sky Tate?

\- Sí señora Drew, no sabía de que Sydney fuera de comentarles sobre nosotros – Los dos adultos se sentaron en el sillón para dos que daba al frente de Sky y hacer una conversación más fácil de sobre llevar.

\- ¿Cómo le va a Syndilin en la academia? De seguro que su compañera de cuarto la trata bien – Sky por lo que escucho, trato de no reírse porque no esperaba de que su novia tuviera un apodo poco factible en ella, hasta que comenzó a hacer ruidos su Morpher.

\- Disculpen, ¿puedo pasar al baño? – El señor Drew asentía mientras que Sky se levantaba de lugar para ir al baño que supuestamente era - ¿Qué sucede señor?

* * *

En la academia de SPD, Kat estaba tratando de ayudar a Bridge quien tenía adherido esa especie de brazalete morpher. Boom estaba sentado en la computadora del laboratorio de la Dra. Max, hasta que se resbalo con la taza que estaba y apretó un botón y aparecieron grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad aéreas.

\- Kat y Bridge deben ver esto chicos – ambos mencionados se acercaron para ver como una imagen de Syd siendo cargada por una manada de Krybots y en eso notaron a un alienígena que jamás vieron.

\- ¿Qué eso Kat? – Bridge seguía tratando de sacarse el brazalete hasta que lo logro y noto como la argolla sacaba su guante, pero lo desprendió y se volvió a colocar el guante.

\- Parece que es un monstruo, y no me aparece ningún dato del mismo – Boom quien comenzaba a impacientarse por ver eso, Kat lo observo y cruzo mirada con Bridge para darle a entender que era hora de entrar en acción, el ranger Azul de ese momento ya se iba directo al centro de mando – Bridge antes de que le digas al comandante del asunto de Syd, llévate contigo este morpher.

\- ¿Por qué Kat? Sabes que Jack no está con nosotros y eso es casi un golpe duro para todos, pero sabemos que él está bien junto a Ally – La científica de la sede de Nueva Tecno, estaba un poco ansiosa pero debía de apaciguar las aguas y aclarar el panorama.

\- Porque sé que ustedes cinco volverán a estar unidos de nuevo como equipo y eso sé que será pronto Bridge… Ahora dile al comandante Cruger que Syd está siendo raptada por un alienígena desconocido y avísales a los demás – El joven de cabellos castaños asintió y emprendió carrera a la sala de comando.

Ya en la sala de comando, Bridge le estaba comentando al comandante Cruger sobre el secuestro repentino de Syd. Se activó la alarma y eso daba el indicio de que había problemas.

\- Cadete Carson, vaya al muelle Pool y busca algún indicio de la cadete Drew – El blue ranger asintió a la orden y a paso rápido se fue a tomar su moto e ir a su punto de indicación, el comandante Cruger llamo a Sky para avisarle que fuera a la búsqueda de Z y se encuentren en el muelle con Bridge.

* * *

En alguna parte de Nueva Tecno, dentro de un laboratorio había un ser vestido con una bata de médico y llevaba puestos unos guantes de látex, mientras manipulaba un cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor Karl? – Pregunto Blublepu quien estaba husmeando el laboratorio mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

\- Bien Blublepu, esta Pink Ranger será el rastreador de las otras bases de SPD en el planeta tierra y lo otro se encargara la emperatriz – Blublepu comenzaba a saltar asiendo caer cinco frascos con contenido desconocido - ¡Eres un nefasto! ¡Mira lo que has hecho animal mutante!

\- Blublepu no quiso hacerlo por hacer, doctor Karl – El alienígena puso un puchero de regañado, en ese momento se dejaron escuchar unos pasos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes hasta el punto que una figura se hizo presente ante los dos – Lord Kagó ¿A qué vino mi señor?

\- No vine solo Blublepu, vino la princesa Martita para decirles algo a los dos – En ese momento una figura se hacía presente junto con soldados Troobianos.

\- Su alteza, bienvenida sea a mi humilde laboratorio – la princesa Martita, tiene los rasgos de su madre en la mayor parte, y tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza que eran cubiertos por un cabello largo hasta por las caderas de color magenta.

\- ¿A esto lo llamas laboratorio? Para mí esto debe tener un aspecto más de temer no de clínicas terrícolas que dan un aire de asquerosidad – El doctor Karl trataba de no mirarla a los ojos porque sentía como la atmósfera se volvía más sofocante.

\- ¿Qué nos quiere decir mi creadora? – Martita estaba llena de euforia por escuchar la pregunta de su gran creación, mientras tomaba asiento arriba de un Krybot que estaba arrodillado.

\- Mi adorado y hermoso Blublepu, y vos rata inmunda – se refería al doctor Karl quien no estaba arrodillado ante su presencia, por otro lado Kagó se mantenía a un costado a la espera de escuchar la proclamación de su adorada princesa – Blublepu quiero que te tele transportes a un continente de este planeta para casar a otros Power Rangers que están en… en… - Kagó se acercó para entregarle un pergamino de color negro con detalles plateados – Australia – decía este nombre con dificultad, pero al final lo pudo decir – quiero que también sean títeres y de que los chips sean de mayor duración Profesor Karl.

\- Eso no lo dude su Alteza, tenga por asegurado que estos chips no serán detectados por SPD, y mejor aún… Sígame princesa – Martita se puso en pie para seguir al científico quien destapaba el cuerpo ya intervenido quirúrgicamente; El doctor Karl destapo el cuerpo para dejar ver a una Power Ranger dormida y ya teniendo el chip colocado – Se preguntara Princesa ¿Dónde le he colocado el chip rastreador? Como verán – los guio a una computadora para mostrarle el funcionamiento de los chips rastreadores – Estos chips son colocados en la parte de la columna vertebral de estos humanos, mientras que estos chips son manejados por este aparatito – les mostraba el aparatito mientras lo encendía – Por lo tanto enviaran señales de ubicación a esta computadora que estará aquí y ustedes serán los primeros en saber las ubicaciones de estos títeres.

\- ¡Es estupendo! ¿Qué dices Kagó? Para mí esto es un gran invento doctor Karl – El científico se sentía muy alagado, sin embargo Kagó dudaba de esos chips, coincidía con la idea de colocárselos en la parte nerviosa de sus cuerpos pero ¿Qué tanto tiempo dudarían sin ser detectados? – Doctor es mejor dejar esto en claro, deme muchas copias de este aparato y el original a mi madre, porque ella debe de saber de la existencia de estos chips.

\- Ya hice copias del aparato rastreador pero, debo de ser un poco honesto con ustedes… La copia original debe de quedar en mis manos por si los SPD los ataca a ustedes y eso sería fallar los cálculos de vuestro plan – Kagó y la princesa Martita lo meditaron, ese era un buen punto pero dudaban en cierto aspectos en cada una de las palabras del científico.

\- Cerramos el trato – Kagó se asombró con el ver como su princesa cerraba el trato sin ser consultado con su reina; El doctor Karl estaba más que satisfecho por a verse ganado una parte de la confianza de la princesa.

* * *

En la mansión Drew, Sky trataba de comentarles a los padres de su novia de cómo estaban las cosas con ella, pero lo que consiguió era que la madre largara el llanto a puro moco tendido.

\- Ricardo ¡Quiero a mi bebita! ¡Ella tiene que estar a mi lado! – la madre de Sydney lloraba y lloraba, cosa que le dio mucha lastima a Sky, él jamás pensó en ser él que debía darles la noticia a unos padres quienes adoran mucho a su hija, de que su primogénita fue secuestrada por criminales interestelares.

\- Tranquila mi amour, ella es fuerte y volverá a nuestros bazos… ¿no es así Tate? – La pregunta que formulo Ricardo Drew fue empleado con un tono autoritario y muy serio, provoco que Sky también se pusiera serio más de la cuenta.

\- Sé que pronto vendrá una compañera que ya fue llamada para que este con ustedes hasta nuevo aviso, pero ahora debo irme a ayudar a mi compañero Bridge Carson – Lara dejo de llorar en escuchar aquel apellido, pero sabía de qué debía de guardar silencio y seguir fingiendo que estaba preocupada por su hija o sino estos jóvenes sabrían de que algo se le estaba ocultando.

* * *

En el ingreso de un barrio lujoso, Z estaba un poco desorientada con el ver un lugar de muchas mansiones de muchos colores y formas.

\- Esto en verdad es un asco – la muchacha de cabellos cortos y castaños, comenzó a avanzar viendo como autos de lujo iban y venían de diferentes lados, comenzó a avanzar mientras miraba el lugar con cierto ímpetu de extrañeza hasta el punto de toparse con Sky quien estaba afuera de una gran mansión - ¿Sky? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a la casa de los padres de Syd, pero… Ellos están en la planta de arriba porque les di una mala noticia y esto también lo debes de saber Z – La muchacha de cabellos castaños estaba un poco confundida, primero su cerebro procesaba de manera lenta la información y segundo se estaba preguntando ¿Qué sucede en ese lugar?

\- Dime que no tiene que ver con Sydney – el joven de cabellos claros asentía con pesadumbre - ¡¿Qué le sucedió Sky?! – Z estaba alterada no podía creer que Sky asentía a su pregunta, ya intuía lo peor.

\- Sucede que Syd fue secuestrada por un monstro y esto ya lo sabía con anteoridad, se lo comente al comandante de que cuando iba en el taxi con Syd, ella recibió una llamada desde su celular de alguien misterioso pero ella no me dijo nada… - Z lo miro de reojo, no creía eso de Sky. Ella conocía muy bien a Syd, le contaría todo hasta con quien se mensajea por la noche.

\- Y si no te contó a donde iba, debe ser que esa llamada no era de suma importancia o ¿Si? – Sky dejo salir un suspiro para tomar de la muñec guiarla a la salida del barrio - ¿A dónde me llevas Sky?

\- Nos vamos al muelle Speerball es donde Bridge nos está esperando ahora – Z se quedó pensativa hasta el punto que se le ocurrió algo brillante.

\- Sky antes de ir al punto de ubicación, porque no buscamos a Jack para que nos dé una mano – el Ranger rojo de ese momento se quedó pensativo y un poco desconfiado, ya hacia un largo periodo de que Jack había abandonado SPD por voluntad propia – y antes de que digas algo, Bridge me lo dijo mientras estaba de camino a este… Barrio de ricos – esto último lo dijo en un tono asqueado con el ver a gente refinada; Sky dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio sabía que sus compañeros se pondrían en contra de la decisión de Jack.

\- Dejemos este tema para otro día, porque debemos rescatar a Syd ¡Ahora! – Sky a paso rápido se fue y en cambio, Z fijo su mirada a la entrada de la vivienda y se le ocurrió investigar la casa o sacar información a través de los padres de su compañera.

\- Sos brillante Z, creo que es hora de conocer a los reyes de este gran reino – la yellow ranger se adentró a la mansión Drew para dar comienzo a su investigación a fondo.

* * *

qEn el muelle Speerball, Bridge quien había sido acompañado por RIC, ambos llegaron en uno de los patrulleros de la sede de SPD.

\- Parece que en el muelle el panorama es sereno RIC – el perro cibernético comenzó a olfatear el lugar para sentir un olor sumamente curioso y comenzó a ladrar - ¿Qué encontraste RIC? – el blue ranger comenzó a avanzar para toparse con un yate sumamente distinto a los otros, le restó importancia y abordo al yate.

Ya abordado, RIC comenzó a buscar en las cosas tiradas del bote y en eso detecto el morpher de Syd. El perrito cibernético comenzó a ladrar frenéticamente y en eso Bridge lo sintió.

\- ¿RIC qué es esto? – El perrito asentía para comenzar a morder el bolso logrando que de él callera el morpher de Syd – _**"Es el morpher de Syd"**_ Eres listo RIC, te mereces un pequeño descanso amigo. Por lo tanto yo iré a revisar el lugar – el blue Ranger fue a investigar el lugar. Primero entro a un cuarto en donde había una cómoda y una cama matrimonial que hacían juego con la habitación, encima de la cómoda había porta retratos con fotografías en donde aparecían Syd con otras personas a lo largo de su vida – Que extraño, nunca imaginaria de que Syd fuera así de tierna cuando era pequeña… y lo más extraño es que está acompañada con personas que nunca nos habló.

En eso se dejó sentir los ladridos de RIC quien estaba ya afuera vigilando el lugar, Bridge a paso rápido trato de salir del yate pero se resbalo con un porta retrato que contenía una foto.

\- Dios mío… Qué golpe me di… ¿Qué esto? – Tomo el porta retrato que ahora estaba más roto que antes pero dentro del marco había una fotografía en donde aparecía Sydney con un joven misterioso - Vaya se ve que Syd si era muy querida, pero que esto – Dio vuelta la foto para notar algo escrito en ella " _Querida Syd_ _: Te escribo esto para expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti, te amo mucho y sos tan hermosa que tu belleza no me deja dormir por las noches. Ya cumplimos cuatro meses y dos días de noviazgo, sé que el 21 de abril del año que viene cumplimos un año y deseo que esto siga por más, no quiero que SPD nos separe y te prometo que luchare para estar contigo en la misma academia y equipo. Te amo, por siempre te amare. Benjamín Suarez_ "; Bridge leyó aquella carta y se quedó con la intriga de ¿Por qué Syd tuvo un novio antes que Sky? Y ¿Qué había sucedido entre Benjamín Suarez y Sydney? Muchas preguntas se le estaban formulando en su cabeza, pero sabía que su compañera se las respondería sin rodeos. Guardo la fotografía en su pantalón para tenerla escondida.

Ya afuera del yate, el blue ranger de ese momento noto que RIC estaba desconectado y fue a su rescate. Pero en ese momento sintió unos sonidos raros y visualizo a centenares de Krybots rodeándolo por completo.

* * *

\- Qué sorpresa me tendieron montón de hojalatas – Se puso en guardia para comenzar a pelear con algunos Krybots quienes seguían emitiendo su particular sonido, el numero le superaba a Bridge pero él sabía que no debía dejarse vencer por ningún robot – _**"¿Gruum ha escapado? No creo, sé que las tarjetas de detención son irrompibles pero… ¿De dónde salieron estos robots?**_ _ **Broodwing… No lo creo, Jack lo arresto y su condena es permanente"**_ No importa ustedes serán aniquilados – El joven de cabellos castaños saco su morpher para transformarse en Power Ranger - ¡SPD Emergencia! – Se transformó en el blue ranger para así presentar – SPD ranger Azul.

La pelea fue dura, pero Bridge pudo destruir a todos los soldados Troobianos, pero su pelea esta por empezar, delante de él apareció un alienígena que media un metro más que él se mantenía en guardia en el momento que esta entidad se le hizo presente.

\- Eres fuerte Power Ranger, no tanto para ser destruido por mí. Jajaja, de seguro te preguntaras quien soy, mi nombre es Slayer general de las fuerzas de nuestra emperatriz Neolistreer – Bridge se ensaño en una lucha a igualdad contra Slayer, ambos igualados, pero el general de la emperatriz lo golpeo dos veces, una en la cabeza y la otra le propino una patada que lo des transformo para que se estrellara contra el poste quedando inconsciente – Jaja jajaja, en verdad son unos débiles, con ese poder y potencial nunca nos ganaran SPD – tomo a Bridge por el cuello para observarlo de cerca y tirarlo al agua – Es mejor que mueras ahogado Blue Ranger ¡Jaja jajaja!

* * *

Por otro lado, Sky estaba en camino, notó que su morpher comenzó a dar su sonido característico atendió al llamado para escuchar la voz de Z quien le decía que Syd estaba dentro de una caja de madera rumbo a Texas; Sky se preocupó mucho en el momento que de nueva cuenta su dispositivo comenzó a sonar, lo atendió para escuchar los gritos de su comandante quien le decía porque se tardaba mucho en llegar al punto de ubicación.

\- Ya le he dicho comandante que estoy en camino… - Corto la llamada para fijar su mirada en el camino, pero lo que se topo fue con centenares de robots destruidos – Pero ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Sky se bajó de su moto para acercarse e investigar la zona – Cómo puede verse a la luz del día toda esta cantidad de Krybots destruidos, pero… - miro a su alrededor en busca de alguien más pero lo que si encontró fue un morpher totalmente destruido y cerca de la orilla – Es de Bridge pero… ¿Dónde estará?

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **N/A** : Yupi, nuevo fanfic… Jeje, espero que les guste este gran fanfic de los Power Rangers SPD… Soy nueva en este proyecto pero sé que les encantara… Dejen Reviews o denle a favoritos sin quieren saber más acerca de este fanfic. Saludos y nos leemos prontamente


	2. 2) La Paz Nunca Reinara Parte 2

**Holis, aquí les traigo un cap más de los Power Rangers SPD. Les digo algo, soy una chica. No más que agregar, disfruten del cap. Si quieren saber más contáctense conmigo en MP.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : _La Paz nunca reinara Parte 2_

Z estaba siendo acompañada por los padres de su compañera Syd, la cadete Delgado estaba un poco aturdida por las confesiones de la madre Syd.

\- Cuídate mucho pequeña, sé que encontraras a mi bebita – Z rodo los ojos para el otro lado sabiendo que aquella mujer de ropas elegantes fuera tan dramática.

\- Lara sabes que la jovencita es un Ranger y su deber es encontrar a nuestra hijita… ¿No es así Elizabeth? – La susodicha asentía a la pregunta de Ricardo Drew quien le palmeaba el hombro de modo dándole ánimos.

\- Les agradezco mucho señor y señora Drew, sé que Syd está abordo en el avión que tiene por destino a Texas – Lara y Ricardo se miraron para después sentirse con esperanzas de que aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños traiga sana y salva a su nena.

\- Elizabeth, te debo de decir que… No, lo que te debo dar es un maletín con 450.000 dólares – Z estaba sorprendida y un poco desorientada por el escuchar aquella cifra de dinero que se les estaba otorgando por parte de un magnate.

\- Algo más señor… Drew – el magnate negaba dándose a entender que eso era todo por el momento.

\- El vuelo 236 con destino a Texas despegara en quince minutos – Z tomo el maletín con el dinero para ir a su vuelo.

* * *

Por otro lado, Sky iba de regreso a la academia para comentarle lo que había encontrado en el muelle. Ya dentro de la academia y rumbo a la sala de comando, el red ranger de ese momento se presentó ante su comandante.

\- Sky Tate reportándose señor – El comandante Cruger quien estaba viendo en los archivos de la academia junto con la Dra. Max, el comandante se dio vuelta para observar que el Sky había regresado.

\- ¿Qué ha encontrado Cadete Tate? – Sky estaba firme ante la presencia de su comandante, por otro lado Kat siguió en lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos.

\- Señor he encontrado a RIC oculto en el patrullero en el que supuestamente el Cadete Carson manejaba, en cambio señor Bridge ha desaparecido por una extraña razón… - Cruger comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se tomaba de la barbilla en modo de pensativo.

\- Algo más Sky – El joven de cabellos castaños claros asentía y bajo su mirada dudando en darle el paradero de sus otros compañeros.

\- Si señor… Sydney fue secuestrada por Troobianos, y Z tuvo que investigar por si sola – esta frase ultima lo dijo en un tono de despreocupado, por otro lado Cruger dejo de mover para ponerse firme y escuchar al cadete Tate – a los padres de Syd… Hasta ahora sé que la cadete Delgado encontró a la cadete Drew quien está rumbo a Texas, señor – Kat dejo de hacer su tarea para darse vuelta y acercarse a donde estaba Sky y el comandante hablando.

\- ¿Señor quiere que avise a la sedé de SPD en Texas por la llegada de Z? – En ese momento las puertas del cetro de comando se abrieron para dejar pasar a la esposa del comandante su nombre es Isinia.

\- Hazlo Kat, sé que las otras academias estarán en contacto con la nuestra ¿No es así Doggie? – Cruger dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido y eso provoco que Sky sonriera por ver la reacción de su máxima autoridad.

\- Es mejor que una sola sepa de la llegada de la cadete Delgado, pero… - el Shawdo Ranger fijo su vista en la de Sky quien cambio su semblante rápido – Sky es mejor que busques a Jack y convéncelo de que vuelva a la academia, retírese Cadete Tate – Sky hizo la reverencia que se le caracteriza a todos los SPD, en cambio Kat se acercó al comandante e Isinia la imito de la misma manera.

\- Señor ¿Cómo puede ser posible que los Troobianos vuelvan a atacar a la tierra? – Cruger medito aquella pregunta y el informe que dio el red ranger a su cargo, dudaba de que Gruum haya escapado de las tarjetas de detención.

\- Kat investiga a acerca de todos los miembros del planeta Troobiano y hazme saber su paradero – La Dra. Manx asintió a la tarea que se le fue dada para retirarse del centro de comando, el comandante se fue a sentar en su silla para masajearse la siene sabiendo que el panorama de la situación se estaba volviendo confusa.

\- ¿Qué sucede Doggie? – Isinia quien se acercó a donde estaba su esposo, su semblante era uno mostraba preocupación.

\- Sé que no podremos combatir y ganarle a Neolistreer Isinia… - la esposa de Cruger se llevó una mano a su boca sabiendo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y lo peor era que ella tuvo la oportunidad de verla en persona cuando fue raptada por Gruum durante la conquista de Sirius – Lo peor es que mis Rangers o yo no podremos nosotros solos contra la emperatriz Neolistreer… Sabes muy bien Isinia que ella es muy despiadada y tiene un regimiento de soldados del planeta Troobiano que son más fuertes que los mismos Krybots.

\- Doggie sé que los Rangers salvaran una vez más a este hermoso y bello planeta… No podemos permitirle a Neolistreer de apoderarse el hogar de tus Cadetes… ¿Qué harás Anubis? – El comandante Cruger peso muy bien en lo que iba a hacer y lo que tenía en mente era enviar un aviso a todas las sedes de SPD que había en el planeta.

\- Ya se lo que hare Isinia y esto lo haré ahora mismo – El comandante Cruger apretó un botón que aparecieron una pantalla transparente en modo holograma, donde había más de 9 academias en línea. Coloco el código de alerta máxima y dio el mensaje en cuestión.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sky iba con ropa de civil acompañado de RIC rumbo al departamento donde vive Jack junto con Ally.

* * *

Pero en ese mismo momento una persona con ropas negras lo seguía a una distancia prudente, pero no estaba sola la misteriosa sino acompañada de una dulce mujer.

\- ¿Qué esperas idiota? – aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños y largos le decía en un tono autoritario al hombre camuflado – Atácalo.

\- Señorita Helena usted sabe que aquel joven es hijo de un ex-ranger quien ahora está siendo devorado por los gusanos – la joven dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio para agarrar del cuello aquel hombre quien está bajo sus órdenes.

\- Sabes una cosa Comodín ruso, eres un bueno para nada y lo malo es que tuvimos que escapar de aquellos Rangers de España que son unos perros que muerden muy bien… Si no atacas a ese Power Ranger te lo juro que te destruiré y te enterrare en la tierra para que pudras ¿Comprendiste? – El comodín ruso asentía con terror a la amenaza de su nueva jefa.

\- Mi señora no debe ser mala con nuestro hermano sabe – Helena se dio vuelta para después observar a otros tres comodines que estaban atrás de ella.

\- Usted con su belleza hizo que el Red Ranger de España no nos arrestara a los cinco – Helena soltó al comodín Jack quien se fue a ocultar atrás de su hermano mayor, para recordar lo que sucedió hace dos semanas atrás.

 **\- Flashback -**

En España, las cosas en la hermosa Barcelona era todo tranquilo y como también los criminales nunca se cansaban de atacar a las personas indefensas de aquella ciudad.

Los Power Ranger de esta región peleaban igualados con los criminales que estaban por capturar.

\- Es tu final Helena – dicto el Blue Ranger quien apuntaba su rayo Deltamax a la cabeza de la criminal quien estaba tirada en el suelo.

\- Como también ustedes Comodines Rusos, llego su hora de ir a prisión – la Yellow Ranger imito de la misma manera a su compañero de armas.

\- Ambos no tienen salida… ¡Modo Juicio! – El Red Ranger saco su morpher para activar el modo juicio, Helena y los comodines estaban en grandes aprietos, pero la muchacha aprovecho de usar un truco que tenía bajo la manga.

\- Alan mi amor… Sabes que te amo mucho y lo que hice… Estuvo muy mal y… - El Red ranger quien era el que estaba enjuiciando a los criminales, cerro el modo juicio para escuchar aquella dama que le había entregado su corazón durante tres meses de un amor clandestino.

\- ¡No la escuches Alan y termina de enjuiciarla! Ellos merecen estar en la cárcel por sus crimines – Alan estaba resignado, no sabía qué hacer; Amaba mucho a Helena pero, su deber de capturarla le iba a destrozar para siempre el corazón.

\- _**"Perfecto"**_ ¡Ven Lulú y destruye a los Power Rangers! – La perrita cibernética de nombre Lulú estaba descontrolada y fue atacar a sus antiguos amos a tal punto que el Green ranger le tuvo que dar un disparo en el abdomen de la perrita, esto dio la oportunidad de que los Comodines y Helena se fugaran.

\- ¡Lulú! – La Pink Ranger se des transformo para dejar a la vista a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, quien comenzó a largar lagrimas a la perrita quien volvía a la normalidad.

\- Lo lamento mucho Lulú y Mariana esto se arregla – consoló el Green Ranger quien también se des transformo, por otro lado el Blue Ranger de nombre Matheo se acercó a su líder para tomarlo de la chaqueta y mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¡Los dejaste escapar Alan! – Stefania quien es la Yellow Ranger de ese equipo observaba con enojo aquella discusión entre sus dos compañeros.

 **\- End Flashback -**

Por lo tanto Helena comenzó a reír con el recordar aquello, adoraba manipular los corazones de los hombres y eso amaba mucho de ella misma.

* * *

Sin embargo, Sky ya había llegado al edificio en donde estaba viviendo Jack.

\- Es aquí RIC… ¿Estás listo de volver a ver a Jack? – RIC ladro en modo de sí para después ambos entrar al edificio.

El lugar no era tan lujoso o tan feo, su decoración era llamativa y hogareña. En la entrada estaba la recepción donde dormía el portero, Sky se acercó para mirar las tarjetas y folletos que había arriba del mostrador, después continuo su andar. Sky y RIC tomaron un ascensor para ir directo al piso 6 donde está el departamento de Jack y Ally.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dejar a la vista un pasillo lleno de puertas de distintas tonalidades de marrón, el joven de cabellos castaños claros comenzó a buscar la puerta del departamento de Landors.

\- RIC busca la puerta número 59 y avísame – Sky y el perrito cibernético se separaron para buscar más rápido la puerta. RIC se había chocado contra alguien y esa persona se dio vuelta, para mirarlo con alegría y el comenzó a ladrar frenéticamente.

\- Oye amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí RIC? – Jack se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del perro SPD quien le extendía la pata al joven de cabellos negros. - ¿Viniste solo o estas acompañado amigo? – En ese momento Sky hizo acto de aparición – Sky ¿Cómo estas amigo? – Jack le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sky quien le correspondió.

\- Estoy bien Jack y ¿Cómo va todo con Ally? – Jack dejo salir un suspiro, para cruzarse de brazos y mirar cómplice a Sky.

\- Va bien… Pero, ¿Cómo está todo en la academia de SPD? – Sky dejo salir un suspiro para rascarse la nuca en modo de nerviosismo, y eso alarmo a Jack - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Jack vengo para pedirte que vuelvas al equipo, porque los Troobianos regresaron – Jack no entendía nada en lo absoluto de lo que le estaba comentando Sky, quien se apoyó en la pared y mirar a un punto fijo en la pared – y lo peor es que Syd y Bridge desaparecieron… y Z fue a investigar a la casa de los padres de Syd y lo que encontró fue que Syd estaba dentro de una caja de madera inconsciente rumbo a Texas.

\- ¿y Bridge donde fue llevado? – Pregunto un poco desanimado ya que no podía procesar aquello.

\- No lo sé, pero tengo el morpher mío y todo destruido – Sky se lo extendió para que Jack lo revisara, y lo malo era que ya entendía aquella visita de su amigo.

\- Es encerio ¿El perro azul quiere que vuelva si o si al equipo? – Sky asentía muy serio, Jack lo medito muy bien el panorama, y llego a la conclusión de que volverá al equipo – es mejor que me des mi morpher porque iremos a Texas ahora mismo.

\- Qué bueno es volverte a tener en el equipo Amigo – Sky y Jack estrecharon las manos para así ambos intercambiar morphers, ya que RIC siempre tenía un morpher nuevo para cualquier Ranger.

* * *

Durante el vuelo hacia Texas, Elizabeth Delgado quien estaba disfrutando el vuelo en primera clase. Disfrutaba de la comida y de las atenciones en aquel avión, después el capitán del avión dio el aviso a los pasajeros que ya habían llegado a destino.

* * *

En otro vuelo, Sydney Drew había despertado dentro de una caja de madera y comenzó a dar patas para hacerse notar.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Auxilio! ¡Z! ¡Bridge! ¡SKY! Chicos me sacan de aquí, no es gracioso esto – la Pink ranger trato por todos medio hasta el punto de que sintió que la estaban cargando y la caja comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro – _**"Quiero salir de aquí"**_ Odio mi vida.

* * *

Ya en Texas, Z se bajó del avió para observar el lugar todo le parecía nuevo. Sabia más que nada de que estaba de misión y no de vacaciones, pero… ¿Es mejor tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones?

\- Mejor no lo hago, porque si no el gran perro azul me castigara… - Z comenzó a avanzar para ir a la cinta de inspección de porta equipaje y evitar que sea retenida.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, existe un grupo de jóvenes que protegen estas tierras donde el rodeo y la vida campestre nunca acaban.

Consta que en este sitio reside una de las sedes de SPD, quienes se encargan de los suministros intergalácticos y de la vida extraterrestre en el planeta.

A las afueras del lugar, se podía apreciar a tres jóvenes cerca de un corral donde estaban una enorme cantidad de ovejas de diferentes colores; Un muchacho de cabellos castaños y de ojos verdes claros, que vestía unos vaqueros de color negro, una camisa a cuadros de color verde, unas botas vaqueras de color marrón y llevaba puesto un sombrero de color blanco con detalles negros, su nombre era Cornelius Campos, quien estaba revisando si funcionaba un rifle; Más adelante estaba un joven montando un caballo, el muchacho era de cabellos negros y de ojos azules, vestía una camisa de color azul que desabrochada en la parte superior, también tenía puesto unos vaqueros de una tonalidad gris, además tenía de calzado unas botas vaqueras de color negro y llevaba puesto un sobrero vaquero de color negro con un detalle de cuero, su nombre era Eric Thomson, quien estaba vigilando a su compañero quien estaba dentro del corral. Un Joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos marrones claros, estaba vacunando la última oveja que le faltaba, pero en ese mismo instante se resbalo con una mochila que estaba ahí para romper la puerta del corral, Cornelius quien estaba revisando el rifle, apretó el gatillo y salió un dardo con una sustancia desconocida para darle en la cola de un cerdo que estaba pastoreando. Dicho sonido ahuyento al rebaño que se escapó por la entrada.

\- ¡HENRY! – El joven de cabellos negros dio un grito que empeoro más la situación, ya que el susodicho estaba siendo pisoteado por la estampida de ovejas - ¡SOS UN TONTO! DEJASTE ESCAPAR EL REBAÑO… - Eric dejo salir un suspiro para ser él quien fuera tras el rebaño.

\- Lo lamento… ¿Alguien me da una manita? – El muchacho de camisa verde se acercó a su amigo quien seguía tirado en el suelo para socorrerlo.

\- Encerio Henry ¿Estas bien? Porque yo no te veo en buenas condiciones – Henry estaba vistiendo una camisa a cuadros de color rojo, unos vaqueros azules, botas vaqueras de color gris con detalles marrones y llevaba puesto un sombrero de color marrón con manchas blancas, quien fue despedido por la estampida de Ovejas.

\- Estoy bien Cornelius… Lo único esas ovejas me dieron un masaje gratis en mi espalda contracturada, por culpa de ese maldito sofá – Cornelius dejo salir unas risitas mientras negaba las ocurrencias de su líder, para después observar con un ímpetu de susto al ver a un cerdo gigante - ¿Qué sucede ahora Cornelius?

\- ¿Alguna vez viste a un cerdo gigante? – Henry comenzaba a limpiarse sus pantalones, después levantar su vista y notar que un cerdo gigante comenzaba a correr en dirección al pueblo.

\- ¡Hostias! YIJAAA, Te digo y te aviso Cornelius, dile a tu padre que me debe un sueldito porque me montare a ese cerdo – En eso el joven de camisa a cuadros de color rojo dio unos silbidos para llamar a su caballo, quien a galopes venia y este se subía con estilo.

\- Bueno… _**"No creo que a mi hermano mayor le guste ver a medio pueblo siendo destruido por un desliz mío o de mis compañeros"**_ \- En eso Cornelius llama a su caballo quien estaba pastoreando por ahí y después ir a la taberna he pedir ayuda a sus dos compañeras.

* * *

En el Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Texas, la yellow ranger de Nueva Tecno, estaba sentada en una cafetería del lugar para pensar un poco por donde emprendía rumbo.

\- A veces pienso que estar en un lugar que ni conoces, te pueda traer muchos dolores al cuerpo – En eso siente la presencia de unas voces conocidas, para después darse vuelta y encontrarse con la presencia de Jack y Sky - ¡Chicos, por aquí! – se paró para ir al encuentro de Jack y Sky quienes se dieron vuelta para ver a Z acercarse a su ubicación.

\- Z – Dijo Jack quien recibió el abrazo fuerte de su mejor amiga, quien estaba muy sorprendida por encontrarse con ellos - ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?

\- Jack, como si pasara una eternidad amigo – Sky comenzaba a observar a su alrededor y encontrarse con muchos turistas ya que se estaba preocupando más por los otros dos Rangers desaparecidos – Jaja, hace como tres horas y media que llegue, nada interesante en este lugar pero si escuche muchas cosas de otros Power Rangers de esta zona… ¿No les parece extraño?

\- Para mí no – Comento Sky quien se cruzaba de brazos y mirar con un semblante serio a sus compañeros.

\- Igual digo – Z estaba un poco confusa, primero que nada era que ir y hablar en un lugar seguro para no ser pillados por personas de poca fiabilidad.

\- Me rindo… Aunque si se dan cuenta debemos irnos a cierto pueblo que está a cinco millas de la ciudad y no tenemos transporte – Jack cargo las maletas de él y comenzar a avanzar junto con Sky a la parada de autos rentables - ¡Me pueden esperar! – Z se acercó a la cafetería en la que estaba anteriormente para agarrar sus valijas y el maletín con dinero en efectivo, y alcanzar a sus amigos.

\- ¡APURATE Z! – La susodicha revoleo los ojos con fastidio y comenzar a avanzar rumbo a donde estaban Jack y Sky.

* * *

Por otra parte, en el pueblo del lejano Oeste. Henry iba tras un cerdo gigante que estaba por derribar a una casa completa.

\- ¡Acércate más Dónatelo! – El caballo obedeció a su dueño para que este soltara las riendas y pararse en su lomo e saltar a la espalda del otro animal que le doblaba la altura – Creo que es hora de transformarme… - el joven saco de su morpher para después transformarse en ranger - ¡SPD EMERGENCIA!... Es hora del rodeo ¡Yijaa! – dio un brindo para subirse al lomo del animal quien comenzaba a dar saltitos para intentar de sacarse al intruso que se le subió para comenzar a emitir sus sonido característico – Encerio brother, debes de calmarte y volvamos a casa… _**"Para que no nos castigue la sargento"**_ – Lanzo una soja para enroscarla en el cuello del animal para después guiarlo de vuelta a su lugar.

* * *

Por otra zona del pueblo, en la taberna donde se podía pasar el rato y tomar algo fresco después de un día de arduas tareas durante el día. Había poca gente en aquel lugar como también ver a una chica de cabellos castaño claro quien estaba atendiendo a dos hombres, quienes jugaban al póker.

\- Señores, aquí les traigo sus pedidos – Su nombre es Jennifer Janzer, una muchacha de carácter fuerte y dulce a la vez, es la Yellow Ranger. Ella viste una falda de color negro y una camisa de color amarillo, es inteligente y trabaja en la taberna junto con su compañera Vanesa quien estaba sentada en la barra dibujando o diseñando ropa.

\- ¿Qué tiene la hermosa rosa de los vientos para mostrar al mundo entero? – La joven de cabellos castaños obscuros levanto su vista para encontrarse con su jefe.

\- Norberto ves que estoy diseñando unos uniformes nuevos para nosotros cinco – Jennifer se acercó con la bandeja que después la dejo arriba de la barra para sentarse al lado de su amiga.

\- ¿Uniformes nuevos? – La muchacha de cabellos castaños claros medito un poco esa idea que tuvo su compañera – Me parece bien, consta de que envíes los diseños a la sede central de SPD, para que lo aprueben.

\- No creo que eso suceda… Ya lo veo… - Vanesa era una chica de muchos sueños, su pasado era triste pero conocía al dueño de la taberna quien la crio como su propia hija.

\- Sucederá Vanny – los tres se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Cornelius quien llegaba con un semblante poco imaginable para las dos chicas quienes cruzaron miradas.

\- Ahora ¿Qué paso? – Dos pitidos por parte de los morphers se dejaron escuchar, los tres jóvenes atendieron las llamadas.

* * *

Por otra parte Eric quien casi volvía con el rebaño tuvo que parar y atender al llamado de su morpher, lo mismo en la zona donde estaba Henry quien trataba de entrar al cerdo gigante dentro del establo.

* * *

En el centro de comando de las bases de SPD Texas, había una científica quien estaba tecleando en una de las computadoras del centro, mientras que su superiora estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio.

\- Rangers los quiero en la ciudad para arrestar a un criminal que anda robando suministros radiactivos – Su nombre era Ditna Traktor, es una nativa de un planeta gemelo al de GamaKt.

* * *

\- Si sargento estamos en marcha señor – Hablo Cornelius por todos sus compañeros para así ir a su ubicación.

Henry y Eric dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para así ir a la ubicación, Cornelius y las chicas se subieron a la camioneta paraasí ir a toda velocidad rumbo al aeropuerto de la ciudad.

* * *

Por lo tanto en la ciudad, un criminal de nombre RingGaDinga quien es un ser del planeta DubehNat01 dentro de la Galaxia Nublet. Su contextura se asemeja a un humanoide con cabeza de elefante, es un especialista en químicos y es un codicioso.

\- ¡Jajaja! Ahora nadie se atreverá a subestimar a la emperatriz Neolistreer – Las personas del aeropuerto salían gritando y corriendo de la zona donde era víctima de una enorme cantidad de robots saboteando todos los suministros que eran traídos por aviones. En su camino había una pequeña niña con dos chulitas rosas quien llamaba desesperada a sus padres quienes estaban siendo sustraídos por un rayo que hacía de los humanos en energía – Hola niña… - El criminal se acercó a la pequeña quien no dejaba de temblar ante su presencia – Ven conmigo… Jajajaja…

-¡Deja en paz a la niña! – RingGaDinga recibió cinco disparos en su cuerpo para hacerlo retroceder de donde estaba la pequeña quien salía a correr.

\- ¡Ah! Malditos Power Rangers – cinco presencias se presentaron ante él, pero a lo lejos Slayer podía apreciar la escena que se estaba mostrando.

\- No eres bien recibido en la ciudad Ringa – exclamo la Pink Ranger quien apuntaba con su rayo Deltamax a la cabeza del criminal.

\- Cállate Pink Ranger, ustedes fueron unos tontos en dejar venir a desenas de criminales a esta ciudad, dadas las circunstancias de que son blanco fácil para cualquiera… ¡Krybots ATAQUEN! – Una manada de robots se entrelazaron a una batalla contra los Rangers de Texas, quienes ferozmente combatían en sus mejores estilos.

\- ¡Son nuestros, amigos! COMBINACIÓN – Los cinco jóvenes destruyeron a todos los Krybots, para después hacer una especie de forma en diferentes lados. El blue ranger estaba custodiando la puerta de ingreso del aeropuerto y mirando a su objetivo, el Green ranger dando la espalda al estacionamiento, la yellow ranger al frente de su compañero, y el red ranger al frente del blue ranger – Ahora Vanny.

\- ¡FUEGO! – La Pink Ranger apareció de la nada por los aires y todos los rayos dieron en el blanco.

\- No por mucho – Ringa saco de sus bolsillos cinco explosivos que comenzó a lanzarlos con su trompa por los cuerpos de sus oponentes y después agarrar a la Pink Ranger de la cintura y tirarla contra una columna que fue partida en dos por el impacto – Hasta la vista Baby…

\- ¡Vanesa! – Ringa detono las bomba haciendo que los Rangers fueran heridos de gravedad, haciendo que fueran des transformados, por lo tanto Ringa comenzó a reírse para después fugarse del lugar con los Krybots que le quedaban a su disposición.

* * *

Sin embargo, Slayer estaba un poco sorprendido por lo rápido que fue el encuentro y más una noticia para su emperatriz quien gustosa le estaba esperando en su ahora asentamiento.

* * *

El sitio donde estaba asentadas las fuerzas Troobianas, era un lugar lejos de los humanos donde pocos tenían acceso a ella.

\- ¿Qué sucedió ahora Slayer? – Pregunto Neolistreer quien estaba sentada en su trono y saboreando un platillo recién traído de la cocina de su palacio.

\- Mi reina he vuelto para darle un informe acerca de los Power Rangers de Texas, mi señora – Neolistreer estaba un poco dudosa de lo que fuese ese pequeño informe que tuviera que dar su general.

\- Mejor apresúrate de hablar porque no tengo todo el día para vos Slayer – El general Slayer levanto su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que no parecían tener paciencia. Conocía a su reina a la perfección, sabiendo que ella odia esperar.

\- Los Power Ranger de Texas fueron aniquilados mi reina, puede estar segura de que ese lugar será suyo en pocos minutos – Neolistreer comenzaba a darle mimos a su mascota peluda dicha procedencia era de un planeta que conquisto e domestico a todos sus habitantes para que le fueran fieles a ella y a nadie más. Aquella noticia que le dio su general era demás halagadora y no dudo ni un segundo hasta que comenzó a reír malévolamente y eso era síntoma de que estaba conforme de escuchar aquello, Slayer se le acoplo mientras hacia una reverencia y se fuera de la sala del trono dejando a la emperatriz conforme con sus novedades.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Texas, los Rangers de ese lugar estaban destruidos por aquella detonación pero lo peor era que estaban siendo vigilados por un androide que no tenía ni procedencia hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Están bien chicos? – Pregunto Henry mientras se ponía de pie para ayudar a sus amigos, Vanesa estaba herida en ese momento pero un recuerdo motivador le atrajo la necesidad de levantarse e ir por RingGaDinga.

\- Vanesa ¡¿A dónde crees que vas en ese estado?! – Pregunto Eric quien notó que su compañera se iba corriendo por el camino que supuestamente tomo el criminal.

\- No creo que te escuche Eric, sabes que ella es muy cabezona con el tan recordar aquel consejo que le dio el blue ranger de Francia – El muchacho de ropas azules asentía a ello con el pensar a su mejor amigo y a su equipo, cuando se toparon en Tennesis en una misión de reorganización de centro de comandos.

Justo en ese instante el monitor que llevaba consigo Cornelius dentro de su mochila sonó, la encendió para ver que su sargento les había dado una reprimenda por haberse dejado vencer por el malhechor. Más otro mensaje escrito por parte de su más grande científica la Dra. Manca Dachi.

\- Después de todo debemos de cumplir con el pedido – Eric, Jennifer y Cornelius miraron a Henry quien mandaba a llamar al patrullero que era un robot de súper inteligencia.

Ya el vehículo estacionado y Henry encima de él, los tres Rangers ingresaron al aeropuerto para acercarse a la zona donde era la parte de los correos y tomar un caja de madera que decía "Armamento Nueva Tecno", Eric y Cornelius tomaron la caja uno de cada lado para llevarla al patrullero.

\- Qué raro, nunca sentí que una caja de madera fuese tan pesada – Jennifer iba delante de ellos dos mientras que Eric no dejaba de fastidiarse por los gritos provenientes de la caja – y más no sabía que la misma gritase como niña caprichosa.

\- ¡Ya me arte! – Eric soltó la caja mientras que el peso acabo en el pie de Cornelius y este comenzase a llorisquear porque le dolía el pie, también los gritos cesaron.

Jennifer paro su caminar para voltearse y Henry quien estaba escuchando la emisora de música puertorriqueña, no se inmutó por lo que estaba sucediendo afuera.

* * *

Eric abrió la caja para así encontrarse a una dulce muchacha con ropas elegantes dentro de la misma.

\- ¡Pueden ser un poco más suaves! ¿Oh? – Syd se acomodó dentro de la caja para después levantar su vista y toparse con tres miradas que eran enfocadas a ella - ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Eric, Jennifer y Cornelius no sabían que era aquello, nunca pensaron que una jovencita de tal belleza terminase dentro de aquella caja. Sydney estaba muy enojada con el no saber dónde se encontraba en aquellos momentos, sabía que no era su ciudad y estaba en otro lugar.

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, Bridge se despertaba recién de su repentina derrota; Tosía porque se había tragado una gran cantidad de agua salda, se trató se sentar para después enfocar su vista para identificar donde estaba.

\- Jamás me espere de que terminase en esta ciudad y encima de un montón de pescados muertos – El cadete Carson tomo entre su mano un pez que se movía frenéticamente – No todos están muertos.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero que dejen comentarios al respecto. Nos leemos prontamente.


	3. 3) La Cultura en SPD

**Hola, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de los Power Rangers SPD. Es pero que dejen muchos comentarios porque adoro escribir para ustedes y yo lo disfruto. Bueno los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** : La cultura en SPD

* * *

Todo en el planeta Tierra está lleno de cultura como también las costumbres, cuatro continentes y millones de galaxias. ¿Combinarían? Esa era la pregunta del millón que se estaba formulando Bridge, caminaba por las calles pintorescas de Barcelona, España, él como Ranger o como un SPD jamás pensó en tener vacaciones en verdad; tenía sueños y expectativas, pero esa realidad es distinta a la suya.

\- Tengo hambre – Fue lo único que se le vino a su mente, comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos pero no tenía ni un centavo eso si un billete de cómelo todo, lo observo con lujo y detalle al billete pero lo que encontró no le convenció del todo – _**"Sin plata y con muchísimo apetito ¿Cómo los combino?"**_ – Su mirada se enfocaba a todas las personas de esa pequeña plaza donde en su centro había una estatua siendo vestida e humillada de tal manera que le dio tanta pena a la pobre persona que fue homenajeada. Se acercó para ver y lo que notó fue que escuchaba unas voces que provenían de un antro que estaba a escasos metros.

Bridge se adentró al lugar y lo que se topo fue que las voces provenían de dos jóvenes que estaban cantando a toda una multitud.

* * *

España es uno de los lugares donde las sedes centrales de SPD envían todos recursos necesarios para que sean ensamblados y enviados a otras sedes en el planeta, como también es la mejor academia donde los cadetes son seleccionados a otras partes, otro de los asuntos que se encarga es el manejo de los satélites de SPD y la aprobación de nuevas tecnologías.

Este centro de comando esta dirigido por el Comandante Luirse Python es uno de los mejores en su categoría, sus métodos de organización y liderazgo es el mejor en su planeta natal, cuyos habitante son felinos con pelaje coloridos, en este caso su cabello es todo de color negro, es uno de los tantos que tienen un sable especial. En sus laboratorios está a cargo el Dr. Josh Fox, uno de los mejores y nombrado el líder de la junta central del cuadrante científico de SPD.

* * *

Bridge se dio cuenta de que no podía estar con esas ropas, tenía el uniforme de la academia y todos allí no debían saber su identidad como Power Ranger o policía, en simples palabras.

\- ¿Qué necesita joven? – Bridge se dio vuelta para encontrarse a un muchacho que atendía el bar, quien estaba limpiando un vaso.

\- No sé qué decir… Pero si me ve detenidamente – Bridge se daba vueltita mientras que el barman asentía a eso - Por casualidad ¿Tiene una muda de ropa limpia? – El muchacho que lo atendió le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera.

Nuestro Green Ranger de Nueva Tecno se cambió en los vestidores para los empleados, para lucir de una camisa de color beige con una polera sin mangas de color verde, unos pantalones negros con pequeñas rayitas de color gris y unas botas de borsego.

\- La verdad a usted le asiente espectacular el color verde – Bridge se miró en un espejo que había ahí para después ver que ese estilo de ropa le asentaba muy bien – Una pregunta ¿De dónde es usted? – El joven de cabellos castaños se volteó para así decirle de donde era.

\- Perdón si soy maleducado, mi nombre es Bridge Carson, soy un estudiante de… - El barman lo miro algo raro por la manera que se expresaba el muchacho, notó que no era de su país – Chatarrería y soy de Estados Unidos – ya eso le cayó mal augurio al barman, sin embargo ambos salieron de los vestidores para así estar cada uno cumpliendo su rol.

\- ¿Quiere que le traiga comida? – Bridge tomo asiento en la barra para así pedir algo de comida.

* * *

Más adentrado al lugar, la música seso para así los dos jóvenes que cantaban arriba del escenario se bajaron, para ir a sentarse con los dos muchachos quienes estaban en una mesa al frente del tablado.

\- ¿Cómo cante Alan? – Alan Malquenzi, es un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos de un tono acaramelado, vestía una playera de color rojo y unos pantalones negros; Es el Red Ranger de España, un joven salido de las calles y rompecorazones de todas las chicas, digamos que un romántico empedernido.

\- Cantantes estupendamente… - La muchacha de cabellos rubios de nombre Janet, la adolescente estaba a la espera de la respuesta del Red ranger pero, sabía que la respuesta no le sería favorable – Matheo ¿A qué hora es el show en la plaza de Stefania y Mariana?

\- No sé Alan, Maru nos dijo que sería llegada a la noche de mañana… y… - Matheo Keyghils un muchacho de estilo elegante y jovial, es el Blue Ranger, es hijo de un magnate de toda España y uno de los socios legítimos de las redes de fianzas. También es hermano mayor de jovencita que estaba por largarse a llorar - ¡Ya deja de mariconear! – Y fue así que la adolescente se fue a llorar a la barra.

\- ¿Por qué ambos son tan injustos con la pequeña? – Carlos Peña, es el Green Ranger del equipo. Un muchacho culto e inteligente, es el mejor chico de laboratorio de toda su academia, sus dones para la manipulación de artefactos es incomparable. Su aspecto es lindo, cabello de color negro y ojos marrones.

\- ¿Me dices que soy injusto con mi estúpida hermana? Te equivocas hermano, porque sabes que es muy malcriada y eso denlo por hecho – Alan tomo su vaso para beber su cerveza mientras que miraba sobre su hombro para notar que Janet estaba charlando con un muchacho de apariencia extraña.

* * *

En la barra, Bridge trataba de calmar a la adolescente que llegó allí llorando, eso no le gustaba y menos de que le hicieran daño por hacer.

\- No debes de llorar Janet – la niña de cabellos rubios se le había tirado a sus brazos para derramar lágrimas amargas – Si ellos te hicieron daño, vos debes de defenderte y no dejarte pisotear ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿Lo dices porque eres… ¿un extraño? – Bridge sonrió para después ponerse de pie y tomar a la muchacha del brazo.

\- Escucha, canta una canción alegre y después notaras que mañana serás otra… - el Green Ranger de Nueva Tecno se fue antes de que sin querer se chocase contra un hombre fornido.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces friki?! – Bridge cayo de espalda para después ser levantado por el hombre que sin querer se chocó.

\- Fue un accidente señor… Ohh – Bridge con agilidad esquivo el puñetazo de aquel hombre con ropas negras y cabeza calva – No creo que me arresten por disturbios en la vía pública.

* * *

Bridge comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombre de contextura grande, la cosa era inigualable pero eso acato la atención de los otros tres muchachos que estaban acercándose. Durante la pelea, Bridge se colocó sus lentes para disimular que era un friki de verdad, Janet quien estaba ahí fue corriendo a pedir ayuda a su hermano.

\- Matheo detén la pelea hermanito – El blue ranger de España no podía porque no sabía cómo se desenlazo eso.

\- Primero Janet ¿Quién empezó la riña? – Janet encogió sus hombros sabiendo que no sabía quiénes de esas dos personas empezó la riña. – En este caso, es mejor que tú Carlos vayas a dar el alto.

\- ¿Yo? – Pregunto el muchacho de cabellos negros mientras observaba casi sorprendido por lo que dijo su amigo – Ni loco… Ese calvito es más grande que yo y me hará papilla en un segundo tio.

\- Chicos es mejor que volvamos a SPD antes de que el comandante nos castigue por escaparnos – Sentencio Alan mientras que los cuatro salían del antro para subirse al patrullero.

Por otro lado, Bridge le dio dos golpes en la cara al pobre hombre calvo, para así notar que las personas que se sumaron a su alrededor comenzaban a gritar por su pequeña victoria.

\- _**"Raro, pero factible… los chicos no me creerán de que pelee con un civil calvo y más alto que yo"**_ – A paso tranquilo se fue del antro-bar para ver que no sabía a donde ir – Esto sí que es desorbitante… Primero ¿Dónde estoy? – el Green ranger de Nueva Tecno comenzó a avanzar para ir notando que la gente de ese lugar vestían de una manera distinta a la que acostumbraban en su ciudad natal, camino varias calles para toparse con un puesto de ¿Gitanos?

* * *

\- Buenas Tardes joven ¿Desea saber su futuro? – Pregunto una bella mujer de unos 43 años, de cabellos castaños y de ojos color canela; Bridge miro por todo lados sabiendo que la mujer con vestimentas raras "para él".

\- ¿Yo? – La mujer asintió para así tomarle del brazo para adentrarlo a la carpa, dentro de ella todo era obscuro, cada rincón cubierto de luces de dos tipos de colores, rojo y naranja, la decoración de aquel lugar era un estilo marroquí y un estilo moderno – _**"Es hermoso este lugar… Jamás vi algo así en mi vida"**_ ¿Quién es ella? – Su mirada fue enfocada a la de una bella muchacha de cabellos castaños quien vestía un vestido largo con dos colores que le hacía resaltar su belleza, el rosa y el amarillo.

\- Custodia la puerta madre – Bridge estaba muy nervioso sabiendo que la mujer era madre de la misteriosa chica – Es mejor que esté tranquilo, tome asiento – El joven de ropas verdes se sentó en la alfombra para quedar al frente de una bola de cristal - ¿Quieres saber sobre tu futuro?

\- ¿Mi futuro? – La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa cálida a Bridge quien comenzó a rascarse la cabeza sabiendo que estaba desorientado en aquella ciudad y no estaba de vacaciones ¿O sí? – Está bien.

* * *

Al otro lado del hemisferio, en el lejano oeste, Sydney iba montada en una camioneta custodiada por dos ¿S.P.D? mientras que adelante dos más estaban mirando al frente.

\- Ya les dije que soy una de ustedes… Por favor yo no sé porque diablos estoy aquí – Henry dejo salir un suspiro para ignorar aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de una chica rubia "loca".

\- Entonces cierra la boca nenita caprichosa – Aclaro Jennifer mientras que Syd le pego una patada a su asiento y la muchacha de cabellos marrones claros se tuvo que callar la boca para no mandarla a esa rubia a pasear.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene celular? – Cornelius saco el suyo para dárselo a la chica que tuvo que arrestar por falta de documentación.

Sydney comenzó a marcar el número de las oficinas de su padre quien supuestamente estaría para ella.

\- Hola papi – Todos en aquella camioneta empezaron a escuchar la conversación que tenía su prisionera - ¿Cómo está todo por allá?... Qué bueno papi… Sí, estoy en ¡Texas papi! ¡Quiero volver a casa! Me están tratando mal – Cornelius quien estaba al lado de ella escuchaba todo hasta que el hombre menciono el apellido "Drew" – Disculpe chico de ropas horrendas, mi padre quiere hablar con usted – Henry estaciono la camioneta a un lado de la carretera del pueblo para así atender la llamada.

\- Perdone señorita ¿me puede decir todo su nombre completo? – Syd le pego con su cabello a Eric quien trataba de acomodárselo.

\- Ya les dije mi nombre completo y no me escucharon… Pero deberé de hacerlo, porque yo soy una SPD, mi nombre es Sydney Drew soy una power ranger y estoy en el squadron B de mi academia – Cornelius y todos en la camioneta le prestaron atención, Henry estaba tan avergonzado porque el hombre que hablaba al otro lado de la línea le dijera tantas cosas que le dolieron y era tan humillante notar que habían arrestado a una de ellos.

* * *

En el medio de la nada, Jack manejaba la camioneta que rentaron mientras que iban directo a la estancia Campos, sabiendo que Z debía de anunciarse para tener parte de la documentación de ingreso a la SPD de allí sin problemas.

\- ¿Es aquella Z? – La Yellow ranger de Nueva Tecno levanto la mirada para toparse los tres con una enorme mansión, con una vegetación de envidiar y también la cantidad de animales que había por todo el rancho – Por Dios, esta gente debe tener tanto dinero para mantener todo esto.

\- El padre de Syd me conto todo acerca de esta familia, una de ellas que son abogados y tienen su propia bandeja a su apellido, ya que es una de las mejores a nivel mundial – Sky silbo mientras que Jack pagaba el motor de la camioneta y los tres se bajaron.

\- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo jóvenes? – Pregunto una muchacha que tenía lentes y unas ropas elegantes.

\- Si queríamos saber si ¿Fabián Campos vive aquí? – La mujer que los atendió estaba un poco dudosa acerca de aquellos jóvenes que se vestían informalmente.

\- ¿Para qué necesitan a mi padre? – El sonido de una bocina se dejó escuchar para que los tres Rangers darse vuelta y encontrarse a Syd.

\- ¡SYD! – Gritaron los tres la rubia se topó con la imagen de sus amigos llendo a recibirla.

\- Cornelius ¿Qué son estos sujetos que se atrevieron a venir al rancho? – Pregunto algo indignada la muchacha de ropas elegantes y cabello castaños, Cornelius se acercó a su hermana para acláreselo.

\- Zarina ellos son SPD igual que nosotros – señalaba a su equipo quienes estaban expectantes como los de Nueva Tecno, la hermana de Cornelius les dejo pasar a ellos y a lo lejos venia Vanesa montada a caballo con uno de los hermanos del Ranger verde de Texas.

\- Gracias Sergio por traerme – el muchacho de edad más mayor que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que Vanesa se bajaba del caballo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

Ya dentro de la mansión, los cuatro Rangers de SPD de Nueva Tecno estaban tomando el té junto con los Rangers quienes estaban un poco aturdidos por lo que contaban anteriormente los de SPD.

\- Parece que ustedes cinco deben de conocer más acerca de SPD… ¿No es así? – Sky se miró con Jack para aclarar un poco el panorama que veía aquel hombre de aspecto demasiado descuidado pero sus ropas señalaba que era el hombre de la familia Campos.

\- Disculpe señor Campos, pero nosotros cuatro también desconocíamos de que otras academias estuvieran ubicadas en todo el planeta… No quiero sonar un engreído pero… - Henry se paró para ser él quien enfrente a Jack, quien lo cruzo mirada con el líder de aquel squadron – Estamos dispuestos a juntar fuerzas para derrotar a Neolistreer quien es ahora nuestro más grande objetivo – Fabián escupió su té para después comenzar a toser frenéticamente.

\- Creo que deberé matar a todos de mi generación ahora mismo – dijo en un susurro ya que los adolescentes presentes no lo escucharon, pero en ese momento se dejó escuchar el sonido de una sirena sonar para después salir todos al encuentro.

* * *

En ella salía la sargento Ditna Traktor en compañía de la Dra. Karoline Poket, los Rangers de SPD se enderezaron para recibir atentos a su oficial al mando, en cambio, los de Nueva Tecno no les quedo otra que hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Firmes! – Se dejó escuchar los pies golpear a la tierra mientras que todos los jóvenes Rangers miraban al frente – Me sorprende mucho en ver a los Rangers de Cruger aquí de visita… ¿No les parece una buena oportunidad para ustedes? – La sargento fijo sus ojos en la fila de su squadron quien no emitía ningún sonido alguno – ¿saben porque he venido aquí? – Jack y Sky se miraron dudando mucho aquella sangrento quien estaba por darle - ¡PARA DECIRLES QUE SON UNOS INADAPTADOS Y DEJARON ESCAPAR AL CRIMINAL QUE YA DESTRUYO UN PLANETA DONDE ESTABAN SUS COMPAÑEROS! Son una decepción a nuestra SPD… Quiero cincuenta lagartijas y quiero escucharlos a todos contar – Los cinco pobres adolescentes de aquel lugar comenzaron a cumplir el castigo, Z recordó cuando ellos fueron de visita al planeta del sargento Silverback y de su entrenamiento forzado.

\- No debe de ser tan duro con ellos, puede ser que el criminal que debían capturar se escapó porque les tendió una trampa que no vieron venir – Henry dejo de hacer las flexiones para mirar a Z quien se atrevió a hablar a su oficial al mando.

La Sargento se acercó a esos Rangers quienes sabían muy bien que se estaban metiendo en un territorio que les costaría perder su título de como héroes del planeta y de cómo Rangers de categoría élite.

* * *

De vuelta en España, Bridge estaba sorprendido cuando la adivina se fue casi corriendo de la carpa y que de la mesa saliera otra muchacha de cabellos rubios.

- _ **"Desde cuando veo a dos bellas chicas salir con tanto apuro… ¿Tan feo soy?"**_ – el Green ranger comenzó a seguirlas para después perderlas de vista - ¿Por qué pierdo a las personas de mi vista?

\- ¿Quieres que te oriente extranjero? – Bridge dejo salir un suspiro para así dejarse indicar el camino.

* * *

Más adelante se podía ver a Bridge caminando con mucho sigilo para que las cámaras de aquel lugar no lo localicen.

\- Detestaría ser una persona indocumentada y estar metido en una celda sin aire – Bridge se paró en frente de la puerta y está se abría por si sola – _**"Espera un segundo"**_ ¿Si entro como en las películas me detectaran? – Pero no se dio cuenta que un muchacho de cabellos rubios y de traje similar al de Sky le llamo muchísima la atención a nuestro Green Ranger – Ahora sí que estoy mareado.

Dentro de la cede, Matheo escucho algo y se dio la vuelta para ver que sucedía en recepción, por otro lado Bridge ya se había ocultado dentro de un enorme tacho de basura con forma cilíndrica, cuando el joven de uniforme idéntico al de Sky se asomó afuera.

\- _**"Creo que me volveré paranoico si me enredo con estas cosas"**_ – Matheo encogió sus hombros dándole menos importancia a su mente para después proseguir con su labor.

Por otro lado, Bridge dentro del bote de basura aprovecho el momento para ver de dentro aquella sede. Mientras que el Blue ranger de España iba de habitación en habitación para ver si todos los cadetes de su academia estuvieran entrenando y no holgazaneando, y por detrás un bote de basura lo seguía con bastante discreción. Después fue a las habitaciones de las chicas para ver si cumplían con sus tareas.

\- ¿Ya se puede saber porque tardaron en venir? – Pregunto el joven de mirada verde aquellas dos muchachas quienes se terminaban de vestir sus uniformes.

\- Perdón papi – dijo con sorna mientras que se terminaba de prender el cinturón con sus cosas de combate.

\- Ya basta Stefania, no estoy de bastante humor para volver a discutir contigo – La muchacha de cabellos rubios oscuro quien era la Yellow Ranger de España, se cruzó de brazos para después enfrentar a su segundo a bordo.

\- Cierra esa boquita, porque te prometo que durante un mes no dormirás bien – A paso tranquilo se fue del cuarto, por lo tanto Matheo intercambio mirada con Mariana quien estaba parada allí como una expectante más.

* * *

Al salir, Bridge escucho aquella discusión y lo primero que se le ocurrió es seguir a la que empezó aquello. Stefania se dirigía casi maldiciendo su día, a donde se suponía que estaba entrenando Alan, y el bote de basura tras de ella.

\- ¿Te acompaño? – Pregunto la joven quien se ataba el pelo en una coleta para después tomar sus lentes y el arma en la mesita para comenzar con el entrenamiento de tiro.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo… - Alan comenzó a dar tiros a un blanco con forma de alienígena mientras que Stefania hacia lo mismo pero con uno de forma de ¿Animal? - ¿Desde cuándo Carlos le implemento a esta máquina formas de animales?

\- Ni idea Alan… Carlos ahora esta tras un nuevo proyecto con un robot – El ranger rojo de España dejo de dar tiros para mirar anonado a Stefania quien seguía dándole tiros al blanco.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – la yellow ranger detuvo su mini practica para después mirar a su líder quien se cruzó de brazos.

\- Y no es todo, también andaba con una conservadora que contenía… que contenía…- Alan dejo salir un suspiro para esperar a que su compañera recuerde – Ya me acuerdo lo que me contó Maru, es de que dentro de esa conservadora de camping tenía un cerebro humano – Alan casi se desmaya de la furia al imaginarse la idiotez que estaba haciendo Carlos, a paso rápido se fue del lugar. Por lo tanto Bridge lo comenzó a seguir.

* * *

En uno de los laboratorios de aquella enorme sede, estaba un joven de cabellos morenos por abrir la dicha conservadora.

\- Por fin cumpliré uno de mis más grandes sueños… ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Les presento a! Mi robot casi humano - Con sus guantes saco de aquel objeto de refrigeración a un cerebro humano donde sería colocado en la cabeza del robot – Ahora es hora de colocar los cables en las partes nerviosas del cerebro y después probar esta hermosura – Conecto los cables para después alejarse y activar el robot.

* * *

En Texas las cosas pintaban maso menos bien, hasta que nueve jóvenes peleaban contra el criminal que se les escapo a los Rangers de Texas.

\- ¡Jajajaja! – Se reía RingGaDinga mientras que combatía con dos Rangers rojos a la vez, una enorme cantidad de Krybots con tres testas azules y tres naranjas divididos en tres tandas.

\- ¡Son demasiados! ¿Qué hacemos? – Exclamo Jennifer al ver que no podía pelear a la par de Z quien ya se movía de manera rápida con sus clones.

\- ¡Si tienes poderes úsalo! – Dijeron todos los clones de Z como un consejo y Jennifer comenzó a usar su poder que es meterse en el cuerpo de otro ser, en este caso aprovecho en meterse en el cuerpo del testa naranja y utilizar su arma para destruir a los demás.

* * *

En otro sector Sydney junto con Vanesa peleaban par en par, las dos charlaban entre ellas sin dejar de combatir con aquellas cosas metálicas.

\- ¿Cómo es tu poder? Porque el mío es desintegrarme de manera difícil que estas chatarra resonante me vean – Syd la miro algo sorprendida pero dudosa y al no ver a su nueva amiga en su vista pero si vio la cantidad de Krybots destruidos - ¿Ves? ¡No es genial!

\- Encerio eso sí que es raro – Syd convirtió en su puño en el metal de uno de los robots Troobianos para así golpear el suelo para que esto salieran despedidos y destruidos por la caída que tuvieron – Por lo menos la cosa no va a durar, debes de capturarlo ahora – Aconsejo la Pink ranger de Nueva Tecno.

\- Creo que este asunto con RingGa es de todos, sabiendo que secuestro a bastantes personas en este pueblo y parte de la ciudad – Syd analizo eso y sabía que ese criminal era enviado por Neolistreer.

* * *

En el sector de Sky, la pelea se volvió menos tediosa sabiendo que los chicos de Texas utilizaron sus poderes y él los destruía con su rayo. Eric usaba su poder que consistía enviar descargas eléctricas a una cantidad limitada, Cornelius usaba su poder que era utilizar los sonidos que producía las auras para crear un corto circuito interno de todos los robots.

\- Nunca espere que otros Rangers como nosotros tuvieran poderes – Comento anonado Sky mientras se acercaba a Eric quien sujetaba a un agotado Cornelius.

\- Para diferenciarnos nosotros tres tenemos un límite y las chicas no lo tienen ¿Comprendes? – Señalo Eric a sus compañeros para que se le fuera entendible a Sky y él comprendió lo que le dijo.

En cambio las situación de Jack y Henry era distinta, ambos discutían pero no se olvidaban que debían vencer a RingGa.

* * *

Los demás veían la pelea sabiendo que el entorno era un poco denso, ellos se entendían y se conocieron mientras luchaban para a la par, pero ¿Por qué sus líderes discutían tan infantilmente?

\- ¿Cuándo será el día que Henry acepte a otro? – Pregunto Eric mientras que se cruzaba de brazos mirando aquella pelea que se tornaba inútil.

\- Creo que será ahora si no actuamos nosotros como un mismo equipo, si somos dos academias de la misma SPD podremos vencer al nuevo enemigo que es un emperatriz loca por venganza – Hablo Vanesa mientras que sacaba su morpher para verlo con nostalgia – todavía recuerdo Eric cuando nosotros cinco discutíamos y no sabíamos en donde estábamos parados… Pero con el tiempo las discusiones sin sentido se desvanecieron y la puerta de un nuevo comienzo se abrió… Yo juré que jamás dejaría a SPD hasta que me muera con honor.

\- Parece que es momento de enseñarles que la cultura o la diferencia que hay entre nosotros pueda ser unida y más fuerte – Aclaro Sydney para ser ella que tomase su morpher lista para transformarse.

\- ¡¿LISTOS?! – Exclamaron Eric y Sky al mismo tiempo, mientras se posicionaban.

\- ¡LISTOS! – Contestaron los demás imitando la posición.

\- ¡SPD EMERGENCIA! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, Jack y Henry dejaron de discutir para después dejar de pelear con RingGa, quien aprovecho su momento de distracción.

* * *

-¡Ah! – Ambos líderes fueron tirados lejos del campo de batalla mientras que sus compañeros fueron a pelear con la poca cantidad de soldados Troobianos y que Eric junto con Sky pelearan a dúo contra el criminal.

\- Creo que es mejor dejar nuestras diferencias para ser amigos ¿No crees? – Jack le extendió la mano para esperar si Henry la estrechase, pero el red ranger de Texas no estaba muy convencido pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios para después estrecharla.

\- ¿Listo? – Pregunto Henry para así los dos transformarse en modo SWAT, y los dos se lanzaron al combate.

RingGaDinga estaba acorralado, nueve Rangers lo tenían dominado. Estaba asustado por su final, no sabía si sería arrestado en las famosas tarjetas de detención o para hacerlo hablar.

\- RingGaDinga estás acusado por secuestrar a gente inocente, secuestrar a una oficial de SPD y de tener armamento no documentado – Henry activo el modo juicio para saber la sentencia del criminal.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada, soy inocente! Lo juro – Exclamo casi al borde de las lágrimas, la situación se volvía cada vez más tensa hasta que…

\- ¡Culpable! – Exclamaron todos, Henry tomo la decisión de arrestarlo nada más.

\- Por esta vez RingGa estarás bajo vigilancia por un transmisor y estarás en una celda muy lujosa – El criminal comenzó asaltar de alegría pero lo menos injusto era que los Rangers de Nueva Tecno estaban un poco incrédulos por lo que vieron.

* * *

El día paso, las amistades en Texas incrementaron, Syd junto a su novio Sky pasaban un hermoso día juntos y a solas.

\- ¿Te gusta la comida? – Pregunto un poco curioso al ver que su novia vestía un traje campestre y todo de rosa, su sobrero combinaba con sus botas.

\- Diría que es aceptable Sky… - comento mientras se limpiaba el resto de comida para después mirar a todos en aquel pequeño lugar – Lo que si me gusta es tu presencia.

\- ¿Lo dices porque te doy lastima o porque me amas? – Syd le dio un golpe en la espalda para después irse del lugar - ¡Te enojas por nada! - Sky se levanto para dejar un poco de dinero y seguir a su novia.


	4. 4) El comienzo de una nueva etapa

**Olis, compadres... Jaja, les traigo un cap nuevo de los Power Rangers SPD, lo que leeran los dejara con mucho desear, pero agradezco sus comentarios a Lady princess,** **Jeannibe Matweus** **por los comentarios, y a los que me piden que pase este fanfic al inglés no lo podre pasar, lo he intentado, pero no encuentro traductor que traduzca mejor que el Google Traductor u otra pagina d este estilo, no es spoiler a estos lugares**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** : El comienzo de una nueva etapa

* * *

 _España_.

Se podía ver a Bridge atado a un mástil y enfrente de las habitaciones de los Rangers de ese lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no me escuchan? – Nuestro Green ranger estaba un poco indignado con aquellos Rangers, quienes no le dejaron paso para decirles su versión de los hechos.

 **-Flashback-**

Alan ingreso al laboratorio mientras que era perseguido por un tacho de basura, en el laboratorio, Carlos dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para cruzar mirada con su líder.

\- ¿Te comiste el cerebro o lo utilizaste para hacer tus experimentos de científico loco? – El joven de cabellos negros se ofendió a la pregunta que le fue formulada por parte de su compañero.

\- Alan, no soy un zombi… Soy un joven que sueña ser un científico que crea arte – en esta última frase lo dijo mientras que admiraba su robot que le estaba preparando comida en pleno laboratorio.

\- ¿Un robot cocinero? – Ambos muchachos se dieron vuelta para notar que su compañera venia en compañía del Dr. Fox y de que la perrita robot de nombre lulú.

\- Guau, guau – ladro la perrita mientras que olfateaba el tarro de basura, dentro de él Bridge trataba de no ser descubierto por un perro.

\- Vete, vete – decía Bridge susurrando aquellas palabras, tratando de ahuyentar a la perrita que se trepaba en la parte de arriba, lulú es aventurera y muy buena encontrando cosas. Por otro lado, el Dr. Fox comenzaba a evaluar al robot con el cerebro humano quien estaba preparando unos ¿Panqueques?

\- Carlos esto es muy original de tu parte… - el Green Ranger de España se sentía muy alagado por el científico quien tomaba nota de cada acción por parte del robot, pero lo que le decepciono al Dr. Fox fue que la parte de atrás del robot comenzaba a dar fallas – mira esto Carlitos – señalo el encargado de darles las armas a este equipo.

\- Parece que el robot tiene ganas de ir al baño ¿No creen? – los hombres de aquella sala miraron de manera poco común ante los comentarios absurdos de la Pink Ranger; Bridge quien estaba todavía dentro del cesto de basura, seguía luchando por ahuyentar a la perrito quien movía la cola frenéticamente.

El momento cómico fue interrumpido por la alarma de la cede, el Dr. Fox fue corriendo a su puesto en aquel laboratorio para darles el caso a los Rangers.

\- ¡Rangers hay un robot atacando la ciudad, se requiere ayuda en el sector Z2369! – los que faltaban llegaron al laboratorio para así transformarse.

\- ¡¿Listos?! – Pregunto Alan mientras que sacaba su morpher de su estuche.

\- ¡Listos! – Respondieron sus compañeros imitando la acción.

\- ¡SPD EMERGENCIA! – Los cinco jóvenes se transformaron en Power Rangers, el Dr. Fox activo la puerta secreta que los llevaría a los cinco a la cabina de sus zords.

Ya los cinco dentro de sus vehículos, todos salieron de aquel garaje para ir a toda velocidad al lugar donde estaría el robot gigante destruyendo la ciudad.

En el laboratorio, Bridge se asomó para así notar que la perrita estaba sentada al frente de él y moviendo la colita de un lado a otro. Sus ojos pardos se fijaron en el científico quien estaba escribiendo unos códigos en la computadora.

\- ¡Guau, guau! – Ladro la perrita cuando Bridge quiso pararse pero se tropezó con su escondite para así alarmar al Dr. Fox.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lulú? – Pregunto el científico de aquella base, se paró para así ver que un joven con ropas de color verde le llamo la atención de que no era de aquel lugar, y eso le dio casi mala vibra - ¿Quién es usted?

\- Yo… Yo… necesito volver a casa – Eso fue lo que pudo decir el Green Ranger de Nueva Tecno, ante el semblante despreocupado de aquel sujeto con aspectos similares a Kat.

Devuelta a la acción, la batalla del megazord de España vs el robot gigante que supuestamente estaría siendo controlado por un criminal pero…

\- ¡Modo juicio! – Exclamo Carlos quien fue el que daría el juicio, dentro de la otra cabina tan solo había un criminal que su nombre era desconocido por el momento – Se le acusa por causar destrozos y terrorismo dentro de la ciudad, el veredicto es…

\- ¡Culpable! – El robot utilizo su rayo para capturar al criminal y así dar por finalizado la batalla.

Devuelta en la base, se podía ver a Bridge escapando de una perrita robot que toreaba a todo volumen, el Dr. Fox iba tras ellos pero con una tranquilidad mundial.

Los Rangers volvían de su batalla para encontrarse con la misteriosa visita de un joven que vestía de civil siendo perseguido por…

\- ¡Lulú! – Exclamaron los cinco adolescentes quienes iban tras la perrita, que supuestamente correteaba a Bridge porque esté tenía algo que le llamaba la atención a la perrita.

Por los pasillos pasaba el Comandante Python iba acompañado de dos cadetes hombres quienes le estaban dando un informe acerca de un aviso que dio las bases amigas.

\- Cadete ¿Me está diciendo que el Comandante Cruger solicita de mi ayuda y de las de mis Rangers? – El cadete estaba firme cuando su oficial paro, ambos se miraron con seriedad sin que la respiración sea acelerada por el joven aspirante a rango mayor.

\- Si señor y la Dra. Kat Max desea hacer una reunión entre las demás sedes que haya a la disposición de servicios Comandante – Python dio media vuelta para así irse a ver que sucedía con aquellos gritos de sus jóvenes pupilos, los dos cadetes que estaban también se fueron por caminos distintos.

En el patio de la academia, Bridge ya era atrapado por lulú quien le estaba lamiendo por toda la cara. Carlos con ayuda de sus amigas sacaron a la perrita cibernética quien maso menos se calmó cuando Matheo le coloco la correa.

\- Gracias – Agradeció porque la perrita se haya calmado y él pudiera sentarse en el suelo.

\- ¿Quién crees que eres hombre? – Pregunto cruzado de brazos el muchacho de cabellos rubios obscuros y de ojos verdes.

\- Mi nombre es Bridge Carson y soy un SPD… - Los cinco jóvenes estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon y los adultos de rangos superiores en sus ramas observaron casi aludidos por lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Otro SPD? ¿Esto es una broma? – Pregunto Matheo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, por otro lado Mariana se acercó a Bridge para sentarse a su lado.

\- Sí fueras un SPD ¿Nos dirías porque estás aquí en España? – Carson dejo salir un suspiro, al medir sus palabras para no meterse en problemas.

\- Sí, se los diría con lujo y detalle – Aclaro Carson después mirar a los ojos a Alan y Matheo quienes no estaban muy convencidos en ese momento.

\- Comandante ¿Qué piensa al respecto? – el Comandante Python se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras que analizaba lo que habló con los otros cadetes y ver si ese joven es un enviado.

\- Dígame joven Carson ¿Usted fue enviado por Cruger para una misión encubierto? - ¿Misión de encubierto? ¿Qué es eso? fueron las preguntas que se formuló Bridge al escuchar la pregunta de aquel superior, no sabía con exactitud de cómo había llegado hasta ese país, dudaba de que Cruger lo haya enviado a cometer eso sin su equipo.

\- _**"Algo no encaja en todo este asunto, primero Cruger me manda a rescatar a Syd, después llego al muelle**_ _ **Speerball, entro a un yate súper caro, encuentro que todo el lugar esta revuelto, RIC me avisa de que encontró algo, veo una foto de ¡Syd con otro chico! Y después encuentro su morpher… Emm, esto es muy raro, salgo de ese yate, para después pelear con un extraterrestre súper feo y ¿Perdí? Después de eso despierto aquí en… ¿Dónde estoy?"**_ Disculpen mi silencio, es que desearía preguntarles ¿En dónde estamos? – Los jóvenes Rangers de España dejaron salir un suspiro de exasperación, mientras que el Dr. Fox y el Comandante Python cruzaron miradas, dudando de las capacidades de ese muchacho.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer señor? – Python se dio la vuelta para darles la espalda a sus Escuadrón "Favorito", esos jóvenes miraron a la máxima autoridad quien comenzaba irse, en cambio, el Dr. Fox se quedó estupefacto a no recibir contestación por parte del comandante, para después decirle algo al oído a Alan quien asentía serio a lo que escuchaba, y después el científico se fue junto con la perrita.

Carlos y Stefania miraban a Alan y a Matheo, quienes estaban intercambiando algunas palabras, Mariana trato de ser un fuerte por si sus dos amigos no le digieran palabras hirientes al joven Carson.

\- ¿Bridge cierto? – Pregunto Alan mientras que se acercaba a donde estaba el susodicho, por otro lado Bridge trago grueso sabiendo que el semblante del muchacho castaño le tratara de transmitir a través de su aura algo negativo, para después asentir con algo de nerviosismo – No te pongas miedoso hombre… Jaja, si eres Ranger dinos donde está tu equipo o tus amigos.

\- Sé que sonara tonto, pero…Yo no sé dónde están mis amigos, pero sí sé que estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra un tal… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Bridge se llevó una mano a su mentón tratando de recordar lo que paso en aquella pelea contra aquel sujeto fornido – Ya lo recuerdo Slayer, ese era su nombre.

Los Rangers de España estaban atontados por lo que escucharon, en cambio, Bridge noto la estupefacción de esos jóvenes de su edad.

 **\- End Flashback -**

* * *

 _Texas._

En SPD de Texas, el ambiente era tranquilo, Z y Syd compartían dormitorio con las otras dos chicas quienes ya se levantaban con ánimos. Los chicos era totalmente diferente, Jack dormía en la cama de Cornelius que estaba arriba de la de Henry, quien roncaba a moco tendido, Sky se despertaba de apoco listo para salir a cumplir su rutina de entrenamiento, y Eric le estaba vigilando con la mirada ya despierto pero tumbado en la parte superior.

\- ¿A dónde vas Romeo? – Sky se giró para toparse con la mirada azulada de Eric, el Ranger azul de Nueva Tecno continuo su camino sin responder a la pregunta de aquel joven; Eric se quedó enojado, porque detestaba de que no le contestaran sus preguntas, por eso se levantó para así ir a cumplir sus tareas del rancho.

A fuera de la academia, tres jóvenes quienes estaban sacando cuatro caballos sin montura y dueños. Syd junto con Z se despertaron dispuestas a desayunar para dar comienzo con su típica rutina diaria, compras, amistad y por supuesto "chicos" estar guapas para todo.

\- Z ven y mira esto – Comento Sydney quien estaba vestida con una playera de color rosa con una camisa a cuadros abrochada mal de color rosa y fucsia, en la parte de abajo tenía unos pantalones de Jeans acampanados en la parte de la botamanga, y de calzado unas botas de taco cuadrado y altos de un tono marrón oscuro.

\- ¿Qué sucede Syd? – Y Z estaba vestida igual que su amiga pero la camisa a cuadro era de color amarillo pero abrochada hasta mitad y anudada ha altura de la cintura. Ella se acercó para ver lo que tanto le llamaba la atención a su amiga de cabellos rubios - ¿Caballos? – Ambas cruzaron miradas anonadas por el ver a unos caballos siendo alimentados por las dos chicas.

\- Mejor vamos afuera para averiguar un poco de este lugar – Comento Z mientras que dejaba la taza para ir a fuera, por otro lado Syd la imito pero lo que si quería hacer es conocer a Cornelius y a su familia.

* * *

Ya afuera, Sky llegaba a donde estaban los caballos y se encontró con Z y Syd acariciando a los animales.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con estos hermoso animales? – Hablo la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno mientras que le daba una zanahoria a una hermosa yegua de pelaje blanco – Si eres tan hermosa, por dentro y por fuera.

\- Estos caballos serán sus transportes de hora en adelante, y como sabrán… - Comento Eric quien habría su morpher para avisar a su líder quien aparecía con Jack casi a rastras.

\- ¡Nadie me dijo que debemos trabajar! – Grito Jack casi indignado al ver que su equipo se sorprendió con lo que dijo él.

\- ¿Quieren que trabajemos en el rancho? – Pregunto Syd con un tono de asco mientras que miraba todo el lugar que tenía animales de todo tipo y por supuesto muchas cosas que debían de ver ellos en aquel lugar.

Henry dividió las tareas para nuestros Rangers, a Sydney le había tocado alimentar a los animales y pastorear a las ovejas junto con Eric y Vanesa, a Jack le había tocado una tarea muy sencilla que era hacer recados de la ciudad junto con Jennifer, a Sky le toco marcar al ganado con precintos y vacunarlos junto a Cornelius, y a Z le había tocado en ayudar a Henry con el heno para dárselo a los caballos.

* * *

La Yellow ranger de Nueva Tecno trataba de verle algún sentido a su trabajo, sabiendo que sus amigos tenían más tareas que la de ella, por lo tanto Henry hacia casi la mayor parte de la tarea de Z quien se sentía muy sobria.

\- No es justo – comento Z que estaba de brazos cruzados y sentada en un tambor mientras que observaba con enojo a Henry quien tan solo le daba de todo con ningún motivo alguno.

\- ¿No es justo que Elizabeth? – la muchacha de cabellos castaños dejo salir un bufido, para así bajarse del tambor e ir a hacer su verdadero labor.

\- De que un chico tan idiota como vos, no me deje ensuciarme con el simple heno… Total me diste la tarea de alimentar a los animales, no limpiar el cochinero – Henry dejo salir una risa, al ver los gesto que hacia Z con el mencionar el corral de los cerdos.

\- Entonces, ¿Piensas que alimentar a los animales te sea aburrido y quieres limpiar el corral de los cerdos? – Z dio vuelta su cara para notar que Henry estaba apoyado al tenedor gigante, como ella le dice, para después mirar con cierta sorpresa a la pregunta casi retórica de Henry, quien tenía una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios.

\- ¿Estás buscando que te enseñen a no ser descortés con una mujer? – Z le tiro un poco de heno a Henry quien lo recibió de lleno en su cara, la Yellow Ranger de Nueva Tecno comenzó a reír cuando Henry le tiro una gran cantidad de heno por la cabeza.

Ambos comenzaron una típica guerra de heno, Z trataba de huir de Henry quien tenía mucho heno entre sus manos, y ella le tiraba un poco cada vez que podía, los dos riendo y divirtiéndose en su tarea.

* * *

En otra parte del rancho, Sky trataba de entender un poco mejor las explicaciones de Cornelius con el tema del precinto de las vacas o de cualquier otro animal, los dos estaban en el corral de las vacas, donde estos animales estaban muy apretados y emitiendo su típico sonido, que de a poco exasperaban a Sky. Pero en esa zona estaba Sydney junto con Eric y Vanesa, quienes cada uno montaban un caballo, el Blue Ranger de Nueva Tecno miraba a su novia para tratar de evitar las explicaciones de Cornelius, quien no paraba de repetirle de cómo hacer su tarea.

Por otro lado, Sydney disfrutaba andar a caballo porque le costó subirse a su yegua, y se lo debía de agradecer a Vanesa y a Eric, más al chico por los tratos que recibió.

 **\- Hace 1hora antes de esto -**

\- Bien ¿Qué botón debo de apretar para que funcione esto? – Sydney estaba en frente de una vaca, de pelaje marrón con manchas blancas. Eric junto con Vanesa dejó escapar unas risas, sabiendo que eso le pareció chocante a la rubia.

\- No hay botón Syd para una vaca… ¿Qué pensabas que era esto? Una tienda de ropa automática – comento divertida Vanesa mientras que le acercaba un taburete a la altura de las ubres.

\- Les seré sincera, nunca mi padre me dejaría tocarlas las cosas esas –señalo la Pink Ranger a la zona de las ubres, Eric se acercó a la vaca para después empujar a Syd y que esta se sentara en el taburete - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Ordeña a la vaca – Afirmo Eric mientras que tomaba las monturas de los caballos para ensillarlos – y Vanesa enséñale como se ordeña a Bebsy.

\- ¿Este animal tienen nombre? ¡Están locos! ¡Mi papi dice que a los animales no se le ponen nombre! A las mascotas si – Vanesa estaba un poco sorprendida por la contestación que le dio Syd a Eric, el muchacho dejo las monturas a un lado para después acercarse a la señorita Drew.

\- Deja de lloriquear niña rica, porque no seré piadoso con una niña de papi como vos ¿Entendido? – Syd hizo un puchero mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, odiaba de que le dijeran "niña mimada", pero un lindo recuerdo le pasó por su cabeza, y su mirada caprichosa cambio radicalmente a una pérdida, y Vanesa lo notó, en cambio, Eric a paso tranquilo se fue del lugar, sino antes de colocar las monturas a los caballos.

\- Sydney ¿Estas bien? – Vanesa se sentía triste al ver a la hermosa chica sollozar con algún pensamiento que ella desconocía.

\- Sí… Perdón si soy mal educada… Es que… - Syd se abrazó a sí misma, al no dejar de pensar en su primer novio, sin embargo, Vanesa se acercó a ella para abrazarla y consolarla un poco.

 **\- Al presente -**

Syd no se dio cuenta cuando su yegua comenzó a actuar raro, una que empezaba a saltar de manera brusca, y ella trataba de sostener las riendas para calmarla, pero los saltos cada vez eran más bruscos.

\- ¡Auxilio! – Grito Syd tratando de estabilizar a la yegua, por otro lado Sky salió del corral de las vacas para ir a socorrer a su novia, pero en ese momento Jack llegaba en la camioneta junto con Jennifer quien salto de la camioneta para ir a ayudar a la rubia que no paraba de gritar por ayuda.

Eric se percató de los gritos y Vanesa que estaba cerca de Syd, notó que la yegua no estaba tranquila con un desconocido montándola, la yegua se paró en dos patas mientras que esa postura hizo caer a Syd de espalda y ella dejo salir un quejido por la caída, pero el animal se dio la vuelta en sus dos patas traseras y relincho, pero eso asusto mucho a Syd.

\- ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! – Jack se bajó de la camioneta, Z junto con Henry llegaban y ambos fueron a ver qué pasaba, Sky tomo a Syd del brazo para arrastrarla lejos del animal que estaba fuera de sí.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! – Se dejó escuchar la voz autoritaria de la Sargento quien había percibido algo muy malo, y eso era que uno de los invitados corría peligro.

Sky trataba de calmar a Syd quien comenzaba a llorar con intensidad a causa del susto, Eric, Cornelius y Henry trataban de tranquilizar a la yegua de pelaje blanco, Jack se acercó a la zona donde Sky trataba de tranquilizar a una Syd que no paraba de decir que la llevasen de vuelta a casa.

* * *

 _Nueva Tecno_.

En SPD las cosas iban normales, después de la partida de los Rangers, el comandante Cruger estaba en el centro de comando sentado en su sillón mientras que analizaba los constantes reportes que recibía de las otras academias, uno de los reportes que le aterro más es de Australia, los Rangers de aquella academia fueron secuestrados durante sus horarios de patrullaje.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que el enemigo ataque desde nuestras centrales? – Se preguntó el comandante Cruger, mientras que sostenía la tarjeta donde estaba detenido Gruum.

En eso las puertas del centro de comando se abren para dejar paso a un enorme portal, el Comandante se paró para saber que sucede. Del portal salieron dos figuras transformadas.

\- Nunca entenderé porque tienes que volver aquí Sam – Hablo Nova quien le pegó en el brazo a su compañero quien la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

\- Nova, ya te dije que tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo – Cruger se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a esos dos Rangers quienes platicaban entre ellos.

\- Pensé que su ayuda ya fue requerida Rangers – Hablo el comandante de las sedes de Nueva Tecno y ambos Rangers se pusieron firmes - ¿A qué se debe de esta visita?

\- No es visita señor, es que… En el 2041 la situación empeoro señor, digamos que la batalla con Gruum no era todo, sino que… - Cruger se llevó su mano al mentón para analizar lo que le estaba reportando Sam.

* * *

 _España_

Un nuevo día se a punto, en la habitación de los chicos, se podía ver a Matheo hacer abdominales, Carlos estaba acomodando las camas para después ir al baño para asearse y Alan, bueno él estaba en la habitación de las chicas hablando.

\- Alan, ¿Por qué tomaste una medida tan fea con Bridge? – Pregunto Mariana quien se estaba peinado frente a un tocador.

\- No me transmite confianza Maru… Es que… No le creo que sea un SPD… Porque su actuar es… - Estaba dudando Alan, pero el siempre hace lo dice y lo cumple, detesta verse débil o fácil de manipular, sabiendo que las experiencias que tuvo hace 2 semanas fue la peor y eso le marco mucho.

\- Extraño – Completo Stefania quien salía del baño para así vestirse, Alan como todo un caballero se dio la vuelta para brindarle espacio a la jovencita rubia – Encerio, ¿Crees que ese chico sea el único raro del planeta? Pienso que no lo es.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Stefania… Mi madre, dice que jamás hay que juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, puede ser que desconfiar de él está bien, porque ninguno de nosotros cinco lo conocemos y la otra puede ser que dentro de Bridge haya una gran persona con un enorme corazón – Alan lo medito hasta que la alarma se dejó escuchar.

\- Andando – Stefania ya lista y Mariana ya arreglada, salieron corriendo los tres e igual a los dos muchachos que estaban en la otra habitación

* * *

Afuera de la academia de SPD España, se puede apreciar a Bridge dormido y todavía amarrado al mástil, Lulú en compañía de dos luces blancas iban en dirección a Bridge, quien seguía dormido.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Bridge se la pasa durmiendo? – Pregunto la luz de un tono blanco y gris, por parte de su compañero recibió una risa divertida.

\- Seguramente voló hasta mediante un portal ¿No crees eso nova? – Bridge al sentir dos voces dialogando, se despertó con pesadumbre, para después notar que algo lo estaba desatando.

\- ¿Qué pasa perrita? – Lulú ladro de manera efusiva mientras que daba una vuelta hacia atrás y comenzaba a dar vueltas en si – Se ve que eres hiperactiva amiguita – Bridge la comenzó acariciar ya que la perrita se sentó en sus patas traseras y dejarse mimar.

\- Bridge ¿Qué haces aquí? – El joven de cabellos castaños miro para todos lados en busca de su interlocutor, para después toparse con dos luces frente suyo.

\- ¿Sam? – Pregunto algo sorprendido al notar que el Ranger Omega volvió a su pasado, o el presente de Bridge.

\- El mismo, jajaja… ¿Te acuerdas de ella? – La luz de tonalidades blancas y grises, se volvió a su estado sólido y mostrando su transformación.

\- Si, pero no me acuerdo como se llamaba – La Ranger Nova dejo salir una risa mientras que Sam dejaba escuchar su carcajada.

\- jajaja, Bridge ella es Nova Ranger, mi compañera – El Omega Ranger se dejó ver de manera sólida y tomar asiento al lado de Carson.

\- ¡Ah! Ahora si me acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí sin ser saboteados por cinco cadetes engreídos? – Los dos Rangers del futuro se miraron entre sí, ya que esa pregunta los dejó algo dudosos o confundidos.

\- Bridge, amigo, no entendemos lo que nos dices, porque traemos noticias muy malas de polos opuestos pero se atraen – El Green Ranger de Nueva Tecno estaba anonado por lo que escuchaba por parte de Sam, quien se pasaba la mano por el casco algo nervioso, por otro lado Nova estaba mirando por los lados en busca de algo, pero ese algo no lo encontró.

* * *

En la base de comando de la SPD España, los cinco chicos estaban parados en una hilera según su numeración, mientras que el Comandante Python caminaba de un lado a otro al frente de sus Rangers.

\- Les vuelvo a preguntar ¿Dónde está el Cadete Carson? Porque si no me dicen dónde está o que le hicieron, sabiendo que ustedes no deben de tomarme como un tonto, porque… - El comandante de ese lugar fue interrumpido, para ver que el cadete que solicitaba venia en compañía de Lulú y dos luces misteriosas.

\- Permiso para entrar señor… Es que mis amigos tienen algo que contarles y es algo grave y yo necesito volver con mis compañeros que están en otra cede señor – Todos los que estaban en el centro de comando estaban algo preocupados, en cambio, los cinco de España se alejaban despacito de la vista de su comandante y aprovechando que su superior no este vigilándoles cada paso que daban.

\- ¿Qué sucede Cadete Carson, para que usted este de estos ánimos? – Las luces que venían de acompañantes de Bridge, se dejaron mostrar como Rangers, los cinco adolescentes estaban sorprendidos, pero las chicas se cruzaron de brazos para mirar mal a su líder.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Matheo se pegó la frente mientras que negaba la acción y grito que dio Alan, y eso atrapo la atención del Dr. Fox.

\- Comandante, tengo una llamada interestelar con la cede de Texas, señor – El comandante se dio vuelta para ir ver que sucedía, a paso rápido se adentró a su oficina que estaba tras las computadoras que había en el lugar.

En cambio, Alan se acercó a Bridge para intercambiar algunas palabras pero el Dr. Fox aprovecho antes el momento.

\- Antes que hables Alan, es preferible que te quedes n tu sitio y escuches con atención junto con tu equipo ¿Entendido? – El muchacho asintió para darse la vuelta y volver a su postura, sino antes de darle una miradita a la Ranger de traje plateado. – bien, ahora quiero escucharte Cadete Carson.

\- gracias, es que… no sé por dónde empezar… - Bridge miro a Sam para indicarle que hable él, con lujo y detalle.

\- Señor, lo que anda ocurriendo de dónde vengo, que es el futuro, es algo que se debe arreglar aquí y ese es un deber que tenemos la patrulla de tiempo, que surgió gracias a ideas de estos chicos – Señalo a Bridge y a los cinco de España, para hacerse entender para el Dr. Fox, quien comenzaba a revisar documentos relacionados con el futuro – y lo malo de todo este asunto, es de que los Troobianos regresaron con más fuerzas y siendo dirigidas por Neolistreer – El Comandante Python llego hecho una bola de nervios, sin embargo, el Dr. Fox puso en reproducción un video.

Todo el mundo vio aquella reproducción, Nueva Tecno casi ardía en llamas, las sedes centrales, **Nueva Zelanda** , **Texas** , **Tennesis** , **Australia** , **Italia** , **Alemania** , **Londres** , **España** ( _Madrid_ , _Barcelona_ , _Valencia_ y _Cataluña_ ), **Francia** y otras sedes, Sargentos, Generales, Comandantes de a mando de cada sede que le corresponde, junto con sus Rangers, veían como Nueva Tecno, sede madre, caía en manos de los Troobianos.

En Texas, Jack junto con la parte de su equipo, estaban en el centro de comando de la SPD de Texas viendo el horror, Syd y Z no podían aguantar las lágrimas en oír los gritos de sus amigos, Boom, Kat, Insignia estaban siendo casi masacrados en manos de Cardias, por lo tanto la Emperatriz de los Troobianos decía algunas palabras lista para matar a Cruger frente a una cámara que estaba conectada al Satélite central.

Todo aquello le provoco ira a nuestros Rangers de Nueva Tecno, no podían soportar ser humillados por el enemigo, salieron de su ciudad en busca de ayuda para evitar aquello, pero lo que consiguieron fue empeorar la situación.

¿Ahora que debían de hacer? ¿Ellos seguirán con el " _supuesto plan_ " de Cruger? ¿El destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

Es mejor no mostrar debilidad, era eso lo que pensó Jack, para después mirar a Sky para así los dos intercambiar miradas.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Espero que les haya gustado, también, si desean aportar algun personaje OC o criminales serán bienvenidos, bueno, les mando saludos y no se olviden comentar :), nos leemos pronto. Besos.


	5. 5) En busca de respuestas Parte I

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un cap nuevo de los power rangers, esta vez el cap es un poquito largo... Ok, los dejare leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** : "En busca de respuestas parte 1"

* * *

 _Texas_

Las cosas no pitaban bien para nuestros héroes, Jack junto con Sky estaban intercambiando palabras para poder encontrar una solución rápida a todo ese caos ocasionado por Neolistreer.

\- ¡¿Por qué debimos irnos de Nueva Tecno?! – Se cuestionó Sky, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el maldito granero.

\- Sky, Cruger te envió a ti para buscarme, después nos dijo algo que no recuerdo muy bien, pero sé que este viaje que hicimos fue para buscar a Syd y ahora no sabemos dónde está Bridge en estos momentos – Bingo, el sonido de una limusina se dejó escuchar en el medio del silencio que había en el rancho de la familia Campos.

Jack y Sky se asomaron para notar que de ella bajaron una hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos, que vestía una blusa plateada que hacia juego con una pollera que se le ceñía a sus piernas y con unos zapatos de taco medio, después de ella, bajaron dos chicos uno lo reconocieron y al otro le costaban de reconocer, pero el muchacho era de cabellos rubios, piel blanquita, quien vestía una playera con unas palabras en inglés y usaba una americana de color blanco con detalles azules, pantalón deportivo y unas zapatillas blancas con un estampado al estilo teen.

\- ¿Es Bridge? – Pregunto algo embobado Jack al ver a la chica de cabellos pelirrojos, ya que su fantasía con esa chica se rompió cuando vio que de la limusina salía una señora casi idéntica a Syd y con la ayuda de un hombre de cabellos negros y porte elegante - ¿Quién rayos son ellos?

\- Jack ellos son… los padres de Syd, amigo – El Red Ranger de Nueva Tecno se sorprendió al ver que su compañero salía a recibir a sus ¿Suegros? O era casualidad que estuviera en el mismo lugar que ellos.

Sky salió del granero para ir a saludar a los padres de su novia, pero de la mansión salió Syd con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios para ir a hacia la limusina.

\- ¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ! Qué alegría me da de verlos bien – Syd abrazo a sus progenitores quienes recibieron con gusto su muestra de afecto.

\- Hijita mía, ¿Qué pensabas al respecto del atentado? – Pregunto casi curioso Ricardo Drew, quien tomaba la mano de su esposa y con la otra a su princesa.

\- Pensé que los iba a perder papi – comento la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno en un tono infantil mientras que esbozaba un pucherito que derretía de la ternura a su padre.

\- Sydney, jamás vuelvas a decir eso hija… - Hablo Lara en un tono maternal, mientras que soltaba la mano de su esposo para abrazar a su hija – Porque ahora estamos o estaremos donde ustedes siete vayan ¿Entendido? – Estas palabras le erizaron la piel a Sydney y a los Rangers que estaban allí afuera, Jack y Sky salieron del granero para no excluirse de la conversación, ya que la distancia del granero con la entrada era poca.

\- ¡RICARDO DREW Y LARA SCOTT! – Saludo el padre de Cornelius quien salía en compañía de su esposa y sus hijos, atrás de todo iba Cornelius enfundado en ropa de marca y eso sorprendió un poco a Z.

\- _**"Parece que las cosas no pintan como uno piensa… Parece que Sydney oculta cosas de suma importancia"**_ – Pensó Z, mientras que se iba acercando a Syd para ir hablar con ella de ese tema.

\- ¡Fabián Campos! – Ambos padres de familia se abrazaron fuerte para darse unos golpecitos en la espalda mutuamente. - ¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos amigo?

\- Creo que fue hace más de 14 años Ricardo o ¿menos? – Ricardo dejo salir una carcajada al notar que su amigo no cambio en nada, Lara y la señora de Campos se miraron unos segundos para así acoplarse a la plática – Y ¿Qué te trae por estos pagos amigo? ¿Negocios o en busca de pretendiente para tu princesa? – Sydney se ruborizo al escuchar aquello de "pretendiente", no obstante, ese comentario no le agrado del todo a Sky y lo que menos esperaba era que Jack no dejase de reírse de lo que comento aquel hombre de la alta sociedad.

\- No debes de ser tan malo Fabián, Sydney ya tiene novio y no creo que sea de nuestro agrado meternos en asuntos que son de los Drew… - Fabián se sacó el sombrero para pasarse la mano por sus cabellos, escuchar comentar a su esposa Jazmín al respecto de sus bromas de mal gusto – ¿Desean cenar Rangers? – Los ahora 12 Power Rangers en un solo lugar ya era un indicio de algo, por lo tanto Lara miraba con ternura a esos adolescentes que tienen el peso de proteger a la tierra y al universo del mismo mal; recuerdos le venían a la mujer de cabellos rubios y esesemblante lo notó Jazmín – Tranquila amiga, sabrás que estos chicos son la salvación de nuestros errores que cometimos en el pasado.

\- Eso espero, siento que la historia se repite otra vez, pero… ¿Crees que mi hija se lastime estando de novia con un Tate? – ambas mujeres se iban adentrando a la mansión, mientras que por detrás sus esposos seguían hablando amenamente de negocios y de la vida misma.

* * *

Ya dentro, los Rangers de Texas se presentaban ante Bridge, Sam y Nova; después de las presentaciones, Cornelius les pidió a sus ya nuevos amigos que los siguieran al gran despacho de la Estancia.

\- ¡¿Encerio que esto es un despacho?! – Comento sorprendida Z al ver el enorme lugar, la habitación era de envidiar, las tonalidades de marrón café hasta los anaranjados se complementaban tan bien con el blanco de los pisos de mármol, en las esquinas eran decoradas con plantas exóticas de una misma especie, en el centro se podía ver una enorme mesa cuadrada con un mantel de terciopelo verde y doce sillas alrededor de esta, abajo se podía notar que había una alfombra enorme con un estampado atigrado, en los laterales había tres bibliotecas en cada lateral, las ventanas en uno de ellas estaban cubiertas por cortinas café, atrás de la mesa había un enorme escritorio con dos computadoras, una portátil y otra de mesa, en ella estaba bien decorada con papeles para archivar, un muñequito de metal con una forma extraña y una pequeña lamparita para escritorio, todo aquello para envidiar.

\- Sí Z, sé que mi padre es un amante de la decoración y más cuando se trata de un despacho para el hombre de la casa – Vanesa y Sydney se habían sentado juntas en una de las sillas en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo pueden mantener toda esta casa? Perdón si pregunto, es que yo tampoco salgo de mi sorpresa – Acoto Sam, mientras que tocaba el muñequito que había a un costado del escritorio.

\- Es mejor que no toques ese muñeco, porque mi padre se enojara – Cornelius le saco la mano a Sam y este se encogió de hombros, para después sentarse junto a Z – y lo preferible es no tocar nada, hasta que mi padre lo permita.

\- ¿Le haces siempre caso a tu viejo Cornelius? – Esta pregunta la hizo Eric, mientras que ocupaba el lugar que dejaron las chicas y sentarse al lado de Sydney.

\- Es mejor que te calles Eric, porque mi padre me lo prohíbe _**"Y vaya saberse porque"**_ – Cornelius se sentó al lado de Bridge, para así todos hablar con más claridad acerca de lo que está ocurriendo, y de paso seguir conociéndose.

\- Syd me puedes responder una pregunta amiga – Sydney se preocupó por el tono que uso Z, ya que la chica de cabellos castaños pensó muy bien las palabras que usaría.

\- Lo que sea amiga, sabiendo que hay cosas que todos debemos de aclarar con todo este embrollo – hablo Syd mientras que entrelazaba sus manos y después mirar a Sky quien estaba al otro lado observándola con seriedad.

\- Bueno, primero que nada ¿Cómo se conocen tus padres con la familia de Cornelius? – Cornelius y Syd intercambiaron miradas, y eso acato las otras miradas de sus amigos, ambos chicos no sabían que decir pero la chica de cabellos rubios hablo.

\- Z, mis padres son millonarios y los padres de Cornelius también, y… Ellos se conocen por negocios que hicieron, eso es… - Z se cruzó de brazos no tan satisfecha por la respuesta que le dio su compañera y amiga.

\- No es solo por los negocios Syd, sino que ellos eran mejores amigos cuando eran jóvenes – Ahora si le convenció la respuesta, otra cosa era que también Sky debía de preguntarle a Syd una sola cosa, pero no podía hacerla allí mismo, pero opto hacerla cuando estén Syd y él a solas.

\- Bien, es mejor de que hablemos de cosas más serias chicos – Hablo Jack para después darle el pase a Henry, quien debía de dar la palabra para la convocación.

\- Bueno, creo que su visita a nuestra sede tiene un significado, y más con el tema de que ustedes no tienen arsenal para combatir a los Troobianos y nosotros no estamos a la altura de ustedes por muchas razones – Eric se paró muy furioso mientras que apoyaba sus manos en la mesa provocando que esta saltara.

\- ¡¿qué razones tenemos para ser débiles Henry?! Todos somos SPD en la tierra, ya hace como un año que venimos todos nosotros preparándonos para todo este caos, tenemos lo que necesitamos… ¡Y SIGUES DICIENDO QUE SOMOS DEBILES POR NO TENER UN LIDER QUE SEA CORRECTO! – Henry estaba más humillado por lo que decía Eric, él también se paró para imitar la postura de su compañero.

\- ¡Yo no estoy diciendo eso Eric! Quiero decir, es que debemos de mandar un mensaje de reunión a las sedes, permitiendo el acceso a una nueva fase que se deberá optar si…- Henry hizo una pausa para mirar a Jack a los ojos y decir lo que piensa al respecto – Nueva Tecno desea armar una organización o asociación para unir fuerzas.

\- Pero chicos hay que agregar algo que es muy importante para el proyecto – Hablo Bridge mientras que de su bolsillo del pantalón saco una pequeña libretita que era de Carlos.

\- ¿Qué es lo más importante Bridge? – Pregunto Sydney mientras que cruzaba sus piernas, para después mirar a los ojos a su compañero recién llegado.

\- Sé qué parecerá loco, pero… E conocido a otros Power Rangers que son de España, y ellos se parecen un poco a nosotros en muchos ámbitos – Bridge parecía algo motivado hablando de los cinco chicos que conoció en su corta estadía en España, por lo tanto, Jack se cruzó de brazos para mirar a los ojos a su amigo para después pedirle que les cuente su pequeña aventura.

* * *

En otra parte de la tierra, la isla que ahora es el reino de los Troobianos. En el castillo que tomaron las fuerzas de Neolistreer era más inmenso que el castillo de la Reina de Inglaterra, todo el lugar era abandonado hace más de 10 siglos atrás, la fauna y flora de ese pedazo de tierra era inhabitable, el agua que había de los lagos cercanos estaban contaminados.

Por los pasillos iba acompañado de seis Krybots, el general Cardias su capa se hondeaba con los pasos que daba, su destino era la sala del trono donde obviamente estaría su emperatriz e hija, al abrir las enormes puertas, se podía ver a Shadow Ranger transformado y en compañía de su esposa, ambos encerrados en una especie de jaula anti-movimiento.

\- ¿Qué te trae de nuevo Cardias? ¿Noticias? – El general se arrodillo ante su superiora y después mirar sobre su hombro al Shadow Ranger quien estaba iracundo.

\- Si Emperatriz, mis tropas ya atacaron a las bases de Australia, como usted ordeno su excelencia – Neolistreer estaba acariciando a un hermoso gato terrícola, quien respondía sus caricias con ronroneos.

\- Perfecto, ¿Algo más Cardias? – Cardias se paró para después darle una orden a uno de los Krybots para que este trajera lo que él debería de enseñarle a la Emperatriz.

\- Si su excelencia, como usted sabe, su hija tuvo la brillante idea de utilizar a los Rangers de esa base central que mande a que atacaran mis tropas, ahora son de su propiedad, mi reina – Neolistreer estaba contenta al escuchar el informe que le dio Cardias al respecto de Australia.

\- Estoy muy satisfecha con lo que me estas informando Cardias, tú y Slayer están cumpliendo mis órdenes con mucha facilidad, creo que es hora de que hagan de ustedes sus propias ordenes… - Cardias estaba un poco contento por lo que comentaba su reina, ¿él tendría pase libre de tomar medidas en el asunto? Sí, su nivel era el indicado y haría de las ordenes que sean impuestas por Martita y no por Neolistreer – Pero si me fallan una vez les juro que sus cuerpos terminaran siendo comida para mi ansiada mascota – El gato que tenia se transformó en una bestia feroz, tenía mucho pelaje y sus ojos eran de un amarillo que hipnotizan a cualquiera, en sus patas tenia enormes garras muy filosas. Cardias hizo una reverencia para después hacerse a un lado.

Cruger se alarmo cuando las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron, dejando el paso a cinco jóvenes que tenían los uniformes de SPD. Isinia se cubrió la boca con sus manos muy asombrada por lo que veía, marido y mujer no sabían que haría en verdad Neolistreer con la tierra, Cruger no podía seguir atrapado en ese encierro, sabiendo que su sable sombra estaba en manos de Cardias y eso era mal presagio para cualquiera.

\- A sus órdenes su excelencia – Hablo el líder del grupo, mientras que sus compañeros se colocaban al lado de su cabecilla. Su nombre era Bautista Bustamente, un joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos verdes obscuros, él es el Red Ranger de Australia.

\- Nunca pensé que ellos cinco vendrían hasta aquí Cardias – Por fin hablo Martita, quien entraba a la sala del trono siendo custodiada por Slayer, la mirada de la Princesa Troobiana se fijó en aquellos cinco jóvenes – Y mucho menos saborear el asombro y miedo de Cruger – El susodicho gruño ante el comentario decepcionante de Martita.

\- ¡No se saldrán con la suya! ¡Ustedes no tienen el derecho de manipular a estos jóvenes con sus sucios planes! – Neolistreer tomo su báculo para después ir furiosa hasta donde estaban los dos sobrevivientes del planeta Sirius.

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – Los ojos de Neolistreer se volvieron rojos, al escuchar las palabras con un dejo de esperanza por parte de Isinia. - ¡SAQUENLA DE AHÍ Y SE LA LLEVAN!

\- ¡NO! ¡Doggie! – dos testas azules tomaron a la esposa de Cruger por los brazos para después sacarla de allí - ¡Doggie!

\- ¡DEJALA NEOLISTREER! Este asunto es entre nosotros y no metas a mi esposa en el medio – Cruger no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo transformado, no obstante, Neolistreer se dio la vuelta y estar frente a frente con Cruger.

\- No sabes lo que dices Cruger… ¡Tus Rangers no podrán solos contra todo mi ejercito! Y menos con la ayuda de las otras basecitas, que ni siquiera tienen los recursos que ustedes tienen – Cruger gruño, no podía soportar la humillación que hacia Neolistreer con todas las bases amigas, él tenía esperanzas, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría esperanzado? Reclutar a todas las bases hermanas en la tierra tomaba tiempo y esfuerzo, no todas están de acuerdo con la que dirige él, y menos pensaría que sus Rangers tomaran cartas en el asunto.

\- ¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA! SE QUE ALGUN DÍA MIS RANGERS TE ENCERRAN COMO HICE CON GRUUM – Neolistreer tomo su báculo para después dejar escapar un rayo que hizo que el encierro de Cruger colapsara, provocando que él saliera despedido y chocarse contra una columna.

\- Sabes muy bien que me las pagaras muy caro Doggie, tu sabes muy bien que yo soy más poderosa que mi marido, y capaces de hacer que estos inmundos humanos padezcan como sucedió con Sirius ¿Sabes que sucedería si eso pasa? Tus Rangers ¡serán aniquilados! – Cruger no podía ponerse en pie, pero dos Krybots lo tomaron por los brazos y se lo llevaron lejos – Para ustedes mis adorados Power Rangers – su tono cambio para después dirigirse a aquellos cinco jóvenes que tenía bajo su dominio – Quiero que hagan lo mismo que los Rangers de Cruger, que son estos – en una pantalla transparente aparecieron los siete Rangers quienes estaban comiendo en una adorada cena en la hacienda Campos.

* * *

 _Texas_

Después de que Bridge contara su aventura, con casi el lujo y detalle, Jack llego a la conclusión de que debía de conocer a más Rangers y reclutar a todas las SPD que hubiera fundadas en la tierra para así unir fuerzas.

Ya todos sentados en la enorme mesa para un montón de personas, en una punta estaba el padre de Cornelius, que a su lado derecho estaba su esposa con sus dos hijos, al lado izquierdo Cornelius junto con su hermana menor. Del lado derecho sentados al lado de Hernán Campos estaban Henry, Jennifer, Jack y Sky. Del lado Izquierdo y sentado al lado de Luria Campos, estaba Vanesa, Eric, Bridge, Sam y Nova, y en la otra punta se sentaba Ricardo Drew, que a sus dos lados estaban sentadas en frente Sydney y su madre. Para así completar toda la mesa.

Encima de la mesa, había un gran banquete para toda una comunidad, en el centro había un enorme cerdo recién hecho sacado del horno con una presentación de admirar, después había diferentes variedades de ensaladas y guarniciones, en unas canastillas de mimbre había panes, grisines y bizcochos, de bebida había solamente vino tinto.

\- Rangers de Nueva Tecno, ¿alguno de ustedes pueden dar las gracias? – Pregunto Fabián, mientras que Sydney esbozaba una sonrisa casi incrédula, para después que todos ellos fijaran en Bridge quien levantaba la mano eufóricamente; Fabián lo notó para después darle el pase a Bridge.

Todos entrelazaron sus dedos, para después cerrar los ojos y esperar a que Bridge diera comienzo a la oración.

\- Bendito seas, Señor, Dios nuestro, Rey del mundo, que has creado el pan que sale de la tierra – Mientras que decía esto, Bridge tomo un pan para después tirarlo al suelo, al sentir el ruido, Sydney y Z se miraron algo anonadas por la tontera que estaba haciendo Bridge - Bendito seas, Señor, Dios nuestro, Rey del mundo, que has creado el fruto de la vid – y esto fue la gota que colmó, Hernán y Luria abrieron sus ojos para observar como el Ranger verde de Nueva Tecno, tomaba la botella del vino, la destapaba y la vertía en una copa que no era del vino, con los ojos cerrados – Amén.

Sydney y Z dejaron salir sus risas al notar que Bridge veía lo que hizo, Jack y Sky se le sumaron, y así todos los demás jóvenes. Ricardo observo a Fabián quien estaba estupefacto al notar que el chico era judío y no cristiano.

Las risas cesaron para después cenar, al poco tiempo las pláticas entre Jack y Henry eran divertidas, ya que ambos no dejaban de comentar locuras. En la parte de los adultos el señor Drew y Campos hablaban de cosas casi aburridas para nuestros Rangers, quienes seguían en lo suyo, Bridge con Cornelius comenzaron a intercambiar ideas para nuevos proyectos, ya que al terminar de comer, los jóvenes SPD se intercambiaron de lugar, en este caso Sydney a su lado tenía a Sky quien estaba un poco callado y eso le preocupo.

\- Sky ¿Te sucede algo? – El muchacho de cabellos castaño claros volteo su rostro para toparse con ojos azules de su compañera y novia, quien tenía un semblante curioso y preocupado, y eso le alarmo a él también.

\- ¿Qué me tendría que suceder? Yo estoy bien, es que… estoy un poco cansado porque en verdad el día fue largo – Sydney se sentó bien para así quedarse mirando a su novio a los ojos y con sus brazos cruzados, en la otra punta Jack veía la cercanía que tenía sus dos compañeros entre ellos.

\- Vamos Sky, eso es cuento chino… Sabes muy bien que nadie me engaña y menos vos o mi padre – Sky dejo salir un bufido para después dejar salir un suspiro, detestaba de que Syd tuviera razón y menos soportaba de que ella fuese tan segura de sí misma, la muchacha de cabellos rubios sonrió al notar que Sky la miraba a los ojos - ¿Es mi padre cierto? – Y su novio asintió a su pregunta, Sydney se paró un momento para tomar su copa y… Los morpher comenzaron a sonar y Henry lo abrió.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sargento? – Pregunto en un tono serio, todos los presentes veían como los Rangers de Texas prestaban atención a las órdenes de su superiora – Ya vamos en camino… Chicos ¿Quieren un poco de acción? – Jack y su equipo se miraron para después ir todos a la ubicación, Fabián y Ricardo se miraron para después intercambiar palabras.

\- Parece que estos chicos necesitaran arsenal nuevo, sabiendo que Cruger ya te dijo que el que tienen es muy poco para alcanzar el máximo límite de los SPD – Comento Fabián mientras que tomaba de la mano a su esposa quien tenía la mirada puesta en donde salieron corriendo los Rangers.

\- Exacto, pero la tecnología que utilizamos para crear esos morpher son ya obsoleta y ahora que tenemos acceso a nuevas, ellos podrían de hacer su arsenal más potente el que utilizamos nosotros en aquellos tiempos – Argumento Ricardo ya sabiendo que los morphers no servían en esos momentos y lo peor está por ocurrir.

* * *

La plaza central del pueblo, estaba desolada y acompañada de la luz de la luna, nadie salía a esas horas, y era el sitio perfecto para hacer de la pelea texana a la que el alienígena acostumbra de darle a los Rangers.

\- ¡Oye manguera parlante! – RingGaDinga cedió la vuelta al escuchar aquella barbaridad, a él no le gustaba que lo insultaran con esos apodos. Por otro lado los Rangers estaban divididos, Sam estaba de una punta y Nova del otro, del lado de Omega estaban Sydney y Vanesa, a su lado estaba Cornelius junto con Bridge, del otro extremo y al lado de Nova estaba Z y Jennifer, al lado de ellas estaban Eric y Sky, y en el centro estaban los líderes de cada equipo.

\- ¡Malditos Rangers! ¡No me insulten de esa manera! ¡KRYBOTS ATAQUEN! – DE diferentes lados salieron estos robots, para así rodearlos a ellos, la cantidad era más de la que acostumbraban, los doce Rangers se pusieron en guardia sabiendo que estaban en aprietos.

\- Estos robots ya me están hartando con sus soniditos de campana – Comento Henry al estudiar su alrededor, él y sus compañeros de equipo no estaban acostumbrados a ver muchos Krybots y sabiendo que ni aire corría en su pequeño círculo – Jack.

\- Es hora de entrar en acción amigos. – Agrego Jack mientras que de su pantalón sacaba su morpher y sus amigos lo imitaron.

\- ¡¿Listos?! – Hablaron al mismo tiempo Jack y Henry, sabiendo que los doce estaban muy serios por el ver que el criminal estaba sentadito en la punta de la fuente.

\- ¡LISTOS! – Respondieron los demás, los Krybots comenzaron a sofocarlos haciendo que el círculo de los Rangers fuera más pequeño.

\- ¡SPD EMERGENCIA! – Sam y Nova se transformaron, pero los demás no. Punto en contra, los Krybots tomaron a los jóvenes Rangers de los brazos para así tirarlos lejos. Los Rangers del futuro peleaban contra una mitad de Krybots.

\- Es hora de acabarlos de una vez… ¡Modo electro! – Sam activo su técnica para después mandar las descargar a todos los Krybots mediante el suelo polvoriento.

\- No eres el único con trucos Sam… ¡Hipermodo! – Nova utilizo esta técnica haciéndose más rápida sabiendo que congelo el tiempo para los robots y destruirlos en un segundo.

No obstante, los Rangers se levantaban a duras penas ya que no pudieron transformarse en Power Rangers. Y ¿Por qué no se transformaron? La repuesta a su pregunta no la había.

\- Chicos ¿Qué les anda sucediendo a nuestros Morphers? – Pregunto Eric mientras que miraba a su ya morpher casi obsoleto.

\- Si mis cálculos no fallan… Puede ser que los sistemas que tenemos en Nueva Tecno no sean compatibles con los de Texas o… Ya no estén funcionando – Los demás estaban en aprietos, Sydney junto con Vanesa no podían soportar en ver como Omega y Nova Ranger pelearan ellos solos contra toda esa multitud de Krybots.

\- Bridge ¿Qué te parece si los revisamos rápido para ver si no se hayan desconectado los circuitos maestros de los morphers? – Bridge asintió a la propuesta de Cornelius mientras que pedían los morphers de sus amigos para inspeccionarlos.

\- Mientras que ellos analizan el fallo de los morphers, deberíamos de ayudarles a ellos – Señalo Jennifer y los demás asintieron, los ocho fueron a luchar, sin la transformación, sin embargo, RinGa se reían al ver que los Rangers no podrían con los nuevos Krybots, en eso los Rangers del futuro fueron vencidos sabiendo que se quedaron sin poder, al poco tiempo para des transformaron, los otros tampoco tuvieron éxito.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! No pueden vencer a estos nuevos robots Rangers ¡Jaja jajaja! – Los Krybots cambiaron su apariencia para después mostrar sus mejoras, la mayoría que había intactos se transformaron en unos robots que tenían una cabeza toda negra y en su mano izquierda tenían un cuchillo, y al poco tiempo de cambiar su forma estos robots atacaron a los Rangers, y el sonido que emitían eran de risas atroces.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! – Pregunto Z al borde de los nervios, aquellos robots se les veía muy sanguinarios, ellos ya estaban agotados, Bridge y Cornelius terminaron pero los robots nuevos fueron tras ellos, Z se dio vuelta para observar que Bridge y Cornelius corrían peligro - ¡CHICOS TENGAN CUIDADO! – Bridge recibió muchos golpes por parte de esos robots sin nombre que los identifiquen, por otro lado Cornelius les dio pelea pero quiso usar su poder pero no le respondía.

Nuestros Rangers estaban en peligro, pero lo que si notaron era que unos ladridos se dejaron escuchar y en eso, apareció un robot canino, este perrito cibernético lanzo unos rayos a través de su boca mediante un caños, y ese rayo destruyo de una vez a esos nuevos robots con apariencia terrorífica.

\- ¡Rangers! ¿Están bien chicos? – Pregunto Lara mientras que ayudaba a levantarse a Bridge y Cornelius del suelo, en cambio Ricardo fue ayudar a Syd, y los demás se levantaron del suelo.

\- Algo Señora Drew – Hablo Jack, mientras que se sacudía las manos - ¿Qué son esos robots? Por un momento pensé que evolucionaron.

\- Estas en lo cierto Jack, esos robots se llaman Darkbots – Todos los Rangers estaban anonados, no entendían lo que decía Lara y la mujer dejo salir un suspiro para contarles cómo funcionan – Rangers, los Darkbots son la fusión de dos Krybots juntos, y en su mano izquierda tienen un puñal, y de ese cuchillo sale una especie de veneno letal, pero lo único que piensan es matar a su oponente sin piedad.

\- ¿Lo dice encerio? – Pregunto aterrorizada Vanesa, mientras que volteaba su mirada y notar que el malhechor iba tras ellos con su calma.

\- Sí, pero este es solo el comienzo, los Krybots seguirán apareciendo pero cada vez menos, porque si los criminales tienen a los Darkbots en su dominio puede ser que los Krybots se auto-destruyan e incrementar el poder de los Darkbots – RingGaDinga comenzaba aplaudir ya que Lara termino de explicarles a los Rangers.

\- Parece que los ancianos vinieron a salvar a sus hijitos… Neolistreer quería verlos ex miembros de SPD… _**"Si los llevo ante su alteza, podría tener un puesto en sus líneas"**_ – Sydney estaba sorprendida al notar que su madre y padre tenían una mirada de odio hacia el criminal.

\- No importa Rangers, dejen este tema para otro día, es mejor que luchen contra ellos – Rompió el silencio que se había armado para después Ricardo abrir un maltin y darle una seña al perrito cebernetico, R.I.C ladra a sus dueños y darles los nuevos morphers – Henry, vos y tu equipo tengan sus nuevos morphers, sabiendo que tendrán la misma tecnología que ellos usan – Henry se paró para así tomar los morphers nuevos y repartirlos a sus compañeros.

Los Rangers probaron de nuevo en transformarse y lo lograron, Sam y Nova se transformaron por segunda vez, para así destruir a los robots y arrestar al criminal. La pelea contra los Darkbots fue dura, pero lo lograron con el trabajo en equipo, como se dividieron funcionaban, pero RinGa tenía pensado en atacar a los padres de Syd.

\- ¡Ah! – Ricardo y Lara fueron lanzados contra el suelo, haciendo que R.I.C gruñera al criminal, pero RinGa le dio una patada mandándolo lejos a R.I.C.

\- Jajajaja, veamos si son tan fuertes como dijo Blublepu – Ricardo de levanto para así ayudar a su esposa y ambos comenzar a pelear contra el criminal.

* * *

Sydney al acabar con su parte de los nuevos robots noto que sus padres corrían en peligro, ella tomo su morpher y activar el modo SWAT.

\- ¡OYE ELEFANTE MUTANTE! – RingGaDinga se dio la vuelta para notar que la Pink Ranger lo iba atacar con una nueva transformación, los demás ya estaban transformados, los de Texas disfrutaban de su nuevo arsenal, pero, RinGa estaba confundido.

Ricardo y Lara tomaron un brazo cada uno para así ayudar a su hija a vencer al criminal, sin embargo, aparecieron un testa azul y uno naranja.

\- Ricardo hay más robots – El señor Drew asintió para así ambos soltar a RinGa quien ya estaba peleando contra la Pink Ranger. Lara tuvo de oponente al testa naranja, mientras que ella activaba una pulsera de oro para que esta le diera un rayo láser, y Ricardo estaba peleando con el testa azul y él también tenía un láser.

RingGaDinga estaba acabado, su confusión lo cegó al ver que había muchos Power Rangers combatiendo contra él y eso era injusto. El Red Ranger de Texas dio un paso adelante para volver a enjuiciar a RingGa.

\- Se te acusa de robar mercancía de SPD y de atacar a dos civiles… ¡Modo Juicio! – Henry activo el modo juicio para así todos saber el veredicto, fueron minutos de tensión hasta que el juicio termino – Culpable.

\- RIC atrápalo amigo – RIC ladró para así atrapar el hueso y así transformarse en una versión más mejorada y grande del cañón canino.

\- ¡Guau! Esto es genial – Comento eufórica Syd al ver que RIC mejoro del todo, los demás lo estaban, pero ¿Era obra de Kat o de alguien más?

\- Jack es mejor de probar esta preciosura – Hablo Sky para así todos colocarse en su lugar, Henry y Jack tenían en cañón canino sabiendo que tenía dos gatillos, Bridge y Sky seguían en sus posiciones normales, y a sus costados estaban Eric y Cornelius teniendo los escudos ( **N/A** : _el cañón canino tiene una versión nueva, que incluye doble gatillo en la cola del perrito, de equipamiento tenía dos escudos solares que estaban conectados a un satélite que sobresalía en el segundo gatillo, y este envía la señal de expulsión de un triple rayo, también incluye un enfoque para así asegurar el blanco que estaba incluido en la parte donde agarra Jack el cañón_ ), Sydney y Z seguían su posición normal pero atrás de ellas estaban Jennifer y Vanesa.

\- Asegurando el blanco… - Hablo Jennifer ya que ellos diez seguían en el modo SWAT, Vanesa coloco la tarjeta de detención en una ranura que sobresalía a un costado del cañón.

\- ¡Fuego! – Henry y Jack apretaron el gatillo para así, saliera una enorme bola de energía de gran potencia y así arrestar a RingGaDinga.

Ricardo y Lara destruyeron los testas, para después guardar los láseres e ir a donde estaban los Rangers. Los jóvenes se des transformaron para así dar por finalizado la batalla.

* * *

En el ahora reino Troobiano, Neolistreer estaba furiosa al notar que RingGaDinga fue arrestado por los Rangers con su ahora mejorado arsenal.

\- ¡MALDITOS POWER RANGERS! – La emperatriz tomo su báculo y lanzo un rayo que destruyó por completo a una estatua de su marido.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron para así dar paso a la Princesa Martita quien venía en compañía de su adorada y amorosa creación.

\- ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma mami? Sabías que esa peste sería arrestada por los Rangers – Neolistreer miro de mala manera a su hija provocando que esta se arrodillara ante ella – Sabes que detesto que me mires de esa manera madre y es culpa de Cardias en traer a ese inservible – el general entro a la sala del trono para así notar que la Princesa estaba arrodilla ante su madre.

\- ¡Hablando del imbécil! – Neolistreer de nuevo lanzo un rayo pero esta vez hacia Cardias quien termino estampado contra la pared y adolorido – Tómalo como una advertencia Cardias, no vuelvas a cometer el error de traer a criminales que no sirven para nada y si lo vuelves hacer, te recomiendo que dejes de ser mi general hasta que entiendas que ¡ODIO QUE COMETAN IDIOTECES COMO ESAS! – Martita se paró para después mirar de manera seria a Cardias quien no podía ponerse de pie.

\- Mi reina… Yo… yo no tengo la culpa de esto, eso debe de hablar con Slayer, ya que RingGaDinga era un colega con el antes de que Slayer fuese general de sus fuerzas mi señora – Neolistreer llamo a su autocontrol para después ir a paso tranquilo a su trono y mirar a Cardias quien ya se había puesto de pie.

* * *

En Texas, el orden volvió y gracias de nuevo a los Power Rangers. De vuelta en la ascienda Campos, Sydney estaba de la mano con Sky mientras que caminaban por los bellos jardines de aquella mansión.

\- Nunca espere de que defendieras a tus padres Syd – la muchacha de cabellos rubios sonreía ante el comentario de su novio, los dos dejaron de avanzar para después quedar frente a frente – Pero, tengo que preguntarte algo Syd y no quiero que te pongas a la defensiva ¿Sí? – Syd asintió en silencio, ya sabiendo lo que le preguntaría su novio – Bien, no comprendo lo que quiso decir tu padre o el padre de Cornelius, acerca del compromiso y ¿Crees que tu padre acepte en si nuestra relación? – Sydney cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación y de tristeza, siempre detesto de que los amigos de su padre fuesen denigradores con las personas de clase media y baja, pero en algo debía de hacer para que Sky encaje en su mundo o el de su padre.

\- Sky, te digo una sola vez de como son las cosas con mi padre ¿entendido? – Sky asintió a lo que debía de decirle Sydney acerca de su padre – Bueno, mi padre es muy poderoso en Nueva Tecno y tiene muchísimo dinero en los distintos bancos de la ciudad, pero en el mundo es un poquito más rico y tiene más sucursales de las que te podrías imaginar y sus contactos o amistades son con personas poderosas y con mucha plata – Sydney hizo una pausa mientras que abrazaba a su novio tratando de que ella llorase por lo que le diría ahora – y mi padre Sky, no soporta a las personas inferiores y no estos diciendo de que lo seas, es que… Él quiere que yo me case con alguien de mi estado social, pero yo te amo a ti y haría todo porque mi padre te acepte, si tengo que enfrentarlo lo haré pero… quiero que entiendas que te será difícil ganarte mi mano, porque mi familia no aceptaría mis relaciones con personas de un estado económico inferior que el mío – Sky dejo salir un suspiro desganado, tratando de analizar el extraño comportamiento de Syd o de su familia, jamás espero de que las relaciones de la familia de su novia fuese tan enorme.

A lo lejos estaba Jack viendo desde el balcón a la zona donde estaban Syd y Sky hablando, jamás espero que en ese momento que él salía a tomar aire viera que sus dos compañeros se estaban besando y eso le dio la respuesta de que ellos si salían en verdad. No estaba celoso de eso, pero si estaba orgulloso de que Sky pudiese cambiar muchísimo después de que él se fuera de SPD.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Espero que les haya gusta el cap, me queda un semana más de vacaciones y pronto ingresare de nuevo a clases, pero los capitulos de los Power Rangers SPD serán subidos en el momento que pueda. Pero ahora no importa eso, lo que si les agradezco es por los comentarios que recivo y espero más aún... Ok, me despido y les mando saludos a todos y nos leemos prontamente.


	6. 6) En busca de respuestas Parte II

**Hello! Aquí les traigo un cap más de los Power Rangers SPD, antes que nada, quiero dar un pequeño habiso, es que a lo largo de la historia abra cambios y entraran algunos Power Rangers de otras temporadas como Time Force, Fuerza salvaje, etc. Porque en el periodo que cuenta es una mezcla de estas dos y de esta manera engancho algunos misterios (por así decirlo)... No quiero entrar en más detalle y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** : En busca de respuestas parte 2

* * *

Los días pasaron en Texas, Jack y su equipo tomaron la decisión de que debían de ir a una base central para reclutar a cadetes de su misma rama. Armaron sus valijas para después esperar a los padres de Syd quienes estarían allí, para después abordar la limusina que ya estaba al frente del rancho.

\- Espero que el viaje les sea placentero – Comento Cornelius quien estaba al lado de Sydney, quien sonreía feliz al saber que irían a París, su ciudad favorita del planeta.

\- Eso espero, porque jamás en mi vida me he subido a un Jet privado – hablo Z en un tono casi divertido, provocando que algunos rieran – y nos dice cómo es por dentro Syd.

\- No sé amiga, siempre los Jet de mi padre son todos diferentes por dentro, algunos están bien mantenidos con todos los lujos, pero otros no lo tienen – Pobre de los chicos, quienes esperaban que el Jet privado de los Drew tuviera los lujos que ellos quisieran. – Por otra parte, muero por ir a París de compras, ya quiero actualizar mi closet con ropa nueva y toda esta darla – Mientras que comentaba esto Syd abrió su valija para notar que - ¡¿Quién me robo a trompitas?!

\- _**"Hay vamos de nuevo, pero… Adoro ver a Syd en ese estado"**_ jajaja, No me mires a mí, sabes que no tengo a tu elefante de felpa Syd – Hablo Z a su amiga quien la miraba enojada y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Sydney Drew, siempre te olvidas el elefante de felpa, sabes muy bien que este es regalo de tu padrino cuando cumpliste 5 años – En eso se podía ver a Lara teniendo en brazos al peluche de Syd quien lo fue a buscar para después colocarlo en su bolso, Ricardo venía con las valijas de él y las de su esposa – Bueno Rangers de Texas, espero que prontamente nos volvamos a ver chicos – Saludo Lara cuando le daba besos y abrazos a esos chicos.

\- Espero que su estadía en Francia no sea tan mala… Jajaja – Dijo Henry quien se estaba acomodando el sombrero y comiendo una pajita de heno, por otra parte los Rangers de Nueva Tecno se miraron un poco confusos ante el comentario del muchacho de cabellos castaños – Digo que… Los engaños crecerían si se dejan llevar por la ola de sentimientos.

\- Henry, deja de decir sonseras y dejemos que ellos se vayan de viaje – Hablo Jennifer mientras que tomaba de la camisa a Henry para así llevárselo lejos.

Todos se despidieron de los Rangers de Nueva Tecno, para así ellos subirse a la limusina de los Drew.

\- ¡ESPERO QUE VUELVAN PRONTO! ADIOS – Grito emocionada Vanesa mientras que agitaba su brazo al ver todos que la limusina se alejaba.

Eric se dio la vuelta para después ver que Henry tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y eso daba mal augurio para cualquiera.

\- ¿Lo dijiste de encerio o era para molestarlos? – Pregunto Eric algo enfuscado al ver como su líder se acercaba a él con esa sonrisa que le exasperaba.

\- Sydney no sabe que su adorado Benjamín Suarez esta en París, acuérdate que tu amiguito del alma vino a Tennesis para ese pequeño campamento de reclutamiento, donde entrenamos para conocer personas… ya sabes, nosotros conocemos academias y a sus Rangers, pero ellos siete se llevaran el premio más gordo de esta historia, Eric – El Blue Ranger se quedó meditabundo al después caer en cuenta que Henry tenía razón, Syd le había hablado un poco de su vida privada a él y a Vanesa, hasta que hato cabos en esa trampa, no le quedó otra que negar lo que dijo Henry.

* * *

El viaje en limusina fue grandioso, todos hablaban de sus aventuras después de que Jack se fue de la academia y de paso lo ponían al tanto de todo. Al dejar de hablar notaron que el vehículo paro y después los adultos bajaron para así ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Ya llegamos al aeropuerto? – Pregunto Jack al salir noto que no estaban en la ciudad sino ¿Estaban en el medio de la nada? – esto debe ser una broma ¿Señor Drew? – Todos se bajaron de la limusina, para así sacar sus valijas del maletero y pararse en frente de la pista.

\- Tranquilo Jack, estamos en la pista aérea de los Campos, es aquí donde despegan los Yets privados de todas las familias adineradas jovencito – Bridge se acercó un poquito para después notar que no había transporte.

\- Señor Drew ¿Dónde está el Yet privado? – Ricardo señalo a lo que parecía una pista vacía, hasta que vieron en verdad el vehículo, de él se bajó lo que parecía ser el piloto.

\- Buenos días señores – Saludo el hombre uniformado mientras que dirigía a los jóvenes con el perrito robótico y a los dos adultos al Jet que estaba en modo invisible.

Los Rangers se adentraron al Jet privado de la familia Drew, donde los asientos estaban distribuidos algunos estaban individuales y otros enfrentados, Jack veía cada rincón con un aire de admiración, Z tomaba asiento en uno de los coloridos asientos, por otro lado Bridge junto con RIC veían la decoración de aquel Jet privado, en cambio Sydney junto a Sky se sentaron en los asiento que estaban enfrentados y en medio tenía una mesa, Sam y Nova entraron en forma de luces para así evitar ocupar espacio, sabiendo que en el Jet privado había pocos asientos.

\- La verdad este Jet privado sale un dineral y más la decoración – Hablo Z mientras que sacaba su cámara de foto para tomarse unas fotos ella misma.

\- Es cierto amiga, este Jet privado le costó 100.500.000 dólares, algo barato para estas épocas, pero cuesta más el mantenimiento de este vehículo – Todo las miradas de sus amigos fueron enfocadas en ella, Sydney los miraba a cada uno no sabiendo las reacciones.

\- Bueno Capitán, si quiere emprender vuelo a París porque estos jóvenes deben de llegar antes de que algo malo suceda – El capitán del Jet privado asintió para así adentrarse a la cabina y dar el aviso que el avión estaba por despegar.

\- Exageras mucho papi – dijo Syd con un tono de reproche hacia su padre, quien tomaba asiento al lado de Jack quien estaba a un lado y junto a la ventanilla.

\- No exagero mi princesa, es que presiento que cada uno de ustedes tiene preguntas al respecto de lo que vieron en aquella video-llamada por parte de Neolistreer – Comento Ricardo, mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba un abanó y lo encendía, para después darle una bocanada.

* * *

Los que estaban alejados de la mesa, se tuvieron que acercar, Lara estaba sentada en el apoya abrazo y los Rangers se miraron entre ellos dándose casi indicaciones para quien preguntaba primero, y el que se animo fue Sky.

\- Señor Drew, quisiéramos saber ¿Qué sucedió con el Comandante Cruger, su esposa, la Dra. Max y Boom? – Lara pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de su marido para después apoyar su cabeza en la de él. Sydney notó aquella acción de parte de su madre y eso le indico que era mala la respuesta, y también algo confuso.

\- No nos digan que Neolistreer ataco la base y de que todos nuestros amigos estén muertos – Sydney sonada triste con el tono que uso, mientras que bajaba su cabeza para evitar llorar.

\- Rangers ellos están bien, pero… la mala noticia de todo esto es que… Su comandante nos dijo que fuéramos con RIC hasta ustedes para darles apoyo en lo que sea, sabiendo que ahora tienen una misión muy riesgosa – Jack frunció el ceño algo preocupado y no entendiendo aquello, ya que pudo notar que los cabos no encajaban con la pregunta que formulo Sky – la otra notica es buena, pero tienen que ver con la Dra. Max y es que ella está desaparecida, y con respecto a su amigo Boom él fue que nos encontró a cinco calles de la base SPD, y no dijo esto lo que les estamos contando.

\- Un minuto señora Drew – Hablo Jack mientras que se volteó para mirar a la madre de su compañera, sabiendo que Lara noto que ese muchachito le hacía recordar a otra persona que compartió una amistad – Nos están diciendo que Neolistreer aprovecho nuestra ausencia para destruir la base delta, donde están los Zords, todos los cadetes y que mató al Comandante Cruger y a su esposa.

\- Sí Jack – Hablo Ricardo mientras que se volteaba para quedar frente a frente con el muchacho de cabellos negros.

\- Pero hay algo que no nos queda claro y es lo que dijo RingGaDinga, cuando nosotros estábamos peleando contra esos robots extraños y ese criminal aprovecho de atacarlos ¿Ustedes dos son parte del experimento para la creación de los morphers? – Pregunto Z con un semblante más serio sabiendo que en el fondo sentía ira y tristeza con el enterarse que su base fue destruida por completo.

* * *

Lara y Ricardo se miraron sabiendo que el Comandante de aquellos chicos les había revelado una parte de aquel gran secreto, lo peor era que ellos cinco al ser adolescentes casi maduros, pueden sentirse resentidos por haberles ocultado esa verdad, acerca de sus morphers y de sus poderes.

\- Sí chicos, los dos somos parte de aquel experimento – Aclaro Ricardo mientras que él se levantaba para ir en busca de un vaso de wiski, y Lara de su bolso sacaba un fragmento de hierro – También somos como ustedes, dos adultos con poderes radiactivos.

\- ¿Poderes radiactivos? ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? – Pregunto Bridge algo anonado por aquella etiquetaron los poderes que ellos tenían o que compartían.

\- Es así como se llaman los poderes o como los llamamos, porque el accidente que tuvimos en los laboratorios de la base delta por la creación de sus morphers, una de las sustancias que fue vertida en la mezcla exploto y es el GHB – Todos menos Sam, Nova, Bridge y los locutores, aquellos tres jóvenes se miraron algo extrañados y sin conocimientos de aquellas siglas.

\- Chicos es una sustancia muy conocida, hasta en el alcohol esta, como el vino y la cerveza, y se llamaba Ácido gamma-hidroxibutírico, consiste en el estiramiento de células nerviosas del sistema nervioso central de los seres vivos, más en los mamíferos – Explico Bridge algo irritado, sabiendo que tenía unos amigos poco razonables en el ámbito científico.

\- ¿Ese es el porqué de nuestros poderes? Vaya no me creo esta historia, si ese GHB es el causante de dicha explosión para después tener estos poderes. Debe de haber otra sustancia que no se lleve bien con el GHB – Lara dejo salir un suspiro para después masajearse la frente, para después mirar a Z quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con un semblante serio.

\- Deben de creerlo porque ese es un componente casi básico y necesario para que los morphers existieran, además debo de agregar que la sustancia que también causo ese pequeño accidente es un componente químico que nomás se consigue en el planeta KBE-125 en la órbita 20 de nuestro sistema solar – ahora los que sabían toda la verdad de esa parte, se relajaron en sus asientos para así asimilar todo lo que les fue revelado – Bueno… Ya cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer con las bases que aceptaron dar su ayuda a ustedes? – Jack tomo su mochila que estaba debajo de la mesa y de ella saco una hoja de papel con los nombres de todos en el equipo y con sus respectivas funciones, y cuadrantes que cada uno de ellos pertenecían.

-Tome señor Drew y mire usted con su esposa lo que tenemos pensado hacer con todas las academias que acepten unirse a la guerra contra los Troobianos – Ricardo tomo la hoja de papel para leer detenidamente cada detalle de ese pequeño boceto de ramas jerárquicas.

\- Espero que esto… - El señor Drew no pudo terminar la frase ya que el avión comenzó a moverse de manera extraña.

\- ¡¿Qué le anda pasando al piloto Ricardo?! – Pregunto aterrorizada Lara, mientras que todos trataban de mantenerse en pie o sentados.

* * *

En la cabina el piloto no era humano sino un Krybot, Lara junto a los Rangers que estaban parados fueron rápido a tomar asiento para evitar que salgan lesionado por lo que fuese del avión.

Sky y Jack cruzaron miradas para así los dos levantarse he ir a la cabina para ver que sucedía con el vehículo que estaba perdiendo el control. Al llegar a la cabina Jack fue el primero en ingresar y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, el robot Troobiano fue a la carga contra Jack y este le dio unos cuantos golpes y lo derribo para que después la cosa resonante hiciera cortocircuito en el suelo.

\- Esto es malo Jack ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Sky mientras que trataba de llegar al timón del Jet para tratar de pilotearlo.

\- Vamos Sky ¿No me digas que no sabes pilotear con avión? – el Blue Ranger dejo salir un suspiro de resignación para así llegar al timón y sentarse para estabilizar el Jet, pero le estaba costando un poco colocarlo en su lugar.

Jack entro a la cabina para ser el copiloto de Sky para ser él quien deba de contactar con la torre de control de París, Francia. Fuera de la cabina, Z y Bridge se volvieron a poner de pie para tomar el Krybot que estaba tirado del suelo para tratar de tirarlo afuera, pero este se transformó en un Darkbot.

\- Esto es malo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando el robot ya transformado en su nueva apariencia los empujo a los dos encontra de la pared.

\- ¡Chicos! – Sydney trataba de ponerse de pie, pero en ese momento comenzó a darle un tremendo dolor de cabeza provocando asustar a su padre quien la miraba con sorpresa, ella estaba siendo controlada por algo y eso provoco que ella fuera en dirección a la cámara del cableado del Jet.

\- ¡Hija no lo hagas! – Ricardo Drew se levantó para seguir a su hija, al alcanzarla la tomo de los brazos para darla vuelta y notar que los ojos de su hija no eran azules sino - ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?

\- Déjame viejo asqueroso – Contesto Syd en un tono de voz grave, le dio una patada a su padre en la rodilla y después lo empujo con todo hacia el puesto de bebidas alcohólicas y el señor Drew quedo inconsciente por el empujón. Sydney abrió la sala del cableado para adentrarse y de su bolso saco un encendedor para prenderlo y después colocarlo en el tanque de combustible, sin embargo, RIC se activó al sentir que su dueña estaba siendo irracional, para después tratar de que ella lo mirase para volver a la normalidad pero lo que consiguió fue que le patearan para que él sin quererlo abrir la compuerta de aquella sala y el aire se colara - ¡No! – La correntada de aire provoco que Sydney fuese arrastrada para después caer al cielo sin un paracaídas.

* * *

Lara miro por la ventanilla y vio que su hija iba cayendo al vacío, la pelea de Bridge fue dura ya que un movimiento de él causo que el Darkbot apretara un botón negro que tenía en la palma de su mano izquierda, Z ayudo a Bridge para evitar que lo matase ese robot asesino.

\- Es mejor que seas desactivado – Z de su bolso saco un láser para después darle dos disparos al robot y este cayo destruido al piso.

\- Gracias Z, en verdad las cosas no pintan bien para uno – Bridge se acercó a su amiga para agradecerle, pero ambos al sentir que Sky y Jack discutían en la cabina, ellos dos fueron a la cabina para encontrarse que ambos estaban tratando hacer algo racional - ¿Qué sucede chicos?

\- ¡Syd está en peligro! – Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo para así mostrarle a sus dos amigos que Syd estaba cayendo al vacío.

\- Esto es peor… ¡Hay que salvarla! – Exclamo Z mientras que salía a toda velocidad de la cabina para ir en busca de un paracaídas, pero Sam y Nova estaban allí pero ¿Encerrados en un frasco?

\- ¡Z sácanos de aquí! – Se dejó oír Sam para llamar la atención de su amiga, Z se acercó al estante donde estaban las dos luces de distintas tonalidades encerrados en un frasco.

\- Sam ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? – Pregunto la Yellow Ranger mientras que trataba de abrir lo más rápido posible el frasco pero, la tapa no habría – No puedo abrirla.

\- No importa Z, lo que importa es Syd quien está siendo controlada por un microchip - ¿Un qué? Z estaba preocupadísima por su amiga, quien ahora estaba cayendo a toda velocidad. Tomo el frasco donde estaban Sam y Nova encerrados para ser ella quien fuera tras de Syd, pero Jack le impidió su avance.

* * *

Afuera del Jet Privado, Syd caía ya consiente de la situación, estaba súper aterrorizada, ella caía al vacío o lo que fuese que hubiera haya abajo. Gritaba y gritaba, pero llego hasta un punto que sus cuerdas vocales no le permitió más gritar, ya que se le seco la boca. En ese momento, mientras caía pudo apreciar una pelea de dos Robots, uno era de SPD y otro era distinto.

* * *

En aquella batalla de los robots, el S.W.A.T. Megazord estaba siendo controlado por cinco Power Rangers SPD de la ciudad de París, y en el otro robot de forma de un alíen con esmoquin estaba siendo controlado por un criminal, su nombre era TrinDax, un criminal que ha destruido más de cuatro galaxias completas y es muy conocido por portar desenas de armas extrañas y usarlas para crear atentados en cualquier planeta.

* * *

\- Estas acabado TrinDax, tus planes por destruir a Francia están acabados, ¡es hora de que seas enjuiciado! – El Red Rangers de este equipo tomo su morpher para así activar el modo juicio.

El criminal dejo salir una risilla cuando en frente ambos robots caía una jovencita de cabellos rubios y de vestida elegante.

\- ¡Hay que salvarla! – Exclamo la Pink Ranger de este equipo quien estaba dispuesta a rescatar a la "civil" jovencita que sin quererlo, la Ranger Rosa hizo mover la palma del robot para que la caída de la muchacha sea "agradable" – Eso estuvo cerca.

Sydney estaba horrorizada con el ver como algo se movía de manera rápida para ser ella quien cayese de lo más alto hacia la palma de la mano del Megazord.

Pero el juicio del Criminal se dio por inocente, los Rangers que manejaban el Megazord estaban anonados porque el veredicto era que el criminal es inocente.

\- Ahora Rangers están acabados, Jajajaja – TrinDax salió del robot para irse del lugar.

Las miradas de los otros cuatro Rangers fueron hacia un Jet Privado que estaba envuelto en llamas, y el Red Ranger quien salió a ayudar a la muchacha, pero su cuerpo no respondía cuando su analizador marco un nombre y una foto de la jovencita de cabellos rubios.

\- _**"No puede ser… ¿Qué hace Sydney aquí? No… Esto debe ser una broma"**_ – el Ranger Rojo se llevó las manos a su casco para no dejar de mirar aquella hermosa chica que le parecía muy familiar.

* * *

Sin embargo, su equipo salió a su encuentro pero un rayo fue dirigido directo a ellos provocando que el S.A.W.T Megazord ardiera en llamas.

\- ¡Hay que sacarla de aquí y largarnos AHORA! – exclamo el Blue Ranger de ese equipo y eso alerto al líder del equipo para rescatar a la chica de cabellos rubios.

Los cuatro Rangers saltaron para después des transformarse para mostrar a cuatro adolescentes. El Blue Ranger de ese equipo se llamaba Sebastián Wester quien es gemelo del Green Rangers de nombre Xavier, ambos son unos muchachos de tes bronceada, de cabellos castaños y de ojos miel, la Yellow Ranger es una jovencita de otro planeta, su cabello era de color violeta claro y de ojos café, su nombre es Teryanna, y la Pink Ranger es una jovencita de cabellos negros y de ojos azules, su nombre es Romina Colombo, ella es hija de uno de los hombres más millonarios y respetados en toda Europa. Todos ellos tenían puesto el uniforme de su academia de SPD.

* * *

El Red Ranger de ese equipo salió de la humareda sabiendo que su equipo esperaba que él estuviera bien, en sus brazos venía con Sydney, quien lo miraba fijo.

\- Encerio muchísimas gracias por salvarme Ranger… _**"Jamás en mi vida imagine que alguien me rescataría de una explosión"**_ – Sydney estaba muy contenta de estar con vida, pero había algo en su salvador que le parecía muy familiar y se atrevió a preguntarle cómo se llamaba – Disculpa, pero… - El Red Ranger dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar a la jovencita que llevaba en brazos - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- _**"Siempre directa Syd, jamás espere que este día llegase… Ah, no sientes como mi corazón late rápido y más sabiendo que yo fui quien te rescato"**_ Eso… lo sabrás cuando descanses – El Ranger Rojo de ese equipo al ya pasar al frente de su equipo ellos le siguieron el paso, pero aprovecho de apretarle una zona donde provoco que Sydney se durmiera por completo.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a la muchacha? – Sebastián parecía un poco anonado por ver a la muchacha que llevaba en brazos su líder, le pareció algo extraño y más cuando se trataba de seguir con la transformación ¿Había algo que su líder no le contase a ellos?

\- Ella está descansando Sebas, es mejor que volvamos a la base antes de que el Comandante Rollins nos venga a buscar y después seamos reprendidos frente a los ciudadanos – el Ranger Azul de Francia dejo salir una maldición pero su gemelo lo miro mal.

\- Obedécelo sino quieres ser vestido de nenita por una semana, hermano – Eso fue que le hizo perder los estribos, las dos chicas del equipo se adelantaron para irse por una entrada cerca que había en ese sector.

* * *

En el aeropuerto, los Rangers de Nueva Tecno miraban con un pudor la zona en la que estaban, Lara está en la enfermería en compañía de dos cadetes de la SPD que había en París quienes trajeron una ambulancia.

\- Señora usted no se preocupe por su marido, él estará en buenas manos – Lara asintió muy agradecida por aquel cadete, quien en compañía de otro se llevaron en una camilla al señor Drew.

\- Señora Drew ¿Cómo estará su esposo? – Pregunto Z quien venía acompañada de RIC quien al parar el caminar aprovecho para sentarse al lado de su amiga.

\- Estará bien Z, Ricardo es muy fuerte y tengo fe que él se recuperara, eso si – la muchacha de cabellos castaños escuchaba con algo de asco a los ademanes que hacia la madre de su amiga – estoy al lado de él, porque sé que se escapara del hospital a causa de las agujas – Lara le dio una palmadita en la espalda de la compañera de su hija, para así ir a aquel patrullero que le estaban esperando algunos cadetes de SPD.

\- Ahora entiendo de donde saco esa exageración Syd… Debo de admitir que madre e hija son idénticas – En eso Jack, Sky y Bridge venían con las maletas a donde estaba Z con el tarro de cristal y con RIC.

\- ¿La señora Drew? – Pregunto Jack mientras que bajaba las maletas de Syd que le toco llevar a él, para descansar un poco sus brazos.

\- Fue acompañar a su esposo fóbico a las agujas ¿Eso te parece normal en un hombre Jack? – el nombrado se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia a la pregunta de su mejor amiga.

\- Es lo más normal que haya Z, hay hombres que le tienen miedo a lo que sea, en el caso de Henry – Z al escuchar el nombre del Red Ranger de Texas, le daba escalofríos y debía de admitir que le irritaba muchísimo – Le tiene miedo a una simple araña.

\- A Syd también le da miedo las arañas Sky, y no solo las ratas y esos arácnidos, hay que incluir toda clase de insecto – Agrego Bridge mientras que con el pie le daba mimos a RIC quien se revolcaba en el suelo, suplicando por más.

\- Bueno es mejor ir al hotel para reservar las habitaciones, después de sacar a Sam y a Nova del tarro, iremos por Syd – Todos asintieron por lo que comento Jack y eso debían de hacer hasta la llegada de la noche.

* * *

En alguna parte de la ciudad de París, Francia. Slayer estaba en un callejón a la espera de TrinDax para darle nuevas órdenes y así poder deshacerse de los Power Rangers de la tierra.

\- Llegas tarde TrinDax – El criminal era alto y delgado, de vestiduras llevaba un traje completo negro con rayas grises, su apariencia era la mezcla de un simio con una hiena.

\- Lo siento General Slayer, es que aquella explosión del SWAT Megazord fue lo que planeaba que sucediera, como también la exposición del Jet Privado de la familia Drew… - Slayer estaba un poco agradecido por el informe, pero también cabe decir en lo que en verdad necesitaba escuchar era que se completó la manipulación de la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno – También te tengo que decir que el microchip que lleva colocado la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno, funciona correctamente, pero es momentáneo y eso no completa el plan que la emperatriz desee.

\- Eso debes de hablarlo con el Dr. Karl, nosotros somos lo que damos las ordenes y ustedes las ratas inútiles deben de obedecer a sus superiores… – Slayer de su capa saco una cajita metálica y se la extendió a TrinDax, quien lo tomo con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Qué es esto Slayer? – Al abrirla el criminal se sorprendió para después dar brincos de felicidad – ¿Estás seguro de que lo use yo y no otro?

\- Por supuesto TrinDax, ese artefacto es lo que vos necesitas para ser más fuerte que antes… - TrinDax se colocó esa especie de brazaletes para sentir que su cuerpo evolucionaba a un monstruo de verdad.

\- Jajaja, ahora los Rangers no podrán con mi poder, Jajajaja – Slayer miraba con asombro la transformación de aquel subordinado para después acercarse a él.

\- No te entusiasmes mucho con tu nuevo poder, porque debes de hacerme un trabajito muy simple, porque dentro de tres días se organizara un cambio en una de los salones más caros de esta ciudad, y vos debes de ir a presenciar ese cambio con la apariencia de este sujeto – El General de las fuerzas Troobianas le extendió a TrinDax una tablilla que tenía la foto de un hombre de cabellos rubios y de mirada celeste, junto con su ADN.

\- Esto será pan comido – TrinDax tomo la tablilla para después guardársela e ir a esconderse antes de que lo encuentren con Slayer, quien ya no estaba en ese callejón.

* * *

En la academia de SPD de la ciudad de París, un muchacho de cabellos castaños y de ojos color verdes claros, depositaba el cuerpo de Sydney en una cama, mientras que detrás de él llegaban sus compañeros de cuarto.

\- Es muy bonita ella ¿no creen? – Comento Xavier mientras que se sentaba al frente de su computador para investigar el falló del juicio de TrinDax.

\- Es cierto – Ben no dejaba de observar a Sydney quien estaba dormida en cama de él – Además sigue siendo la más hermosa de todo el universo – Susurro el joven de cabellos castaños mientras que apartaba un mechón de cabello rubio de Sydney para colocárselo atrás de la oreja.

\- Oye ¿No era que yo soy la hermosa del universo? – Pregunto Romina, quien entraba en compañía de Teryanna ambas con una bandeja con comida y otras cosas.

\- Romí ella es la… ¿Qué es tuyo Ben? – Pregunto Sebastián en un tono casi serio, ya que todos fijaron sus miradas en su líder quien estaba nervioso – Ben ¿Nos vas a dar explicaciones o quieres que te torturemos como siempre?

\- ¡Eso ni lo sueñen! – Exclamo algo irritado Ben mientras que se daba la vuelta para estar al frente de sus compañeros de equipo – Se los contare, pero es mejor dejar a ella que descanse y debemos ir a reportar nuestra misión al Comandante.

Todos hicieron caso a las órdenes de su líder, Romina dejo la bandeja con la comida encima de la mesita de noche para así alcanzar a sus amigos. En esos momentos, Sydney se movía un poco, pero se volvió a dormir en el instante.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

 ** _N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, espero que dején comentarios... Okey, es mejor que me despida y nos leemos proximamente... Besos y brazos._**


	7. 7) Doble Misión Parte I

**Hola fanaticos de los Power Rangers, aquí les traigo un cap nuevo, antes que nada les tengo que comentar de que ya empece las clases de ultimo año de secundario y creo que se me complicara subir un cap nuevo de los Power Rangers SPD, pero no importa... Ahora más que nada, los dejo proseguir con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** : Doble misión Parte 1

En el centro de Comando, los cinco jóvenes SPD de Francia, se pusieron firmes delante de su Comandante quien estaba sentado de espalda en su sillón.

\- Señor nos reportamos ante usted – Hablo Xavier por todos sus compañeros, mientras que el superior se mostraba algo enfadado cuando ellos cinco lo notaron.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que no salvaron a un Jet Privado que venía desde Texas hasta nuestro país? ¿Por qué debieron dejar escapar a TrinDax y si salvar a una joven muchacha? ¡¿Se puede saber porque fracasan en todo?! – Exclamo el Comandante Rollins, su procedencia es del planeta Dublhe K-1200, su apariencia es de un ser humano pero su cabeza y pies es de un oso de color naranja y marrón. Sin embargo, Benjamín dio un paso adelante para ser él quien defendiera a sus amigos.

\- Señor, el juicio de TrinDax dio inocente y eso no justifica de que lo dejamos escapar, supuestamente el juicio fue interrumpido en el momento que el Jet privado caía en picada… Las pocas piezas que conseguimos a causa de la misión que tuvimos es porque TrinDax tiene un trato con Neolistreer, Señor – Hablo Ben un poco trabado, sabiendo que no podía sostener del todo la mirada furibunda de su Comandante, Rollins se levantó de su lugar para ir a donde estaba sus Rangers.

\- Dime una cosa Ben y se me honesto – Rollins miro a cada uno de sus cadetes favoritos para dedicarles una sonrisa de confianza - ¿Quién es esa muchacha que salvaste cuando el SWAT Megazord estaba por explotar?

\- Señor… Ella es una Power Ranger como nosotros y es de Nueva Tecno – Sebastián se acercó a su líder para después tomarlo por los hombros y mirarlo furioso.

\- ¡¿La conoces en verdad?! Y ¿Cómo sabes que ella es una Power Ranger como nosotros? – Ben bajo su mirada para después sentir como sus nervios iban en aumento, pero debía de controlarse sino quería que la cosa fuera peor.

\- Ella fue mi novia Sebastián – Todos estaban sorprendidos y más Romina, jamás se esperaron esa confesión por parte de Ben, el Comandante Rollins se llevó la mano al mentón para después pensar en lo que les pediría a sus Rangers.

\- ¿Encerio? Ben ¿Ella es tu novia? – Ben negó a las preguntas de Teryanna, quien miraba a Sebastián que estaba sorprendido y un poco calmado.

\- No lo es más chicos, es que… hace un año y dos meses que terminamos… Y eso fue antes de que me seleccionaran con ustedes chicas para venir acá a la base – Romina y Teryanna se miraron un poco, pero debían de admitir que esa vez que se conocieron notaron que su nuevo compañero estaba triste, pero agradecían que fuese su líder.

\- Parece que ese dolor nunca seso Cadete Suarez ¿cierto? – Ben afirmo a la pregunta hecha por su superior, Rollins tomo su sable para colocárselo en la cintura – Bien, ahora necesito que me hagan un favor enorme Rangers y se deberán dividir en dos grupos nada más.

\- ¿Qué es señor? – Pregunto Romina, mientras que las puertas del centro de mando se abrían para dejar a la vista a la Dra. Debin, quien era una mujer de cabellos rojizos y de mirada café.

\- Dra. Debin ¿Algo para informar? – La científica asentía, mientras que tecleaba algunas cosas en una de las computadoras para mostrarles a los Rangers una video-llamada desde Texas.

\- La Sargento Traktor y sus Rangers tienen que comentarle algo señor – La científica acepto la llamada para después mostrar a la sargento de Texas con sus Rangers quienes estaban firmes.

\- Buenas tardes Sargento Traktor – Saludo el comandante mientras que recibía la respuesta de la solicitante - ¿Qué sucedió para recibir su llamada?

\- Comandante Rollins, la base de Nueva Tecno fue destruida por Neolistreer y Cruger fue secuestrado, señor, y junto con su esposa – Hablo desde la otro lado de la comunicación la Sargento de las bases de SPD en Texas, Rollins abrió sus ojos grandes muy sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? Cruger fue un gran amigo cuando eras cadetes en la SPD de Sirius… Puede ser que no recuerde a sus compañeros y más a los pocos que integraron el batallón alpha en aquellos momentos… Pero, dime una cosa buena Sargento Traktor, ¿Dónde están los Rangers de Cruger? – Pregunto ya calmado Rollins mientras apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio y dando la espalda a la cámara.

\- Creo que ya llegaron a París Comandante Rollins, y ese Jet privado que se quemo fue de la familia Drew, uno de tus preferidos estaba en ese avión – Rollins tenía la misma edad que Cruger, y es un gran amigo de la familia Drew y Colombo. – Digamos que los Rangers de Doggie ya están hospedados en un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero ¿Piensas ayudarlos o te quedaras en la banca de nuevo?

\- Eso ni lo pienses, mis Rangers formaran parte de ese equipo, porque no tolerare que la tierra sea tomada por Neolistreer, ya sufrí mucho cuando mataron a todos mis compañeros de equipo en la batalla de Sirius – Benjamín miro a su Comandante algo preocupado, sabia esa historia pero ¿Qué tenía que ver él con el Comandante de Sydney?

\- Parece que es mejor dejar esta comunicación para después Rollins, me despido – Hablo la Sargento Traktor para así dar por finalizada la video-llamada.

* * *

En el hotel de cinco estrellas, los Rangers de Nueva Tecno estaban ya organizando sus cosas, Z tenía su propia habitación con otra cama y eso pensó que sería para Syd, en otra habitación estaban los chicos, y en otra habitación había una cama matrimonial.

\- Debo de admitir que cargar las valijas de Syd es gran cosa ¿No crees RIC? – Pregunto Z a su amigo canino quien estaba sentado en sillón de color salmón, mientras que retorcía la cabeza – Parece que no estas con ganas de platicar hoy – RIC ladro dos veces para después bajarse he ir a la habitación de los chicos.

En el cuarto de los hombres, se podía ver a Bridge tratando de abrir el frasco donde estaban encerrados sus dos amigos, en eso del baño salía Jack con el torso descubierto y en la parte de abajo cubierta por una toalla.

\- ¿Puedes con eso Bridge? – El Ranger Verde asentía mientras que intentaba de usar un abrelatas para poder abrirla – Parece que no…Dame eso – Sam dejo salir un suspiro sintiéndose muy agradecido por Jack, pero Bridge se encogió de hombros para después ser él en entrar al baño – Listo, ahora pueden salir.

Sam y Nova se materializaron como los típicos jóvenes humanos para así notar su alrededor con demasiada admiración.

\- Guau… ¿Encerio que los padres de Syd son millonarios Jack? – El susodicho asentía, mientras que Sam desempacaba las pocas cosas que tenía en una mochila.

\- Y ¿Dónde duermo yo? – Pregunto Nova mientras se apoyaba en la pared cruzada de brazos.

\- simple Nova, con las chicas – Contesto Sky, quien salía con un celular en mano y la supuesta dirección del hospital.

\- Sky ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Sky comenzó a maldecir su suerte, sabiendo que Jack sonaba autoritario en ese momento.

\- Iré al hospital Jack – Respondía el Blue Ranger en un tono frio a la pregunta de Jack, al salir de la habitación, Jack se quedó extrañado por esa respuesta y al darse vuelta se topó con la mirada interrogante de Sam quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

* * *

 _España_

Al pasar los pocos días que pudieron disfrutar nuestros Rangers en compañía de Bridge, Sam y Nova. Alan junto con sus amigos iban caminando un sendero en la gran plaza de Barcelona.

\- Jamás espere de que Bridge fuera tan lindo – Comento Mariana mientras que caminaba dando saltitos de felicidad.

\- Es un retrasado Maru, ¿Cómo te podes fijar en ese desorbitado? – Matheo sonaba rancio con ese tipo de temas, y eso provoco que la Pink Ranger le pegara una colleja - ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué demonios me pegas?!

\- Por un mal critico Matheo, sabes que no debes de juzgar a las personas por lo que son y eso es encontrarle los prejuicios a todo lo que ves ¿Me equivoco? – Pregunto algo rancia Mariana mientras que caminaba hacia atrás y mirando a su interlocutor.

\- Odio cuando siempre tienes la maldita razón Maru… - Carlos miraba la pequeña confrontación de sus dos mejores amigos para después mirar a su líder quien estaba embobado con una foto.

\- ¿Qué sucede Alan? – Pregunto el Green Ranger en un tono preocupado, sin embargo los cinco pararon su andar cuando llegaron a la esquina notaron que una limusina toda negra paro enfrente de ellos.

\- Por todos los Dioses romanos ¿Qué hace mi padre y mi madre aquí? Les dije que estaría con ustedes en una amena tarde con amigos y en familia – Esto último lo dijo con un tono asqueado, sabiendo que no soportaba las exigencias de sus padres y la de soportar a su hermano mayor quien bajaba del vehículo junto con su madre.

Matheo no soportaba a su hermano mayor, quien era casi idéntico a él pero con una sola diferencia, su hermano es más trigueño que él. El mayor de los Keyghils se llama Michael, y la progenitora de los dos es una bella mujer de cabellos rubios y de mirada parda, su nombre es Liliana Johnson de Keyghils.

\- ¡Matheo hijito mío! – La mujer abrazo a su hijo del medio quien correspondió el abrazo de su adorada madre, quien después reparo su mirada en los acompañantes de su hijo – Hola Rangers ¿Cómo les esta llendo el día en la academia?

\- Muy bien señora Keyghils – Respondió por todos Stefania, en ese momento de la limusina bajaba un hombre de las mismas facciones que sus dos hijos, y su nombre era Ricardo Keyghils.

\- Buenas tardes Rangers – saludo educadamente el padre del Blue Ranger, Matheo cruzo mirada con su hermano quien le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera hacia el otro lado de la plaza para hablar un poquito.

A un costado de la plaza, Matheo junto con su hermano se miraron por unos segunditos para después ser Michael quien diera paso a la conversación.

\- Es mejor ir al grano, sino quieres ser una estampilla en menos de dos milésimo – Matheo se cruzó de brazos para mirar muy serio a su hermano, quien de su chaqueta sacaba una invitación.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto Michael? – El muchacho de las mismas facciones que él, asentía a lo que fuese que pensara su queridísimo hermano menor.

\- Creo que el Comandante Python ya te dio la misión ¿No es así? – Matheo levanto su mirada de la invitación para después cruzarse con las esmeraldas de su hermano y dejar salir un pequeño suspiro.

\- Si es una misión muy complicada, porque en París habrá un intercambio de mafias, una es intergaláctica y la otra es de aquí de la tierra… Más que misión imposible, es ser el típico agente secreto de Inglaterra que un Power Ranger… Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver mi misión con esta maldita fiesta elegante de la organización mundial de gente poderosa? – Michael dejo salir una leve carcajada para después cesar su risa y darle un pequeña ayudita para que su hermanito razonara.

\- Muchas cosas tienen que ver con tu misión Matheo… - El Ranger Azul de España se mordió el labio inferior y enfocando su mirada a donde estaban sus amigos – Y creo que haya están otros iguales que tú en la misma misión, pero con distintas coordenadas u órdenes. Vaya saberse que tienen en mente la SPD de Francia, por mí, me da igual lo que pase.

* * *

 _Francia_

Después de la video-llamada desde Texas, el Comandante Rollins fue casi en compañía de sus Rangers a preparar la sala de reuniones que habría en menos de cuatro horas, sabiendo que ya la alerta roja estaba avisada y eso significaba que pronto la guerra por la tierra daría comienzo, antes de sacar las conclusiones, todas las SPD debían de estar de acuerdo en ayudar a Nueva Tecno para volver a emerger como la ahora sede central de toda la Súper Patrulla Delta a nivel intergaláctico y mundial.

Ben notó que su superior no les había dirigido la palabra desde que termino la video-llamada, ya eso le estaba exasperando un poco y debían de enterarse su equipo y él de lo andaba pasando en la tierra.

\- Comandante Rollins – Hablo Sebastián al saber que su superior paro su andar, y todos miraron lo que había al otro lado de la ahora ventana – _**"¿Qué demonios es esto?"**_

\- Rangers tienen una nueva misión pero… - El Comandante Rollins estaba sobre actuado, ya que las circunstancias eran mayores y el tiempo era poco – Antes necesito que se dividan en grupos, no quiero que me fallen, pero yo tengo fe en ustedes cinco.

\- No se preocupe por nosotros Comandante, sabemos cómo cuidarnos y téngalo por seguro que en esta misión no le fallaremos – Hablo Ben muy feliz al ver que todavía su superior confiaba en ellos.

\- Primero necesito hablar con ustedes tres – Señalo Rollins a los tres jóvenes y las chicas se marcharon de la zona – Quiero que sepan que muy pronto formaran parte de algo mayor y necesito ver un poco de liderazgo en ustedes tres, porque prontamente tomaran decisiones por muchos y no por cinco ¿Comprenden? – Los tres muchachos asintieron con seriedad para después irse de la vista del Comandante Rollins.

En las habitaciones de los Rangers, Romina junto con Teryanna estaban velando a la jovencita quien seguía acostada en la cama de Ben, en eso las puertas de la habitación de los chicos se abrió para dejar paso a los tres dueños de la habitación.

\- ¿Todavía no despertó? – Pregunto curioso el Ranger azul mientras que se tiraba a su cama, que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama donde yacía la joven de cabellos rubios.

\- No, pero si respira – Comento Teryanna, por lo tanto Ben se acercó para quedar al lado y casi a un costado del rostro de su ex novia.

\- Desearía que ella despertase, porque me muero por hablar con ella – en ese momento Ben notó que la muchacha de cabellos rubios y rizados se estaba despertando.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Sydney emitió un quejido al notar que le dolía el hombro, pero al darse vuelta se asustó con la presencia de alguien muy conocido - ¡Ah! Pero ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?! ¿Benjamín? – Sebastián y los otros se miraron extrañados al ver que aquella jovencita viese a su líder de una manera casi perturbadora.

\- Hola Sydney, para que te sientas a gusto y más tranquila, te aviso que estas en París y en mi academia – la muchacha de ojos azules se lanzó a los brazos de Ben, quien muy sorprendido recibió el abrazo efusivo de su exnovia.

\- ¡Que alegría de volverte a ver Ben! – Syd hizo una pausa para mirar a su mejor amigo a los ojos y no podía controlar las ganas de llorar de la felicidad – No sabes la gran tristeza que llevo por haber… Ya sabes… de lo nuestro ya hace… un año y dos meses.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ya fue el pasado amiga… - Ben no quería sonar un perrito solitario, sabiendo que era su decisión de cortar con Syd, pero jamás espero de que ella ya lo haya superado tan rápido la ruptura – Dime ¿Qué haces aquí en París?

\- Ben – Llamo Sebastián tratando de que su líder lo mirase, pero notó que en la mirada de Ben había un dejo de embobamiento o algo parecido.

\- No recuerdo muy bien, para después terminar en los brazos de un Red Ranger muy amable y cordial – Ben y sus amigos dejaron salir sus risas para después Sydney sentirse algo incomoda – Dije algo malo para que se rieran de mí.

\- Si… es que… Jajajaja – Hablo Teryanna mientras que ellos cuatro menos Ben, se reían sin parar, en eso Sydney miro a su viejo amigo de la infancia para percatarse sus ropas.

\- ¡¿ERES UN POWER RANGER?! ¡Benjamín Suarez! – El Ranger rojo de Francia, se tapó los oídos por el grito que dio Syd y también la rubia pudo hacer parar a las risas de los demás presentes – y ¿Estos son tu equipo?

\- ¡Oye! Ten un poco más de respeto con nosotros rubia – Exclamo indignada Romina, la muchacha de cabellos negros se fue acercando casi a zancadas para empujar a su líder y quedar enfrente de Syd, ambas se miraron fijamente, hasta que.

\- ¡Ah! – Las dos Pink Rangers comenzaron a gritar eufóricamente, Ben no sabía a qué se debía los gritos, pero lo que era de que Syd y Romina eran idénticas en personalidad.

* * *

\- No puedo creer esto ¿Cuánto paso desde que no nos vimos? – Pregunto Sydney con un aire de niña rica, mientras que se ponía en pie.

\- Creo que fue más de… - Romina comenzó a sacar cuenta de todo el tiempo que dejaron de ser conocidas o ¿Eran amigas? – Pasaron como diez años desde que me fui de Nueva Tecno… Creo.

\- Esperen un segundo – Hablo Sebastián que estaba muy confundido igual que el resto – Ben ¿Qué sos de esta rubia? Y Romina ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? – Ambos susodichos se miraron y Sydney estaba seria y de brazos cruzados.

\- Tu cierra la boca, porque ellos dos son mis amigos de la infancia inepto – El Blue Ranger de Francia hizo una cara de indignado por las palabras que le dijo aquella chica que le parecía muy tonta.

\- ¿Me llamaste a mí inepto? Rubia descarada – Sydney no dudo en lanzarse encima de Sebastián para así ambos comenzarse a dar manotones y revolcarse en el piso para sacarse de encima uno del otro.

Ben y su equipo no sabían que hacer, más él porque jamás pensó que Sydney fuese de explosiva en todos los sentidos, en cambio, lo que más le golpeo fue que su exnovia lo tratase como su amigo de la infancia y no por lo que eran.

* * *

A fuera de la SPD de Francia, Sky ingresaba a esa academia para solicitar el permiso para ingresar y hablar él con el dirigente de aquel lugar.

\- Buenos Días joven ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? – Hablo una señorita que era una administradora, donde tecleaba la computadora algunos datos y revisando algunos papeles.

\- Buenos Días, quisiera hablar con el Comandante Rollins – Informo Sky mientras que de su cinto saco su morpher para mostrarle su identificación. Pero en ese momento muchos gritos se dejaron escuchar en la entrada, Sky se dio la vuelta para asomarse en un pasillo que estaba al lado de la entrada para toparse con la escena de Syd discutiendo con un chico con el uniforme de la academia y de color negro con una franja de azul. La chica de la recepción apretó un botón para así en el momento de las escaleras auxiliares salieron dos cadetes del lugar.

\- Tu eres un desubicado, no tienes el derecho de llamarme rubia descarada ¡Tengo un nombre! – Sebastián no dejaba de hacer un ademán de "bla bla bla" con la mano mientras que hacia la mímica.

\- Chicos ya basta ¡Syd cálmate por favor! Y Sebas ¡Deja de ser un irónico con ella! – Trataba de calmar el panorama Ben, sabiendo que los dos se dieron la vuelta para darse la espalda mutuamente. El joven de cabellos castaños, dejo salir un suspiro resignado sabiendo que sus dos amigos eran orgullosos.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Syd? – Hablo por fin Sky y así acatando la atención de la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno.

\- ¡Sky! – La muchacha de rizos rubios fue abrazar a su novio quien con gusto lo recibió, y Sky le tomo el rostro para así darle un beso en los labios. Al ver esta escena, Ben se sentía por una vez celoso de verdad, jamás espero ser un espectador de la nueva relación que llevaba su ya exnovia – Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están mis padres?

\- Jaja… Cálmate Syd – Sky comenzaba a negar con la cabeza por las tantas preguntas que le estaba haciendo su novia, pero en verdad no quería hablar del pequeño incidente del Jet Privado sabiendo lo que más le preocupaba era ¿Por qué ella no se acordaba de lo que paso? – Los demás están en un hotel a unas cinco calles de aquí y tus padres están en buenas manos, nada grave.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que nada grave les sucedió a mis padres? Sky sabes una cosa, no te creo en lo absoluto - Ben se cubrió con sus manos la boca para evitar reírse, sabiendo que él conocía a la perfección a su exnovia, ya que Syd no era ninguna tonta y es más debía de encontrar la manera de que ella le prestase un poco más de atención.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes de que te estoy mintiendo? O ¿Será que no te diste cuenta lo que ocurrió contigo en el Jet Privado? – Sydney se cruzó de brazos casi un poco resentida por lo anterior, pero en las preguntas que se les fue formuladas por parte de Sky, debía de responderlas.

\- No me acuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió en el Jet Privado, pero lo que recuerdo es que estaba cayendo por los aires sin un paracaídas y termine en el SWAT Megazord de ellos – Señalo a los cinco jóvenes quienes estaban callados y observando la plática – Y bueno, Ben me rescato de la exposición que tuvo el Megazord y eso se lo debo. – Syd se dio la vuelta para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a su amigo de la infancia, Ben se sonrojo un poco y eso lo notó Sky.

* * *

\- ¿Quién es Ben Syd? – La susodicha se acercó a Ben quien no sabía dónde meterse, nunca espero de que el novio actual de ella supiera de él, ya eso le estaba oliendo a gato encerrado.

\- Él Sky es Ben, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia…Ben él es Sky mi Novio – La palabra "Novio" le hizo énfasis, ambos chicos se miraron casi desafiantes, Sebastián y su hermano se miraron casi divertidos sabiendo que Ben era ultra celoso y más verlo ya en ese estado – Espero que ambos se lleven muy bien y no quiero que discutan los dos por mí. – Sky y Ben se dejaron de mirar amenazadoramente para después mirar a Syd quien estaba un poco feliz al ver que ambos estaban tensos con la presencia del otro.

La alarma salto en toda la academia, el morpher de Sky comenzó a sonar y lo atendió en el instante.

\- Sky ¡¿Dónde estás amigo?! ¡Ven a la Torre Eiffel ahora! – Hablo Jack del otro lado, y Sky miro a Syd para indicarle que debían de ir ahora. Por lo tanto Ben miro sobre su hombro a su equipo para así ellos también dirigirse a la ubicación.

* * *

Todos fueron al lugar donde estaban Jack y los demás, peleando con una enorme cantidad de Krybots y testas azules y naranjas. Bridge peleaba junto con Nova contra dos testas azules quienes parecían más rudos que acostumbraban pelear, al otro lado de la enorme Torre de París, Z en compañía de Sam, ambos peleaban muy a la par contra el criminal TranDox ( _ **N/A**_ : _es la nueva transformación de TrinDax_ ) quien parecía más fuerte y temible que acostumbraba, y Jack estaba en grandes aprietos.

* * *

\- Jajajaja ¡Nos volvemos a ver Red Ranger! – Hablaba aquel alienígena que es muy conocido y tenía un traje nuevo.

\- Esta vez no te me escaparas Broodwing – La pelea de Jack contra Broodwing era muy igualada, ambos peleaban bastante bien, pero en ese momento llego Sky ya transformado y en compañía de otros Rangers y con Syd.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí Broodwing! ¡Delta Enforcers, Fuego! – Seis rayos fueron a parar a Broodwing y lo lanzaron lejos, pero ¿Cómo llego Broodwing hasta Francia, si él estaba arrestado?, Jack se hizo aun lado cuando los rayos abrieron fuego.

\- ¡Jack! – Sydney fue hacia su líder y amigo quien le abrazo fuertemente, los demás dejaron de pelear cuando todos los soldados Troobianos fueron aniquilados, para después dar una enorme explosión y de que TranDox fue despedido.

\- Syd ¿Cómo estás? – La muchacha de cabellos rubios le sonrió a Jack, al tomarse ese gesto de parte de su compañera se lo tomo como que estaba bien y cuando Syd se dio la vuelta se indicó que ellos fueron que la salvaron – Pero ¿Más Power Rangers? ¿Qué era lo que quería Cruger?

\- Creo que esto tiene una explicación Rangers – En eso un patrullero a pareció de la nada y de él salió la Dra. Kat Max quien estaba en compañía de otros dos científicos.

\- ¡Kat! – Dijeron los Rangers de Nueva Tecno para ir a recibir a su gran amiga y diseñadora de todo su arsenal. Kat estaba feliz de ver a los Rangers bien, nunca espero que los padres de Syd fuesen a cuidarlos muy bien hasta ese momento.

* * *

\- Darkbots ¡ataquen! – Centenares de Darkbots salieron de todos los robots Troobianos que fueron aniquilados, para después ir tras ellos, los ahora doce Power Rangers unieron fuerzas para así mostrar que de a poco una nueva Legión se estaba por levantar de lo más profundo del olvido; Y eso Kat lo notó, con un dejo triste al saber que aquella guerra contra Neolistreer les tomaría casi años para atraparla y llevarla tras las rejas.

\- Vamos amigos, es hora de enseñarles a estos criminales quienes somos - Hablo con determinación Jack, mientras que Syd tomaba su nuevo morpher que le entrego Sam, ya todos transformados la pelea comenzo.

Las dos Rangers femeninos de Nueva Tecno pelearon juntas, ambas a la par y contra la mitad de los Darkbots, a su izquierda peleaban myu en conjunto los dos Rangers masculinos de Francia con la otra mitad de los robots asesinos; Sky y Bridge peleaban contra la cuarta parte de los Soldados Troobianos, ya que Jack junto con Ben y las otras chicas peleaban con el resto.

* * *

A lo lejos de aquel enorme enfrentamiento, ocho regentes de las distintas SPD de todo el planeta tierra estaban observando aquella escena arriba de un edificio; ninguno se atrevía ir a ayudar sabiendo que ahora Broodwing ya se había fugado y eso era mal presagio para cualquiera.

\- _**"Confió en estos Rangers de que pronto resurgirá la enorme Sede Central que hubo hace más de 18 años, cuando fuerzas del futuro y alienígenas formaron la primera Sede para capacitar aquellos jóvenes para convertirse en lo que son ahora Power Rangers de la tierra… Espero que este plan vaya a la perfección si es que queremos evitar la colonización de las fuerzas Troobianas en nuestro planeta, y que la meta sea de 5 años como mínimo"**_ – Pensó aquel Comandante quera un enorme León de cabellos color dorado y de ojos color azules, mientras que miraba de a poco a sus ahora nuevos compañeros para así formar la primera junta de regentes de todas las SPD de la tierra.

* * *

Pero lo más era inquietante era que TranDox fue sorprendido por una voz que le empezaba hablar de atrás y una risa juguetona se dejó escuchar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto TranDox a la figura encapuchada, quien estaba en compañía de Blublepu quien estaba saltando en una pata feliz de la vida.

\- Kagó me envió para mostrarte como se vence a un montón de Rangers patéticos con tan solo un golpe – TranDox apretó sus puños sabiendo que su nueva compañía no le fue avisada de su llegada y todo menos de un enorme monstruo con forma de peluche.

\- ¡Yo no necesito ninguna ayuda y menos viniendo de ti! – aquel sujeto encapuchado le propino una patada que hizo caer a TranDox de espalda, y eso llamo la atención de las chicas quienes ya habían destruido una parte de los Darkbots.

\- Z ¿Por qué ese monstruo pelea contra…? ¡Blublepu! – El susodicho se tapó la cara con sus manitas al escuchar la vos de la supuesta chica de rosa que el mismo secuestro.

\- ¡Yo mejor me vuelvo! – Y el monstruo desapareció así dejando al hombre encapuchado casi furioso al ser abandonado, Syd quedo frente a frente con aquel sujeto que desconocía pero ambos se entrelazaron en una pelea, y parte de los movimientos del sujeto mostraba la transformación de otro Ranger.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Bueno cap ¿No? Jejeje, bien espero que dejen muchos comentarios y que se sumen para participar en esta obra. U.U por esta vez estaria bueno q se divulge, puede que no todos estemos de acuerdo con los diferentes romances entre personajes o personajes que sean odiados, para eso esta la imaginación de uno. En estos momentos les mando un abrazo grande y un beso enorme, y nos leemos prontamente


	8. 8) Doble Misión Parte II

**Hello! Nueva actualización ¡Sí! Jajaja, bien perdonen por no actualizar antes, esté cap me costo mucho trabajo, pero no importa, les dare el gustito de leer. ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** : Doble misión Parte 2

* * *

La pelea de Syd contra aquel sujeto encapuchado se volvía cada vez más complicado, sabiendo que ella estaba siendo apaleada por aquel ser misterioso.

\- _**"¿Es encerio? Esta Pink Ranger es muy fácil de vencer"**_ ¡Toma esto! – El sujeto saco su Deltamax Strikers para después abrir fuego para así darle a Syd, quien recibió el ataque directo en la parte abdominal y para así volver a su estado normal. – Jaja jajaja.

\- Es muy fuerte… ¡¿Quién eres?! – Exclamo indignada Syd mientras veía aquel sujeto irse, muchas preguntas le estaban ametrallando la cabeza, sobre todo un dolor agudo en la nuca comenzaba hacer acto de presencia, para después ella comenzar a vomitar un fluido que desconocía.

\- ¡Syd! – Llamo Z para ir a auxiliar a su mejor amiga, quien estaba sollozando del horror que estaba viendo. Al llegar a donde estaba tirada su amiga, Z se alarmo cuando el césped había sangre, un fluido blanco y transparente - ¿Vomitaste?

\- Si… y Z tengo miedo de estar enferma… No soporto ver esto – Sydney estaba desesperada por lo que le sucedió, Sky dejo de luchar contra los Darkbots para acercarse a donde estaba su compañera.

\- Syd ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Sky quien se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de su novia.

\- Sky hay que llevar a Syd a un hospital – Hablo Z en un tono severo y preocupado, ella ayudo a su amiga a ponerse en pie y llevársela a un lugar seguro.

* * *

Todos finalizaron sus peleas y los Darkbots fueron destruidos, Jack se des transformo para después ir a donde estaban el Squadron-B de Francia, quienes ya estaban en su forma civil.

\- Debo de agradecerles de que nos hayan dado una mano contra ese criminal – Hablo Jack mientras que acataba todas las miradas de aquel equipo. Ben miro a sus amigos quienes le sonreían y Xavier le señalo que hablara.

\- No debes de agradecernos, al contrario nosotros le debemos las gracias y hay cosas que debemos hablar – Jack se cruzó los brazos para mirar serio al que parecía ser el líder de aquel equipo.

\- Jack ¿Tienes un segundito? – Pregunto Bridge quien estaba en compañía de Nova ambos tenían un semblante triste y preocupado, Jack asintió y se fue con ellos quienes lo dirigieron a donde estaba Syd en brazos de Sky.

* * *

Al llegar a donde estaban los enamorados, Jack se sorprendió en ver a Syd muy pálida y tosiendo, no sabía que ocurría pero se hacía una idea. Ben al notar que su mini conversación con el líder de Nueva Tecno diera por finalizado tan abruptamente, pero a lo lejos notó que Syd no tenía un buen aspecto y eso ya le estaba dando un tremendo dolor en el estómago; Se fue corriendo a donde estaba ella y quería estar al pendiente de la salud de su exnovia.

\- Sky ¿Qué le sucede a Syd? – Pregunto Jack quien se acercaba para verificar si su amiga tenía fiebre.

\- Cuando me acerque ella ya estaba tosiendo sangre y lo peor es que Z vio lo peor – La muchacha de cabellos castaños levanto la mirada para toparse que Jack quería saber su versión de los síntomas de su amiga.

\- Jack, hay que llevar a Syd a un hospital rápido, porque ella vomito sangre al acabar de pelear con un sujeto encapuchado – Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que contaba Z, y lo más inquietante era que Ben había escuchado todo y no podía preocuparse más de lo que estaba.

Kat al notar que la lucha contra esos robots desconocidos había acabado, fue al encuentro de sus amigos y Rangers que supuestamente estaban rodeando a Sky. Ella se acercó para observar que Syd no paraba de toser.

\- Syd ¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto preocupada Kat mientras que RIC se para en dos patas para ver a su amiga que estaba siendo cargada por Sky.

\- Kat me duele mucho el cuello, la cabeza y la pansita – Mientras enumeraba los síntomas, la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno se tocaba las zonas en las que le dolía.

-Mmm, veamos si tienes fiebre – Kat de su bolsillo saco un aparato detector de temperatura ( _ **N/A**_ _: Algo así como un termómetro avanzado_ ), lo encendió para así escanear la temperatura de la muchacha – Si Syd, tienes 42º de fiebre. – Todos se alarmaron y más Jack, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Ben era ofrecerse para custodiarlos hasta el hospital general de la ciudad.

\- Chicos, si quieren ustedes suben a Sydney en un vehículo y nosotros los custodiamos hasta el hospital en nuestros vehículos ¿Qué piensan? – Sky miro a Ben quien parecía un poco seguro de sí mismo y eso le estaba dando un poco de celos, por otro lado Sydney no paraba de mirar a su exnovio quien parecía casi el mismo que ella conocía pero un solo detalle la enamoro, era de que Ben parecía muy centrado y confiado en sus propias palabras. En cambio, Jack frunció el ceño y cruzarse de brazos, casi dudando de aquella oferta que hizo el Red Ranger de Francia.

\- Esta bien, pero que sea rápido – Z miro a su mejor amigo para notar que él estaba muy serio de lo que acostumbra, y lo peor de esto era que Sky también estaba más raro que de costumbre. Ben asintió para después indicarle a su equipo quienes irían con él y los otros tomaran la misión de capturar a TranDox cuando antes.

* * *

El viaje en un patrullero fue rápido. Sky estaba al lado de su novia quien no paraba de toser y su preocupación iba en aumento, por otro lado sus dudas acerca de la relación con ese chico llamado Ben que tiene con Syd, de sí mismo detestaba ponerse celoso por ese tipo de cosas y más no quería mostrarse posesivo con su novia. Ben manejaba el patrullero sabiendo que de copiloto tenía a Bridge quien estaba sumergido en la vista de las casas pintorescas de París, y atrás suyo estaba Jack quien ahora estaba por abrazar a Syd sabiendo que ella no paraba de toser y lo peor era de que Ben comenzó a sentir de que el viaje no iba a ser el más rápido.

\- _**"Es mejor que acelere el paso si quiero que mis sospechas acerca de la salud de Sydney sea la mejor y no una mala noticia"**_ chicos colóquense los cinturones que encenderé las sirenas y en unos segundos estamos en el hospital – Bridge, Jack y Sky se miraron sabiendo que lo debían de hacer, en cambio Syd comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

\- Chicos… No… Aguanto… Me duele mucho… - Jack tomo el cinturón de seguridad del lado de Syd para colocárselo, y Sky abrazo a Syd para contenerla ya que ella estaba haciendo fuerza. Benjamín acelero el vehículo para así doblar en la esquina, Bridge se agarró de la volantera, del asiento cuando el chico doblo en una de las esquinas y notar que todos los vehículos se hicieron a un lado, otros dejaron de circular y los peatones los miraban con sospechas pero debía de admitir que eso era normal en una ciudad muy poblada.

Atrás de ellos, iban Xavier y Sebastián montados en sus motocicletas, pero en la motocicleta del Blue Ranger de Francia iba Z quien no paraba de rezar mentalmente de que Syd no estuviera peor de lo que parecía.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, Ben iba cargando a Syd quien no paraba de hiperventilarse y atrás de él entraban Sky, Jack y Bridge quienes estaban desesperados y preocupados por su amiga.

\- ¡Necesitamos un doctor con urgencias! – Grito Ben y cuando notó que una enfermera conocida por él le indico de que colocara a la muchacha en la camilla.

\- Tranquilízate Benjamín y ve a buscar a tu padre que está en una reunión, sabiendo que él está en guardia – El chico dejo a Syd y le deposito un beso en la frente para después irse corriendo en busca de su padre. La enfermera se volteó para percatarse de que Ben tenia compañía - ¿Son amigos de la muchacha?

\- Si y ¿Qué le pasara a Syd? – Pregunto Bridge mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amiga quien tenía una máscara de oxígeno y recibiendo asistencia por otros enfermeros.

\- Primero que nada ella debe de ir a urgencias y segundo ¿uno de ustedes es pareja de la chica? – Pregunto la enfermera mientras le bombeaba aire, en cambio, Sky miro a Jack quien le indico con la cabeza que fuera.

\- Yo soy el novio, señorita –La enfermera le indico a Sky de que siguiera a ellos los especialistas a la sala de urgencias. En eso Z entro en compañía de los gemelos quienes preguntaron en recepción por el paradero de su amigo, al terminar de preguntar se acercaron a los otros Rangers.

\- Chicos les tengo que decir de que… - Jack y los otros tres miraron a los gemelos quienes no sabían que decirles.

\- La enfermera que los atendió es la madrastra de Ben y ella no sabe nada de enfermería, pero no es para que monten una escenita, ya que está en las mejores manos. – Aclaro Xavier para después él y su gemelo darse la vuelta para mirar el pasillo en donde regresaba Ben con una chaquetilla de médico.

* * *

Al otro lado de la hermosa París, las dos chicas del squadron – B de Francia estaban preguntando en los locales si vieron a un criminal peligroso, pero las respuestas eran negativas.

\- Esto es difícil Teryanna – Hablo Romina en un tono infantil, mientras se sentaba en una banca. La Yellow Ranger de Francia se volteó para mirar con una seriedad monumental a su amiga quien no cambiaba ese semblante de niñita mimada.

\- Lo difícil es soportarte a vos con tus actuaciones – Romina miro a su compañera quien le estaba diciendo como ser y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

\- Si tanto me tienes que soportar, porque no te vas por tu lado y yo por el mío – La muchacha de cabellos blancos y de puntas amarillas se encogió de hombros para después mirar a su compañera que se fue rumbo a la empresa de su padre.

\- _**"Creo que las circunstancias serán difíciles, pero ¿Dónde podría estar TranDox? Sería fácil si fuera a los lugares que estuvo anteriormente…"**_ Parece que las cosas serían más sencillas si tuviéramos con otras personas que abarquen más terreno – Teryanna dio un salto para a posicionarse en la azotea de un edificio, para sentarse en el piso y tratar de emanar energía para después expulsarla. En eso Sam junto a su compañera siguieron a las dos chicas para ser ellos quienes las ayuden.

\- Disculpa ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto el Omega Ranger quien se materializaba como un humano y se agachaba a la altura de aquella joven, en cambio, Teryanna abrió los ojos para mirar furiosa aquel muchacho de apariencia angelical.

\- Si no vez estoy utilizando mi poder Liriano, idiota – Sam la miro con confusión sabiendo que jamás espero que esa joven fuese de otro planeta.

\- ¿Eres un ser de otro planeta? Encerio tengo tantas preguntas al respecto y yo con mi compañera Nova necesitamos saber si interesas armar un equipo con nosotros, ya que nosotros dos abarcaremos más terreno que tu amiga y vos – Teryanna dejo de emanar una energía extraña para después ponerse de pie y mirar de mala manera a ese jovencito y a una luz que se estaba materializando en una muchacha.

\- Responderé a tu pregunta, soy una Liriana y esta no es mi forma sino esta – Teryanna dejo de aparentar un ser humano para mostrarle a Sam y Nova su verdadera apariencia, su cara era de una humana pero su pelo era de color blanco puro, sus ojos eran amarillos y sus pupilas negras, su piel era de un tono rosa pastel y su ropa era una túnica de color naranja fosforescente – ¿Y qué dicen?

\- ¿Esa eres tú en verdad? – Pregunto Nova quien estaba con la boca abierta al ver la verdadera forma de Teryanna, y la susodicha asintió a la pregunta de Nova – Guau, en verdad no sé qué decir.

\- A mí me aterra – Hablo Sam mientras se cubría los ojos con sus dos manos, por otro lado Nova dejo su semblante de sorprendida para mirar mal a su compañero.

\- Te aterran la mitad de los seres de otros planetas Sam – Acoto la muchacha de cabellos rojizos y de ojos marrones, Teryanna sonrió al escuchar aquello pero debía de volver a ser una humana para evitar un gran alboroto en la vía pública.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad de París, Romina iba directo a las oficinas de su padre; Ella detestaba ser ignorada por su compañera y sabría que contar con la ayuda de los contactos de su padre la ayudarían para capturar a TranDox que seguía prófugo.

Al ingresas todo el personal de aquella empresa se iban haciendo aún lado a medida que la hija más pequeña de su jefe iba dando zancadas de lo furiosa que parecía, al llegar a la oficina mayor, y donde supuestamente estaría su progenitor, Romina entro sin tocar la puerta. En aquella oficina, su sorpresa era la más grande al ver una pareja y a su madre con versando entre ellos, lo peor era que su mirada fue a parar en el sillón donde su padre debería estar sentado.

\- Mami ¿Dónde está papi? – Pregunto Romina mientras se acercaba a su madre quien dejo de hablar con una mujer de cabellos rubios.

\- Romina ¿Dónde están tus modales hijita mía? – La menor de las Colombo volteó su mirada hacia otra parte para no mirar a su madre quien ya le estaba comenzando a reprochar por sus modales.

\- Mis modales están en la basura madre… Necesito hablar con papi ¡Ahora! – Dijo en un tono autoritario y eso alerto a los invitados, la puerta del baño de aquella oficina se abrió para mostrar a un hombre vestido de traje, de cabellos morenos y ojos azules.

\- Romina hija, evita que tus gritos sean escuchados por el personal ¿Puede ser? Nena saluda a tus padrinos – Romina cayo en cuenta cuando escucho aquella palabra y su mirada azulada se fijó en aquellas personas.

\- ¿Mis padrinos? Pero papi si mi padrino es el padre de Ben o ¿Hay algo que no me están contando? – Ambos padres se miraron para después esbozar una linda sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- Lo que no te estamos contando es algo que vos debes de contarnos – Hablo la mujer de cabellos morenos y de mirada gris, la mujer se puso de pie para ir a donde estaba su esposo – Romina, ellos son Ricardo Drew y Lara Scott – La Pink Ranger de Francia, estaba muy sorprendida y su mente iba a mil, nunca espero que Ben la enviase a ella con Teryanna a buscar a los padres de su mejor amiga de la infancia, lo peor era la noticia que debía de darles a esos padres que parecían felices.

* * *

En el hospital, Ben entraba a la habitación 125 en el piso de emergencias. En la habitación estaban las maletas de Syd y al lado derecho de la camilla estaba Sky, el Blue Ranger de Nueva Tecno no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de su novia quien estaba descansando en la camilla; Ben se acercó para tener una pequeña charla con Sky acerca de su relación con Syd.

\- Quisiera preguntarte una sola cosa ¿Cómo esta Syd? – Ben fue sorprendido por las palabras que articulo Sky, pareciera que el tono que uso ese muchacho de su edad le haya dejado un tremendo dolor en el pecho.

\- Ella estará bien, nada más debemos o el hospital debe de hacerle unos exámenes de todo tipo para saber que tiene ella… Pero, lo más preocupante es el color que está tomando su rostro eso ya es preocupante – Comento Ben mientras se colocaba del otro lado para después sentarse en la otra silla, Sky y Ben se miraron casi como enfrentándose a un pequeño duelo de miradas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sos médico? – volvió a preguntar Sky cuando dejo de acariciar a su novia para después optar un semblante serio.

\- No soy médico, yo estoy acomodado en este hospital y creo que ser doctor siempre fue mi sueño, antes de ingresar a la academia – Respondió Ben cuando levanto su mano para tomar la mano izquierda de Syd, Ben enfoco su mirada en aquellos aparatos para ver cómo estaba Syd – _**"Me está preocupando mucho, su ritmo cardiaco bajo a 18 y la respiración no está moderada… Veré si es el suero"**_ Sky, me puedes hacer el favor de apretar ese botón que está atrás de la mesita de luz – Sky se dio la vuelta para buscar el supuesto botón que debería de apretar, al encontrarlo lo apretó para así dejar sonar una pequeña alarma y en cuestión de segundos entro otro médico.

\- ¿Cómo está la hija de Ricardo? – Pregunto aquel hombre quien estaba tomando nota rápido en una planilla todos los datos que indicaba los aparatos.

\- Está empeorando Doctor Suarez – contesto Ben a su padre, mientras que le indicaba a Sky de que saliera de la habitación pero él se reusaba hacerlo – Sky debes de salir de la habitación ahora.

\- No saldré de la habitación hasta saber que anda sucediendo acá y menos voy a dejar a Syd sola – El médico que estaba tomando apuntes de los datos dejo de hacerlo para después darse la vuelta y toparse con la mirada furiosa de aquel muchacho que ya le estaba haciendo muy familiar.

El médico que estaba ahí dentro fue sorprendido por aquellas palabras que articulo aquel joven, recuerdos se le venían a la mente y lo peor de aquello era de que el muchacho era parecido a su padre en algunos rasgos.

\- _**"¿Por qué Alex? ¿Por qué? Querías mucho a tu hijo y a tu esposa ¿Por qué tomaste esa bendita decisión de borrarte? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!"**_ – En eso su cabeza comenzó a reproducir voces de aquel hospital donde él y otras personas comenzaban a trabajar como médicos, pero lo malo de todo eso era de que sentía un tremendo dolor en el pecho.

* * *

 **\- Flashback -**

 _Los sonidos de los aparatos donde estaba conectado un hombre de unos 32 años, de cabellos castaños claros, pero lo más deprimente era las visitas que tenía en aquel dormitorio._

 _\- ¿Cómo estará Octavio? – Pregunto Lara quien en brazos tenía a su hija Sydney quien estaba dormida._

 _\- Él está bien, su cuerpo responde a los medicamentos y la buena noticia es de que en unas cuantas horas despertara – Hablo un hombre de cabellos castaños, de piel bronceada y de ojos celestes._

 _\- Qué alegría… - Hablo un hombre de cabellos rubios, de tez bronceada y de mirada verde, quien estaba abrazando a su mujer quien no dejaba de sollozar. Dejo de abrazar a su esposa para acercarse aquel sujeto que ya consideraba como un hermano. – Eres un idiota Alex, un verdadero idiota… ¿No entiendo porque peleaste contra Mirloc tu solo? Eres un necio._

 _\- Creo que es mejor dejarlo descansar por ahora, compañeros acompáñenme a tomar algo para calmar nuestras ansias – Hablo Octavio mientras todos salían del cuarto, y dejando a una persona que haría leyenda en SPD._

 _Al pasar unas cuantas horas, un hombre de 30 años iba solo y revisando unos papeles, su destino era la habitación donde estaría su amigo y paciente. Tomo el picaporte para abrir aquella puerta de un color rosa pastel, y su alegría fue encontrarse aquel amigo que estaba despierto._

 _\- ¿Cómo estás Alex? – El susodicho sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta, le inundaba una alegría enorme de ver a un conocido entrar por aquella puerta._

 _\- Creo que bien… Jeje… ¿Por qué estoy conectado? – Pregunto aquel héroe quien trataba de ponerse en pie, pero el hombre de cabellos castaños lo detuvo - ¿Qué haces?_

 _\- Lo que hago es que te quedes en cama y descansando Alex – Hablo en un tono autoritario, sabiendo que su amigo es muy terco cuando se le da una orden – Además debo de hablar contigo de algo serio y necesito que me escuches._

 _\- Esta bien Alejandro, me quedare en cama… Pero antes debes de saber algo y quiero que esto quede entre nosotros nada más – Alejandro abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa cuando escucho aquellas palabras que jamás espero escuchar. No sabía que pensar, pero debía de saber que pensaba su amigo._

 _\- Alex dejémonos de tonterías, ya estás muy viejo como para seguir en SPD y siendo un Ranger… Yo ya tengo un hijo y una esposa digna – Alex escuchaba atento a lo que relataba su amigo y consejero del alma, valoraba a Alejandro como era y debía de admitir que era un buen padre – Y vos debes de estar con Virginia y con tu hijo Sky, ellos están desesperados, tu hijo no sabe tu diagnóstico y yo quiero ser quien le de las buenas noticias de que estás despierto – Alex bajo su rostro para no mirar a su amigo a los ojos, dejo salir un suspiro de tristeza pero debía de admitir que en un futuro su decisión repercutiría demasiado en su único hijo._

 _\- Entiendo tu perspectiva Alejandro… Pero… Creo que debo ser sincero con lo que tengo que decirte – Alex y Alejandro cruzaron miradas, sabiendo que cada minuto eran el indicio de una nueva etapa de decisión y para dar comienzo a las nuevas generaciones._

 _\- Alex ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – Aquel rostro se lo tuvo que grabar muy bien, sabiendo que él sería una pieza muy fundamental._

 _\- Lo que quiero decirte es que me congeles en aquella cámara por la cantidad de tiempo necesario… Hernán me dijo que esa cámara no sería de buena utilidad sabiendo que puede tener pequeñas fallas internas, pero eso no me retiene para probarlo – Alejandro comenzó a negar cuando aquello ya le estaba oliendo a una locura mal formulada, no quería saber más aquello ya que no podía negar con las decisiones que tomase Alex - ¿Qué crees? ¿Serías mi cómplice?_

 **\- End Flashback -**

La discusión de su hijo con aquel muchacho que le recordaba demasiado a su mejor amigo, lo sacaron de aquel trauma. No dejaba de culparse por haber cumplido con aquel capricho, pero debía de reconocer que su único hijo le hacía recordar cuando él era joven y discutía con Alex, por cosas insignificantes.

* * *

\- ¡Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos! – Dijo en un tono autoritario el médico, mientras se ponía firme al lado de la camilla en donde estaba su paciente. Los dos adolescentes dejaron su discusión para mirar al adulto – No quiero preguntar la causa de su discusión inmadura, porque tenemos a una señorita que escucha todas sus incoherencias ¿Si me hacen el favor? Los dos quédense tranquilos y no le hagan pasar un mal rato a Syd quien está muy delicada.

\- ¿Delicada doctor? – Pregunto Sky quien no podía de dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Su cabeza estaba por reventar cuando su mirada se enfocó en Syd quien estaba despertando de su pequeña siesta.

\- Ho… Hola… ¿Dónde… Estoy? – Intento articular Syd sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba por desfallecer, sus ojos iban de Sky a Ben y de Ben al médico que le estaba sonriendo.

\- Hola Sydney, no tienes por qué alterarte princesa… Estas en el hospital y en buenas manos – la Ranger rosa trato de sonreír y le inundaba una alegría a Sky, quien se acercó a su novia – y Pronto serás derivada a las manos de Octavio Ocampos ¿Te acuerdas de él? – Syd asintió al escuchar ese nombre, ya que ese hombre era su médico de cabecera. – Bien… Por ahora debes descansar tranquila hasta que sepamos que tienes.

\- Tengo vómitos y me duele mucho la cabeza – Dijo con dificultad Syd, Alejandro dejo salir un suspiro de preocupación, pero no podía estar seguro de que fuese eso solo como para que ella entrase por la puerta del hospital con una hiperventilación.

\- Esta bien Syd, primero hace caso al doctor Suarez y descansa – Dijo Sky mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Syd se volteó para mirar a su novio quien jamás le había mimado de esa manera.

\- Bueno… Sky ¿Me puedes traer a trompitas? Quiero a mi elefante de felpa – el blue ranger asintió a la petición de su amada para así ir en busca de ese peluche; Ben al ver aquello le dio unas ganas de llorar al ver que Syd ni lo registraba y menos en verlo a los ojos, no le quedó otra que irse del cuarto. Sin embargo Alejandro se percató de que su hijo estaba deprimido y no le quedó otra que ir a hablar con él.

* * *

En la ciudad, Sam junto con Nova y Teryanna estaban persiguiendo a TranDox quien escapaba de ellos.

\- ¡Oye no escapes! – Grito Nova ya que era la más rápida de los tres, atrás de ella iba Sam y Teryanna ambos cruzaron mirada para así desviarse del camino.

Teryanna fue por un callejón, Sam fue por arriba de los edificios y casas, ya que Nova iba detrás de TranDox. El criminal ya acorralado por los Rangers no le quedó otra alternativa que recurrir a la fuerza bruta.

\- ¡SPD Estás bajo arresto! – Dijo Teryanna mientras los tres le apuntaban al criminal, pero debía de admitir que en sus puntos de salida que supuestamente usaría TranDox, ya los hubiera burlado.

\- No por mucho… ¡Krybots, ATAQUEN! – Decenas de Krybots dieron acto de aparición, los tres jóvenes no sabían que hacer ya que ellos estaban encerrados.

\- Maldición ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! – Dijo Nova mientras se ponía en guardia, Sam no le quedó otra alternativa que tomar el mando de la situación.

\- ¡A pelear señoritas! – los tres se lanzaron a la pelea, Teryanna peleaba con algunos robots y utilizo sus poderes Lirianos, Sam uso su poder para tirar escombros que había a tres metros de distancia para tirarlos encima de su parte de la pelea contra aquellas cosas resonantes; Nova peleaba de tal manera que jamás espero usar su poder energético que consistía usar la luz de cualquier lugar para crear ráfagas y descargas eléctricas.

Los tres lograron vencer a los Krybots y TranDox no se dio cuenta de que debía de escapar pero, en ese momento llego Romina en compañía de los gemelos, los tres ya transformados.

* * *

\- ¿Creíste que te escaparías? – Pregunto Sebastián a TranDox quien estaba gruñendo por su incompetencia.

\- Son muy listos Rangers, más cuando tienen buenos aliados – Comento aquel criminal quien saco un artefacto que lo prendió y activo un robot - ¡Ahora me temerá todo el mundo! ¡Jajajaja!

\- Eso ya lo veremos… - Sam miro a su compañera y ambos activaron sus morphers del futuro - ¡¿Lista?!

\- ¡Lista! – Nova y Sam activaron su morpher para después transformarse en Power Rangers.

\- ¡SPD EMERGENCIA! – Primero Nova, y después Sam. - ¡Rangers de futuro! ¡Ah!

\- Vamos Nova es hora de los Zords – Dijo Sam y en eso de la base de SPD de la ciudad de París salieron dos Zords, uno con forma de moto y el otro de patrullero.

* * *

Sam y Nova abordaron cada uno en su Zords. Ambos Zords se transformaron en Megazords, primero el Omegamax Megazord fue el primero de atacar al robot de TranDox quien lo recibió de lleno, en eso Nova completo la transformación de su Patrolmax Megazord.

\- Rayo Blazter ¡Fuego! – Nova abrió fue al arma de su Megazord y eso destruyo a tal magnitud al robot de TranDox.

\- ¡Malditos Rangers! ¡Me las van a pagar! – El robot se fortifico provocando la transformación de uno nuevo y más resistente que el otro – Jajajaja ¡Tomen esto! – El robot hizo la maniobra de espada provocando daño en los dos Megazords y derribándolos.

\- Sam ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Nova mientras trataba de estabilizar su Megazord.

\- Tengo un plan Nova, pero debemos de unir fuerzas… - Sam tecleo algo en el panel de control de su Megazord para establecer comunicación con Kat quien estaba en el laboratorio de la base de SPD de aquella ciudad.

* * *

En la base, Kat estaba en compañía de otros colegas quienes estaban enviando información acerca de la nueva unificación de un Megazord más potente.

\- Dr. Fox los chicos necesitas de la unificación de sus Megazords ¡Ahora! – dijo Kat viendo en el monitor la situación que se estaba desbordando.

\- Kat no debemos de utilizar ese Megazord, ambos Zords son incompatibles en sus funciones y de formarlo llevara su tiempo – Hablo la Dra. Debin quien se colocó un micrófono en la oreja para contactar a un Ranger disponible. Por otro lado, Kat obto por avisar a los demás para que fuesen a la ayuda de Sam y Nova, pero antes debía de avisarles a los Rangers del futuro, de lo que pretenden no funcionara por problemas tecnicos.

* * *

En medio del caos, Omega y Nova estaban en peligro, TranDox le estaba dando una tremenda paliza; Ambos Megazords estaban a punto de estallar, cada golpe que recibían los circuito de los robots se sobre calentaban. Pero en ese momento, tres naves SWAT se dejaron ver.

\- ¡¿Chicos están bien?! – Pregunto Jack en medio de una comunicación con los Rangers del futuro.

\- Si Jack… Y llegaron en el mejor momento, y mi Megazord se está sobrecalentando – Hablo Sam mientras trataba de estabilizar su Megazord pero ya le estaba costando ponerse en pie.

\- No se preocupen amigos, las naves SWAT de Sky y Syd ya están en línea, necesitamos a dos Rangers autorizados para pilotearlos – En eso aparecieron las susodichas naves y siendo piloteadas por Sebastián y Romina.

\- No se preocupen amigos, sus aliados están en acción – Dijo con ánimo la Pink Ranger de Francia, y en eso Jack sonreía tras su casco.

\- Bien ¡Rangers transformación del S.W.A.T. Megazord! – Los demás contestaron, y las cinco naves hicieron su danza para así activar la transformación.

* * *

Muchos reporteros de todas las cadenas de París ya estaban emitiendo en vivo la batalla de los Power Rangers contra el Criminal. En el hospital Sky puso la televisión ya que Syd quería ver un poco de tele, pero en eso ambos se percataron que sus amigos activaron el SWAT Megazord.

\- Esto debe ser una broma – Dijo Sky incrédulo por ser un espectador de esa acción, pero lo malo era que el Omegamax Megazord estaba en compañía de otro Megazord que jamás vio - ¿Quién pilotea ese Megazord?

\- Creo que es Nova – Respondió Syd mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de su novio para ver un poco mejor la tele.

* * *

En el medio de la acción TranDox de nueva cuenta estaba acorralado, pero no pensó que debía recurrir de nueva cuenta a un arma infalible, y eso era usar el modo bomba que incluía su robot.

\- ¡Jaja jajaja! ¡No me atraparan esta vez! – En eso el robot del criminal desapareció bajo tierra, Sam y Nova pudieron estabilizar sus Megazords para reunirse con el SWAT Megazord.

* * *

En el callejón, Xavier y Teryanna estaban observando de abajo aquella pelea, pero al Green Ranger se le ocurrió una gran idea.

\- Teryanna debemos de ayudar a nuestros amigos – Dijo el muchacho para así los dos transformarse en Power Rangers. – Dra. Debin envíe nuestros zords – la científica envió los zords 3 y 4, para así los dos Rangers reunirse con sus amigos. Ya reunidos los nueve Rangers en acción. - ¡Chicos! Les tengo que decir que tengo un plan, para evitar que TranDox vuele a toda la ciudad con bombas subterráneas.

\- ¿Bombas subterráneas? ¡¿Es una broma?! – Dijo Z algo alarmada por escuchar aquello.

\- Sí, cuando veía los movimientos de TranDox me hizo notar que ya tenía planeado de usar esas bombas que traía consigo para volar a toda la ciudad – Comento Xavier mientras les decía como lo hizo – Y para los Rangers de Nueva Tecno les tengo que decir que mi poder y el de mi hermano es el mismo.

\- Ambos leemos los movimientos de las personas de manera psíquica y también intercambiamos nuestros poderes mediante el uso de la telepatía – Aclaro Sebastián quien estiraba sus brazos.

\- Vaya, jamás espere que los gemelos tuvieran una gran conexión – Dijo Bridge algo asombrado por lo que escuchaba.

\- Entonces Gemelos maravilla ¿Qué debemos de hacer? – Pregunto Z ya que estaba tecleando en su cabina las coordenadas del robot fugitivo.

\- Es sencillo, transformen el SWAT Megazord en cañón y Rangers del futuro abran fuego para que el robot del TranDox salga despedido al otro lado de la ciudad, para después Teryanna colocarse en un lugar específico que supuestamente ustedes acorralaran a TranDox y yo por detrás le disparo ¿Entienden mi plan? – Todos comprendieron el plan de Xavier y su gemelo estaba orgulloso de su hermanito.

\- Esta bien hagamos el plan a la perfección – El SWAT Megazord se transformó en cañón, el mismo término en manos de los Megazords de Omega y Nova Ranger. Teryanna fue a su puesto y Xavier se a posiciono en un lugar que estaría a unos cinco metros de distancia del supuesto lugar en el que saldría TranDox. - ¡Abran fuego!

* * *

Una enorme bola de energía fue sumergida por debajo de la tierra, TranDox no se dio cuenta cuando su Robot le estaba avisando de que una amenaza se acercaba.

\- ¡No! – El robot que piloteaba el criminal salió por el lado que Xavier había calculado a la perfección – Malditos Rangers – Al estabilizar su robot, TranDox fue sorprendido por la tremenda caída que recibió por parte de un Delta vehículo.

\- Disfruta de tu hospedaje – Decía Teryanna en modo de burla.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no debe de estar pasando! – Gritaba histérico TranDox al ya notar que estaba acorralado de nueva cuenta por los Megazords de aquellos Rangers que tanto detestaba.

\- ¡MODO JUICIO! – Xavier activo el modo juicio para después mostrarse - ¡Se te acusa por causar disturbios en la vía pública y de atacar a una oficial de SPD!

\- ¡Oigan eso ultimo soy inocente! – Especulo TranDox sabiendo que su misión había fracasado.

\- ¡CULPABLE! – Y ese fue el veredicto, Jack paso la tarjeta de detención para así activar el modo detención.

\- ¡Amigos es hora de hacer justicia! – El cañón SWAT abrió fuego y así destruyendo por completo a TranDox, quien ahora es un criminal más que estaría bajo arresto.

* * *

A una larga distancia, un misterioso joven estaba viendo con agrado aquella escena que tanto disfrutaba. Al poco tiempo de que TranDox fue detenido y los Rangers festejando por su victoria; el muchacho de piel morena, de ojos celestes, de cabellos cortos y castaños, esbozo una media sonrisa al ver que su turno estaba por llegar.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Qué acción! jajaja, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero ideas para el próximo cap, porque les tendre una enorme sorpresa... Pero deberan de dejar comentarios y para saber que les parece la historia. Antes que nada, necesitare de un gran favor dejen en los comentarios ciudades, países donde podrían de haber otros Rangers para así crear la fase final del plan de nuestros queridos heroes. Jejeje, bueno me despido por esta vez y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.


	9. 9) El día de la Ranger Femenina

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de los Power Rangers SPD... Antes que nada, les quiero habisar de que no actualizare como acostumbraba. En este caso, les dire que los disfruten... n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9** : El día de la Ranger Femenina

* * *

Todo padre se preocupa por su hijo/a, en este caso Lara estaba en el cuarto donde su hija se estaba recuperando de su enfermedad.

\- ¡Quiero que mi hija no muera! ¡No quiero! – Gritaba Lara mientras acariciaba a su hija quien ya no estaba conectada a aparatos, los Rangers de Nueva Tecno no sabían qué hacer con una mujer llorando a moco tendido.

\- Mamá, mamá – Trataba de decir Syd para que su madre dejase de hacerla pasar un enorme bochorno, en cambio Ricardo estaba hablando afuera de la habitación con sus tres mejores amigos.

\- Sentidlas a las inocentes de mi esposa e hija – Decía Ricardo Drew ya que no sabía qué hacer con su querida esposa, sabiendo que los gritos de Syd por hacer entrar en razón a su progenitora y la tristeza que tenía la mujer por la situación en la que estaba su única hija.

\- Yo creo que sufres más ahora que antes Ricky – Decía Octavio mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

\- Ni que me lo digas… Prefiero que pronto Sydney explote y cuando llegue ese momento yo seré el padre más orgulloso – Pero aquello no sucedió sino, los gritos aumentaron cuando Z se sumó al griterío de mujeres.

* * *

\- Pobres chicos, pobres – Decía Ricardo Colombo quien no dejaba se asomó para sacar a esos tres adolescentes quienes salían tapando sus oídos.

\- ¿Es encerio aquello? – Pregunto Jack señalando la habitación de locas guerrilleras, en cambio Bridge fue en busca de tres vasitos con agua para sus amigos y él.

\- Te digo que son peor que eso – Aclaro Ricardo mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba su celular – Sé que lo que te voy a enseñar Jack debe de ser útil para la misión que les fue dada, pero ¿Crees que les sirva? – Jack tomo el celular para leer la dirección que estaba apuntada en ella.

\- ¿Dónde queda esta calle? Porque no conozco nada de Francia – Dijo Jack para después devolverle el celular al señor Drew.

\- Si no me equivoco esto lo deberán de hacer en grupo, y como verán hasta que Syd tenga el alta no saldrá de aquí. – Sky lo primero que hizo fue a preguntarle al padre de su novia para ver si él se podía quedar. En eso Ricardo Colombo tomo su celular, lo abrió para después marcar un número, al recibir señal termino el mini llamado para después decirle algo al red ranger de Nueva Tecno – Espero que su estadía en Francia esa la mejor Rangers, a fuera les espera los chicos de aquí.

\- Una nueva – Dijo Sky para cruzarse de brazos, pero como respuesta recibió un empujoncito de su adorado suegro.

\- Dejémonos de chiquilinadas y a trabajar, espero que me traigan un buen informe – Dijo Ricardo Drew, para después recibir una afirmación por parte de los muchachos.

Jack y los demás salieron del hospital para así tomar rumbo hasta la calle. El camino fue silencioso, Bridge estaba en el medio de sus otros dos amigos, quienes ni emitían palabra.

* * *

\- Chicos, no creen que todo esto es demasiado raro – Hablo Bridge mientras dejaba de avanzar para después mirar a sus dos compañeros quienes también pararon y lo miraron a él – Me refiero de que volvamos a ser un equipo, pero volvimos a punto cero ¿Por qué?

Jack dejo salir un suspiro, sabiendo que su repentina vuelta al equipo les tomó por sorpresa a sus amigos. No quería que esto sucediera de esta manera, sino de otra forma que no dolería para nadie.

\- Bridge, debemos aceptar que Cruger no está y… No tenemos una academia donde resguardar nuestros zords y lo peor de todo esto, es que estamos conociendo a gente que ni siquiera sabe para qué están o porque… - Hablo Sky ya que estaba muy enojado con toda esta situación, más sabiendo que Jack estaba demasiado callado de costumbre.

\- Chicos, es mejor que retomemos la misión de crear una sede, donde podamos resguardarnos todos porque tengo el presentimientos que Neolistreer quiere destruir a todas las academias de la tierra sabiendo que nosotros somos fuertes y es mejor actuar rápido para así rehacernos de nuevo… - Jack miro a sus dos compañeros quienes estaban un poco dudosos por sus palabras – Lo que quiero decir es que debemos buscar un país donde tengan una academia SPD abandonada para así tomarla nosotros y refundar SPD de la tierra, pero necesitare que nosotros como equipo nos unamos más para así dirigir en conjunto a esta nueva base delta ¿Qué dicen?

Bridge y Sky cruzaron miradas para después aceptar la idea de Jack, ahora sí que el plan estaba más resistente que de un comienzo. Jack de su bolsillo saco un papel que le dio Syd durante la estadía en Texas donde estaban algunas metas anotadas y también el nombre de algunos líderes de otras academias.

\- Jack, ese no es el papel que te dio Syd – El Red Ranger de Nueva Tecno asintió para después mostrárselas a sus dos amigos.

\- Ya contamos con la ayuda de Texas, necesitamos convencer a Ben para que junte fuerzas con nosotros – Determino Jack mientras señalaba cada nombre y después tacho con una lapicera el nombre de Henry.

\- Creo que Romina dijo que nos ayudaría pero no sé si hablo por su equipo o por si misma – Comento Bridge quien había adoptado un semblante algo confuso mientras analizaba aquel gesto que hizo la Pink Ranger de Francia.

\- Lo hizo por sí misma, además es la amiga de la infancia de Syd… Puede ser que lo hizo por la amistad que tiene con Syd – Hablo Jack para después comenzar avanzar, los otros también lo siguieron, hasta que se toparon con alguien conocido.

* * *

A la entrada del hospital, Ben junto a los gemelos parecían algo impaciente, cada segundo que pasaba para estos chicos eran terminal.

\- Ahora sí que esto es irresponsable… ¡Ya sabrán quien soy! – Dijo al borde de la histeria Sebastián, Ben le dedico una mirada desaprobatoria a su compañero. - ¿Qué? – Ben dejo salir un suspiro para negar el accionar de su amigo - ¿Es encerio? Me lo estas reprochando todo Ben, ¿no te da cólera ver como no vienen a la hora que habíamos acordado?

\- Yo pienso que se fueron por la otra puerta del hospital – Opino Xavier para después recibir las miradas de su hermano y de su amigo casi penetrante – Chicos no empecemos con nuestros conflictos, estamos en una misión con los Rangers de Nueva Tecno y según el comandante esto nos ayudaría a mejorar como equipo.

\- Xavier ¿Te estas escuchando? – Pregunto Sebastián descolocado por ver el gesto que le hacia su hermano cuando decía algo y se ponía algo confundido por sus propias palabras.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos a los lugares de los diferentes hechos para analizar los crímenes que se hicieron durante el mes – los gemelos asintieron a lo que dicto su líder, para así los tres montarse en sus motos e ir al primer lugar de los hechos.

* * *

Al haber tomado el metro, nuestros chicos comenzaron a caminar por lo que parecía ser un barrio donde las personas se prostituían en pleno día. Cada persona que pasaban, una de ellas vestida de una manera llamativa los invitaba a tomar algo, pero como buenos chicos tenían que rechazar a esas peticiones.

\- Jack, ¿podemos cambiar de ruta? – Pregunto Bridge algo aterrorizado al ver como hombres que se disfrazaban de mujer lo estaban mirando de una manera que a él no le gustaba.

\- Creo que esta es la única ruta que tenemos para llegar a uno de los lugares del primer crimen – Dijo Jack ya que estaba ocupado mirando a tres chicas que estaban en una esquina mirándolos a ellos. Bridge comenzó aumentar sus pasos para así percatarse que ya estaban en frente del lugar.

Aquella fachada no parecía de un lugar o un teatro, ambos Rangers pararon para después leer uno de los letreros que estaba escrito en francés.

\- Lo que si me llama la atención es la cantidad de color rojo que tiene este lugar, hasta el piso es de rojo – Hablo Sky cuando trataba de entrar al lugar – Parece cerrado – comento, Jack utilizo su poder para adentrarse al lugar e abrirlo.

Ya dentro del lugar, Jack trataba de buscar en la oscuridad donde podrían estar las llaves de la entrada.

\- Esto en verdad es malo… ¿Dónde podría estar las llaves? – Se preguntó a sí mismo, comenzó a buscar lo que parecía ser la oficina principal del lugar.

Afuera, Sky y Bridge trataban por algún medio de forzar las puertas hasta que Jack pudiese encontrar las supuestas llaves. Pero la sorpresa del día fue que unas bocinas se dejaron oír y ambos se dieron la vuelta para toparse con los otros muchachos.

\- ¿Qué creen que hacen? – Pregunto Ben mientras estacionaba su moto, en cambio Bridge se acercó para mirar las motocicletas de aquellos chicos.

\- Tratando de abrir la puerta de este sitio – Respondió Sky en un tono serio, ya sabiendo que la presencia de Ben no le agradaba mucho, y eso lo notó Sebastián.

\- ¿Encerio? Saben qué atrás hay una puerta de emergencia – En eso Bridge negó y después Xavier se bajó de su moto para indicarles el camino.

\- Chicos tienen que ver esto – Llamo Jack quien había ya encontrado lo que parecía ser la puerta trasera – Y la próxima avisen – Los otros recién llegados se miraron ya que la manera despreocupada de Jack casi les había asombrado.

* * *

Ya dentro del lugar, Xavier les había dado a los Rangers de Nueva Tecno unas linternas portátiles para así todos tener con que alumbrar. Jack junto con Sky fueron a investigar a los camerinos que estaban bajando unas escaleras, Bridge había ido en compañía de Ben hasta donde parecía ser la puerta de entrada, y los gemelos fueron a revisar el escenario.

\- Sebas debes de venir y ver esto hermano – Dijo Xavier quien estaba corriendo lo que parecía ser un baúl. Sebastián fue hasta donde estaba su hermano gemelo para ver lo que esté había encontrado.

\- Parece ser un baúl con una forma peculiar – Comento el Blue Ranger de Francia para tratar de abrir aquel objeto – Xavier ¿Me puedes prestar tu soldador?

\- Si… - El Green Ranger de Francia comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos el soldador portátil que siempre lo llevaba por si las dudas – Aquí tienes hermano.

\- Gracias – Sebastián al recibir el objeto, lo encendió para así abrir el dicho baúl. Al haber hecho esto lo que había a ya dentro no era normal - ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Pregunto el Blue Ranger de Francia, mientras tomaba entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un bote con un líquido amarillo.

\- Parece ser liquido warfarina – Comento Xavier mientras trataba de recordar la función que cumple, cuando lo recordó miro a su hermano que parecía algo intrigado – Sebastián, esa cosa es mortal y pienso que ya alguien lo está padeciendo.

\- Xavier, ¿estás pensando que Sydney puede tener está sustancia en su cuerpo? – Pregunto Sebastián tratando de devolver ese boté a su sitio y después colocarle una cinta que diga para examinar la primera evidencia que habían encontrado.

\- Creo que sí o puede que algo en ella lo esté esparciendo mediante un conductor – Dijo Xavier para después con su morpher tomar una foto de la evidencia – Y además debemos de llevarnos este baúl y después reportarlo en el informe. – Sebastián asintió a lo que dijo su hermano y así los dos seguir con la búsqueda de pistas.

* * *

En el hospital las cosas eran distintas, Ricardo Drew estaba en la habitación de su hija pero jamás espero que Syd y Z fueran las que estaban discutiendo muy mal. Sin embargo, Teryanna y Romina estaban tratando de buscar la manera de poner fin a esa discusión casi infantil.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo parar esta trifulca? – Pregunto Romina, quien se estaba acicalando en el espejo.

\- Sí la tengo, tú vas con Syd le tapas la boca y yo me encargo de hacer lo mismo con Z antes de que ambas se empiecen a tironear los pelos – Mientras decía esto Romina ponía una cara de dolor al sentir la sensación de tironearse los pelos.

Las dos chicas fueron a donde estaban las otras discutiendo para así proceder con la idea, los gritos de Z y Syd se escuchaban por todo el hospital, de los quirófanos hasta la sala de maternidad.

\- ¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR DISCUTIENDO POR NADA! – Grito enojada Nova, y eso apaciguo la guerra entre las chicas. Pero en ese momento se dejó escuchar el típico sonido de los morphers.

\- Denme un morpher ahora – Sentencio Ricardo Drew y en el momento Syd le extendió el suyo. El hombre de cabellos morenos apretó el botón para así acatar el mensaje pero lo que consiguió oír eran los gritos de ayuda de Xavier y ¿Bridge?

\- Papi ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Syd mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero en ese momento la puerta del curto se abrió para dejar paso a lo que parecía ser a Alejandro sumamente preocupado.

\- Ricardo, los chicos están en peligro y debemos irnos ¡Ahora! – Aquello era lo que nadie deseaba escuchar, pero los gritos del personal se dejaron sentir.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! – Pregunto Romina quien miraba a su compañera y después al padre de Syd.

\- Es mejor que ustedes cuatro vayan a donde están los chicos y tu hijita mía… - Dicto Ricardo ya que las otras muchachas ya se habían movilizado.

\- Yo voy con ellas papi, no permitiré un NO como respuesta, ni de tu parte y de nadie ¿Entendiste? – Sentencio Syd ya que se estaba vistiendo con su uniforme de SPD, en parte Z estaba feliz al ver que su amiga no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

\- Bueno… Yo me encargare del personal – Dijo ya sabiendo que las Rangers femeninas lo dejaron solo – _**"Espero que todo salga bien"**_ Ya sé que estas aquí y no voy a tolerar esto – Dijo para después mirar de mala manera a un hombre de cabellos castaños, de ojos pardos, de ropa informal y tenía casi las mismas facciones que su único hijo.

* * *

Las mujeres recorrieron casi toda la ciudad para ir a donde parecía ser un barrio de gente clase baja y media, al mirar a su alrededor Syd no pudo aguantar el asombro cuando vio a un hombre vestido de mujer.

\- ¿Los chicos vinieron a este barrio de prostitución barata? – Pregunto Syd mientras hacia un gesto de asco – La verdad que voy a matar a Sky.

\- Tranquila rubiecita, tu novio no es de esos que te meten los cuernos a hasta nubes – Comento Teryanna y provocando que Z tratara de controlar sus ganas de reír por el comentario.

Pero durante su recorrido la Yellow Ranger de Francia tuvo que detenerse abruptamente cuando frente suyo había un enorme robot destruyendo todo ese barrio.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! – Pregunto alarmada Romina, todas se miraron hasta que Nova tuvo que bajarse del patrullero y tomar las riendas de todo ese caos.

\- No se preocupen yo me haré cargo de este robot de juguete ustedes vayan a rescatar a los muchachos – Dijo Nova en un tono seguro, y las demás volvieron a tomar su rumbo.

* * *

Al llegar, las chicas se bajaron del patrullero para después ser Syd quien forzara la puerta de una patada. Todas ingresaron al lugar y lo primero que notaron era que algunas sillas estaban rotas y tres mesas partidas en dos.

\- Parece ser que en este lugar hubo un pequeño enfrentamiento – Dijo Z tratando de alzar una silla – Y lo peor es el olor fuerte que hay dentro de este lugar.

\- Puede que anoche se olvidaron de limpiar el lugar – Comento Romina quien estaba leyendo unos papeles que estaban tirados – Que extraño, parece ser una toma de apuntes con nombres de tipos millonarios.

\- Revisa bien Romina, por si aparece el nombre de tu padre y el rotulo de tu madre es una "cuernuda" – Dijo Teryanna ya provocando las risas de Z y de Syd, la hija de Ricardo Colombo tomo los papeles para después aventárselo en la cara a su compañera.

\- ¡No digas incoherencias Teryanna! Mis padres se aman mucho y no harían de su amor una pérdida de tiempo – La muchacha de cabellos claros trataba de reprimir las ganas de reír ya que su compañera estaba casi iracunda a causa de su comentario.

Continuaron adentrándose al lugar, pero no sabían que las visitas estaban viéndolas muy de cerca.

* * *

Syd tomo la iniciativa de buscar en los camerinos, y la sorpresa que se llevo era mucha ropa y las luces prendidas del lugar.

\- Esto es el paraíso – Dijo con esmero mientras tomaba una pintura de labios para pasársela – La verdad este color frambuesa me asienta genial… ¿Qué pensara Sky si me lo pongo para una de nuestras citas? – Se preguntó mientras se acicalaba frente al espejo – Total a mí me gusta, creo que lo tomare prestado… - En eso se dejó sentir unos golpes y eso puso en alerta a Syd - ¡¿Quién está?! – Grito para así tomar su láser y estarse atenta por si algún individuo la atacase por sorpresa - ¡¿Responda?! – Esta vez su tono autoritario fue factible, ya que la respuesta no fue inmediata – Creo que será mejor encender las luces y buscar mejor en este lugar.

* * *

Por otra parte del ligar, Z estaba investigando la parte de las habitaciones privadas, donde las muchachitas con poca ropa iban con sus clientes a tener un pequeño encuentro en privado.

\- La verdad esté lugar me da unas ganas de vomitar. Lo que encuentro son preservativos, juguetitos sexuales, drogas y otras cosas… Encerio, ¿Cómo se les ocurre a los comandantes en enviarnos a estos lugares repulsivos? – Se preguntó mientras que metía las cosas que encontraba dentro de una bolsa negra – Espero que esta evidencia sirva, porque si no la quemo.

* * *

En la parte de los bares, Teryanna estaba buscando y tirando cosas dentro de un cesto de basura por si era algo importante para analizar.

\- Yo y mi mala suerte… - La Yellow Ranger de Francia dejo salir un suspiro y hacer una pausa con su búsqueda – La verdad que mi idea no era venir a Moulin Rouge y después que me toque registrar los bares, si total lo que encuentro son botellas y de pedidos – En eso su mirada se enfocó en un listado de gente sin pagar bebidas - ¿Espérate un segundito? Porque hay nombre de un cierto Camilo Anderson – Muchas dudas le estaba rondando en su cabeza para después doblar aquel papel y guardárselo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

* * *

Al otro lado del escenario, Romina estaba verificando si había un panel para encender las luces y en eso notó que "por arte de magia" se encendieron todas las luces.

\- Qué lindo lugar – Dijo Romina para después escuchar gritos de hombres - ¿Qué son esos gritos? Y de ¿Dónde vienen? – Empezó avanzar hasta donde parecía ser un depósito y la sorpresa que se encontró fue con los chicos – ¡Hola chicos! ¡¿Cómo están?! – Y la respuesta que obtuvo fue palabras inentendibles – Lo siento caballeros pero… Creo que le avisare a las chicas – Y acto seguido, Romina los volvió a dejar en ese lugar.

Para mala suerte de los muchachos, Ben trataba por todos los medios matar a su compañera de las diferentes maneras que existieran, en cambio Jack también estaba en ese estado pero, su ira iba en aumento.

* * *

Afuera en la ciudad, Nova con su Patrolmax Megazord estaba peleando contra aquel robot que causaba estragos en la ciudad. En cambio, esa pelea no duro por mucho.

\- Veamos que hay dentro de las cabinas – Activo el escáner para después ver que el dicho robot estaba siendo piloteado por un testa naranja - ¿Es encerio? Pero no importa, ¡Rayo Blazter! ¡Fuego! – Dos armas de fuego son fusionadas para así crear un cañón y después abrir fuego. El Megazord se dio la vuelta para después ver como explota aquel robot – Misión cumplida.

* * *

De vuelta con las chicas, todo parecía tranquilo para nuestras heroínas hasta que se dejó ver a muchas señoritas y algunos hombres adentrarse al lugar más emblemático de toda París.

\- ¡Oh! Tenemos nuevas bailarinas ¡Qué hermoso día! – Se dejo escuchar a un ser con ropas extravagantes y de rostro parecía ser un pingüino humanoide.

\- ¿Perdone? – Dijo Z al notar que aquel ser no podía ni ser el dueño, hasta que una señorita les indico el camino hacia los camerinos.

\- ¡Es mejor que orden el lugar, porque ya son las cinco de la tarde y quiero todo el lugar reluciente para cuando entren la clientela! Y ustedes señoritas quiero que den un excelente show – Todas se miraron casi dudosas ya que les parecía algo incoherente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando se miraron era evidente que eran oficiales de SPD y no bailarinas de prostíbulo.

\- Esto es una pesadilla – Dijo indignada Teryanna mientras todas avanzaban a lo que parecía ser el camerino.

No les quedo otra que someterse a una transformación de belleza. A Syd le toco ser maquillada, colocarle más pelo y algunas mechas de color rosa, a Z le hicieron un rodete para después colocarle una peluca de rubio platinado, a Romina le tuvieron que hacer un recogido con rizos a los costados. En cambio a Teryanna le hicieron una transformación completa.

\- ¡DEJENME IR! – Comenzó a gritar y eso alarmo mucho a las demás.

\- No es para tanto, esto debe ser una confusión del dueño – Dijo Syd tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

\- Si lo es Syd, los chicos están en un depósito y nosotras aquí siendo sometidas a un salón de belleza – Dijo en un tono irónico Z, para después mirar a su compañera quien trataba de analizar el panorama.

\- Además chicas, lo malo de esto es que el lugar parece ya llenarse y la pelea era de un robot, pero el misterio es de ¿Quiénes son los que harán el trato este fin de semana? – Hablo Romina, ya siendo dirigida a uno de los lugares para ser vestida con roba de cabaret.

\- No importa, hagamos esto y después lo hablaremos con los chicos – Hablo Z con seguridad y todas asintieron.

* * *

Por otra parte, los chicos ya habían sido liberados por una extraña razón por aquel pingüino humanoide.

\- No puedo creer que ese pingüino nos haya encerrado en aquel lugar – Dijo indignado Sebastián ya que Ben lo miro con diversión.

\- No se preocupen, lo malo de todo este es el extraño comportamiento de este lugar – Hablo Jack, hasta que sintieron una música muy llamativa - ¿Y esa música?

\- Viene del escenario – Todos salieron del cautiverio para después encontrarse a las chicas vestidas de señoritas de cabaret.

\- ¿Esas son las chicas? – Pregunto Bridge algo incrédulo cuando todas comenzaron a cantar casi en coro el comienzo de la canción.

* * *

 **(Z)**

 **Where's all my souls sisters**

 **Let me hear ya'll flow sisters**

 **(All=Teryanna, Sydney, Romina, Z)**

 **Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister (oh)**

 **Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**

 **(Romina)**

 **He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge**

 **Struttin' her stuff on the street (street (echo))**

 **She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" (woah)**

 **(ALL)**

 **Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey)**

 **Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here)**

 **Mocha Choca latta ya ya (ooh yeah)**

 **(Romina)**

 **Creole Lady Marmalade**

\- ¡¿Qué hace Romina vestida de esa manera?! – Pregunto casi alborde de la histeria Ben, ya que todos no sabían que hacer al ver las chicas en diferentes lados de aquel enorme escenario.

\- No sé… Pero tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto – Dijo Jack casi no saber cómo reaccionar cuando vi que una luz enfoco a Syd - ¡¿Esa es Syd?! – Al escuchar esta pregunta Sky ya no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver a su novia vestida como una prostituta.

\- Parece ser que sí – Respondió Bridge para después bajar su cabeza y no ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **(ALL)**

 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh)**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

 **(Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister**

 **Hey sister, go sister soul sister flow sister)**

 **(Sydney)**

 **He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**

 **Boy drank all that Magnolia wine**

 **On her black satin sheets**

 **Suedes dark green, yeah**

 **(ALL)**

 **Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (da da)**

 **Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (ooh ooh yah yah)**

 **Mocha Choca latta ya ya (yaaaa)**

 **(Sydney)**

 **Creole Lady Marmalade**

 **(ALL)**

 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah uh)**

Los chicos al ver el acto de Syd, todas las miradas se enfocaron en Z quien parecía muy entrada en su personaje. Para la suerte de nuestros Rangers masculinos de Nueva Tecno, aquello ya era la cereza del postre.

 **(Z)**

 **We come through with the money and the garter belts**

 **Let 'em know we got that cake**

 **Straight out' the gate**

 **We independent women, some mistake us for whores**

 **I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours**

 **Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry**

 **I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari**

 **High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes**

 **Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge**

 **Hey sisters, soul sisters**

 **Better get that dough sisters**

 **We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**

 **By the case the meaning of expensive taste**

 **You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya (come on)**

 **Mocha Choca latta what?**

 **Creole Lady Marmalade**

 **(ALL)**

 **(One more time c'mon)**

 **Marmalade (ooh)**

 **Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)**

 **Marmalade (ooh, hey hey hey)**

En todo el lugar se había llenado de hombres con la lujuria al límite, todos gritaban y comenzaban a sacar las billeteras para tirárselas a nuestras Rangers femeninas, quienes hacían su actuación. Por lo tanto, los muchachos se asustaron al sentir la potente vos de lo que parecía ser dueña de Teryanna.

 **(Teryanna)**

 **Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey**

 **Colour of café au lait (all right)**

 **Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried**

 **More (more) more (more) more (more)**

\- Oye Sky, parece que tendrás que ajustar cuentas con tu novia y evita que la manada de viejos verdes antes de que le paguen por sus servicios – Comento Sebastián a un Sky que trataba de controlarse para no ir a sacar del escenario a Syd. En cambio todo el show estaba por dar terminado y cada vez el espectáculo pedía más.

 **(Sydney)**

 **Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5)**

 **(Romina)**

 **Livin' the grey flannel life (oh pity)**

 **(Teryanna)**

 **But when he turns off to sleep memories creep**

 **More (more) more (more) more (more)**

 **(ALL)**

 **Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (da da ahah oh)**

 **Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (ooh Oh lord)**

 **Mocha Choca latta ya ya (oh oh oohoh )**

 **Creole Lady Marmalade**

 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters yeh)**

 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi (ooh)**

 **(Telonera)**

 **MellowT (oh yeah ooh)**

 **Miss Pink (Lady Marmalade)**

 **YZ (hey hey uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)**

 **RoFlower (oh oh ooooh)**

 **Rottweiler baby**

 **Moulin Rouge (ooh dadow dadow)**

 **Misdemeanor here**

 **(ALL)**

 **Creole Lady Marmalade ooh yes!**

Las personas que habían en el lugar estaba eufórica y ovacionando a las chicas quienes terminaron su pequeño espectáculo. Los chicos Rangers estaban muy orgullosos al ver que las chicas habían acabado su número, pero la sensación iba a durar muchísimo.

* * *

En una de las oficinas, el dueño del lugar estaba en una pequeña reunión con lo que parecía ser una pequeña visita de la Princesa Martita, en compañía de los cinco Rangers de Australia y de Cardias.

\- ¿Cuánto me da Princesa por la cabeza de esos Rangers en seis meses? – Pregunto el pingüino humanoide y excéntrico a una princesa utilizando el cuerpo de una humana.

\- Le daré la cantidad necesaria para mantenérmelos a flote de todos los lugares que puedan ir y para después ser nosotros quienes destruyamos su plan – Dijo Martita mientras se miraba en el espejo, ya que en el mostraba su verdadera forma y no la que opto.

\- Trato hecho – Aquel negocio fue corto, pero la enorme satisfacción de la princesa troobiana estaba creciendo y Cardias estaba consciente de que el plan de los Rangers era de reunir todas las academias y debía actuar rápido para que las cosas estuvieran igualadas.

* * *

 ** _N/A_** : Bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero que dejen Reviews y denle a favoritos =) Ahora me despido y nos leemos próximamente.

 **Aclaración** :

\- La canción que se uso es **Lady Marmelade** de **Christina Aguilera** , **Pink** , **Lil Kim** , **Mya** y **Missy Eliot**.

\- La última estrofa de la canción fue cambiada para así colocar los nombres artísticos de nuestras Rangers femeninas.


	10. Capítulo Extra

**Hola a todos de después de un larguísimo mes, jejeje u.u, ya vuelvo con impulso y les tengo grandes expectativas para este grandioso fanfic. La verdad que me costo un mes entero y hace muy pocas horas lo llegue a concluir. Antes que nada les tengo un aviso acerca de estos caps, cada capitulo terminados en 9 tendrá un capitulo extra y lo que quiero decir es contar hechos o detalles que nos los puedo contar en un cap común. Pero en fin, los dejo leer tranquilos. :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo Extra**

* * *

Al salir del Moulin Rouge los chicos le comenzaban a felicitar a sus compañeras, quienes salían con todavía el maquillaje, ya que el dueño no les dio tiempo para sacarse el maquillaje.

\- ¡Estuvieron espectacular chicas! Les debo de felicitar por el show que dieron – Hablo Ben mientras abrazaba a Romina y a Syd por los hombros, ya que ambas se miraban complicidad.

\- Lo dices porque ya nos viste a las dos cantando ¿O me equivoco? – Dijo Syd para deshacer el agarre y para después tomar de la mano a Sky, quien ya parecía algo victorioso por conseguir de que Ben se pusiera algo celoso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Syd? – Pregunto Bridge quien estaba tomando apunte de las cosas que lograron sacar intactas del lugar y que estaban siendo subidas al patrullero de las chicas.

\- Me refiero de que yo ya fui una cantante a mis dieciséis años y además de modelo, por lo menos soy algo famosa en Nueva Tecno – Dijo Syd tratándole de restar importancia a su respuesta.

\- No aclaraste de que también fuiste bailarina en los concursos del instituto privado – Syd trataba de hacer memoria, ya que todos se estaban subiendo a sus vehículos.

\- Bueno eso es algo complicado de explicar – Syd se subió atrás del patrullero y al lado de Sky, ya que él la estaba mirando algo curioso.

\- ¿Hay algo que no nos estas contando Syd? – Pregunto Jack quien estaba detrás de ella, no le quedó otra que girarse para mirarlo.

\- No quiero hablar de ese tema ahora, lo único que quiero es irme al hotel darme un baño de burbujas y tener el tiempo necesario para ir al spa con mi nueva mejor amiga – Esto último lo dijo en un tono de niña rica para después dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice a Romina, quien le respondió con un guineo.

En el trayecto devuelta a la base de Francia, los chicos bajaron el material, las chicas fueron al baño de mujeres para quitarse el maquillaje y vestirse con el uniforme de la academia. Todo esto se hizo rápido y organizado, Jack junto con Ben fueron a llevar el baúl con el líquido sumamente peligroso a los laboratorios donde Kat y la Dra. Debin analizarían la sustancia, junto con Bridge y Xavier quienes parecían intercambiar ideas acerca de nuevos proyectos para el futuro de su pequeño plan.

* * *

Por otro lado Sebastián y Sky estaban reportándose ante el Comandante Rollins, aquel informe fue casi preciso hasta que un grito se dejó escuchar, mejor dicho eran varios gritos.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede ahora Cadete Wester?! – Sebastián agacho su cabeza para no toparse con la mirada furiosa de su superior, y eso no le pareció algo racional la postura que opto el gemelo y Sky tomo manos en el asunto.

\- Señor permiso para hablar – Hablo con determinación Sky y dando un paso hacia delante, Rollins se acercó a Sky quien parecía estático y con la mirada fija hacia el frente.

\- Concedido Cadete Tate – Le dio pasé el Comandante de la sede de Francia, en cambio, Sebastián parecía algo confundido al ver aquel desenlace.

\- Señor, los gritos son de las chicas y… - Las puertas del centro de comando dieron pase a la Sargento Traktor quien estaba acompañada de su equipo de Rangers y una sorpresita se llevó el Comandante Rollins, en ese mismo sitio venia unos adultos que los reconoció al instante como algunos ex cadetes que estuvieron bajo su cargo hace más de 18 años o menos.

\- Buenas tardes Comandante Rollins – Saludo Traktor a uno de sus superiores, ya que según las jerarquías en SPD los Sargentos son inferiores a los Comandantes y ellos debían de saludarse como acostumbran los de la súper patrulla delta.

\- Buenas tardes Sargento Traktor y buenas tardes a ustedes Rangers – los de Texas lo saludaron como si fuera su propio Comandante.

Por otro lado los Rangers de Nueva Tecno se habían reunido entre ellos para hablar algunas cositas que debían de aclarar, pero en ese momento Ricardo Drew se acercó aquellos Rangers que debía de encargarse con la ayuda de Kat y por supuesto de su adorada esposa. Sin embargo, Lara miro sobre su hombro como sus mejores amigas le hacían una seña muy específica, señalando a lo que tramaban sus chicos.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? ¿Entraran en acción o no saben cómo hablarle a sus nuevos compañeros? – Esas preguntas le molestaron un poco a Jack pero lo que sí dio gracia era los gestos que hacia Ricardo mientras miraba a ellos después le señalaba con la cabeza a los demás quienes los miraban con intriga.

\- Sky necesito que acates la atención del Comandante y de la Sargento para así… - Sky asintió a su parte para después esperar a que también sus compañeros tuvieran una tarea designada – Tu Syd hablaras por el equipo explicándoles que vamos hacer en este problema – Syd se sintió orgullosa al cumplir una parte importante en el plan, Jack se giró hacia Bridge y Z quienes esperaban su parte – Ustedes dos explicaran esto – Jack les extendió una carpeta con folios, donde dentro de ellos había papeles sumamente importante.

\- ¿Qué harás vos Jack? – Le pregunto Ricardo esta vez un poco intrigado por saber el rol que cumpliría el Red Ranger, por supuesto Jack dejo salir un suspiro para después girarse y quedarse frente a frente al señor Drew. Esta escena causo un poco de risa por parte de los adultos quienes ya conocían maso menos los pensamientos casi irracionales de su amigo.

\- Yo hare… yo hare… - La verdad todos comenzaron a reír y también se acoplaron los demás Rangers, nada podía ser serio y menos en las circunstancias en la que estaban todos. – Sabe una cosa… Mi papel de toda esta idea que ustedes mismos nos dieron cuando estábamos en su jet privado, es que nada salga fallido, porque ya perdimos a Cruger, a Isinia, a todos nuestros compañeros de la academia, armamento y usted señor Drew lo único que hizo es mantenerse al margen y disfrutar como las cosas salieran mal ¿o me equivoco? – Ricardo estaba demasiado ofendido ante las palabras dichas por Jack, jamás espero que aquel jovencito se parecía bastante a cierta persona que conocía. Lo malo era que nadie se animaba apaciguar el ambiente que ya se estaba caldeando, en cambio, Syd nunca se imaginó que Jack se animara a faltarle el respeto a su padre, que supuestamente era un hombre que no se dejaba contradecir por nada ni por nadie.

\- La verdad, eres más desagradable de lo que me imaginaba. – Contesto Ricardo mientras se ponía firme ante el equipo que ahora debía guiar en el plan que ya se estaba poniendo en marcha, por lo tanto, Lara se acercó a los demás amigos de su hija quienes ya se estaban desconcertando en lo que se estaba dando – Pero seré un poco honesto y firme con todos – Ahora sí que todos en el centro de Comando comenzaron a mirar menos los adultos y los superiores - ¡Me deben respeto, porque seré yo y los demás adultos que me acompañan, si quieren seguir con un ideal! ¿Alguna objeción Cadetes? – Todos se estremecieron y más Ben y Syd, quienes se dedicaron una mirada rápida para después ser la Ranger Rosa de Nueva Tecno quien hiciera frente a su padre.

\- ¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué ahora te animas a decirnos que serás nuestro guía y no antes?! – Le dijo con la misma firmeza Syd a su padre quien la miro de la misma manera de serio que a Jack.

\- Sydney, debes obedecer a tu padre y todos, los comandantes y sargentos deberán renunciar temporalmente hasta nuevo aviso… - Lara dio un paso al centro para ser ella quien hablase con más tranquilidad – Lo que trato de expresarles jóvenes, es que fueron elegidos para formar su propia organización, para tomar las manos en los asuntos de la base central que está en un planeta que ustedes deben de acceder antes de que Neolistreer lo tome como lo hizo de la misma forma con la de Nueva Tecno… - Los dos escuadrones se acercaron a donde estaba Nueva Tecno, Jack le dio la señal a sus amigos para hablar.

\- Entonces ¿Quiénes serán los dirigentes de esta supuesta organización? – Pregunto Ben algo desorbitado, pero era demasiado obvio y Eric fue quien respondió a la pregunta de su amigo.

\- Ellos Ben – Señalo a los Rangers de Nueva Tecno quienes se miraron algo sorprendidos a Eric quien se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa cómplice - ¿Qué es lo que nos tenían que decir desde un principio?

\- Eres desagradable – Respondió Syd mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía su seño mostrando su semblante más enojado – Lo que deben de escuchar es que ya tenemos como nos dividiremos cuando tengamos muchas academias que unan fuerzas con las nuestras, pero antes que nada deben de ser ustedes con el tiempo si quieren que nosotros seamos los dirigentes de esta organización que está empezando desde cero.

\- Syd ¿Cómo nos dividiremos? – Syd intercambio una mirada con Bridge y Z quienes eran los que explicarían esa parte.

\- Por nuestros colores, para así saber nuestro grupo de trabajo. – Contesto Z para colocarse al lado de Syd, después de su otro lado Bridge se colocó.

\- Cada Ranger cumplirá un papel jerárquico, por ejemplo, las rosas se encargaran de la organización de eventos para juntar fondos, de los uniformes que se nos darán, los sueldos, etc. Las amarillas se encargaran de recibir órdenes de los superiores, en este caso los azules y rojos, para después analizarlas y ser entregadas a todos los cadetes, y también nos incluirá a todos para hacer algo rápido. Los verdes, en mi caso, nos encargaremos de los laboratorios con la colaboración y dirección de la señorita Manx. Los azules se encargaran de acatar las órdenes de arriba, para después dividir en misiones, patrullajes en las diferentes ciudades que estaremos protegiendo con un sistema de seguridad que tengo planeado de crear. Y los rojos serán la cabeza de la organización, para ser especifico, estará dividida en un consejo y un solo rojo tendrá que ser la cabeza de todo esta organización. – Todos y cada uno miro de una manera casi desorbitada por la explicación de Bridge, en cambio, Cornelius y Xavier se miraron casi felices al saber que su decisión iba a ser la mejor, por otro lado Bridge se giró hacia sus dos amigos quienes se ocultaban los rostros por la vergüenza en la que le estaba haciendo pasar - ¿Alguna pregunta? – En eso Vanesa levanto la mano para después acercarse a Syd quien la miro algo intrigada por la inocencia en la que se estaba acercando.

\- Sí… ¿Puedo ir al baño? – Todos se golpearon el rostro y Henry, bueno no le quedó otra que agachar la cabeza para evitar la vergüenza.

Después de esta pequeña reunión de explicación, los Rangers de cada academia fueron a lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento que había a las afueras de la ciudad. Todo era silvestre y sucio, para la mala suerte de todos, el lugar parecía estar armado con un circuito de alrededor de unos 35 metros.

Todos compartían un helicóptero que estaba siendo piloteado por los Rangers azules de cada academia.

* * *

 **Helicóptero 1 (Texas)**

* * *

\- ¡No quiero saltar! ¡Le tengo miedo a las alturas! – Gritaba Vanesa quien estaba siendo forcejeada por Cornelius y Henry para que saltara primera, pero no podían ya que la Pink Ranger de Texas, se sujetaba con fuerza a un asiento.

\- ¡VAS A SALTAR QUIERAS O NO! – Sentencio Henry para activar su poder y enredar sus dos brazos a la cintura de su compañera, y después llevársela hasta la puerta de salida – ¡Vanny no le tengas miedo a las alturas, esto es una prueba de que debes enfrentar tus miedos! ¡Todos tenemos miedo, pero ahora somos Power Rangers y debemos demostrarle al mundo que somos dignos de ser sus protectores! ¡¿Estas con nosotros o te haces aun lado?! – Vanesa miro a cada uno de sus compañeros y en eso Eric puso en automático el helicóptero para después mirar a Vanesa quien parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto.

\- ¡¿Qué me perdí?! – Pregunto Eric pero en ese mismo momento Vanesa cerró los ojos y se tiró al vacío.

\- Te estás perdiendo mucho – Dijo Jennifer tratando de no reírse al ver lo que hizo Vanesa, los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta para después mirarse y tragar grueso.

* * *

 **Helicóptero 2 (Francia)**

* * *

\- Bueno, es mejor que recapitulemos… - Dijo Ben mientras volvía a repasar una lista que tenía a mano, todos estaban esperando a que su líder se le diera el antojo de dar la orden de salto.

\- Déjate de repasar esa bendita lista, porque ya todos tenemos puesto los paracaídas y… - En ese mismo instante todos sintieron el grito de una chica y lo primero que se dieron cuenta de que era Vanesa cayendo sin un paracaídas.

\- Qué cuñada con pocas luces que tengo y yo con menos que ella – decía Xavier quien miraba a su hermano ya sabiendo que su igual estaba horrorizado - ¿La vas a salvar o qué?

* * *

 **Helicóptero 3 (Nueva Tecno)**

* * *

\- Perfecto chicos, es mejor que todos alcancemos un punto estratégico de la zona y después cada uno se moverá sin activar los rayos, el que llegue al medio será el que se mueva primero – Todos asintieron pero Syd estaba un poco desconfiada, pero en ese momento Ricardo desde la cucarachita que tenían en la oreja de cada uno para que el señor Drew les de las indicaciones de la zona.

\- Jack ¿Saltamos ahora o qué? – Pregunto Sky para después su amigo le asintiera, primero Jack, después Z, Bridge, Sky y por ultimo Syd quien no estaba del todo segura con el plan.

* * *

 **Durante la caída**

* * *

\- ¡Ah! – Gritaba Vanesa sabiendo que estaba cayendo sin un paracaídas, y eso ya le estaba dando mucho miedo.

\- ¡Vanesa! – Ese grito la alerto y a su lado apareció Sebastián, quien se acercó un poco para tomarla del brazo y atraerla hacia él - ¡¿Estas bien?!

\- ¡Eso creo! ¡Sebas tengo mucho miedo de morir! – Dijo Vanesa mientras se aferraba a su chico, quien le estaba colocando el paracaídas, pero sabiendo que ya estaban próximos a tierra.

Nada fue anormal, Francia y Texas parecían estar juntos, pero en ese preciso momento todos vieron como los de Nueva Tecno iban en diferentes trayectos. Jack iba de un extremo, Sky del otro, Bridge parecía ir más abajo junto con Z, pero lo que más les llamo la atención era que Syd se acercaba a ellos y los saludo con la mano.

Ben y Henry se miraron pero algo les faltaba como líderes, y era la comunicación con sus referentes. No obstante, las cosas empeoraron cuando todos abrieron los paracaídas, menos Sebastián y Vanesa quienes parecían unos desesperados por abrir sus paracaídas.

\- ¡Diablos! ¡Se rompieron los paracaídas! – Dijo a los gritos Sebastián, pero lo que más le preocupo era que Vanesa ya estaba más histérica que antes.

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡HENRY! – Listo, lo que faltaba, todos fueron a auxiliarlos pero notaron que sus ubicaciones eran diferentes cuando Fabián le dijo mediante el retorno a Henry para que tomara a Vanesa y cambiaran el rumbo hacia otro lado, y Ricardo Colombo les dijo a los otros que auxiliaran con urgencia a Sebastián antes de que toque tierra para así evitar una tragedia.

* * *

 **Ya en tierra**

* * *

El equipo de Nueva Tecno ya estaba en posición, Jack y Sky fueron los que llegaron a tierra, después Bridge junto con Z quienes se movieron rápido para así estar cada uno en un extremo con los laceres en alto por si activaran por sorpresa unos drones con rayos. Los cuatro esperaban que Syd llegase a tierra y eso fue en el instante.

\- ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar yo en el centro? Esto no figuraba en el plan – Dijo encaprichada Syd, Z quien estaba oculta le pasó la mano por el rostro para tratar de controlarse y no gritarle para no comenzar una discusión.

\- _Hija, no tienes que encapricharte con esas cosas, tienen una misión Rangers, deben primero buscar sus mochilas que están ocultas en alguna parte de sus posiciones para después avancen sin activar la alarma ¿Entendido?_ – Dijo Ricardo mediante el retorno, todos se miraron pero Syd ya se había sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido - _¿Entendieron la orden cadetes? O ¿Esperan que alguien les diga que deben de hacer?_

\- Esto es injusto papi – Dijo Syd para después comenzar a tantear el suelo en busca de su mochila.

\- _Sydney, yo no soy tu padre en estos momento, ahora soy tu superior y que les quede claro, soy su superior y no su amigo ¡¿Entendieron?!_ – Dijo casi colérico Ricardo desde el retorno, Z y Sky bajaron sus cabezas ya sabiendo que su compañera nunca cambiaría su forma infantil.

\- Chicos es mejor buscar las mochilas y después proseguimos con el plan – Dijo Jack y todos comenzaron a buscar por su zona las mochilas que llevarían a cuesta.

* * *

 **A cinco kilómetros de distancia**

* * *

Los Rangers de Francia comenzaron avanzar con cautela, tenían sus laceres en alto por si un enemigo este cerca de su posición. Cada paso que daban era sinónimo del peligro que los asecharan.

\- ¿No creen que este silencio sea propio del lugar? – Pregunto Xavier mientras se apoyaba en árbol cercano.

\- Estamos en un bosque donde la humedad es horrorosa y mi pelo se está poniendo rebelde… Ben ¿Podemos regresar a París? – Hablo Romina que dejaba su láser en el cinturón, todos hicieron una pequeña parada.

\- No podemos chicos, debemos seguir el camino recto y después más adelante estará lo que cada uno nos gusta – Teryanna y Sebastián miraron a Ben quien de su mochila sacaba un pequeño aparato que mostraba el mapa de su zona.

\- ¿Habrá centro comerciales en este bosque? – Pregunto Romina mientras se acercaba a ver el orograma del mapa, la Pink Ranger miro con cautela el mapa y su sorpresa fue otra - ¡no hay centros comerciales! ¡AH! – Todos se taparon los oídos por el grito agudo que dio Romina, quien furiosa se acercó a un árbol para abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Romina?! – Grito Ben para acercarse a su compañera quien con fuerza arranco el árbol, y dicho árbol se desplomo provocando un efecto domino con los otros árboles que los rodeaba.

\- ¡ROMINA! – Gritaron todos tratando de llamar la atención de su compañera quien se había tapado la boca por lo que hizo en ese momento.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevaron era de qué millones de hilos rojos estaban esparcidos por su zona, nadie podía moverse pero lo malo de aquello era que su distancia de sus compañeros de equipo no era prudente, Romina estaba enfrente del árbol que desplomo y siendo acorralada por dos hilos rojos, uno de adelante y otro de atrás. En cambio, los gemelos permanecieron enfrentados espalda con espalda, sabiendo que estaban acorralados por tres rayos, uno de adelante, otro de atrás y el último sobre sus cabezas, por otro lado Ben tomo a Teryanna de la cintura para atraerla hacia él para así quedar los dos casi de la misma situación que los gemelos. La verdad aquello parecía ser un lugar sin salida.

* * *

 **Al otro lado del bosque**

* * *

Henry y su equipo ya estaban tratando de esquivar los rayos láseres que por inercia se activaron. Eric trepo con velocidad a un árbol para así quedar en una posición visible del panorama, Cornelius corría y saltaba mientras gritaba como desesperado a causa de que dos drones voladores lo seguían, ya que estos aparatos daban tiros.

\- ¡Quiero a mi mamá! – Gritaba Cornelius cuando logro subir a un árbol para después cubrirse.

\- ¡No estamos en casa! Estamos en un entrenamiento poco razonable – Dijo a los Gritos Jennifer quien dio dos disparos a los drones haciendo que estos se desplomaran – y es mejor controlarnos, porque ya activamos los malditos hilos invisibles, y tener como regalo estos pedazos de hojalata – Dijo Jennifer mientras tomaba los dos drones uno en cada mano para mostrárselos a Henry quien trataba de llenar de aire a sus pulmones.

\- Es verdad, creo que es mejor calmarnos y encontrar una manera de salir de este bosque cuando antes… Porque… Tengo demasiada hambre – Trato de hablar Henry, pero lo malo de eso era que todos miraron a sus lados tratando de buscar a alguien.

\- Chicos ¿Saben dónde está Vanny? – Pregunto Eric desde arriba del árbol en el que estaba, no obstante algo los alerto y era que sus miradas se fijaron al frente de un enorme arbusto. Todos tomaron sus laceres por si se trataba de un enemigo.

El arbusto se seguía moviendo y Jennifer tomo el valor de acercarse aquella planta. No sabía si hablar o disparar primero, pero optó por ver que era; En ese momento Vanny salió del arbusto mientras se cómo daba el pantalón.

\- ¡Ah! – Grito Jennifer y eso provoco que los chicos rieran, y Vanesa miro a su compañera casi con los ojos en blancos y teniendo su rostro casi rojo de la vergüenza.

* * *

 **Con los Rangers de Nueva Tecno**

* * *

Las cosas iban bien, lograron de salir de su posición gracias a los reflejos de Syd. Muchos rayos comenzaron a dispararles de todos los ángulos y la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno logro desviar los dichos rayos provocando que los móviles que emitieron los disparos colapsaran. Trataban de evitar los hilos rojos con mucha facilidad, ya que la sincronía de todos era de envidiar.

\- Vamos chicos, es mejor avanzar hasta un lugar porque nos agarrara la noche y debemos de refugiarnos en menos de diez minutos – Dijo Jack mientras que corrían hasta lo que parecía ser el lugar en el que se refugiarían por una noche.

Ya al haber llegado a lo que parecía ser una cueva, se adentraron para después toparse con algo metálico en la entrada.

\- ¿Esto es una puerta o es otra cosa? – Pregunto Syd quien apoyaba sus manos en aquel frio metal.

\- Parece ser una enorme puerta hecha de un metal resistente Syd – Comento Bridge tratando de buscar alga cerradura o tablero para acceder a ella.

\- ¿Qué hora son chicos? – Pregunto Z mientras se sacaba la mochila para después buscar algo en ella.

\- Parece ser que son casi las ocho p.m. – Le respondió Sky quien tomaba un poco de agua de su cantimplora.

\- Esto es aburrido, jamás espere que mi papi se le ocurriera esto de entrenamiento de supervivencia por un maldito día… No es justo – Dijo Syd poniendo un mohín de nenita enojada, mientras que se iba al lado de Sky, quien la tomo de la cintura.

\- Nada para ti Syd es justo… Lo bueno es que los dos – La pareja de novios se miraron algo extrañados por lo que trataba de comentar su compañera y Z estaba consciente de que lo que iba a decir es un poco obsceno o con doble sentido – Ya están por entrar a la siguiente fase de la pareja… - Z notó que todos la estaban mirando, pero lo más gracioso de eso era que Jack trataba de no reírse y mantenerse casi cómplice de lo que ella iba a decir, en cambio, Syd se acercó casi amenazadoramente a su compañera pero la Yellow Ranger fue un poco rápida – No me mal interpreten chicos, a lo que me refiero de que si siguen felices juntos pueden llegarse a… saben – Ahora sí que Sky pudo respirar, sabiendo que la vergüenza se le asomo en un tono rojo, por otro lado Sydney miro sobre su hombro a su novio para después hacerle un pucherito y Sky lo notó.

\- Z eso nunca sucederá, la relación entre Syd y yo es muy reciente además, no pienso en formar una familia a tan temprana edad – Jack y Bridge se miraron al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, pero sabían que en el retorno una cierta persona estaba por explotar de los celos.

\- _¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo Cadetes?!_ – El grito que pego Ricardo Drew mediante el retorno los había hecho saltar, por otro lado Syd se sacó el retorno de su oreja para después guardárselo en el estuche de maquillaje.

\- Señor, estamos aquí delante de una enorme puerta de metal y no encontramos la manera de ingresar – Hablo Z por todos, pero Syd le hizo una seña para que se sacara el retorno para después Sky y Bridge lo hicieran. No obstante, los gritos recayeron en Jack.

\- _¿Ya llegaron a la entrada de su punto de resguardo?_ – Pregunto algo anonado el padre de Syd, Jack miro a sus amigos quienes le rodearon para después él notar que no tenían el retorno.

\- Sí señor… ¿Qué órdenes debemos de recibir o acatar? – Pregunto Jack buscando algún indicio de cómo hacer enojar al padre de su amiga.

\- _Perfecto Rangers, creo que a un costado de ustedes están sus morphers y un pequeño botiquín para después de esto deberán de resolver un pequeño acertijo_ – Jack miro a su equipo para después él sacarse el retorno y acercarse a la puerta de metal notando que en ella se formó un tablero en el centro.

\- Chicos puede uno encontrar un botiquín para tomar nuestros morphers y saber la indicación o el acertijo que debemos de resolver – Sydney se ofreció para ir a buscar los morphers y ese botiquín, lo demás se quedaron a la espera de su amiga.

* * *

 **En alguna parte del claro**

* * *

\- Ya estoy cansada de caminar – Se quejaba Romina ya que estaba siendo llevada a caballito por Sebastián quien la miraba de reojo sobre su hombro – Ben ¿Podemos regresar a casa? ¿Porfis?

\- ¡Porfis nada Romina! Y para que sepan ya estamos en el punto de encuentro – En eso Ricardo Colombo comenzó hablarles por el retorno, y eso animo muchísimo a Romina.

\- _Chicos, creo que ya están en una ubicación coherente, ahora deben de buscar sus morphers que están ocultos en dos plantas exóticas, cada planta es una coordenada para llegar hasta donde sería su hospedaje._ – Ben comenzaba anotar cada instrucción y los demás comenzaban a buscar las supuestas plantas exóticas – _En cambio, deberán de resolver el acertijo que les dire a continuación._

\- ¡Adoro los acertijos! – Xavier comenzaba canturrear lo cuento que adoraba los acertijos, y eso exasperaba bastante a su gemelo quien se había cruzado de brazos y muy enojado, no obstante Teryanna junto con Romina estaban en busca de las dos plantas exóticas.

\- Señor ¿Cuál sería el acertijo? – Pregunto Ben mientras que vigilaba a sus compañeros de equipo quienes estaban divididos en las dos tareas "lo que parecía ser".

\- _Deben de contabilizar lo más normal e irrelevante para así encontrar la llave de acceso a un lugar poco habitable_ \- Ben frunció el ceño algo pensativo tratando de analizar el acertijo.

* * *

 **Al borde de un acantilado**

* * *

\- ¡HENRY! – El grito que dio Eric llego hasta espantar a los pájaros y algunos habitantes del bosque, Vanesa y Jennifer veían algo divertidas la escena de Eric corriendo a Henry quien trataba de salvarse de la furia de su compañero, en cambio Cornelius analizaba lo que decía su padre.

\- Cornelius, diles a tus compañeros que el acertijo tiene relación con la altitud en la que están y las coordenadas que también están ¿Capici? – Cornelius asintió para después darse la vuelta y encontrarse con un ring donde Eric y Henry se estaban agarrando a los golpes.

 _ **Unos minutos después**_

\- ¡Chicos, no debemos de estar peleándonos siempre! Somos un equipo y somos amigos, no podemos aparentar que todo está en orden, sabiendo que todo eso es un disfraz. – Todos bajaron las cabezas muy apenados con las palabras de reproche por parte de Cornelius quien parecía muy decepcionado – Espero que este ejercicio acabe, para después volver a Texas y jamás verles sus caras…

\- Cornelius – Llamo Vanesa para tomar a su amigo de la mano para después hacerlo que la mirase. La mirada de Cornelius parecía más triste que de costumbre y Vanesa lo había notado – Entiendo o entendemos cómo te sientes, pero no es para tanto… Eric y Henry ya se quieren mucho como unos hermanos, mira – Los susodichos no sabían dónde meterse al saber que Cornelius lo miraba a ellos con curiosidad.

\- ¿No es así chicos? – Les pregunto Jennifer muy cómplice ante lo que quería hacer Vanesa, provocando que Eric y Henry se mirasen algo horrorizados – Es mejor que se den un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla como buenos amigos que son.

Henry y Eric parecían acorralados ya que no tenían ninguna alternativa sabiendo que ellos eran el cráter en el equipo, y como ejemplo ellos dos debían de darlo. Ambos con pesadumbre se abrazaron para después mirarse frente a frente para después ser Henry quien le diese un besito chiquito en la mejilla de su amigo, quien lo empujo al ya haber hecho esta acción.

\- ¡Qué asco! – Y acto seguido todos rieron por lo que dijo el Blue Ranger de Texas, mientras se limpiaba su mejilla.

* * *

 **En frente de la puerta de metal**

* * *

Las cosas eran difíciles, todos parecían exhaustos con el tema del acertijo. Bridge trataba por todos los medios de hackear la puerta, pero la misma se lo repelía. Por otro lado, Sydney trataba de recordar algunos códigos cuando sus padres le hicieron leer toda una libreta con letras y números, sabiendo que jamás pensó que eran códigos que si servían.

\- Encerio chicos, llevamos casi una hora sin tratan de ingresar y ya estamos a oscuras. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Z casi alborde de la histeria, en cambio Bridge se acercó a Syd quien lo miraba con intriga.

\- Syd ¿Puedes leer de nuevo el acertijo con detenimiento? – La Pink Ranger saco el papel donde estaba el acertijo y lo leyó en vos alta.

\- Deben de contabilizar lo más normal e irrelevante para así encontrar la llave de acceso donde resguarda las penumbras – Todos volvieron a pensar de cómo resolver el acertijo.

Cada minuto que pasaba era eterno para nuestros Rangers, pero en un escaso segundo a Bridge se le ocurrió algo brillante.

\- Syd préstame la libretita para así anotar algo – La susodicha revoleo los ojos sabiendo que ya se sentía algo molesta pero comenzó a buscar la libreta para después dárselo a su compañero – Chicos es mejor que se acerquen porque creo que ya resolví el acertijo – El Green Ranger comenzó a escribir los apellidos de todos en la libreta y manteniendo el orden de sus jerarquías en el equipo.

\- ¿Por qué anotas nuestros apellidos? – Pregunto Z mientras se cruzaba de brazos y algo pensativa con lo que hacía Bridge.

\- Porqué una parte del acertijo hace alusión algo irrelevante y normal, y lo más normal es o son nuestros apellidos – Sky y Jack se miraron casi deduciendo o ya haber captado lo que trataba de decir su amigo – después la otra parte del acertijo hace referencia a contabilizar y al hacer esto encontraríamos la llave de acceso.

\- Pero ¿Qué debemos contabilizar? Las letras que tengan nuestros apellidos o encontrar la quinta pata al gato – Syd miro la libreta para después manoteársela a Bridge para después marcar las letras y contarlas.

\- Es encerio, esto es lo más fácil que me pueden dar mis padres… - Syd comenzó a escribir en números la cantidad de letras que habían repetidas en los cinco apellidos. – Escuchen, se repiten mucho las consonantes y las vocales, pero hay algunas que no se repiten, como la W y la G, porque – Syd miro a sus compañeros para después ir a donde parecía ser el tablero – Yo coloco estas letras acompañadas de estos números que se me como un código de acceso rápido, son 549907, después colocó primero la W después los números y por último la G… - Al haber colocado los dígitos en el tablero ya que la computadora lo analizaba con detenimiento, todos se acercaron y Syd ya se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, acto seguido la puerta comenzó abrirse – Ya podemos entrar amigos.

* * *

 **En el medio de la nada**

* * *

\- Ben ya declárate por muerto, porque ya llevamos una hora tratando de resolver ese bendito acertijo y ¡Nada! – Dijo el Blue Ranger, que le sacó la libreta a su líder quien ya se estaba hartando con las quejas de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Creo que ya me estoy cansando de sus quejas! ¡Ya es hora de que todos maduren y me incluyo! – Xavier y Romina agacharon sus cabezas, pero Teryanna y Sebas se miraron algo enojados – Pero no puedo creer que el acertijo tenga que ver con dos cosas tan simples como nuestros apellidos y ciertos números. Pero yo no se ningún código como de acceso rápido, pero eso no importa. Lo que sí ¡Somos nosotros como amigos y como equipo! ¿Cómo debemos ser tan ciegos para no ver lo que nos estamos convirtiendo? Esto no es un equipo, esto es como si yo deba de asumir sus responsabilidades, ya que cada uno debe de hacerse cargo de sus errores. – Ben miro a cada uno de sus compañeros quienes ya parecían regañados – Les voy hacer una pregunta y quiero que cada uno me responda sin ayuda del otro ¿Vamos a ser un equipo en verdad y triunfaremos cómo queremos?

Todos parecían decepcionados y pensativos, ya que Ben le saco de las manos la libreta a Sebas, para después ser él quien anotase en la libreta todos los apellidos.

\- Ben… - El Red Ranger de Francia se dio la vuelta para después mirar a Romina quien le había abrazado – Tienes razón, yo no quiero ser una nenita de papá y menos de que Rollins nos castigue por no cumplir nuestro deber, sé qué siempre asumes nuestros errores, pero… Me perdonas – Ben suavizo su semblante para después responderle el abrazo a su amiga.

\- Creo que Romí tiene razón, no debemos ser lo que somos, porque no nos ayuda en nada y menos, porque yo ya estoy harta de ser reprendida por ese panda endemoniado – Todos rieron por el comentario de Teryanna y los gemelos se miraron, ya que ellos fueron los últimos en integrarse al equipo.

\- Xavier – Llamo Sebas, pero su gemelo fue hacia los demás y sumarse al abrazo. No obstante, a nuestro Blue Ranger no le quedó otra alternativa que ir y sumarse también al abrazo.

 **Unos segundos después**

\- Bien, creo que ya lo tenemos… Pero ¿Qué sigue? – Pregunto Teryanna al ser ella quien descifro una parte del acertijo.

\- ¿Por qué no formamos una palabra nueva? – Pregunto Romina y todos la miraron con curiosidad.

Al haber formado la "supuesta" palabra nueva, Ben tomo la libreta y colocar aquella palabra en el tablero para después en el instante un enorme hueco se formó para después succionarlos.

\- ¡AH! – Todos comenzaron a gritar ya que su viaje iba a durar toda la noche, sus retornos dejaron de funcionar como también sus morphers.

* * *

 **Con los Rangers de Texas**

* * *

\- Bien, creo que ya llegamos a instancia donde debemos resolver un acertijo y es muy fácil – Decía Henry mientras colocaba todos los números que se conocía, pero cada intento era fallido hasta que lo pensó con detenimiento - ¡No funciona!

\- Henry… ¿Eres tonto o te haces amigo? – Pregunto Eric algo irritado por el comportamiento inmaduro de su ahora "amigo", el líder del grupo se dio la vuelta para después mirar a sus amigos quienes le ponían los números con sus dedos.

\- Creo que por inercia las cosas funcionan. Jaja – El muchacho de cabellos castaños se dio la vuelta para después intentar con los números en los que están identificados.

\- Antes de que coloques los números al tuntún, primero empieza desde el principio de nuestra amistad. – Vanesa tomo la mano de Henry para que este la mirase a los ojos, en ese mismo momento todos comenzaron a recordar de cómo se conocieron.

Después del momento de recuerdos charlas, risas y anécdotas hasta que Henry fue colocando los números empezando en un orden poco creíble. Más tarde las cosas cambiaron para nuestros Rangers de Texas.

\- Jajaja – En eso apareció un testa naranja con dos Darkbots y una desena de Krybots - ¡Ataquen! –

\- Chicos a la carga – Dicto Henry todos se pusieron en guardián para después ir tras los soldados Troobianos, en cambio junto de donde estaban otros Rangers con ropas de entrenamientos y vigilándolos de cerca.

\- Parece que estos tontos se divierten peleando con los robots – Hablo un joven de cabellos castaños, de tez blanquecina y de ojos verdes, quien estaba apoyado contra un árbol y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Es cierto, pero lo que no aguanto es esperar por atacarlos a estos inaptos – Hablo una muchacha de cabellos rubios y de ojos marrones claros, quien estaba mirando a lo que parecía ser su líder con un semblante muy serio.

\- Paciencia compañeros porque prefiero ver antes como son los Rangers que se les ocurrió reclutar a esta manada de inadaptados, previamente en encontrarnos con el regalo en concreto – Hablo el muchacho de cabellos castaños y de mirada parda que parecía estar apoyado en un árbol con su mirada fija en los Rangers de Texas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto un muchacho de cabellos castaños, tez bronceada y mirada celeste.

\- Me refiero que después de este pequeño entrenamiento para principiantes, los vamos a emboscar a los de Nueva Tecno y antes de que el plan entre en marcha nos individualizaremos para investigar a nuestros rivales – En eso todos miraron a su líder quien de su mochila sacaba cinco carpetas de cuero donde tenían los expedientes de nuestros Rangers de Nueva Tecno.

* * *

 **Devuelta con los Rangers de Texas.**

* * *

Parece que nuestros Rangers del lejano oeste se estaban divirtiendo como un verdadero equipo, Henry se notaba más atento a sus compañeros como también había mejorado su capacidad de liderazgo. Eric junto con Vanesa peleaban codo a codo haciendo ataques pares como también se cubrían las espaldas por la cantidad de Darkbots que se duplicaban con cada golpe que recibían; Por otro lado Jennifer y Cornelius se desplazaban velozmente por todo el campo de batalla ya que la poca cantidad de testas naranjas y algunos Krybots era disminuida por sus acrobacias.

\- Chicos debemos desactivar estas cosas y no quedarnos hasta la anochezca porque debemos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche – Decía Henry mientras escalaba de manera veloz un árbol cercano, para después mirar hacia donde estaban Eric y Vanesa quienes parecían tener dificultad con los soldados Troobianos.

\- ¡Qué me suelten montón de chatarra! – El grito de Jennifer alerto a todos sabiendo que un testa azul se la estaba llevando.

\- ¡JENNIFER! – El grito que pegó Cornelius fue lo que faltaba, ya que el misterioso equipo de cadetes se reían hasta más poder y saboreando su pequeña broma de mal gusto.

* * *

 **Con los de Rangers de Francia**

* * *

Las cosas no les fueron del todo fáciles, la noche les había ganado como también el agotamiento. Ya los gemelos comenzaron armas dos carpas y cada uno tomando la indicación de Ben quien los evaluaba en la parte del individualismo, por otro lado Romina en compañía de Teryanna estaba buscando en sus mochilas de viaje algo para comer y beber.

\- Que mala suerte amiga, parece que ninguno de nosotros tiene comida – Hablo Romina mientras resoplaba los rebeldes flequillos que le colocaban en la frente, Teryanna se giró para mirar a su compañera con un semblante serio e indiferente.

\- No te preocupes Romina, la comida está servida – En eso de la tierra comenzaron a brotar una especie de planta que daba frutos comestibles y es más los tres hombres del equipo abandonaron su tarea para ir hasta donde apareció la planta que estaba empezaba a brillar en tono dorado.

\- La verdad Teryanna ser una mujer alienígena te da grandes ventajas – Comentaba Xavier mientras que se agachaba para tomar un fruto del que había brotado en la tierra.

\- No es para tanto chicos – Los demás imitaron a Xavier para así comenzar a degustar aquella extraña planta, por otra parte la Yellow Ranger de Francia miro a sus compañeros con un dejo triste sabiendo que ser alguien distinto le golpeaba muchísimo y eso lo notó Ben.

\- Tery – Llamo Ben mientras que se sentaba al lado de su compañera quien no había tomado ningún fruto del que ella misma hizo nacer – Entiendo muchas cosas de ti y de que extrañas a tu familia – La muchacha de cabellos rubios y lacios miro a su compañero algo anonada – Pero ahora estamos aquí para apoyarte y apoyarnos en todo.

\- No te pongas sentimental Ben, creo que todos entendemos que te preocupes por nosotros y toda la historia pero ahora somos nosotros quienes estamos preocupados por ti – El joven de cabellos castaños frunció el ceño algo nervioso ya que Sebastián lo había estado viendo con una cautela que no se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe su preocupación por mí? – Romina se acercó a Ben para así darle un abrazo amistoso.

\- Benjamín Suarez ¿Estas celoso de que tu ex novia este con otro chico que conforma parte de su equipo y de que tu no estés allí con ella? – El mencionado dejo salir una risa nerviosa para después agachar por unos escasos segundos su cabeza y después mirar a cada uno de sus amigos.

\- Me pillaron, la verdad que si estoy celoso de ella – Sebastián festejo al recibir la respuesta que él deseaba escuchar, no obstante Ben se sentía liberado al confesarles eso a sus compañeros quienes ya le empezaron a preguntar acerca de su pasado.

* * *

 **Con los Rangers de Nueva Tecno**

* * *

Las cosas con estos Rangers eran diferentes a los otros, Bridge junto con Z estaban preparando la comida o el picnic, ya que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban de uno en equipo y como amigos. Un enorme pedazo de tela estaba tendido en el suelo y encima del mantel de picnic había nachos precalentados con la ayuda de RIC, sándwiches de todas las variedades, cervezas para que tomaran ellos, fruta y alguna que otra chuchería grasosa.

Al terminar de acomodar la comida, los cinco tomaron asiento en el mantel para después comenzar a degustar de su cena un poco convencional o fuera de lo que acostumbraban en la academia.

\- Una pregunta curiosa – Empezó Jack mientras que le daba un sorbo a su botella de cerveza - ¿Cómo se enamoraron ustedes dos? – Sky y Syd se miraron algo incomodos por esa pregunta casi sorpresiva ya que Bridge y Z estaban callados para no ser ellos quienes le contaran toda la historia del romance de sus compañeros. – No se peleen por contarme chicos.

\- No nos estamos debatiendo de quien te lo contara Jack, pero lo que sucedió entre Sky y yo es una historia un poquito complicada y enredadiza – Jack miro a los otros dos quienes estaban callados y expectantes a los que ocurriese.

\- No importa, por lo menos me deben de contar de las locuras que hicieron en la academia desde que yo la deje – Z y Syd sonrieron a lo que decía Jack, pero los chicos cruzaron mirada entre ellos para después empezar a contar cosas y alguna que otra travesura que hicieron.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero no haberlos leer muchisimo acerca de nuestros Rangers, Ja, para el próximo cap extra les prometo que escribire un poquito menos o hare incapie a una historia aparte, pero eso estara en su decisión porque vuelvo aclarar estuve más de un mes escribiendo este cap solo y mis problemas con el armar las frases o escenas me cuestan demasiado, pero en fin espero que dejen un bellisimo Reviews y denle a favoritos si quieren saber más de la historia. Ahora me despido, nos leemos en el próximo cap. :) Besos y abrazos.


	11. 10) Siempre ten a tus enemigos cerca

**Hello Friends! u.u ¿Cómo han estado? jeje, bueno aquí les traigo un cap nuevo de los Power Rangers y entiendo que ultimamente los capitulos anteriores se volvieron algo densos y le faltaba un poco de lo que veíamos en nuestra infancia, pero algo de cosas nuevas agregare pero mantendre el hilo constantemente, ya que apareceran muchos personajes y todos tienen y tendran su lugarcito aquí en la historia. No más para decir y les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10** : Siempre ten a tus enemigos cerca

* * *

Las cosas en el bosque fueron algo difíciles para nuestros Rangers y más sabiendo que no eran tres academias en entrenamiento a nivel de Squadron B, en este caso las discusiones entre Nueva Tecno con Australia eran súper picantes ¿Por qué? Simple, los del país oceánico estaban cumpliendo lo que tenían acordado.

Estando todos a bordo de un tren que estaba siendo conducido por un maquinista amigo de los Colombo. Ben y Henry trataban de lo posible apaciguar la hoguera entre Jack y Bautista, Eric y Sebastián estaban hablando con entre ellos y haciendo caso omiso a la discusión entre Nicolas y Sky. Por otro lado los únicos que no discutían eran Bridge con Valentín, porque lo único que se hacían eran dedicarse miradas de mal gusto, por lo tanto las chicas parecía una pelea por un macho _(_ _ **N/A**_ _: Me refiero a pelearse por un chico que es tuyo o lo viste primero)_.

Antes de esto Teryanna, Romina, Jennifer y Vanesa trataban de separar a sus amigas para evitar que se agarren de los pelos, y provocar disturbios en el vagón en el que estaban arriba y todos juntos.

\- No entiendo porque no evitamos de que esto pasara – Comento Cornelius mientras que miraba a Eric y a Sebas quienes parecían estar riéndose por la pelea de las chicas – _**"Son unos cretinos, ¿Por qué les divierte la pelea de las chicas y no se preocupan de evitarla?"**_ – Cornelius negaba al pensar aquello y acerca de su compañero pero no le quedó otra que sentarse devuelta.

\- Porque somos unos miedosos y nunca me atrevería a separar a esos inmaduros – Expreso Xavier mientras que anotaba cosas en su pequeño cuaderno – y debo de admitir que mi hermano y Eric se llevan muy bien desde que paso eso de Tennesis hace más de cinco meses – En eso Cornelius se giró hacia su lado derecho y donde estaba Xavier para después darle palmaditas en la cabeza, pero el chico un poco anonado lo miro casi interrogativo por aquel gesto.

\- Eres brillante Xavier – En el instante Cornelius tomo su morpher para después mandarle un mensaje a su padre para así este los derive cuando antes a Tennesis porque tenía un plan para que las cosas entre Nueva Tecno y Australia se suavicen un poco.

* * *

 **\- Antes de que esto ocurriese -**

Ya era de día y Syd tomo la idea de salir a explorar un poco sola, empezó a caminar por un sendero que desconocía su desembocadura ya que los árboles y las flores eran diferentes a lo que ella vio anteriormente.

\- Me pregunto si habrá un rio, porque necesito darme un baño – En eso la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno logro encontrar lo que buscaba y estaba a unos escasos metros de la cueva. Aparto las ramas de un arbusto para así apreciar aquel hermoso lago que estaba siendo decorado con una cascada en el centro, alrededor había rocas mucosas dándole un toque natural al lago que había encontrado – Esto es bellísimo es mejor que vuelva por mi bañador para así mojarme un poco – De un pique Syd volvía a la cueva para así buscar su bañador y algunas cosas.

 **Con los Rangers de Texas**

\- Ya estoy cansada de esos robots y más saber que no pude dormir bien en toda la noche – Decía Jennifer muy enojada ya que levantarse con el alba no le había asentado del todo bien.

\- Admite que te divertiste con la bajada en paracaídas – La Yellow Ranger de Texas asintió al comentario de su compañera y después girarse a ella y encontrarse de que se estaba pintando los labios - ¿Quieres maquillarte un poco?

\- Es mejor que sufrir con el cabello humedecido por el clima – Jennifer tomo el lápiz labial para después pasarse un poco en sus labios.

En cambio los chicos seguían en la disputa de donde debían de ir para así llegar a lo que debía ser un ferrocarril.

 **Con los Rangers de Francia**

La caminata fue larga para los cinco y más teniendo la compañía de su perrito cibernético quien había llegado volando con su helicóptero portátil.

\- Para donde debemos ir Job – El perrito con un collar de púas y negro comenzó a olfatear el sendero mientras que sus ojos escaneaban el perímetro, al terminar el escaneo el perrito cibernético comenzó a ladrar y hacerse a un lado - ¿Qué encontraste? –

\- ¡Ah! – Todos los Rangers fueron a parar en un tubo de plástico que parecía ser un túnel subterráneo que los llevaría a un sitio que desconocerían.

\- ¡¿A dónde nos lleva esta cosa?! – Grito Teryanna estando atrás de Xavier quien parecía estar asustado y se estaba tapando los ojos con sus manos.

\- ¡No sé! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A CASA! – Dijo Xavier al borde de la histeria.

\- ¡No llores por todo Xavier! – Grito Sebastián estando teniendo a Romina quien parecía estar disfrutando del viaje.

\- ¡Sí! – Espeto romina con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡Maduren! – Dijo Ben ya estando cansado de escuchar las quejas de sus compañeros.

 **Con los Rangers de Nueva Tecno**

Estando buscando sus cosas en la mochila de viaje e ir a cambiarse para darse el baño que deseaba darse, Sky se había despertado ya con la idea de saludar a su novia quien debería de estar a su lado durmiendo.

\- ¿Syd? – Llamo en un susurro Sky tratando que sus compañeros se despertaran, se puso de pie para después observar que su mochila y la de Syd estaban semi abiertas - ¿Syd? ¿Dónde estás? –

\- Me estoy cambiando Sky – Respondió la Pink Ranger mientras salía de atrás de una roca para así acercarse a donde estaba su novio - ¿Qué sucede cielo? –

\- No sucede nada malo, es que recién me acabo de despertar y pensé que no estabas a mi lado – Dijo Sky tomado a su novia de la cintura para atraerla hacia él, pero Syd fue ágil se sacó el brazo de su novio para así tomar rumbo a la salida de la cueva – Pero ¿A dónde vas? –

\- Cierra la boca y ven a darte un baño, porque lo necesitas – Dijo Syd mirando a su novio quien parecía algo raro, se olfateo para después notar que su novia tenía razón.

\- La verdad que lo necesito – Espeto para sí solo, Sky con rapidez busco una muda de ropa para así ir con su novia.

Ambos tomados de la mano caminaban en silencio hasta donde guiaba la Pink Ranger. Sky en vez en cuando se giraba para mirar a su novia quien parecía estar concentrada en el camino.

\- ¿A dónde vamos a dar nuestros baños? – Pregunto Sky para así romper el hielo, Syd se giró para mirar a su chico quien parecía estar ahora concentrado en el camino.

\- Cuando me desperté fui a dar una vuelta y en eso se me ocurrió de encontrar un lago para darme un baño ya que hace días que no consigo darme un bendito baño – Dijo Syd volteándose a mirar a su pareja quien también cruzo mirada con ella – Y el lago está aquí mismo – Señalo Syd al detenerse los dos frente a un arbusto.

\- ¿Atrás de estos arbustos? – Syd asintió para así despejar las largas hojas del arbusto para así dejar a la vista el lago que encontró ella. Sky estaba sorprendido por la belleza de aquel pequeño estanque, rodeado de flora, sabiendo que estaba muy bien oculto por los árboles y arbustos del lugar – Entonces ¿Es un baño nada más? - Syd lo miro mal ya que se desvistió para mostrar su físico y siendo el centro de atención de Sky.

\- No sé qué piensas, pero si viniste a hablar vuélvete con los demás y si quieres estar conmigo… - Sky comenzó a sacarse la ropa ya que nada más tenia colocado la maya, al ya estar ambos con sus trajes de baño se dispusieron a meterse al lago – Tómatelo como un baño con compañía – El Blue Ranger se giró para mirar a su novia quien comenzaba a dar un largos para quedar al centro del lago - ¡El agua esta calentita! Es lindo este lugar – Se dijo a si mismo ya que estaba lejos de Sky, no obstante, Sky sabía lo que sentía por Syd para después ir con ella y decirle algo al oído haciendo que ella asintiera a lo que le dijo, para posteriormente comenzar a besarse. *

Al cabo de unas horas Jack se despertó a causa del alboroto que había, Z estaba acomodando las cosas que fueron sacadas y parecía ser que Bridge estaba entrando de nuevo a la cueva.

\- Buenos días – Saludo Jack tratando de ponerse de pie y así conseguir estar despierto - ¿Qué hay para desayudar? –

\- Buenos días Jack, eso del desayuno olvídate amigo, porque RIC no está por ninguna parte – Bridge al estar con sus compañeros comenzó a mirar a sus costados como si tratara de buscar algo o alguien.

\- Chicos ¿Dónde están Sky y Syd? – Aquella pregunta desconcertó a los otros dos, ya que no se habían percatado de ese detalle.

\- Creo que es mejor tomar nuestras cosas y dar por terminado el entrenamiento – Acto seguido todos acomodaron sus cosas y los de sus amigos, Jack tomo su mochila, Z la de su amiga y la de ella, y Bridge le había tocado llevar la mochila suya y la de Sky; Para así los tres salir de la cueva e ir a buscar a sus compañeros.

\- Sostengo que los tortolitos fueron a tener un poco de privacidad – Comento Z mientras que rebuscaba en la mochila de Syd - Qué extraño, es raro ver que Syd tome pastillas conceptivas.

\- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar Z? – Pregunto Bridge para después él rebuscar en las cosas de Sky, para después notar que el mismo traía cosas con una envoltura poco vista por él - ¿Qué es esto Jack? – El mencionado se dio la vuelta para después mirar que Bridge sostenía algo entre sus dedos y eso le dio risa.

\- ¿Es una broma Bridge? Lo que tienes entre tus dedos es un condón – Bridge soltó aquello que sostenía para después mirar desorbitado a sus compañeros quienes se reían.

\- ¿Por qué tienen esas cosas? – Volvió a preguntar Bridge mientras cerraba la mochila de Sky.

\- La cosa es simple Bridge – Contesto Jack para así volver a retomar el camino.

 **Con los Rangers de Texas**

Al ya haber conseguido entenderse Henry y su equipo estaban tratando de emprender carrera para así tirarse al precipicio que supuestamente daba con el camino a tomar.

\- Bueno chicos, es mejor que uno de nosotros se lleve a Cero y a Vanesa – Los demás estaban atrás de Henry quien ya había logrado de armar su paracaídas.

\- Yo me llevo a Cero – Cero es un perrito de raza de pastor vasco quien tenía un collar de perro con una luz que titilaba en su cuello. Cornelius se había colocado el arnés para subir al perrito quien movía la cola frenéticamente.

\- Parece que me toca a mí en llevar a Vanesa – En cambio Eric trataba de colocarse el arnés para dos personas y después ser él junto con Vanesa ser quienes se tiraran – Evita de dejarme sordo y no te muevas cuando trato de abrir el paracaídas ¿Comprendes Vanny? –

\- Sipidipi Eric – el Blue Ranger de Texas revoleo sus ojos ya que le daba igual lo que dijera su compañera.

\- Bueno adelántate Eric y cuando toques tierra espéranos – Eric asintió a lo que dijo su líder para así tirarse con Vanesa quien comenzaba a gritar de lo efusiva que era. – Bueno es tu turno Cornelius –

\- ¿Estás listo Cero? – El perrito comenzó a ladrar para después lamer la mejilla de Cornelius para después ambos saltar al precipicio.

\- Bueno es nuestro turno Henry – Dijo Jennifer mirando a su líder quien asintió a lo dicho por su compañera.

 **Con los de Nueva Tecno**

Después de su "baño" rato de tiempo que pasaron los dos, Sky y Syd parecían felices por lo que compartieron, no dejaban de reírse y de dedicarse miradas avergonzadas, ambos no sabían que decirse o que preguntarse porque ya hacia bastantes meses estaban compartiendo como pareja.

En ello Syd trato de decir algo pero lo que podía hacer era balbucear cosas inentendibles, hasta que se decidió hablar.

\- ¿Qué piensas ahora que debemos de hacer? – Sky medito la pregunta que formulo su novia para después decirle al oído la respuesta. – Okas, se ve que lo de recién es un paso más a nuestro noviazgo.

\- Exacto – Dijo Sky mientras atraía hacia él a Syd quien lo había abrazado, en eso los dos se detuvieron para mirarse – Te amo Syd.

\- Yo también te amo Sky – Sky tomo a Syd por la cintura para así darle un beso que después Syd lo profundizo.

A escasos kilómetros, Jack pudo divisar a los extraviados quienes parecen estar besándose.

\- ¡Parece que el día está demasiado caldeado! – Aquellas palabras dichas en voz alta acato la atención de sus compañeros.

\- Jack – Dijeron al unísono Sky y Syd, para así los dos separarse un poco. Z y Bridge se miraron para después dejar en el suelo las mochilas de la dulce pareja.

\- ¿Qué? No me digan que mis palabras no son aptos para los menores – Sky lo miro de mala manera ya que no le había gustado del todo su comentario – Además vos Sky sos un poco incorrecto como para estar trayendo cosas poco apropiadas en tu mochila –

\- ¿Me estuviste revisando mi mochila Jack? – El susodicho negó aquello pero en eso Bridge levanto la mano y Sky lo fulmino con la mirada - ¿Qué piensan que soy? No vuelvan a revisar mi mochila –

\- Sky no es para tanto, es normal prevenir cosas pero también no debemos estar discutiendo todos los días por cosas mínimas, por favor Jack continuemos con el entrenamiento porque quiero irme a España a visitar a mis tíos – Acto seguido todos se miraron por lo que acabaron de escuchar y más Syd estaba algo feliz porque irían a España donde provenía su familia.

Al continuar con sus caminos, los Rangers de Texas al aterrizar en el camino y a escasos kilómetros estaban del ferrocarril. En cambio los Rangers de Nueva tecno, lograron dar con dicho lugar del encuentro.

\- Bueno chicos, parece que debemos esperan a Ben y su equipo y a los de Texas – Hablo Jack para después sacar su cuadernito de notas para apuntar algunas ideas acerca del proyecto que estaban llevando acabo.

\- No quiero preocuparme por Ben y menos por Henry – Dijo Syd mientras que se dejaba abrazar por Sky.

\- Ellos son líderes, deberían de saber cómo manejarse y de guiar a sus equipos – Dijo Z en un tono despreocupado y tratando de ver si llegaba el tren que debería de buscarlos.

\- Tampoco es para que seas cruel – Syd le había pegado una cachetada suave a Sky quien la había mirado desaprobatoriamente.

\- Cruel serás vos cuando estas con los demonios en alto – Bridge y Z se rieron al comentario dicho por Syd, en cambio Jack levanto su mirada para ver a la parejita de novios.

En esos momentos, apareció Henry con su equipo pero justo cuando ellos se iban acercar de la tierra salió un tubo que de allí salieron expulsados Ben y su equipo.

\- ¡AH! – Primero cayó Ben al suelo, después Teryanna y Xavier, posteriormente Sebastián y por ultimo sentada cayo Romina.

\- ¡Qué divertido! Hagámoslo de nuevo – Vanesa se asomó detrás de Eric para notar que los Rangers de Francia hicieron lo mismo que a ellos le pasaron. No obstante, los Rangers de Nueva Tecno se quedaron anonados por lo que veían.

\- ¿Es encerio? – Pregunto Jack tratando de salir del estupor ya que pudo acatar la atención de todos menos de Syd y Sky, quien parecían estar no tan contentos, Jack los miro para después comprender la señal que le hizo Sky con la mirada - ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Sucede que ustedes son unos buenos para nada – Jack se dio la vuelta para así todos mirar a hacia donde provenía aquella vos. Detrás de un árbol salieron cinco chicos quienes parecían no reconocían haberlos visto.

\- ¿A quiénes le dices buenos para nada? – Volvió a preguntar Z pero indignada sabiendo que aquel muchacho alto parecía estar muy seguro de sí mismo. En cambio la compañía que tenía el dueño de la voz parecía estar risueños a las palabras dichas por su compañero.

\- Se los dice a ustedes cinco, Power Rangers de Nueva Tecno – Respondió la que parecía ser la Yellow Ranger, dicha chica de cabellos rubios lacios comenzó avanzar hasta Bridge de una manera lujuriosa – Pero debo descartar a este muchachito tan divino – Z se relamió los labios para desviar la mirada para no presenciar aquello, no obstante Jack también enfoco su mirada a la chica quien se acercaba hasta Bridge quien tenía los ojos cerrados y tratando de alejarse de la chica - ¿Qué pasa tesoro? – Le pregunto aquella muchacha de cabellos rubios quien comenzaba hacer caminito con sus dedos por el torso de Bridge.

\- Aléjate de mí – Por inercia Bridge empujo a la muchacha que lo asechaba con la mirada para después ir atrás de Jack, quien lo miro sobre su hombro.

\- Eres un difícil – Susurro la chica de cabellos rubios mientras que se reincorporaba por el empuje.

Ben se acercó hasta Henry para susurrarle algunas cosas pero sin dejar de quitarle la mirada a aquel equipo que conocía muy bien.

\- Es extraño ver a Bautista y su equipo actuar de esa manera tan hipócrita – Henry se giró hacia Ben quien volvió a su semblante serio para analizar cada gesto y acción de los Rangers de Australia.

\- Creo que ellos están poseídos, porque tú y yo Ben, conocemos perfectamente a Bautista y jamás se comportaría de esa manera tan macabra – Susurro Henry hasta volver a girarse pero esta vez a lo que se estaba por dar – _**"¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a Bautista?!"**_ –

Jack y Bautista se miraron fijamente pero de una manera desafiante, ya que Sky no parecía estar conforme antes las palabras burlonas por parte del Blue Ranger de Australia.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rangers Nueva Tecno? ¿Nos tienen miedo? – Pregunto Valentín quien se había aposicionado arriba del árbol en el que estaban debajo Syd y Sky, ya que la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno levanto su mirada para percatarse de que el Blue y Green Ranger los habían acorralado.

\- Sky ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Syd pegando su espada con la de su novio pero poniéndose en guardia, ya que no parecía que ese encuentro fuera de lo más amigable.

\- ¡Oye rubia! No dependas mucho de tu noviecito porque el bonico no te ayudara siempre Jaja – En eso la que parecía ser la Pink Ranger de Australia uso su poder, que consistía succionar a sus oponentes mediante la tierra y colocarlos delante o detrás suyo.

\- ¡Ah! – Syd grito fuerte al notar que sus piernas estaban siendo agarradas por una corriente para después ser succionada por la tierra.

\- ¡Syd! – Grito Z para después esquivar los golpes de la muchacha de cabellos lacios y rubios, para así las dos comenzar a tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo - ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi amiga?! –

\- ¡Auxilio! – En eso Sydney aparecía delante de la otra joven de cabellos rubios, pero la chica se había presentado.

\- Ahórrate las preguntas sobre mí, mi nombre es Valentina y yo cuidare muy bien de tu novio – Syd miro mal a Valentina quien tenía una sonrisa maléfica dibujada en su rostro provocando que su ira incrementara.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – En eso Syd tomo su morpher que lo tenía en su bolsillo de la chaqueta para así transformarse - ¡Te arrepentirás por decir esas idioteces! – Syd se aposición en el suelo para así transformarse – SPD EMERGENCIA – Al transformarse Syd su opuesta también lo hizo para así las dos comenzar a pelear de par en par.

\- Veamos quien es la más fuerte de nosotras dos – Z al escuchar aquello tomo su morpher para así transformarse y lanzarse contra la otra quien la había imitado – Me las vas a pagar muy caro –

\- ¡No! – Las Rangers femeninas de Francia y Texas gritaron al ver que sus iguales peleaban entre ellas como si la rivalidad era enorme.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacemos? – Pregunto Vanesa acercándose a Sebastián quien la había tomado de la mano.

\- Por el momento mantengámonos al margen – Las sabias palabras de Sebastián hizo asentir a los líderes de ambos equipos, hasta que la cosa entre Nueva Tecno y Australia empeoro cuando Valentín se lanzó contra Bridge ambos se transformaron para después Sky y Jack transformarse para controlar la situación. – _**"Esto ya es absurdo"**_ –

 **\- Devuelta a la actualidad -**

* * *

La situación y las discusiones cesaron, ya que Ben silbo bien alto para así evitar que el fuego o la rivalidad incrementara.

\- ¡Es mejor que todos nos calmemos! – Jack tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de Henry y Bautista se sentó atrás de ellos pero en compañía de Ben. Por otro lado Sky y Nicolas las cosas eran diferentes, ya que el Blue Ranger de Nueva Tecno se puso de pie para ir a buscar su novia para así sentarla a su lado.

\- Sky ¡Suéltame! – Grito Syd tratando de zafarse del agarre de su novio.

\- Ni lo sueñes, primero cálmate y no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra al respecto de Valentina – Syd abrió la boca muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, para después sentarse entre medio de los dos Blue Rangers.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a defenderla a ella y no a mí?! – Syd se giró hacia Sky quien no parecía estar muy contento ya que detestaba ver a Syd enojada y ¿Celosa?

\- Por favor Sydney debes de calmarte y evita que las personas de aquí arriba los mire a ustedes de mala manera – Logro decir Nicolas para evitar que sus compañeros lo miren mal, ya que por una gran ayuda había recobrado el conocimiento.

\- Me importa un bledo las personas – Respondió a secas la rubia ya que no quería mirar a los ojos a Sky. En cambio, Nicolas se volteó para mirar el paisaje para recordar lo que sucedió unas horas antes de que subieran al tren.

* * *

 **\- Unas horas antes -**

La situación había empeorado, Syd y Z luchando de una forma que las hacia enfurecer, ya que sus oponentes parecían estar cambiando una con la otra de oponente, Valentina con Z y Valeria con Syd.

\- Ya nos cansaron – Dijeron al unísono las Rangers femeninas de Australia.

\- ¡Ah! – Syd fue aparar encima de Nicolas, quien estaba luchando con Sky, el cual fue directo a donde estaba su compañera. – "Maldita perra, ya me las pagara" Ay mi brazo – En eso Syd se des transformo ya que su transformación mostraba signos raros.

\- ¡Syd! – En eso Jack junto a los demás fueron a socorrer a su compañera para después percatarse de que Nicolas había golpeado su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y de su cuello salió un chip que comenzaba a titilar para posteriormente apagarse del todo.

\- Maldición ¡Nicolas! – Bautista fue a socorrer a su compañero para así llevárselo a un lugar seguro, pero algo lo había parado y era Henry.

\- No sé qué diablos te pasa Bautista, pero es mejor que dejemos nuestras diferencias para otro momento para así volver a casa – Todos asintieron para así Jack mirar de mala manera a Bautista quien le había insultado con la mirada, ya sabiendo de que Syd estaba mirando algo preocupada al Blue Ranger de Australia.

\- Syd ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Eric a su amiga para ver si tenía algún hematoma en el brazo de la rubia.

\- Si, eso creo… - Eric comenzó a tocar el brazo derecho de Syd para ver en qué zona se había golpeado - ¡Ay! Me duele ahí.

\- Sácate la chaqueta y remángate la remera – Syd hizo caso a las indicaciones de Eric quien esperaba a que la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno se sacara la chaqueta y se remangara la remera. Al ya Syd cumplir con lo que dijo anteriormente su mirada se enfocó en una mancha de color morado – Jaja, no se preocupen, tan solo Syd se hizo un moretón casi grande por su tamaño.

\- Pero me duele mucho – Sky se arrodillo junto a Syd para después alzarla - ¿Qué haces Sky? –

\- Te ayudo a subir al tren, porque ya llego hace rato – Syd sonrió ante el gesto lindo de su novio quien serio la subió al vehículo ferroviario.

 **\- En el presente -**

* * *

Al pasar unas horas arriba del tren en movimiento, nuestros Rangers estaban descansando un poco, ya que su parada quedaba muy lejos de su ubicación.

Syd se despierta para después percatarse de que Sky estaba todavía despierto y leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Qué lees? – Le pregunto un poco dormida Syd a su novio para después ponerse de pie y sentarse encima de Sky quien había despegado su mirada del libro.

\- Leo un libro de terror y es una de mis favoritos – Syd le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que Sky sonriera por el gesto - ¿Descansaste bien? – Syd asintió para después pedirle algo al oído – Estas loca Syd ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso? –

\- Te lo pido porque en verdad eres muy malo para ese tipo de cosas Sky, pereciera que fueras un novato en eso – Sky dejo salir un bufido ya que detestaba de que Syd lo tomase casi siempre el pelo – y aclaro de que debes de mejorar, pero tenme a mi como tu modelo de prueba.

\- Ni lo sueñes Syd, no soy como Jack que siempre está viendo a todas las mujeres que pasan a nuestro costado y es más, coquetea siempre con alguien que le parece lindo en todo – La Pink Ranger dejo salir una risita al imaginarse aquello.

\- Es normal en los hombres Sky, tu eres un hombre y yo una mujer – el Blue Ranger de Nueva Tecno beso a Syd ya que parecía que lo estaba provocando, Syd interrumpe el beso para ponerse de pie y tomar de la mano a su pareja – Vamos al otro vagón porque quiero decirte algo que es muy íntimo entre nosotros.

\- Me parece justo cielo – Syd le dedico una sonrisa para así los comenzar avanzar hasta la puerta de salida que conectaba los vagones.

* * *

Al ya llegar a la puerta, la dulce pareja de novios cruzaron hasta el otro vagón para así ingresar al mismo. Al estar ya dentro, Syd miro toda la zona y veía a varias personas encapuchadas, con la mirada cubierta de lentes o pañuelos, y con las cabezas gachas.

\- ¡Ah! – En eso se dejó oír un grito grave de un hombre, quien parecía estar siendo tomado por un sujeto poco amigable.

\- ¡SPD, deténgase! – Grito Sky para así los dos correr hasta donde estaba lo que parecía ser un criminal quien se había girado para mirarlos.

\- Malditos Rangers. ¡Krybots ataquen! – Espeto el criminal, que parecía ser algo parecido a un criminal que conocían.

\- Dios mío, ¡Sky! – Syd comenzó a pelear con tres soldados Troobianos quien se habían quitado el disfraz para atacar a la Pink Ranger.

\- ¡Syd! Ya me cansaron – Sky tomo a un Krybot para lanzarlo contra los otros provocando que estos explotaran – Por el amor de Dios ¡Syd abajo! – Sky tomo a su novia para así los dos salir de ese vagón por donde entraron.

\- Sky debemos salvar a ese hombre de las garras de… - Los dos se miraron para después deducir de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Dru! Syd debemos de volver arrestarlo antes de que arme un alboroto – Syd asintió para así los dos transformarse en Rangers y activar el modo SWAT.

Ambos lanzaron un cable para así engancharse al vagón posterior al que se subieron anteriormente. Al ya estar arriba del techo, Sky y Syd fueron tras Dru quien estaba en su forma alienígena pero una sorpresa se llevó Sky.

\- ¡Toma esto Sky! – Dru dio un disparo a Sky haciendo que el mismo saliera volando.

\- ¡SKY! Maldito, te arrepentirás – Syd se lanzó contra Dru para luchar casi igual, pero el hombre que estaba llevándose Dru logró escapar para así ir hasta los vagones de los cuartos.

\- Eres débil Pink Ranger – Syd al escuchar ese insulto uso su Delta Enforcers para disparar encontra de Dru, pero este se avivo para transformarse en su forma humana y tomar a Syd del brazo – Eres irascible preciosa.

\- ¡Suéltala Dru! – En eso Sky apareció con RIC y con Eric y Sebastián junto a ellos también se sumaron Romina y Vanesa.

\- Oh Sky, debo de felicitarte por encontrar apoyo, pero ¡Despídete de tu compañera! – Syd no aguanto más estar transformada ya que Dru la había tomado del brazo para así notar que el ex amigo de Sky la estaba por lanzar al vacío.

\- Sydney – En eso Jack llego transformado y disparar encontra de Dru provocando que Syd fuera salvada por Henry quien también estaba transformado.

\- ¡Maldito! Me las pagar Jack – Jack y Sky se lanzaron contra Dru para así los dos combatir contra el ex cadete de SPD.

Henry llevo a Syd a un lugar seguro para así notar que la joven de cabellos rizados estaba tosiendo, Ben se puso a la altura de su amiga para así revisarla.

* * *

\- No pareces estar en condiciones para pelear – Syd levanto su mirada ya dejando de toser para mirar extrañada a Ben.

\- ¡¿Qué tratas de insinuar?! – Pregunto Syd para así volverse a poner de pie, pero cuando ya estaba parada comenzó avanzar hasta el campo de batalla que se estaba dando dentro de uno de los vagones, sin embargo Romina tomo a Syd por los hombros y Vanesa colocarse enfrente de la misma obstruyéndole el paso - ¿Qué hacen chicas?-

\- Por favor Syd, tu morpher está fallando y tu transformación no es duradera – Explico Vanesa para tomar el morpher de su amiga y mostrárselo.

\- ¿Qué quieren que haga entonces? – Romina y Vanesa se miraron entre ellas, ya sabiendo que no encontraban las palabras correctas para hacer entrar en razón a Syd, quien estaba un poco indignada.

La pelea entre Sky y Jack vs Dru era dura, ya que estando peleando a bordo de un tren que está en marcha, Dru le propina una pata en el estómago a Sky para así mandarlo contra los asientos y romper algunas barandillas que sostenían los porta equipaje para así el mismo desprenderse de su sitio, para así caerse encima del Blue Ranger de Nueva Tecno.

Por otro lado Jack trataba por todos los medios vencer a Dru pero cada golpe que le propinaba, el ex cadete con agilidad los rechazaba para posteriormente en un descuido de Jack, Dru lo toma por el brazo para retorcérselo.

\- Este es su fin Rangers, ustedes no pueden contra mí y menos lo estarán con el poder que me fue otorgado por Neolistreer – Una sonrisa malévola se le dibujo en sus labios a Dru para después pegarle dos veces en el estómago a Jack y tirarlo al suelo, para así aprovechar su fuga con lo que ya tenía en su poder.

* * *

En eso Syd con los demás entraron al vagón donde se estaba llevando a cabo el combate para así encontrarse con un panorama totalmente desconcertante.

\- ¡JACK! – Grito Z para ir a socorrer a su mejor amigo quien parecía estar adolorido - ¿Estas bien? –

\- Eso creo Z y ustedes ¿cómo están? – le devolvió la pregunta a su compañera que lo estaba ayudando a poner de pie.

\- ¡¿Dónde esta Sky?! – Pregunto alterada Syd mientras trataba de divisar a su novio, pero lo malo de todo eso era de que Dru era signo de que su base en verdad si fue atacada. Pero ¿Qué sucedió con los demás criminales que alguna vez atraparon?

Bridge parecía estar muy preocupado, ya que todo en su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y se les presentaban imágenes de criminales muy fuertes y significativos que tuvieron que arrestar. Dru es uno de los más importantes, como también Mirloc, Sinuku, Hydrax, el General Benagg, Devastation y entre otros. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Broodwing, Morgana/Mora o el Emperador Gruum hayan escapado de las tarjetas de detención, sabiendo que lo malo recién estaba empezando.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Bien espero que les haya gustado el cap y antes que nada aclaro una cosa ( ***** ) habra un cap acerca de esto, y lo estare escribiendo dentro de estas semanas, pero el capitulo será aparte de la historia, ya que tendra contenido explisito, pero tengo la pregunta de que si lo desearan leer porque no se acostumbra mucho de leer fanfics de los Rangers con Lemmon pero en fin, ustedes me dejaran en los REviews lo que piensan. Por el momento me despido y nos leeremos en el próximo cap.


	12. 11) Bienvenidos a España

**Hola tanto tiempo que no actualizo, esto sucedera dado que estoy en los ultimos meses de escuela y para terminar, y aclaro que ultimamente estoy teniendo una crisis interna por diferentes temas en mi vida personal, como también comento que la imaginacion me esta fallando. Si notan que la historia se vuelve densa habisenme en los comentarios para que yo retome el hilo, porque escribo y no me doy cuenta de lo que hago (Raro pero las cosas son así de random)... Dejemos de parloteo y los dejare leer...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11** : Bienvenidos a España

* * *

Después del enfrentamiento y que todos estuvieran ya abajo del tren, Sky estaba siendo auxiliado por algunos paramédicos que fueron llamados por el padre de Nicolas, en cambio, Jack fue atendido por Lara y tener su brazo derecho lesionado a causa del combate, siendo imposibilitado su manejo de cualquier vehículo o incluso para seguir escribiendo en la libretita que siempre lleva consigo.

\- Creo que todos pasaron la prueba de sobrevivencia y de rearmar los equipos, esto me enorgullece mucho – Dijo Ricardo Colombo ya que miraba a cada uno de los cuatro equipos que estaban en diferentes sectores de la estación de tren en París. – También debo de agradecer su predisposición en ayudar a los…

\- Eres un terco Sky, ya deja que el pobre hombre te atienda – El bello discurso de parte del padre de Romina fue interrumpido por las palabras casi inesperadas de la única hija de Ricardo Drew.

\- ¡Estoy bien Syd! No es para tanto esto de curarme – Z y Bridge se miraron para posteriormente tragarse las ganas de reír por escuchar la discusión de la dulce pareja, no obstante, Lara junto con Jack fueron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con Syd y Sky.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la bella escena de Syd sentada al lado del Blue Ranger y con el semblante preocupado. Lara sonrío ante lo que veía, jamás espero que su única hija fuera a cambiar muchísimo y es más, lo único que le causaba extrañeza y curiosidad es porque había rompido con Ben, aquel muchacho que ya notaba que siempre iba a ser el hombre perfecto para su pequeña hija.

\- Por lo menos evita hacer movimientos bruscos, porque no quiero lidiar con que te esté doliendo el cuerpo – Sky dejo salir un suspiro ya que no aguantaba la idea de que Syd le este encima, por la simple idea de que debe de cuidarse – Además – Syd bajo la mirada casi avergonzada por el recordar lo que hizo Sky por ella, por inercia la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno se acercó a su novio para depositarle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Sin embargo, Jack trataba de no ver aquella ya que le estaba dando asco la escenita romántica. En cambio, Syd ayudo a su novio a ponerse de pie y guiarlo hasta debajo de la ambulancia, pero la sorpresa que se llevaron era otra.

\- Debo de felicitar por su relación – Aquellas palabras fueron demasiadas frias por parte de Jack, ya que Syd sintió que algo malo le sucedía a su líder a causa de la relación que lleva con Sky, por otro lado, Sky miro a Jack demasiado serio, ya que no entendía el porqué de aquellas felicitaciones.

Por otra parte Bautista y su equipo miraba a los que parecía ser sus "victimas" enemigos en lo que con llevaba al tema del liderazgo. En cambio, Valentina miraba de mala gana a Sydney y al chico lindo que estaba con dicha joven.

\- Parece que los de Nueva Tecno son unos divinos – comento Valeria a sus compañeros y acatando la mirada de Nicolas, sabiendo que el Blue Ranger de Australia no parecía estar contento.

\- Tienes toda la razón… La Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno es una belleza y parece que es única en su especie – Nicolas frunció más el ceño y cada vez incomodo ante los comentarios poco correctos de sus amigos.

\- Cierra la boca Valentín, la rubia de rizos es mía y ni se les ocurra tocarla – Dictamino Bautista mirando a Nicolas y a Valentín, por otro lado, Valentina hizo una mueca de dolida ya que no acostumbraba de que sus superiores digan que otra chica de cabellos rubios sea más linda que ella.

\- Es mejor que se ¡callen! No es justo de que digan que esa rubia barata es más linda que yo – Bautista dejo salir una carcajada que se acoplo Nicolas, ya ser que lo que conocían de Sydney era irrefutable.

\- Perdóname por decirte esto Valentina, pero Sydney Drew es la hija única del multi millonario Ricardo Drew y bueno, su madre es una simple maestra de grado. Pero lo más recalcable de la dama, es mejor respetarla tal y como es o sino, su padre hará algo al respecto a aquellos que atentan contra su única hija – El Green Ranger de Australia mira con un ímpetu serio al escuchar y procesar la información dada por Nicolas, quien volvía enfocar su mirada a la pareja feliz quienes parecían estar bromeando con los otros Rangers.

* * *

Las cosas en el otro extremo de la parada de trenes, los Rangers de cada academia intercambiaban palabras con los de Nueva Tecno.

\- Parece ser que de nuevo nos separaremos – Dijo Eric mientras que buscaba en su mochila algo de suma importancia.

\- La verdad que sí – Contesto Sky quien estaba abrazando y se voltea para mirar a Syd, que por supuesto estaba viendo lo que hacía Henry con Z - ¿Qué sucede Syd? –

\- Parece ser que Henry está coqueteando con Z y eso da mucho que pensar… Jiji – Sky miro al cielo, como si tratara de llamar a su autocontrol, porque conocía las jugarretas que se jugaban sus compañeras, sin embargo, Eric dejo de buscar en su mochila para así enfocar su mirada en la zona donde estaba su líder.

\- Parece ser que por fin se animó a hablarle – Sky y Syd miraron a Eric con confusión ya que algo sucedía o sabia. Por lo tanto el Blue Ranger de Texas, los mira hasta que notó que sus palabras eran confusas para los novios – No me miren así.

\- Entonces, dinos que sabes acerca de ese "extraño" acercamiento de Henry hacia Z. No es que suene celosa, pero me parece algo… Extraño, por el simple hecho de que Z nunca tuvo un novio – En eso Jack se suma a la plática de los tres ya que le parecía algo raro ver la amistad que había entre Sky y Eric.

\- Te equivocas Syd. – Los tres se giraron hacia él, en cambio, por otro lado la chica en cuestión parecía estar divertida con las historias y anécdotas que contaba el Red Ranger de Texas.

\- Puedes especificar el porque me equivoco – Jack comenzó a negar lo dicho por parte de su compañera.

\- Lo que quiero decirte o decirles, es que Z ya tuvo un… novio – Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que había dicho Jack, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de Ricardo Drew, quien estaba cargando un maletín.

\- ¿Pueden acercarse los distanciados? – Aquello llamo la atención de los que no estaban, como Z quien estaba platicando con Henry y Bridge parecía estar hablando con Cornelius y Xavier, ya que ambos le expresaban sus ideas a Bridge para futuros proyectos y es más, el joven de cabellos castaños parecía estar fascinado por haber conseguido unos amigos que compartían los mismos gustos por la tecnología y la ciencia.

Ya los cinco héroes de la tierra se acercaron a su nuevo superior, para así escuchar lo que tenía para decir el hombre más millonario de toda la ciudad de Nueva Tecno. En cambio, los que estaban externos a esa reunión, optaron por averiguar qué pasaría a partir de ese momento.

\- ¿A qué se debe de su llamado señor Drew? – Pregunto Z al padre de su compañera de equipo.

\- Les tengo que avisar de algo, la Dra. Kat Manx arribo a Nueva Tecno con el fin de averiguar que sucedió con los cadetes de la academia, ya que la situación en Nueva Tecno es crítica – Los Rangers de Nueva Tecno se miraron consternados por lo que dijo el hombre de negocios, no obstante, Lara quien estaba al lado de su marido, trataba de reprimir una risa, ya que hacia bastante tiempo que no escuchaba a su marido ser serio con aquellos adolescentes y más jugando con los sentimientos de los mismos.

\- Papi, no nos mientas – La estrategia fue anulada, dado que Sydney conocía perfectamente a su progenitor, dadas las circunstancias de que Ricardo Drew era muy bueno con tomarse su papel de superior muy a la ligera, y eso era pan comido para Syd, quien sabía muy bien que su padre le constaba muchísimo de hacer creíbles las palabras que decía.

\- No les estoy mintiendo princesa – Syd se cruzó de brazos para mirar de mala manera a su padre, quien ya se estaba sintiendo presionado. Por otro lado, Jack y los demás miraban con diversión lo que estaba haciendo la Ranger Rosa.

\- Si claro, yo soy la típica niña que le hace caso siempre a las palabras de papi y así la nena queda en ridículo, ya que el idiota e inapto de su padre ¡se la pasa mintiendo todo el bendito tiempo! – Acto seguido todos los que estaban expectantes a lo que sucedía, rompieron en carcajada ya que Ricardo Drew había quedado humillado por su propia hija y sabía que su propia esposa se había acoplado a las risas.

\- Esta bien, está bien – Trataba de apaciguar las risas pero sus amigos de toda la vida también se habían acoplado a las carcajadas, Ricardo Drew opto con la idea de dar un silbido y así todos dejaron de reír.

\- Señor Drew, hay veces que uno debe de reírse de las tonteras de los demás. Pero también eso está mal, porque no siempre nos gusta que nos riamos de las tonteras que hace o hacemos en ocasiones poco… concretas – Bridge miro a sus compañeros de equipo quienes lo miraban con un semblante bastante severo, y al reparar en ello no le quedó otra que agachar la cabeza de la vergüenza. En cambio, Ricardo Drew y Lara se miraron divertidos por lo que acababa de decir el Green Ranger de Nueva Tecno.

\- Ya chicos, no es para tanto. Su compañero nada más trata de explicarse cómo puede y como sabe – Sydney deja salir un suspiro y acompañado de un bufido poco entendible – Por lo tanto, eviten ser duros con Bridge ¿Esta bien? – Asevero Lara mientras miraba a cada uno hasta reparar a la mirada enojada de su hija – ¿Qué sucede hija? –

\- Sucede de que vos y papi son unos… unos… - Syd no podía con la mirada dura de su madre quien parecía estar muy bien preparada por lo que pudiera especular su progenitora - ¡Digan lo que tienen que decirnos! – Acto seguido, Syd se cruza de brazos para después sentarse en el suelo como niña encaprichada, por otro lado Sky y los demás miran estupefactos a ese comportamiento infantil por parte de Sydney.

\- Como decía – Ricardo Drew aclara un poco su garganta para proseguir con su explicación – Primero que nada, olviden lo que dije anteriormente, y lo que sí es verdad es de que la señorita Manx tomo el primer vuelo a Nueva Tecno por cuestiones propias. Segundo, sus maletas están en el Jet privado y tercero y último, nos iremos a España – Los cinco héroes de la tierra se miran entre ellos sorprendidos, menos Bridge quien estaba un poco ansioso por volver aquel país, en cambio, Sydney se puso de pie para después acercarse a su padre muy emocionada.

\- ¿Iremos a visitar a mis tíos? – Aquella pregunta que formulo fue dicho por un tono aniñado y dulce por parte de Sydney, hasta que su progenitor asintió – Vamos Sky – Sydney tomo a su novio de la mano derecha que no tenía vendada. Jack los siguió para así Z y Bridge despedirse de los demás quienes parecían estar ya sumidos en su vuelta a casa.

\- Z – La joven de cabellos cortos y castaños, se dio la vuelta al ser llamada por Henry quien parecía estar un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Qué sucede Henry? ¿Hay algo malo? – El mencionado se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo ya que no sabía si decirle lo que iba a decir.

\- No sucede nada malo, y lo que quiero que tengas en cuenta… Es de que…Controla a Jack y a Sky porque lo que encuentren en España puede ser casi paralelo a su realidad – Z mira de una manera confundida por haber escuchado lo dicho por Henry quien al terminar de decir aquello se dio la vuelta para mirar a su equipo – Chicos, es mejor volver a casa – Vanny sonrió ante lo dicho por su líder y para después ellos cinco despedirse de los otros equipos. Por lo tanto, Z fue a reunirse con su equipo.

* * *

Al otro extremo del planeta tierra, las fuerzas Troobianas ya se habían asentado en una isla cuyo pedazo de tierra era bastante grande como para crear un reino enorme. Millones de soldados y guardias reales Troobianos estaban construyendo unas torres de metales que supuestamente iban a ser colocados en las diferentes partes del mundo.

Por otro lado, dentro del castillo las cosas eran diferentes. Una de ellas era que Neolistreer estaba sentada en su trono en compañía de su más grande invitado.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste Neolistreer? – Espeto inconforme Cruger quien estaba siendo custodiado por siete Krybots y dos testas naranjas.

\- Te llame para hacerte un comunicado Doggie, de que tus Rangers irán a España donde hay varias bases deltas y necesito que me digas quienes son los que las dirigen – Cruger gruño ante lo dicho por la emperatriz quien estaba acariciando a un monstruo peludo y con una forma extraña.

\- Eso ni lo pienses que te lo dire, no deberías de estar haciendo esto – Neolistreer apretó con fuerza su báculo al escuchar decir aquellas palabras del Shawdo Ranger.

\- ¡Eres un insensato! Parece que no tienes ni el más mínimo sentimiento o afecto hacia tus Rangers – Neolistreer le hace una seña a un par de Darkbots quienes consigo traían una enorme pantalla - ¿Quieres que veamos una hermosa película antes de saber lo que tengo pensado hacer con ellos cinco? – En eso, la emperatriz le hace una seña a sus más fieles robots para que encendieran aquella pantalla que mostraba a los diferentes sucesos con los Rangers.

Al ver aquellas imágenes de sus Rangers, Cruger apretaba los puños al ver las batallas que tuvieron su escuadrón favorito. Al escuchar las conversaciones y ver que los mismos estaban planeando lo que alguna vez él mismo tenía pensado hacer como última alternativa para vencer a los Troobianos.

\- Eso no es todo Doggie, ve más allá de tus Rangers – El comandante de la base delta de Nueva Tecno, se asombra al ver que uno de sus cadetes había sido víctima de unos de los planes macabros de aquella villana.

-¡Ya basta! Deja a mi Ranger en paz Neolistreer – Cruger se acercó furioso a la emperatriz pero dos Darkbots se le aparecieron en frente listos para atacarlo, pero el gran perro azul opto por retroceder, sin embargo al ver aquello Neolistreer se sentía impotente al ver a Cruger donde lo quería desde el principio.

\- Eso jamás. Primero tu arrestaste a mi esposo, yo te saco a un ranger, y… - Neolistreer se pone de pie para comenzar avanzar hasta el comandante de Nueva Tecno – Un paso en falso que des, deberás decir adiós a tus queridos Rangers – Doggie agacha la cabeza al verse acorralado y sin saber cómo ayudar a sus Rangers, por lo tanto la emperatriz Troobiana comienza avanzar hasta la salida de la sala del trono – Darkbots llévense al prisionero y manden a llamar a Cardias – Uno de los Darkbots asintió para después sus otros iguales llevarse custodiado a Cruger.

Al otro extremo del enorme castillo a merced de la familia real Troobiana, Cardias estaba con unos cuantos testas naranjas y azules, quienes custodiaban la puerta de ingreso al cuarto de la princesa Martita. Quien por supuesto, estaba acariciando a su creación más apreciada, Blublepu.

\- ¿Cómo va eso de los Rangers a nuestra disposición? – Pregunta Martita en un tono tranquilo y un tanto erizaste.

\- Su deber va como lo planeo usted y la emperatriz – Martita deja de acariciar al monstruo peludo y redondo, para girarse y mirar al general.

\- Excelente, además… de eso Cardias, ¿Hay otras novedades de dicho avance? – Cardias se acerca a la princesa para después arrodillarse ante ella y entregarle un sobre, la hija legitima de Gruum toma aquel sobre para después leerlo – _**"Parece ser que el red ranger de Australia se esmeró muchísimo con hablar con otras academias terrestres… Me parece estupendo, pero…"**_ Le falta algo al asunto y quiero que vos Cardias vayas hasta donde este los Rangers de Australia para arreglar un pequeño desperfecto en este plan – Martita le devuelve el sobre pero con los papeles fuera del sobre, para posteriormente mirar a su creación – Blublepu, necesito que alborotes la ciudad de Madrid para secuestrar y darles una charla a los Rangers que estén allí –

\- Ahorita me retiro mi ama – Acto seguido Blublepu se fue corriendo de la habitación rumbo a España.

* * *

El viaje fue entretenido, Jack y Sky estaban charlando entre ellos sobre cosas importantes, Syd y Z estaban escuchando música movida, ya que ambas tramaban algo y Bridge, bueno, él estaba durmiendo.

\- Z, esa canción es muy romántica y creo que podemos cantarla todos – Z mira confusa a Syd quien tomaba el reproductor para después levantarse – Deséame suerte –

\- Suerte rubia – Acto seguido la Pink Ranger emocionada e ilusionada fue hasta donde estaba su novio y líder. Por lo tanto, Z tomo una revista y se puso a leerla.

Al llegar, Syd se coloca a un costado de Sky, quien se voltea porque Jack le había hecho una señal de la presencia de su novia.

\- ¿Qué sucede Syd? – La Pink Ranger se cruza de brazos mirando de manera enfadada a su novio, quien le había hecho una pregunta en un tono antipático.

\- ¿Esa es la manera que me tratas por ser tu novia? – Sky deja salir un suspiro para después tomar a su novia de la cintura y hacerla sentar en su falda, al notar esta acción Syd sonríe ampliamente por el gesto de su novio.

\- Cuando vienes a mí, es porque me quieres mostrar algo y ese algo debe ser una canción "romántica" ¿No es así? – Syd se voltea para mirarlo sorprendida al verse notado muchísimo, pero con rapidez opto usar otra estrategia para que su adorado novio no la descubriese de nuevo.

\- La verdad que no es una canción para los dos, sino para los cinco – Bridge lo había escuchado y en los otros asientos Z maldijo por lo bajo, dado que su compañera y amiga había dicho algo que jamás iba a funcionar con Jack y Sky. En cambio, Jack y Sky se miraron algo anonados y temerosos por el simple hecho de que Syd estaba contenta por la idea que tuvo.

\- Syd ¿De qué demonios tratas de decir? – La muchacha de rizos rubios mira de mala manera a su líder quien parecía estar no comprendiendo el punto de su compañera.

\- Si queremos refundar una academia donde nada más y nada menos sea los equipos de squadron B, como nosotros cinco, dado que lo único no tenemos es dinero, una academia en un lugar estratégico y difícil de hallar por parte de los enemigos, y de que sea una sociedad o asociación anónima que no se sepa quienes la dirigen. En este caso nosotros siete, Jack de los rojos, tu Sky de los azules, Bridge de los verdes, Z de las Rangers amarillo, yo de las rosas, Sam y Nova de sus respectivos colores. ¿Qué dices Jack? – El Red Ranger de Nueva Tecno no sabía que hacer o decir, dado que Syd había tenido una brillante idea y lo que no comprendía era ¿Qué tiene que ver la música?

\- Syd tu idea es brillante – Syd sonrió a Bridge quien se había acercado a donde estaba los dos líderes, para elogiar la idea de su amiga – Pero ¿Qué pinta la música en todo este asunto de reorganización? –

\- Creo que eso tiene mucho que ver Bridge, ya que el dinero sustentara muchísimo los gastos que tengamos a lo largo de las jornadas. A lo que voy es – Syd tomo su morpher para apretar unos botones y hacer aparecer un mapa orográfico – Ya contamos con la ayuda, de Texas y Francia, lo que nos falta son una academia más, en este caso la que más fuerte es del continente europeo es España Madrid y Barcelona –

\- Espera un segundo Syd – Jack mira a su amiga para así poner serio el asunto - ¿Tú conoces los equipos de España? –

\- No – La respuesta de Syd era negativa pero a los escasos segundos señalo a bridge quien estaba un poco extrañado por ese comportamiento – Pero Bridge si conoce, yo lo único que deseo es ir a la casa de mis tíos que viven en Madrid para ver si aportan un poco de dinero –

\- Syd el dinero no es lo que importa en este momento, lo que sí importa es donde vamos a establecernos estratégicamente y en secreto – Syd se puso de pie para mirar triste a su novio quien parecía tener un poco de razón en la plática – Y no me mires con esa carita de dolida, porque sabes que no funcionara – Acto seguido Syd le saco la lengua para después irse a donde estaba Z para sentarse triste y enojada.

\- Sky creo que fuiste un poco duro con Syd – Sky dejo salir un suspiro de derrota al escuchar el reproche de Jack, dado que no siempre tenía discusiones con Syd desde que empezaron a salir como novios.

La bocina del avión privado se dejó oír para anunciar que estaban llegando a España, Madrid. Bridge volvió a su asiento para abrocharse el cinturón y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

El aterrizaje fue algo forzoso dado que en el cielo había nubes oscuras, pero lo mejor era que en la pista de aterrizaje había un enorme camión con cosas. Los Rangers se bajaron del avión para recoger sus maletas e ir a paso tranquilo hasta el punto de encuentro, dado que los padres de Syd estaban abajo del avión privado.

\- ¿Estás seguro de llevarlos directo a la academia de Madrid o iremos a la reunión que tienes con algunos socios? – Ricardo Drew se voltea para mirar a su esposa quien tenía una sonrisa algo divertida dado que siempre su marido se confundía con sus preguntas.

\- Cielo mío, estos chicos ya son grandes y tranquilamente sabrán como encontrar la academia – Lara niega la respuesta de su marido, dado que no estaba muy convencida con ella.

\- Creo que los dejaras por si solos e iremos a esa reunión de negocios – Ricardo asintió a lo dicho por parte de su amada, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Los siete Rangers se acercaron a los dos adultos y sus superiores, dejando sus maletas al lado de cada uno.

\- Ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – Ricardo Drew dejo salir una risa dado que su plan era distinto a lo que los chicos pensaran.

\- ¿Qué harán ustedes siete? – Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar la pregunta refutada del hombre más rico de toda Nueva Tecno.

\- _**"¿Qué haremos?"**_ Simple lo que usted diga, ya que dice ser nuestro superior y nosotros como cadetes resi… - Lara callo a Jack para después darle una chequera con dinero dentro.

\- Ustedes hagan lo que deban hacer, que nosotros debemos ir a una reunión que no sabemos cuántos días durara – Syd agacha la cabeza algo apenada y Lara lo nota - ¿Qué pasa hijita? –

\- Siempre tienen negocios y eso molesta muchísimo – Z abraza a su amiga notando que casi nunca pasaba tiempo con sus progenitores.

\- Tranquila mi princesa, pronto volveremos a Nueva Tecno y cuando tú quieras puedes ir a casa a visitarnos – Syd sonríe de medio lado y asiente a lo dicho por su padre – Bien, Jack estas a cargo de tu equipo y espero ver éxito en su misión. Por lo tanto nosotros dos nos vamos a una reunión – En menos de un parpadeo los dos adultos se subieron a la limusina quien toco bocina y se fue de sus vista dejándolos a los siete con un sabor amargo en sus bocas.

\- Esto debe ser una broma – Dijo Nova cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su equipo.

\- No es broma Nova, parece ser que la misión es reorganizar las academia o armar un ejército de adolescentes – Los otros cinco miraron a Sam quien se miraba las uñas restándole importancia a lo que dijo.

* * *

 **Unos minutos más tarde.**

* * *

Los héroes de Nueva Tecno, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una academia algo moderna en edificación, algo similar a la suya pero con algo que no tenían en común, una recepción.

\- ¿Esta es una de las tantas academias de España? – Pregunto Jack mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, pero esta parecía estar cerrada desde adentro.

\- Esta es menos importante que la de Barcelona o la otra es menos importante, puede ser que ambas sean menos importantes o ambas sean importantes – Todos miraban enfadados a Bridge quien comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro mientras trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta favorable.

\- ¡Cállate Bridge! – Dijeron los cuatro a la vez, haciendo que Bridge se sintiera dolido, dado que había fastidiado un poquito a sus amigos.

\- Volviendo a lo importante ¿Quiénes son los cadetes de esta academia? – Z se acercó a una ventana para apoyarse en ella y poder visualizar algo dentro – _**"Qué extraño no hay nadie dentro"**_ Me tengo la mala impresión que esta academia fue abandonada – Jack intento adentrarse a la academia pero noto que su poder parecía estar bloqueado. Sin embargo, un sonido había alertado a Sydney, se volteó para ir hasta donde provenía el sonido y parecía venir de un arbusto que se ubicaba en la esquina de la academia.

Con paso seguro y sigiloso, la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno se fue acercando hasta ser agarrada por dos Darkbots uno le tapó la boca y ambos se la llevaron a otra parte.

En ese momento, Sky se voltea para no encontrar por ningún lado a su novia y sin armar tanto escándalo prefirió mantenerse indiferente con la idea de que haya visto ella algo que le llamo la atención y de que pronto volvería.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, más corto que los otros pero se que el proximo habra de todo, sin más prambulo nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	13. 12) El inicio de una nueva etapa Parte I

**Hello, friends... Jeje, perdón si el otro capitulo fue algo denso o poco coherente. Pero ahora vuelvo con más fuerzas para hacer que este fanfic se mantenga en sus listas. Sin más preambulo, los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12** : El Inicio de una nueva etapa Parte 1

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba, se sentía muy confundida, lo único que resonaba en su cabeza eran aquellas palabras de aquel criminal con ropas llamativas o características del país en el que visitaba. ¿Podría volver a ver la luz del sol? Las esperanzas que tenía eran pocas, pero aquel dolor agudo detrás de su nuca hacia que sus pensamientos o sus sentidos sean restringidos.

\- _Espero que tu estadía sea la mejor Pink Ranger_ – Tono español de sangre – _Ya pronto sabrás lo que te deparara a partir de este momento_ – Apretaba con fuerza sus ojos tratando de abrirlos o peor aún el miedo que le provocaba aquellas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza – _Dos almas o muchísimas almas, serán los príncipes de tus cuentos de hadas_ \- ¿Cuentos? Aquella palabra le llenaba de calma, recordaba la dulce y tierna voz de su padre contándole siempre los cuentos de princesas, donde siempre ella era una. – _No volverás a verme hasta que experimentes la dulce música de tu voz resonando en los deslumbrantes escenarios de todo el mundo_ – Ya no sentía más el dolor agudo, sino un poco más desgarrador. Abre sus ojos para después tratar de visualizar el lugar, parecía estar en una oficina de algún edificio de fianzas, una decoración que le profesaba comodidad a ella, una muchacha destinada a ser una heroína, pero algo le atrae su atención eran los gritos de las personas de aquel edificio en el que estaba ¡Raptada!

En eso nota que su boca estaba tapada con una cinta para ductos, trataba de abrirla pero no podía, intento moverse con la silla notando que estaba amarrada a una de madera, de un lado a otro para intentar zafarse, pero en eso se percata de unos pasos que se aproximaba a la zona en la que estaba. Se quedó estética para no ser blanco fácil de su secuestrador.

* * *

 **Barcelona SPD**

* * *

\- ¿Hace cuánto Carlos que se marchó? – Pregunto embobada y en su nube Mariana mientras revolvía su taza de té.

\- Hace como un mes Maru – Respondía Carlos mientras que le daba un gran mordisco a su sándwich de jamón y queso parmesano, entretanto leía un libro de programación arduino **(*)**. - ¿O más? – Maru sale de su fantasía para hacer un puchero por aquella pregunta y expresión hecha por su compañero. Pero en ese momento las puertas de la sala de estar, deja pasar a un joven de tez bronceada, de cabellos rubios y mirada verde quien estaba siendo acompañado por Lulú.

\- Eres malo – Acto seguido Maru toma su taza de té verde para después alejarse de la cocina e irse hasta donde estaba Alan jugando a un videojuego en su consola DS de último modelo. - ¡Alan! –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Responde el líder de aquel equipo, dado que estaba bastante concentrado en su partida de lucha.

\- ¿Volverá él? – el recién llegado alza una de sus cejas extrañado mientras le enseñaba algunos trucos a la perrita cibernética quien parecía estar muy energética ese día.

\- ¿Quién? – Le devolvió la pregunta, fastidiada la Pink Ranger de España deja salir un suspiro triste para después dar un sorbo a su té y dejarlo en la mesita de café e irse de la sala rumbo a su cuarto.

\- Alan – Llamo el joven de cabellos rubios mientras le daba una golosina y mimos a la perrita, para después mirarlo serio y de brazos cruzados a su líder, pero este no le respondía a su llamado- Alan – de nuevo no recibió respuesta de parte de su líder – A… -

En ese momento la alarma se dejó sonar y Lulú por reflejos filtro la viva imagen del Comandante Python, la puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió para darles paso y estar todos allí reunidos en la sala. Pero había un problema, Alan seguía jugando.

\- Rangers deben ir al edificio de Fianzas que está ubicado en la periferia de la ciudad, deben averiguar de dónde provienen las siguientes señales de auxilio – La imagen de la zona con las ondas de señal se graficaban en la imagen reproducida por la perrita cibernética, pero al mostrar las imágenes y volver a la del Comandante Python, este fija su mirada en el líder del equipo que parecía estar "muy" entretenido en su partida – Cadete Malquenzi –

\- Un segundo anciano, estoy en mi última estancia de mi partida – Respondió Alan mientras se ponía de pie y colocarse a un costado de su equipo, pero en ese instante un rayo interrumpió su juego y era tirado por parte del segundo ha mando del equipo - ¡MATHEO! –

\- _**"Aquí vamos de nuevo"**_ – Los pensamientos de la Yellow Ranger de España no se dejaron notar, dado que sus dos líderes empezaron con su típica riña de los mil días. - ¡¿Listos?! – Stefania saca su morpher para hacer ella la pregunta y sus otros compañeros que no discutían le secundaron.

\- ¡Listos! – Respondieron Carlos y Mariana, ambos sacando sus morphers, pero en ese mismo instante Alan y Matheo dejaron de discutir para notar que sus compañeros se iban transformar y que no les esperaron.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen?! – Acto seguido sus tres compañeros ya se habían transformado y se fueron rumbo a la ubicación, por otro lado, Alan y Matheo se miraron algo anonados por lo que vieron.

\- Creo que es mejor hacer tregua e ir ahora mismo al lugar establecido por el Comandante Python antes de que nos mande a freír espárragos – Dicho esto los dos se transformaron para después alcanzar a los demás, al ver esto a través de la imagen proyectada por Lulú, el Comandante sonríe de costado viendo que la situación pronto daría un cambio bastante brusco.

* * *

 **Madrid**

* * *

\- ¡Sydney! – Llamaba Z por todo el parque de aquella ciudad en busca de su compañera y amiga, ya había pasado más de un día de que Syd haya desaparecido por una extraña razón - ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta rubia? – Z lleva sus manos a su cintura mientras miraba con lujo y detalle alguno de si su amiga aparecía, pero opto por seguir buscando.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Jack junto a Bridge y Sky, buscaban por el centro comercial, dado que era un buen indicio de que Syd haya optado por ir de compras y gastar todo el dinero del padre en ropa, joyas, zapatos y hasta cosas sin uso aparente.

Los tres se dividieron, Bridge busco por la tienda de zapatos, miraba por estante y estante diciendo en voz baja el apodo de su mejor amiga. En cambio, Jack fue junto a Sky hasta una tienda enorme donde estaba lo que más gustaba de parte de Syd, ropa costosa y de marca, joyas de las más caras y los accesorios a juego de temporada.

\- Esto es lo peor – Especulo Sky mientras agachaba la cabeza resignado, dado que su preocupación iba en aumento y las pocas esperanzas que tenía en encontrar a su novia.

\- No Sky – Dijo Jack quien se acercaba a su amigo para así apoyar una mano en su hombro en un gesto de aliento – No hay que perder las esperanzas, si fuimos hasta Texas a buscar a Syd lo volveremos hacer pero por todo el bendito mundo – Sky mira a su compañero quien tenía un semblante serio y decidido, siempre admiro esa cualidad que tenía Jack – Sky ella es tu novia y lo respeto, además te daré mi opinión acerca de esta… - Jack retuerce un poco su cabeza dudando en la palabra, ya que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada con la situación – Relación, noto que ambos pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y no quiero decir que eso está mal, pero traten de no hacer viciosa su rutina. –

\- ¿Viciosa? – Sky frunce su ceño algo serio y ofendido por aquella palabra dicha por parte de su líder, y Jack saco su mano del hombro de Sky para después desviar la mirada – Jack, creo que no entiendes lo que sentimos uno al otro – el Red Ranger de Nueva Tecno se rasca un poco la nariz algo incómodo por el momento o la futura discusión que se avecinaba – Además yo amo demasiado a Syd y llevo más de un mes en una relación formal con ella, no es que quiera sonar cursi o este defendiendo mis sentimientos hacia ella - Sky se aleja de la sección en la que estaban los dos en aquella tienda, para después comenzar a avanzar hasta la salida del local, por otro lado Jack nota eso y lo sigue, para así quedar ambos fuera del local.

\- Oye Sky – El Blue Ranger de Nueva Tecno frena para después enfrentar a Jack quien también paro – Evitemos otro pleito entre nosotros, no nos desviemos de la misión en busca de Syd por segunda vez y hagamos aún lado nuestras diferencias para tratar por lo menos… -

\- ¡¿Tratar qué?! – Jack deja salir un suspiro algo cansino, para buscar las palabras adecuadas e intentar hacer cambiar de parecer a su amigo.

* * *

 **Barcelona**

* * *

Los cinco jóvenes llegaron al lugar indicado por su superior, para después todos bajarse de sus vehículos y ubicarse al frente del edificio de fianzas.

\- Carlos necesito que hagas un escaneo del edificio con el dron – Carlos asiente a la orden de su líder para después sacar su morpher e invocar un pequeño dron de color verde.

\- Veamos que hay dentro – Acto seguido el Green Ranger de España activa el dron para guiarlo con su morpher mediante órdenes. El pequeño robot aéreo empieza a escanear los pisos de una manera veloz y en menos de una hora, hasta percatarse de un pequeño detalle. – Alan hay Krybots en la zona alta del edificio y noto vida al otro lado de esa puerta y… – Carlos señala la puerta donde se muestra en la imagen proyectada por Lulú, quien los acompaño, en una gráfica térmica mostrando la silueta de una joven de su misma edad.

\- Hay una dama raptada – completo Matheo a la frase incompleta de Carlos, quien asiente a ella – pero ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel para secuestras a una damisela? –

\- ¡Yo Ranger Azul! – Los cinco se dan vuelta al escuchar la voz del criminal en cuestión. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos de – Permítanme presentarme – El criminal saca de su capa estilo torero de un color rojo pasión, de ropas de lo típico que usan los toreros españoles en la época de que ser un torero estaba de moda, cerca de los años 1800 – Mi nombre es RedOx –

\- ¿Es encerio? – Dice Stefania mientras se cruza de brazos algo anonada, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el criminal saca de la capa dos bolas en donde se almacenan los Krybots para así estos salir a su defensa.

\- ¡Krybots ataquen! – Los robots asintieron en su propio ademan para así lanzarse a los Rangers de España – _**"Es mejor ver como esta mi princesa de rosa"**_ – El criminal de apariencia a un lémur con ropas de matador español, opta para retirarse dando un salto y dándoles la espalda a los cinco Rangers para ir hasta el cuarto donde estaba una joven de cabellos rubios y mirada azul.

Mientras que el criminal escapaba, Lulú se voltea para después seguir con cautela a RedOx. Teniendo sus sensores en alerta por si la descubren, Lulú seguía al criminal que parecía estar bastante seguro de que no le seguían; en eso RedOx deja de avanzar y la perrita cibernética, también para su caminar y colocarse detrás de una columna, se asoma un poco y lo que encuentra era a una muchacha de cabellos largos y rizados, quien parecía estar amarrada a una silla. Con un escáner de imagen, buscando información de la persona raptada y grabar lo sucedía con aquella muchacha.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya – Lulú alza sus orejas mientras se da la vuelta para encontrarse con la imagen de un testa naranja, con velocidad la perrita huye con la poca información que pudo recolectar para así ir hasta donde estaban sus dueños.

* * *

 **Madrid**

* * *

Todos volvieron al lugar en donde establecieron, parecía que la búsqueda de su compañera iba a ser un fracaso. Sky parecía estar más preocupado que antes, Z trataba de contactar a los padres de su amiga por teléfono, Jack trataba de preguntar a cualquier persona que pasara por aquel parque, pero en ese momento Bridge comienza a sentirse algo mareado.

\- Chicos – Sky y Jack se alarman al ver como su compañero se desmaya ambos lo atraparon.

\- Bridge ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Jack mientras le daba cachetaditas para hacerlo reaccionar, pero eso no está surtiendo efecto.

No sabía dónde estaba, parecía como un fantasma enfrente de una muchacha de las mismas facciones que su compañera y amiga, se acerca hasta que se percata que era Syd, se acerca a ella pero escucha su voz pidiéndole ayuda. Escucha como lo llaman por su nombre, abre sus ojos con pesadumbre hasta sentirse sudado.

\- Syd – Fue lo único que dijo, mira a sus dos amigos quienes lo miraban con una media sonrisa, parecía que ellos se preocuparon un poco por él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Bridge? – Volvió hacer la pregunta Jack, mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a su amigo.

\- Si estoy bien – Fue su respuesta y al estar de pie se sacude un poco la ropa – Creo que acabo de tener, no sé qué cosa… Es como si viera a Syd amarrada a una silla, en un lugar lleno de cajas… - Mientras contaba lo que vio, Sky se asombra y Z se acerca a los tres para escuchar con detenimiento.

\- Bridge ¿Sabes dónde podría estar Syd? – Pregunto Z a su amigo mientras acariciaba a RIC, quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

\- No sé si era ella o una chica idéntica a ella… También podría ser que alguien la haya secuestrado y no extraviado o incluso se haya fugado para ir de compras – Todos se cruzan de brazos mientras que el Green Ranger de Nueva Tecno explicara lo que vio – Esperen un segundo, recuerdo haber sentido como si Syd me esté pidiendo ayuda ¿Puede ser ella o alguien tomo su voz como prestada? – Sky deja salir un suspiro para negar lo que escuchaba, Z dice una maldición en voz baja y mirando hacia otra parte, en cambio, Jack le hizo la seña que parara de hablar.

\- Bridge ¿Sabes cómo se llama lo que acabas de ver? – El nombrado pone una cara pensativa tratando de pensar en lo que ha visto. Los segundos pasaban y Jack opto por decirlo – La próxima se un poco lucido, esto es preocupante, sabiendo que Syd fue secuestrada y creo que esto es obra de Neolistreer – Sky mira a Jack para después reparar en alguien que se acercaba a ellos.

\- Jack – Llamo Sky a su compañero para así los cuatro girarse a lo que parecía ser un joven algo mayor que ellos, con un porte elegante, de cabellos rubios, tez bronceada y mirada parda.

* * *

 **Barcelona**

* * *

Todos regresaron a la base al acabar de combatir contra una docena y media de Krybots, estaban reunidos con los superiores en el centro de comando, los cinco Rangers se ha posicionaron en cada extremo del centro de comando, dado que el Comandante Python estaba sentado en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que nos debe de mostrar Lulú? – Pregunto el comandante al Dr. Fox quien estaba insertando algunos códigos para así la perrita mostrar su progreso en la misión.

\- Señor, parece que la perrita ha logrado captar la anterior ubicación del rehén, como también de su captor. – El comandante se rasca la barbilla pensativo como si tratara de encajar las piezas, por lo tanto, el Dr. Fox continuo tecleando y haciendo zoom a la imagen para así todos ver con claridad a la rehén – Señor – Llamo el científico al Comandante Python, quien salió de sus pensamientos para así volver a visualizar la escena, sin embargo, los cinco Rangers miraban con sorpresa a la rehén.

\- Es una chica – Especula Carlos mientras sonreía encantado al ver la escena, y esto no pasó desapercibida por el Comandante.

\- Es muy hermosa – Acoto Alan tirándole besitos a la imagen proyectada por Lulú, quien por inercia dejo salir un ladrido.

\- Parece que la conozco comandante – Al escuchar aquello, todos miraron al cadete Keyghils quien cruzo mirada con su superior.

\- Vayan hasta donde está la nueva ubicación y rescatan a esa joven – Los cinco jóvenes se pusieron de pie para así hacer el gesto de que entendieron y se retiraron del centro de comando. No obstante, el Dr. Fox continúo con la investigación acerca del rehén.

\- Señor – Llamo el científico a su superior quien se había puesto de pie para avanzar hasta donde estaba el profesional y ver más de cerca a la joven en cuestión.

\- Si, parece ser que es una de las cadetes de Cruger y ellos cinco están aquí en España. – El Dr. Fox observa de costado al Comandante quien después se enfrentó a él – Es mejor que alistes los zords para ambos equipos, porque tratare de convencer a los otros regentes de cada Academia SPD, antes de que Birdy haga acto una visita de rutina a las SPD de la tierra, dado que tengo entendido que esto será muy complicado – Fox dejo salir un suspiro triste mientras negaba a lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

La noche cayo en ambas ciudades, en las que estaban los Rangers. En Madrid las cosas eran difíciles, nuestros cuatro héroes tomaron un tren que los llevaba directo a Barcelona, dos horas y media de viaje, los cuatro estaban agotados y algo melancólicos ya que no tuvieron éxito con la búsqueda de Syd, dado que Bridge había tenido una visión con su compañera.

* * *

El día por fin llego, los cinco Rangers de España se levantaron para después desayunar e ir en búsqueda del rehén.

\- Primero iremos al punto de encuentro para después proceder con el plan alpha – Todos se subieron a sus vehículos y fijar al edificio en donde ahora estaba la rehén. Alan mira a sus costados donde iban sus dos compañeros cruzando miradas ya entendibles, al llegar todos se dispusieran a bajarse de los vehículos para después quedar al frente en el edificio en cuestión, o más bien el edificio en el que antes estaba la muchacha.

\- Me parece que las cosas en la acera no son de lo más favorables – Comento el Blue Ranger de España mientras recogía del suelo, lo que parecía ser un pedazo de algún metal.

\- ¿Qué encontraste Keyghils? – Pregunto Alan a su compañero mientras se acercaba a él, por lo tanto, Mariana se acercó a la puerta para notar como estaba la entrada, el vidrio parecía tener una abolladura y más encontrando cables tirados al pie de la puerta.

\- _**"Es extraño, Matheo encuentra un pedazo de metal, noto como el vidrio se está por romper y al pie de la entrada al edificio cables…"**_ Es muy extraño – susurro para sí misma, mientras tocaba el vidrio con sumo cuidado para después recoger los cables del suelo – Carlos ¿Sabes de donde podrían ser estos cables que tengo? – El susodicho se acerca a su compañera para así analizar aquellos cables, no obstante, Stefania revisaba con la mirada el sitio por si algo estuviera fuera de lugar.

\- La verdad que desconozco Maru, como igual el porqué de ese metal que sostiene Matheo – Alan y Matheo se acercaron a Carlos para así él pudiera reconocer aquellos objetos mediante sus poderes psíquicos.

* * *

Al llegar a la gran ciudad de Barcelona, nuestros cuatro héroes acompañados de dos luces que parecían estar mezclándose entre las plantas dado que por donde iban estaba lleno de personas.

\- Así nunca encontraremos a Syd con tantas personas, será complicado esta búsqueda – Comento Sam quien parecía estar volando alrededor de un puesto de ropa, en donde Z estaba viendo las prendas como también los accesorios.

\- Tranquilo, si encontramos un cebo perfecto para ella, de seguro que aparecerá – Sam se coloca atrás de la tienda para transformarse en humano e ir hasta donde estaba la Yellow Ranger de Nueva Tecno.

\- Eres muy cruel con ella, hace un día estabas desesperada y consternada de que Syd haya desaparecido, y ahora pareces como si te da lo mismo si aparece o no – La muchacha de cabellos castaños se voltea para mirar a su amigo quien estaba cruzados de brazos y con un semblante de reproche ante su conducta, con pesadumbre deja salir un suspiro y observa un poco el cielo como llamando a su paciencia.

\- Sam escucha me importa un comino Syd, de seguro que se habrá ido a un centro comercial o… - No pudo terminar su comentario dado que los chicos se habían acercado junto a Nova ya "humana" materializada.

\- ¿Estas segura de terminar esa frase? – Pregunto Jack algo curioso ante el acto de celos que estaba dando su mejor amiga, por lo tanto Z se golpea la frente con su mano ya siendo descubierta por su mejor amigo.

\- No – Contesto a la pregunta formulada por Jack, quien parecía tomar un brazalete hermoso, con piedras incrustadas en el metal de un color oro, y dibujando una flor algo llamativa por los colores de dicha pulsera.

\- Me lo llevare – Dijo Jack al vendedor, para así este se lo colocara en una bolsita con un pequeño moño de color verde. Todos parecían estar algo extrañados por aquello, más Sky.

\- ¿A quién se lo vas a dar Jack? – Pregunto algo curioso Sky a su compañero, quien parecía estar guardando su compra en la mochila.

\- En estos momentos no sé, lo único se me antojo comprar algo y no tentarme a robarlo – Z se ríe ante la respuesta dada por Jack, Bridge sonríe ante aquello y Sky trataba de evitar reírse.

* * *

Las cosas para nuestros cinco investigadores eran complicadas, dado que Alan opto por separarse en tres grupos para así abarcar más terreno. Matheo y Stefania buscaron en callejones, tiendas de todo tipo como también en restaurantes, preguntando si habían visto algo anormal a cada empleado o persona; En cambio, Mariana junto a Carlos fueron a registrar el edificio en donde el día anterior lucharon contra aquellos Krybots y algunos testas azules y naranjas, todo parecía estar revuelto como también la posición en la que había estado Lulú escondida, la Pink Ranger de España ingresa al cuarto para encontrarse con un morpher tirado al pie de una silla de madera.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Lo abre para encontrar los datos de la rehén, notando que ese morpher tenía las mismas descripciones que el suyo - ¡Carlos! – Llamo a su compañero quien llego en pocos instantes hasta su ubicación.

\- ¿Qué encontrarse Maru? – El Green Ranger de España toma el morpher para leer aquellos datos y mirar la foto de la persona secuestrada – Sydney Drew. Power Ranger Rosa, de Nueva Tecno, edad diecinueve años, especialista en artes marciales, nivel en vigilancia alto y cadete promedio en la base delta de Nueva Tecno – Carlos cierra el morpher tratando de registrar completa aquella información para después hacer su reporte al comandante Python.

\- ¿Qué sucede Carlos? – Pregunto extrañada Mariana a su compañero quien parecía estar en trance.

\- Maru debemos reunir a los chicos cuando antes e ir a la base, porque no pude saber nada de las pistas que encontramos por medio de mis poderes, quienes parecían estar obstruidos por una fuerza psíquica mayor que la mía, o puede ser que yo no me he concentrado del todo – La Pink Ranger se gira observando hacia otro lado ya harta de escuchar los comentarios innecesarios por parte de su compañero, en cambio, en ese momento se percata de un mensaje en la pared _"Ayuda, vienen por mí y llamen a mi equipo."_ , aquel mensaje la dejo más confundida de lo que estaba, hasta reparar en todo lo que encontraron en un mismo sitio.

\- Reunámonos con los demás y cierra la bocota – Dicto Mariana tomando de la muñeca a su amigo quien parecía estar algo desencajado por aquel repentino cambio de su amiga.

* * *

Ya todos reunidos al pie del edificio, Carlos le tendió el morpher a su líder para que este lo revise, por otro lado Mariana le pedía algunas proyecciones o grabaciones a la perrita cibernética para que esta se conecte desde la antena del edificio para saber si podía ella hacer un aviso mediante la modulador FM.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer Maru? – Pregunta el Blue Ranger de España a su compañera quien parecía estar conectando la antena a su morpher para después hackear el morpher que tenía en mano Alan.

\- Mandar una señal o aviso falso a los compañeros de la rehén, con el nombre Sydney Drew – En eso Matheo se asombra al escuchar aquel apellido para después voltearse y manotear el morpher a su líder para ver la imagen.

\- _**"Esto debe ser una broma"**_ – Pensó Matheo al ver la imagen de aquella muchacha, por lo tanto Alan se percató de la expresión de su compañero.

\- ¿La conoces Matheo? – El susodicho asintió, para después darle el morpher a Maru para que esta continuara con su labor.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, nuestros seis héroes parecían estar acomodándose en un hotel de baja calidad, dado que no tenían suficiente dinero como para pagar su estadía.

\- Bien, dos cuartos una para las chicas y otro para nosotros – Dijo Jack mientras distribuía las llaves de las habitaciones, ambas estaban en el primer piso de arriba.

\- ¿Hay una tercera cama por si Syd aparece? – Pregunto Nova mientras jalaba las "pocas" maletas de la desaparecida.

\- Si, tampoco es para tanto – Comento Sam tomando dos maletas que acarreaba su compañera para así ayudarla con ellas.

\- Gracias Sam – Contesto la joven de cabellos rojizos a su compañero quien le dedico una sonrisa, en cambio Jack había parado en dos puertas para después señalarlas.

\- Estas son las habitaciones, la ciento doce son para las chicas y la ciento trece para nosotros – Z abre la habitación para después prender la luz de ella, pero en el momento que Bridge estaba por abrir la otra habitación los morphers comenzaron a emitir el sonido característico.

\- Parece ser que es Syd – Dijo con asombro Sky a todos sus compañeros, quienes abrieron sus morphers y Sam junto con Nova apretaron un botón de sus morphers muñequeras.

\- _Código 0036, se le solicita a todos los cadetes de la región juntarse en el edificio World Trade, código 0036 este es un aviso de rescate, cadete 093876 secuestrada dentro del país España, se solicita apoyo. Cambio fuera_ – Todos se miraron consternados al escuchar la voz femenina, pero aquella voz la conocía Bridge, por inercia este salió dejando tiradas las llaves en el suelo rumbo a la parada de taxis. Sin embargo, los demás lo siguieron.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Syd luchaba contra el criminal quien la llevaba a tirones hasta un cuarto oscuro para así encerrarla de nueva cuenta.

\- ¡Qué te digo que me sueltes, esto es un crimen y a usted lo van a arrestar por intento de secuestro a una oficial SPD! – Dijo enfadada Sydney a RedOx quien parecía estar ya cansado de escucharla gritar.

\- ¡Cállate Power Ranger! Esto es para que me den mi recompensa por tu captura – Al escuchar aquello Syd detuvo su caminar para tirarse al suelo haciendo que el criminal se agachara – Entonces coopera –

\- Ni en tus sueños – Dijo aquellas palabras con veneno, dado que odiaba ser la que siempre tenían que rescatar sus compañeros.

\- Si no quieres cooperar, entonces te destruiré ahora mismo – RedOx soltó a Syd quien le propino una patada en el estómago lanzándolo lejos, y así aprovechar su espada – Maldita Ranger ¡KRYBOTS, DARKBOTS ATAQUEN! – Acto seguido cinco de cada tipo de robot siguieran a Sydney quien corría con suma velocidad, subiendo las escaleras del edificio para así escapar de sus perseguidores.

\- Demonios, creo que sería mejor transformarme – La Ranger Rosa de Nueva Tecno trata de tantear su morpher pero se percata de que no lo tenía a mano – O no, perdí mi morpher – Detiene su huida para comenzar a respirar con dificultad, ya por los nervios que tenía y el terror, sin embargo, se voltea al escuchar el sonido característico de esos robots para después esconderse en una oficina – Por Dios mío, chicos apúrense – Rogo Syd mientras movía muebles a la puerta y trabándola, con su poder ya usándolo rompiendo algunas cosas que estaban atadas a la pared, y después a estas moverlas. – _**"Espero que esto los retenga"**_ – Al acabar de obstruir aquella entrada, Sydney se esconde detrás de una cortina oscura para evitar que la encontrasen si ingresaban.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, ya que desde qui las cosas cambiaran, a otra cosa les dejare la libertad de darme titulos para una nueva historia independiente de esta saga, tratara de los Rangers de España con los de Nueva Tecno, esta vez dare esta idea, pero en el próximo capitulo tendran más ideas... Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

 _Aclaración:_

 **(*): Arduino:** es una plataforma de prototipos electrónica de código abierto basada en hardware y software flexibles y fáciles de usar. Arduino puede sentir el entorno mediante la recepción de entradas desde una variedad de sensores y puede afectar a su alrededor mediante el control de luces, motores y otros artefactos.


	14. 13) El Inicio de una nueva etapa Parte 2

**Hola a todos, acá traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13** : El inicio de una nueva etapa Parte 2

* * *

Los minutos de carrera eran inmensos, tomaron un bus que iba directo al edificio establecido por la llamada de socorro. Los seis lograron llegar al lugar, pero lo malo de todo eso era que a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar había millones de Krybots rodeando cada esquina como también obstruyendo el paso de los autos.

\- Esto debe ser una pesadilla – Dijo Sam mirando con horror a toda las personas de allí corriendo y gritando del terror, más oír el ruido de algunos Krybots comenzando su cambio de apariencia a dos Darkbots por soldado Troobiano.

\- Si Sam, parece ser que la batalla contra Neolistreer va a ser muy dura a partir de este momento – Comento Sky dado que todos formaron un círculo y en posición de defensa, ya que una docena de Krybots se acercaban a ellos.

\- Chicos ¿Listos? – Jack saco su morpher y los demás lo imitaron, Sam y Nova apretaron un botón de encendido.

\- ¡Listos! – Contestaron los otros más serios y algo irritados por ver tanta cantidad de Krybots.

\- ¡SPD EMERGENCIA! – Acto seguido los seis se transformaron, y al estarlo corrieron todos por un lado para así comenzar a aniquilar a los robots Troobianos.

* * *

En el edificio, las cosas se iban complicando para Syd. Estaba aterrada y más sabiendo que en la habitación ya habían logrado entrar los soldados Troobianos.

\- Por favor, váyanse – Decía en voz mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y escondida en las cortinas. Un Krybot se acerca a la zona donde esta Sydney escondida, ella nota el sonido característico de esos robots para después notar que el mismo se retiraba con los otros, se asoma un poco para ver que en verdad se retiraron para después salir de su escondite – Gracias a Dios –

\- Aquí estas – Syd se voltea aterrada para después ser atrapada por un testa naranja, quien parecía estar solo, este la toma del brazo para después ser llevaba a la terraza de aquella oficina.

* * *

Abajo del edificio, los Rangers de España luchaban en modo SWAT contra la epidemia de Krybots que la mayoría de estos se transformaban en Darkbots.

\- ¡Esto es una epidemia de robots! – Dijo enfurecido Alan mientras le disparaba a todos los Krybots antes de que estos se transformaran a un Darkbots, se da la vuelta dando la espalda para después los robots fueron destruidos.

Por otra parte Stefania destruía con mucho estilo los robots, usando sus dos rayos para así ambos lados provocar una destrucción masiva de una parte de los Krybots.

\- Es hora de llamar al exterminador – En cambio, Maru usa su morpher para después teclear algunos códigos para así activar un campo magnético que succionaba a todos los Darkbots y Krybots dentro de ese campo para después aniquilarlos – Hasta la vista hojalatas – Acto seguido dentro del campo de energía se destruyeron la mayor parte succionada de aquellos soldados.

Además, las cosas entre Matheo y Carlos parecían ir muy a la par, ambos usaban sus rayos cambiando de lado como también destruyendo aquellos robots para posteriormente el Green Ranger usar su morpher y teclear algunos códigos.

\- Probemos unas cuantas bombas adhesivas – En los cinturones de los cinco aparecieron muchísimas bombas para después usar a Lulú como cañón.

\- Listos, apunten – Los cinco se ubicaron alrededor de la perrita cibernética para después depositar las bombas y Matheo ejecutar el disparo al punto fijado - ¡Fuego! –

* * *

A dos cuadras del edificio en cuestión, nuestros seis héroes peleaban muy parejos con los Darkbots para después las luchas ser interrumpidas por la explosión.

\- Pero ¿Qué? – Jack junto a Z se voltearon para mirar con asombro la enorme onda explosiva que arraso con todos los Darkbots que ellos estaban peleando.

Por inercia todos se tiraron al suelo para cubrirse de la explosión, Sam y Nova no se tiraron sino al contrario su transformaciones comenzaron a durar poco.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! – En eso Sam recibe un golpe de parte de un Darkbots provocando que lo derribara y dejándole una herida profunda en su espalda - ¡AH! –

\- SAM – Grito Z mientras se ponía de pie para ir a socorrer al Ranger Omega, los demás la siguieron pero la sorpresa que se llevaron era que Sam comenzaba a sangrar pero su herida expulsaba un líquido algo raro - ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! –

\- Parece ser que un Darkbot lo hirió y se ve que eso arderá muchísimo – Dijo Bridge analizando la herida de su compañero, Jack y Sky ayudaron a Sam para así sacarlo de allí, dado que la mayor parte de los enemigos robots fueron destruidos por la explosión radiactiva.

Al ponerse todos en resguardo, Nova comenzó a sacar la ropa que llevaba puesto para así dejar a la vista la herida. Z con el botiquín que traía RIC, comenzó a limpiar con una especie de alcohol anti bacteria y de cosas expuestas a líquidos radiactivos.

\- Me duele muchísimo – Dice Sam entre medio de lágrimas, dado que la herida le estaba doliendo muchísimo, más cuando Z estaba limpiándola con mucho cuidado.

\- Tranquilo, tan solo coopera en ello – Habla Z en un tono calmado mientras retiraba el algodón con el líquido para después tirarlo en un tacho de basura y después vendar a Sam – Bien, será mejor que te quedes tranquilo y después de averiguar que sucede deberemos ir al hospital para que te revisen dado que la herida en muy profunda – Sam se resguardo en los brazos de su compañera, quien le empezó acariciar la cabeza.

\- Muy bien, es mejor ir a donde se originó la explosión para después salvar a Syd como sea – Todos asintieron y Jack se giró a Nova para después con la mirada decirle lo que debía hacer, cuidar a Sam, no obstante, los cuatro se marcharon rumbo al edificio en busca de su compañera.

* * *

Al haber exterminado a todos los Krybots y Darkbots, los Rangers de España desactivaron el cañón canino para después ponerse en posición de defensa ya que RedOx estaba allí, enfrente de ellos cinco.

\- ¿Tienes algo más que mostrarnos RedOx? – Pregunto en un tono sardónico Alan, al criminal quien estaba riendo a carcajadas.

\- Jajaja, ustedes cinco son unos ilusos – El criminal saca de su bolsillo una caja, la abre y de ella saca un control remoto para después apretar un botón de color verde - ¡Veamos que tiene Rangers! – De los edificios a los costados salieron más robots, pero esta vez parecían solamente Darkbots y en uno de ellos aparece Blublepu.

\- Jijiji ¡Hola Power Rangers! – Saluda Blublepu a los Rangers de España, quienes detrás de sus cascos lo miraban algo raro, dado que era la primera vez que veían a un criminal con esa apariencia.

\- Esto debe ser una mala pasada del destino – Dice Mariana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba con extrañeza al monstruo.

\- No lo es… - En ese momento el monstruo de Martita comenzó a duplicarse en diferentes réplicas de sí mismo, y en eso RedOx aprovecho el tiempo para escapar de allí. – Es hora de jugar – Especula en un tono de terror todos los Blublepu al mismo tiempo en el instante iban a la carga.

\- ¡O no! – Dice Stefania quien era agarrada por dos réplicas de Blublepu, uno con los dientes afilados y con orejas puntiagudas, y la otra su pelaje era de un enorme cocodrilo.

\- Pero qué demonios – Ha Alan le había tocado luchar con el original y otro más, quien tomaba la forma de su mayor pesadilla - ¿Helena? – La réplica se ríe mientras le propinaba un golpe en el abdomen lanzándolo contra la copia original y esta lo toma de los hombros - ¡Suéltame mutante! –

\- No lo hare, porque me hieres mis sentimientos y yo soy más lindo que tú – Dice Blublepu quien usaba sus agarras para así lastimar al Red Ranger de España haciéndolo tirar al suelo.

\- ¡Ah! – Alan cae rendido, pero en escasos segundos usa su Delta Enforcers para dar un disparo a su oponente logrando que la copia desapareciera – Uno menos.

\- Oh no ¡Ah! – En cambio, las cosas para Mariana eran diferentes, ya que la copia que le toco parecía alguien que ella conocía, la misma la lanzo lejos – Es fuerte – La copia de Blublepu dejo salir una carcajada malévola provocando que Mariana se pusiera de pie pero en escasos minutos termino en el suelo.

\- Maru desintégralo, son réplicas y de seguro que la original se debilitara – Comento Carlos, quien uso su Delta Enforcers para hacer lo mismo que Alan.

\- Gracias – Maru activo su Delta Enforcers para fijar blanco y mandar una descarga contra su oponente – Monstruo fuera – Se da la vuelta para darle la espalda y así la forma de Bridge desapareciera.

* * *

Dentro del edificio las cosas se tornaron complicadas, Syd trataba de zafarse del agarre de los testas naranja y azul, quienes la llevaban rumbo a la azotea del edificio.

\- Jajajaja – Reía divertido RedOx mirando lo como su plan estaba funcionando, dado que los testas estaban por colocar a Sydney dentro de un tanque de cristal – Neolistreer estará contenta de que tu poder será absorbido y se enviara a una capsula, como esta – En eso RedOx saca la capsula para mostrárselo a una Sydney horrorizada por lo que iban hacer con ella.

* * *

Estaban por llegar al edificio pero los cuatro se topan con unas réplicas de un criminal que conocen, Bridge mira a los clones para ver si encontraba algún parecido con ellos.

\- Y estas cosas ¿Qué son? – Pregunto Sky mientras se ponía en guardia y los demás hicieron lo mismo, sin embargo los clones los comenzaron atacar.

\- Parece ser que son copias de Blublepu – Especula Bridge mientras atajaba los golpes frontales de su oponente, quien había tomado forma de alguien que él conoce - ¿Sophi? – En ese segundo de distracción la copia del criminal lo golpeo lanzándolo contra un muro - ¡Ah! –

\- ¡Bridge! – Grita Jack mientras peleaba par a par con la copia de alguien que lo reconocía a la perfección - ¿Broodwing? – un golpe frontal lo lanzo lejos, provocando que su morpher volara - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –

\- Jajajaja, eres débil Power Ranger y la reina conquistara lo que es suyo, Jajajaja – La copia de Broodwing toma a Jack por el cuello de la remera mientras lo alzaba y para después lanzarlo lejos.

\- ¡Ah! – Jack fue lanzado contra unos tachos y con dificultad se recomponía – Es imposible que este… aquí, es difícil que salgan de sus tarjetas de detención pero – En ese momento recapacita y conecta las piezas, con lo dicho por Bridge y con lo que vivieron en Francia - ¡Chicos es hora de mostrarles lo que estamos hechos! – Todos asintieron para después tomar sus morphers, sin embargo, Jack corrió hasta donde se le cayó su morpher y recuperarlo.

Los cuatro se transformaron de nueva cuenta y activar el modo SWAT, al estar transformados y fueron a la carga. Sky estaba ayudando a Bridge, dado que la copia de Sophi era más fuerte que la original, sin embargo, Z estaba en problemas.

\- Jajajaja ¿Qué harás Ranger? Si tus amigos no te vendrán ayudar, jajaja – Z peleaba duro con aquella copia de Morgana, dado que era su máxima enemiga.

\- Ellos siempre me ayudan como yo a ellos, jamás me abandonarían porque somos amigos y hermanos, y eso nunca lo entenderás ¡Neolistreer! – Grito Z para después usar su descarga para así destruir para siempre aquella copia de Blublepu – _**"Eso nunca sucederá, si pasa, hare lo posible para que nuestra amistad dure. Y lo prometo, Comandante Cruger"**_ – Pensó para después ir ayudar a Jack quien luchaba contra la copia de Broodwing.

* * *

Al otro lado de la calle, los Rangers de España trataban por sus medios deshacerse de aquellas copias. Cada replica aumentaba su nivel de resistencia, sobre todo el oponente de la Pink Ranger.

\- _**"No puedo destruirlo, no puedo"**_ – Pensó Maru, ya que había algo que sucedía con aquella copia de la persona que le había hecho sentir cosas verdaderas. Sin embargo, cada golpe que ella le daba a la copia, a Bridge lo debilitaba.

* * *

Durante su batalla, Bridge es lanzado lejos de allí dejando a Sky que luchara contra aquella copia de Sophi. No obstante, Maru recapacito ante el consejo de su compañero de equipo, para después apuntar su rayo y logrando así desaparecer la copia idéntica de Bridge, pero el Green Ranger de Nueva Tecno, cayó al suelo herido gravemente.

\- ¡Bridge! – Grito Z para así agarrar a tiempo a su compañero, quien parecía estar mal herido - ¿Qué te sucedió amigo? – Pregunto Z por demás preocupada, ya que Sky logro destruir la copia de Sophi para posteriormente ir a donde estaba Bridge junto a Z.

\- Parece ser que lo hirieron, pero ¿Quién? – Trato de sacar conclusión ante lo que veía, sin embargo, Jack había logrado deshacerse de la réplica de Broodwing, para después ir con sus amigos.

* * *

En ese momento los cinco de España fueron hasta donde sentían hablar a personas, pero la sorpresa de ambos equipos fue que, en la azotea de un edificio se mostraba la figura de Syd estando encerrada en una especie de capsula.

\- ¡Auxilio, chicos! – Grito Sydney mientras empujaba la capsula con fuerza para intentar romperla, pero en ese momento Sky parecía estar por demás asustado.

\- Yo iré por la muchacha – Dijo Matheo para después separarse de su equipo, pero Sky lo impidió el camino y detrás de su casco, su mirada destellaba celos por lo que podría suceder con ese desconocido y su novia. - ¡¿Qué haces?! – Le pregunto a los gritos mientras lo empujaba ya fastidiado por aquella acción de parte del desconocido.

\- Chicos – Llamo Z estando con los demás en guardia ya que una horda de Darkbots ya transformados iban a su dirección acorralándolos.

\- ¿Me dejas hacer mi trabajo? Por qué esa señorita puede correr en peligro – Comento el Blue Ranger de España manteniéndose bajo control y evitar una disputa con el Ranger desconocido. En cambio, Sky agacha su cabeza ya resignado, niega mientras le cede el paso al otro Ranger quien apresuro el paso e ir por Sydney.

* * *

Jack se aproxima a Sky para mirarlo con confusión ya que desconocía el extraño comportamiento de ambas partes. Por otro lado, entre la multitud de Darkbots un monstruo conocido por los Rangers de Nueva Tecno hace acto de aparición, ya que este reía a carcajadas.

\- ¡¿Qué tanta gracia te da?! – Pregunta muy enojado e irritado Carlos al monstruo peludo, quien dejo de reír para después llevarse la sorpresa de algo que lo dejo boquiabierto.

\- No es justo – Se quejó Blublepu mientras se tira al suelo para hacer un berrinche y los dos equipos de Rangers quedan extrañados o confundidos por ese comportamiento poco apropiado de un criminal – Pensé que era único en mi especie – Jack se lleva la mano al casco y dejar salir un suspiro - ¡No es justo! – Continúo Blublepu con su berrinche, pataleando, llorando y hasta menear el rabo logrando hacer papilla a un Darkbot que estaba cerca de él.

\- _**"Esta medio loco"**_ – Pensó Jack mientras se acercaba al criminal, se agacha para después tomar su morpher y mostrárselo - ¿Quieres estar en un lugar lindo y cómodo, antes de estar sufriendo por lo que ves? – Blublepu dejo de llorar para después mirar de costado al Red Ranger que tenía a su lado.

\- ¡No! Yo soy único y ustedes malditos Rangers copiaron con su tecnología barata mi apreciado truco de duplicarme – Todos se miraron entre ellos, Mariana estaba entre Carlos y otro Green Ranger en Modo SWAT, Stefania miro a su lado derecho a la otra Yellow Ranger en Modo SWAT, y Alan se acercó al otro Red Ranger en Modo SWAT para ambos mirarse con sorpresa.

\- _**"Es brillante"**_ – Pensaron a la vez, Alan y Jack fueron hasta sus compañeros para decirles su idea - Chicos tengo una idea – Dijeron al unísono, de nuevo se miraron pero esta vez enojados por escuchar al otro decir las mismas palabras – ¡Yo lo dije primero! – Continuaron hablando al mismo tiempo. Carlos y el otro Green Ranger se miraron con preocupación, Stefania y la otra Yellow Ranger negaron ante la escena que se estaba montando, y Sky los miraba con diversión, pero el otro Green Ranger se acercó a su líder para hablarle.

\- Parece ser que el destino nos unió, España y Nueva Tecno, ambos equipos debemos trabajar como un solo equipo, para aprovechar que Blublepu está continuando con su – Bridge se gira haciendo que los otros lo imitaran, para encontrarse con el criminal llorando a moco tendido – berrinche – Finaliza, para así lograr que la Pink Ranger de España se acercara a él y sacarse el casco.

\- Me alegro de volverte a ver Bridge Carson – Saludo amablemente y con timidez Mariana al otro Green Ranger quien al otro lado del casco le dedico una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- A mí también me da gusto de volverte a ver Mariana Castilla – Mariana rio al escuchar como decía su nombre completo.

* * *

Subiendo las escaleras y luchando contra testas azules, era una gran hazaña para cualquier Ranger. Matheo estaba en el décimo piso, subiendo por escaleras, por los ascensores y tratar de tomar caminos alternos para no toparse con grupos numerosos de soldados Troobianos por cada minuto o segundo.

Al llegar a la azotea, el Blue Ranger encuentra una escena poco agradable, en donde aquella muchacha de ropas finas, cabello rubio y rizado, parecía estar evitando ser ingresada aquella máquina. Una mano se le poza y sus reflejos hicieron tomar aquel brazo y lanzar contra el suelo al Krybot haciendo de este un montón de hojalata.

\- Ya me tienen con los cojones al plato – Bramo el Blue Ranger para después ver que la zona estaban, RedOx, la muchacha y él. – _**"Es hora de actuar"**_ – Pensó Matheo para sí mismo, para así correr hasta RedOx y tomarlo del brazo - ¡Quedas bajo arresto RedOx! – RedOx se da la vuelta y se sorprende al ver un Ranger allí mismo.

\- ¡Maldito Ranger! – El torero/criminal le propina una patada en el estómago haciendo que el Ranger lo soltara, y Matheo termino en el suelo al recibir el golpe.

\- Usa tus armas – Dice Sydney mientras continuaba pegándole en la cabeza a RedOx quien ya estaba cansado de recibir golpes muy fuertes, por parte de la muchachita.

Al escuchar aquella propuesta, Matheo desenvaino su espada para después ponerse de pie y atacar al criminal - ¡Deja a la señorita en paz! – Con un golpe certero en la misma zona en la que fue atacado, lo había recibido el secuestrador. Sydney al ver el golpe, ella aprovecha para escapar de allí, pero su sorpresa fue que un testa naranja la había tomado del brazo para después agarrarla del cuello.

\- ¿A dónde creías ir? – La Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno trataba de zafarse pero el robot incrementaba su fuerza en el agarre – Veamos como tus amigos te ven morir – Al escuchar aquello, Syd parecía estar agonizando pero un flashback le venía a la cabeza.

 **\- Flashback -**

\- ¿Disfrutas de la cena? – Pregunto Sky mientras tomaba una de las manos de su novia entra las suyas, Syd alzo la mirada para sonreírle a su ahora novio.

\- Esta riquísima – Respondió con felicidad para después sentir la curiosidad acerca de algo – Sky ¿Qué harías si yo muriera? Claro, sabiendo que ningún Power Ranger moriría por causas naturales o que un monstruo lo matase – Dijo esto último con ironía, pero Sky agacho la cabeza con tristeza ya que no sabía que responder aquello y esto no pasó desapercibido para Syd – Lo siento mucho, no quise… - Sky levanto su mirada para así sonreírle.

\- No dejaría que nada malo te sucediera, mi rosita – Contesta el ahora Red Ranger y esto tomo desprevenida a Sydney quien trataba de calmar sus nervios, por la metida de pata.

 **\- End flashback-**

Al recordar aquello, sintió como su corazón se hacía mil pedazos, ya que amaba muchísimo a Sky, nunca pensó en que su muerte estaba próxima, jamás abandonaría a sus amigos y más a sus padres con un tremendo dolor en perderla.

* * *

Abajo del edificio, Blublepu estaba siendo acorralado por nueve Rangers, Alan estaba entre medio de Sky y entre Bridge, Jack estaba entre medio de Stefania y Mariana, y Carlos aprovecho la oportunidad para sacar su morpher.

\- ¡Modo juicio! – Activo el Green Ranger de España, ya que el monstruo parecía estar mareado por ver muchos Rangers y repetidos. – Se te acusa de secuestrar a una oficial, y de atentar con el orden público – Entre el circulo azul y la cruz roja, salió la cruz roja - ¡Culpable! – Todos tomaron sus rayos para así capturar a un Blublepu que se había puesto a llorar.

\- Fuego – Dijeron al unísono ambos Red Rangers, para así todos disparar y capturar a Blublepu.

Las cosas en la azotea eran complicadas, Matheo estaba ya cansado de las vueltas de RedOx, pelear con él ya le estaban aburriendo y colmando la paciencia. Por otro lado, el testa naranja estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la orilla del edificio, levantando a la Pink Ranger del cuello, mientras regulaba su fuerza para así dejar hablar a Sydney quien miraba horrorizada la altura en la que estaba y moverse mucho no la iba ayudar.

\- Es tu fin Ranger – Al escuchar aquello Syd es soltada por el criminal. Matheo vio la escena en donde la muchacha de cabellos rubios era soltada por aquel robot y RedOx estaba muy horrorizado, sabiendo que la configuración de aquel único testa naranja era capturar y destruir todo a su paso.

Los chicos que estaban abajo se estaban charlando entre ellos, cuando escucharon un grito que provenía arriba. Sky reconoció el grito para después encontrarse con la horrible escena en donde Sydney caía por el edificio.

\- ¡SYD! – Grito Sky mientras corría hacia la entrada, del edificio pero Alan lo tomo del brazo para después negarle.

Su alma se le iba, hasta que reacciono fue tras el testa para dispararle y lanzarse al vacío, para así lograr atrapar la muchacha y él transformarse en modo SWAT - ¡Te tengo! – Exclama Matheo mientras agarraba de la cintura a una Sydney muy asustada, ya que había lanzado una cuerda antes de tiempo, para así comenzar a subir, dado que habían bajado unos trece pisos con la caída - ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Matheo mientras escalaba con esfuerzo para así llegar hasta la azotea y acabar con el criminal.

\- Eso creo – Respondió con timidez Syd, ya que jamás había sido rescatada de una caída muy segura en toda su experiencia como Ranger. Levanta un poco su rostro para después notar que la había rescatado un Blue Ranger y no otra persona – _**"¿Tan cierto era lo que decía RedOx o era mentira?"**_ Gracias – Le agradece sin quitarle la mirada encima, sabiendo que detrás de ese casco azul había un bello muchacho que estaba contento de saber que aquella chica estaba bien.

* * *

RedOx estaba seguro, ya que no había podido ver aquel Ranger y a la chica regresar, y opto por pensar que había ganado – Creo que recibiré mi paga del mes – Dijo ya aliviado, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la salida cuando un disparo lo había atacado.

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! – Grito muy enojada Sydney mientras tomaba sin permiso del morpher de aquel Ranger para así extenderlo hacia donde estaba RedOx, quien se vio acorralado ya que la puerta por donde se iba escapar estaba cerrada con algo raro - ¡Eres un criminal muy malvado y eso no te lo perdonaremos! ¡MODO JUCIO! – En unos escasos minutos sus amigos subieron a la azotea estando en modo SWAT y se toparon con la humilde imagen de su compañera muy enojada.

\- Por favor, soy inocente – Decía RedOx, sabiendo que de esa no salía vivo. No obstante, Sky veía como Syd estaba a punto de desmayarse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Blue Ranger la agarro a tiempo y Syd se había desvanecido.

\- Matheo ¡¿Qué hacemos con RedOx?! – Pregunto ya curioso Alan a su compañero, quien tomo su morpher y vio la sentencia, donde la aspa roja era elegida.

\- Alan, debemos arrestarlo, él puede servirnos para un futuro – Así sin más el Red Ranger de España se des-transforma y se aproxima a su compañero quien había regresado a su forma normal.

\- No te olvides Alan, que el Comandante Python quiere interrogarlo no que lo capturemos o destruirlo como hicimos con ese globo berrinchudo – Al escuchar aquel apodo como se le dio a Blublepu, los Rangers de Nueva Tecno no evitaron reír. Pero Sky se acercó al otro muchacho quien sostenía a su novia.

\- Gracias por rescatar a Sydney y – Sky toma a su novia entre brazos quien después se despierta con una sonrisa de felicidad, pero esta ríe con alegría.

\- ¿Y qué? Sky – Pregunto Syd mientras abría sus ojos azules y observa a su novio quien estaba sorprendido – No me digas que harás una escenita de celos frente al amigo de mi familia – Todos dijeron a los gritos "¡¿Qué?!" incluyendo a Sky, quien no podía salir de su estupor por lo que sucedía, mira al otro muchacho que parecía estar contento con ese comentario. Pero en ese instante Lulú con RIC y Nova cargando con un Sam herido, llegaron a la azotea para después ver que allí mismo se estaba armando una escena bastante cómica.

* * *

 _ **40 minutos después**_

* * *

Estando todos los Rangers en la gran academia de Barcelona, España. Cansados, entusiasmados en conocerse y sobre todo, aclarar ciertas cosas con el comentario que hace unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Sam era ayudado por Bridge siendo colocado en el sofá para así Mariana curarlo con algunas especias que tenía a mano. Nova parecía estar charlando con Carlos quien no podía insinuarse sin éxito con ella, dado que no deseaba escucharlo ya que la había fastidiado todo el camino hacia la academia.

Sydney estaba hablando con Sky y contarle un poco el tema de su familia, ya que no tuvieron mucho tiempo como para hablar con los padres de Syd acerca del modo de vida de ellos. Sin embargo, Matheo estaba encantado con ver a otro perrito cibernético quien parecía estar juguetón con Lulú, pero en eso Stefania y Z se le suman para admirar la escena de un RIC y Lulú jugando entre ellos.

\- Es lindo ver a RIC estando con otro perro de su especie – Comenta Z mientras se agacha para silbarle a su mascota quien se acercó muy contento y meneando el rabito.

\- Más cuando Lulú es una hembrita – Habla Matheo mientras le daba cariño a la perrita en cuestión para después darle una galleta canina.

Z se gira para mirarlo y le dedica una sonrisa de diversión – Él es machito y se puede decir que los perros de distinto sexo se aparean – Aquel comentario tomo desprevenidos a los otros dos cadetes quienes no sabían de qué decir.

\- Eso suena a problema – Hablo por fin Stefania en un tono preocupado, para después mirar a Lulú quien retorcía su cabecita con duda – Ya que Lulú no se le hizo una actualización con el tema de agregarle esa función de apareamiento – Al escuchar aquello Z se largó a reír con el imaginarse aquello y RIC en su pantallita ( **N/A** : Qué tiene por ojos n_n) "Error in Search", y al leerlo Z le da mimos a RIC quien muy inocente no había comprendido la conversación.

* * *

A los pocos minutos, todos ingresaron a la sala de comando donde el Comandante Python y el Dr. Fox los estaban esperando con unas caras de pocos amigos, ya que la situación era crítica.

\- ¡Firmes! – Dijo el Comandante y todos se pusieron en dos filas cada una a un costado de las autoridades de allí – Parece que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse – Hablo el Comandante mientras miraba ambos lados con su mirada filosa por si ambos líderes saltaba, sabiendo que el líder de su equipo favorito era un posible y en ese momento Alan había dado un paso al frente – Les doy quince minutos de terminar de conocerse y regreso enseguida porque deseo hablar con ustedes antes de su regreso a casa – Dijo el Comandante de España, que se había acercado a los Rangers de Nueva Tecno quienes estaban un tanto confusos con aquello – Mejor me retiro – Comento para así salir de la sala de comando en compañía del Dr. Fox y dejando ambos equipos a solas.

\- Tengo preguntas hacia ustedes – Dijo de manera frívola Alan mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cruzaba mirada con Jack.

\- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas Alan? – Pregunto Bridge un tanto interesado ante la interrogación de parte del Red Ranger de España hacia ellos.

\- Las mismas que te hice a ti Bridge – Respondió fijando su mirada en la del Green Ranger de Nueva Tecno. Sin más, Bridge guardo silencio mientras se colocaba al lado de su líder quien desconocía el interés de saber que tenía aquel individuo - ¿A qué vinieron a pesar de que la rubia fue secuestrada? – Sydney abrió su boca de lo ofendida que estaba por el apodo poco apropiado que le dijo aquel muchacho.

\- ¿Hace falta responder a eso sabiendo que es evidente? – Refuto con otra pregunta Jack a un Alan quien no parecía estar en la misma sintonía que él ¿O sí?

Los cuatro miraron a su líder y a la espera de que este responda a la pregunta retórica que formulo el líder posterior - ¿Quién es Neolistreer? – Al preguntar aquello, RIC se auto-conectó a la pantalla de allí para mostrar aquellas imágenes que él mismo grabo cuando la academia de Nueva Tecno fue atentada.

\- Es una emperatriz Troobiana – Respondió Sky mientras las imágenes en mudo se reproducían, haciendo que los Rangers opuestos se estremecieran por aquellas imágenes – Fue una de las tantas que participaron en la conquista de diversos planetas de otros sistemas lácteos, en conjunto con su marido y ex emperador Gruum – RIC mostro la imagen donde el Ranger Sombra acababa con Gruum y arrestarlo. Alan estaba impactado por aquel relato y más su equipo quienes no podían aguantar mucho con todas las imágenes de alto contenido, pero debían de conocer ese lado de la historia antes de saber la verdad y por qué ellos estaban allí – Al pasar un tiempo – Sky hizo una pausa para darle paso a Z quien saco de RIC un planisferio, papeles, documentos, hasta cuadernos escritos por ellos cinco.

\- Syd fue secuestrada o raptada por los soldados de Neolistreer, llevándosela a Texas dentro de una caja de madera – En ellos Syd saco una imagen que se sacaron con los Rangers de Texas, en donde ellos estaban haciendo caras raras y mostrando que la aventura había empezado.

\- No fue lindo viajar dentro de una caja – Hablo Syd mientras le extendía la foto a Mariana quien le agradeció con un "Gracias" susurrado – Haciendo de su propuesta la base de todo estos viajes – Termino por contar la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno.

\- No obstante – Continuo Bridge con una idea poco coherente, pero debía ir al grano y no confundir a los otros – Conocimos también a los Rangers de Francia, ya que el Jet privado de la familia Drew, fue casi estrellado y ellos – Hizo una pausa logrando que los Rangers de España – Bueno, nos salvaron por alguna extraña razón – Al terminar de contar esa parte, Bridge y Syd se miraron con complicidad sabiendo que en ese equipo estaba el exnovio de la adolescencia de Syd.

\- Sin embargo e ir al grano – Por fin hablo Jack mientras se acercaba a Alan para contarle el plan y el porqué de todo – Texas y Francia fueron los de la idea – aclaro Jack mientras le extendía un cuaderno que Alan lo tomo para abrirlo – En donde, reuniremos a las academias quienes desean luchar junto a nosotros para así arrestar a todos los criminales y mantener la paz de nuestro planeta – Alan leía aquel cuaderno para toparse con algunas normas de que maso menos estaban redactadas para aquel proyecto – Por lo tanto, Texas y Francia aceptaron mi oferta – Matheo se acercó para hablar con un Alan quien no salía de su zona de confort, ya que no sabía que decir o refutar - ¿Aceptan ser parte de este proyecto? – Pregunto Jack y tomando desprevenido a Alan quien levanto su mirada para mirarlo con duda, sin embargo, el Red Ranger de España se giró para consultarlo con su equipo y ellos parecían estar de acuerdo, pero al mirar a Matheo quien no estaba del todo conforme.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Besos y Felices Fiestas.


	15. 14) Academias Mellizas

**Hola!, aquí traígo un capitulo más de este increible fanfic. Antes que nada, debo aclarar que la historia se esta volviendo un poco densa, pero prontamente las cosas cambiaran, espero que la sigan apoyando.**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo disfrutar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14** : Nueva Tecno y España, academias mellizas

* * *

Al meditar la pregunta por unos quince minutos, Alan se acercó hasta donde estaba Jack platicando con Matheo quien había decidido por su parte saber más para así tomar la decisión correcta.

\- ¿Tienes unos minutos? – Le pregunto Alan a Jack quien se volteó para mirarlo con curiosidad, sabiendo que debían de tomar su decisión antes de que algo radical cambie en sus planes a futuro.

\- ¿Ya pudiste seleccionar las palabras correctas? – Alan le sonrió de costado y Jack parecía estar ya al tanto de aquella respuesta que deseaba saber.

\- Solamente quiero que me cuentes tu todo lo que debieron pasar, tanto en solitario como en equipo – Jack estaba confundido ante aquella repuesta o ¿Propuesta? No sabía cómo definir aquella frase dicha por Alan, sin embargo, Matheo se gira para mirar a sus tres amigos quienes no sabían cómo procesar aquello.

\- Como quieras – Respondió Jack mientras frunce los hombros restándole importancia al asunto, sin más los dos se marchan de la sala de comando dejando a sus equipos a solas.

\- ¿Qué diablos anda tramando Alan? – Pregunto irritado Matheo mientras se acercaba al panel para teclear algunas cosas.

\- Matheo – Se acerca Carlos a su amigo para así brindarle tranquilidad mientras apoya su mano en el hombro de su compañero, quien se volteó para observarlo con sus facciones destellantes de enojo contenido – Alan sabe lo que hace y no es tonto con este tipo de propuestas – Le hace recordar para después sacar de su bolsillo un papel tipo fax - ¿Te acuerdas de este mensaje enviado desde Texas? – Se lo extiende para así el Cadete Keyghils tomarlo y poder leer ese papel.

\- La verdad que ahora sí que Alan quedara como un loco – Al decir esto guio su mirada hacia Sky y Syd quienes parecían estar neutros ante la situación.

La noche había llegado a la bella ciudad de Barcelona. Las chicas estaban reunidas en la cafetería de la academia hablando entre ellas, sabiendo que Sydney y Z parecían estar interesadas en salir un día de compras, dado que en Francia habían dejado la mitad de su equipaje y la paga que debían de cobrar en la academia se había atrasado.

En cambio, los chicos estaban todos reunidos en su cuarto tratando de llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, dado que Alan había aceptado la propuesta pero había un pequeño problema, Jack estaba un poco enojado con Henry quien había sido el que mando primero la solicitud sin haber consultárselo a él.

\- Esto se está saliendo de las manos – Exclamo ya harto de la situación mientras se tumbaba en la cama y a un costado de Sky, que por supuesto leía sin apuros aquel papel que anteriormente tenía Matheo.

\- En realidad Henry me había dicho acerca de este detalle Jack – Ambos cruzan miradas, pero Jack no parecía estar de buen humor como para soportar aquello.

\- ¿Cuándo te lo dijo? – Pregunto frívolamente Jack a su compañero, y Sky le extendió un papel que él mismo escribió y Jack lo tomo para leerlo – Parece ser que soy un poco lento con este tipo de cosas – Comento para después ponerse de pie e irse del cuarto dejando a los otros un poco extrañados.

\- ¿Siempre es así de dramático? – Pregunto Alan quien sacaba de su repisa un comic de superhéroes y comenzar a leerlo.

\- No siempre, prácticamente cuando esta de mal humor sale a dar una vuelta por ahí sin avisar o incluso va con las chicas un ratito o está por detrás de cadetes mujeres – Bridge recibió un codazo de parte de Sky quien lo miro severamente, ya que había dicho cosas que no debía, no obstante, Matheo y Carlos rieron al escuchar aquello, pero Alan al sentir a sus dos amigos reír se voltea para mirarlos con duda.

\- ¿De qué demonios se ríen? – Pregunto un tanto confuso por lo que veía, para después recibir los mimos de Lulú quien estaba en su cuarto y darse cuenta de que se trataba – Yo soy distinto a él y ligar con chicas en SPD está prohibido – Aclaro Alan y aquello sorprendió un poquito a Sky.

\- Eso díselo a Jack, no a nosotros – Al escuchar aquello Alan y Sky cruzaron miradas, sabiendo que las cosas eran similares a las que cotidianamente lidiaban, pero descartando lo de ligar con cadetes femeninas.

* * *

Al salir de la academia de Barcelona, Jack parecía estar un poco confundido con todo lo que vivió a corto plazo junto a su equipo o grupo de amigos. Hacia frio en aquella noche de verano, veía pasar las personas en compañía de sus amigos, con sus familias, niños con sus amiguitos jugando entre ellos, los ancianos disfrutando de la compañía de sus nietos, todo aquello le traía recuerdos, lindos recuerdos cuando su decisión al marcharse de SPD le había dejado un hueco vacío en su interior.

Toma asiento en un banquito de aquella peatonal, levanta su mirada para así observar las pocas estrellas que se podían apreciar en la ciudad, dado que las luces de la zona en la que estaba le prohibían la posibilidad de admirar aquellos astros.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Jack deja por un momento de observar el cielo para girar su mirada y toparse con un joven alto, de cabellos rubios, mirada verde y al notarlo le parecía conocido.

\- S…Sí – Contesta con inseguridad, ya que el día de ayer había visto el mismo chico en la plaza recomendándoles a ellos cuatro donde podría estar su amiga. Se hace a un lado para así el joven que le pidió permiso tomara asiento en aquel banco de madera oscura.

\- Paso un día que los encontré por Madrid, los cuatro preocupados, solos y lo más visible para cualquiera que no los conozcan sepa que están desamparados – Hablo el joven de cabellos rubios mientras se giraba para dedicarle una sonrisa cálida a Jack, que por supuesto no sabía que decir – Mi nombre es Michael Keyghils y soy el hermano mayor de Matheo Keyghils – Al escuchar aquella presentación lo había tomado desprevenido, pero él también fue cortes.

\- Jack Landors – Se presentó para después lo dos estrechar manos en modo de saludo. Michael sonrió al escuchar por fin con aquel Red Ranger que tanto alardeaba su padre, quien siempre se pasaba la mayor parte de la semana viajando por todo el mundo en busca de negocios – Y ¿Qué te trae por Barcelona? – Le pregunto un poco dudoso, ya que su acompañante parecía estar divertido con la situación.

\- Jaja, regrese de una fiesta que tuve ayer en Madrid – Contesto mofándose de la pregunta que le hizo Jack, que por su parte lo miro sin entender la gracia que le hacia aquel muchacho – Sabiendo que mis compañeros de piso estaban en otra fiesta aquí en Barcelona y yo aproveche la oportunidad de fugarme e ir de parranda – Jack había captado la gracia, pero lo más alarmante era que Michael se le había acercado un poquito – Y bueno, regrese a la ciudad porque mi padre tiene asuntos para mí y para ustedes – Al decir esto último, Michael se alejó un poco ya fastidiado consigo mismo porque logro decir un detalle que no debía decir en ese momento, se mordió la lengua para después llevarse su puño derecho a la boca e insultarse mentalmente por ser un descuidado. Jack lo había notado, se voltea para observarlo con curiosidad e irritado ya que no le parecía agradable o divertida la conversación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con asuntos para ti o para mi equipo? – Michael se gira para sostener la mirada fría y sin signo de que fuera amistoso, ya que su comentario había sido por demás.

\- Con el tiempo lo sabrás, ya que ustedes necesitaran apoyo con el plan A que es rescatar a su comandante – Al responder la pregunta, Michael se sintió por fin zafado por la metida de pata, pero Jack se puso de pie y fijo rumbo para regresar a la academia, dejando atrás y en solitario a Michael que no sabía cómo tomarse aquella acción. En eso su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saca de su bolsillo para después notar quien era la persona que lo llamaba – Hola amor – Saludo muy feliz para después escuchar a su pareja actual, que por su parte parecía estar triste con una situación que jamás creyó posible - ¿Sucede algo malo cielo? – Al escuchar la historia, Michael se lleva su mano derecha a la frente ya que no podía procesar aquella noticia – Amor, no te preocupes por ellos, sabes muy bien que jamás sería posible y más sabiendo que Bautista no vendería a su equipo a unos sujetos con mala fama – La persona del otro lado, había comenzado a llorar y escuchar aquello no le pareció lindo.

* * *

Todos habían cenado, los chicos habían ido a su cuarto para descansar, ya que las camas que tenían eran cuchetas, tres cuchetas en una habitación enorme. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo, menos Sydney quien parecía estar desorientada ya que deseaba ir a los baños y cambiarse, camina por unos cuantos pasillos para después toparse con una puerta que se abrió para mostrar a Matheo quien estaba sentado a la orilla de un tejado y lo que veía era que el joven estaba dibujando; se adentra al lugar, deja su estuche con cosas, la ropa que tenía a mano las deja en un sofá en custodia de su elefante de felpa "Trompitas". Al dejar sus cosas, se dispone acercarse al joven.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunta un poco curiosa mientras trataba de trepar la valla que separaba el cuarto con la cornisa, al escuchar que le hablaban, Matheo se voltea para sobresaltarse al ver como la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno trepaba las vallas para sentarse a su lado, siendo caballeroso la ayuda.

\- Sydney ten un poco de cuidado, podrías… – Al lograr que la muchacha de cabellos rizados y rubios tomara asiento, pero el susto que le dio fue cuando esta se abrazó a él por la altura que estaban los dos – Caerte – Finalizo su frase para después sonreír con nerviosismo y deshacer el abrazó para así ambos tener un espacio para ambos.

\- No sabía que esta academia sea más alta que la de Nueva Tecno, descartando la posibilidad de resbalarme con… - Sydney agacha su mirada para después correr el estuche de carbones y lápices del Ranger Azul de España - ¿Dibujas? – Le pregunta al tomar el estuche con los materiales de dibujo de aquel chico quien se lo arrebato de sus manos en modo de egoísta.

\- Es lo más obvio ¿No crees? – Le devolvió la pregunta para después apoyarse en la pared de la cornisa quedando de un costado a Syd, quien lo miraba con sus facciones denotando enojo ante su respuesta poco cordial. Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se le presento, para después suspirar y desviar su mirada a la viva imagen de toda la ciudad iluminada con luces de diferentes colores que despedían los edificios – Disculpa, es que… - Syd suaviza su expresión para después mirar la bella vista que estar a una altura considerable y admirar aquellas luces que hacían de un paisaje único y envidiable – No me agrada que personas extrañas, conocidas o incluso mis compañeros de equipo, interrumpa con mi privacidad o mi momento de estar tranquilo – Al escuchar aquella explicación, se voltea para posteriormente mirarlo con neutralidad. Matheo se gira para toparse con aquella mirada que no sabía cómo tomarla, sobre todo quedar encantado por los bellos ojos que portaba Syd.

\- Eso es ser egoísta, eres un cobarde y temes que otros no vean tu persona – Dice Sydney al analizar aquella explicación, mientras buscaba en su chaqueta una hoja con un pequeño dibujo - ¿Te animas hacer un retrato como este? – Le extiende el papel a Matheo quien lo tomo, lo abre y nota que ese papel estaba en blanco.

\- ¿Me tomas por un tonto? – Sydney ríe para después levantar su mirada y ver las estrellas, Matheo la mira con desconfianza para después manotear un lápiz de carbón y comenzar a garabatear – Parece que eres un chica alegre – Sydney se vuelve a girar para mirarlo con asombro fingido.

La plática continua, ambos bromeando y contándose anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, sabiendo que sus gustos eran similares, como el arte, la típica amistad entre sus padres, y de cosas triviales. Al terminar de hablar, el cansancio les había ganado, ambos se bajaron de la cornisa para después disponerse a ir a los cuartos y descansar.

* * *

La noche transcurrió de lo más normal posible. En el cuarto de los chicos, las cosas eran distintas, Matheo no había podido dormir bien, ya que la plática que sostuvo con la chica que salvo no le encontraba el sentido, sabiendo que los sentimientos encontrados esa noches apuntaban a que se estaba enamorando otra vez, pero esta vez de una chica ya sosteniendo una relación con uno de sus compañeros de equipo; Se baja de la cucheta, se cambia de ropa para después salir del cuarto encontrándose con la melosa escena en donde Sky y Syd se estaban dando mucho amor, a una hora propia para ambos o para él.

\- Buenos días chicos – Saludo Matheo mientras iba hacia la maquina expendedora para sacarse una botella con zumo de frutas, la pareja se dejaron de mimar para después saludar al recién llegado.

\- Buenos días Matheo – Saludo Syd muy emocionada, sabiendo que el Comandante Python les había dicho que dentro de una hora tenían una reunión - ¿Cómo descansaste? – Le pregunto Sydney con un tono alegre mientras iba a la cocina que había allí para sacar algo del microondas, el Ranger Azul de España la mira con neutralidad ya que no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta.

\- Se te nota desvelado Matheo – Acoto Sky mientras iba a la barra para desayunar lo que calentó su novia, que por su parte picoteaba con un tenedor un poco de huevos revueltos.

\- La verdad que no descanse como corresponde – Contesto frívolamente para después voltearse y fijar camino hacia la salida de la sala, dejando a la pareja confundida.

\- Parece que la plática que tuve con él no le gustó mucho – Hablo Sydney mientras sonreía tristemente, logrando que Sky la mirase un poco insistente a lo que decía.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que hablaste con él a solas? – Syd comprendió la pregunta para posteriormente mirarlo con fastidio, en cambio Sky aprovecho para tomar la mano de su novia con el fin de calmar las ganas de gritarle.

\- Yo anoche estaba buscando los baños, no los encontré durante mi recorrido por toda la academia – Contaba su pequeña aventura mientras jugaba con el desayuno y mirando lo que hacía sin animo – En eso me topo con una puerta que se abrió mostrándome una sala hermosa y me encuentro con un Matheo sumido en su arte estando sentado en la cornisa, yo de lo curiosa que soy fui a ver que hacía – Sky le sonreía ya que comprendía el punto de su novia, la conocía y la curiosidad era una faceta propia de su amada.

\- No hace falta que me cuentes todo, porque comprendo a dónde quieres ir con eso – Syd lo observaba con confusión, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono sonó, ambos se voltearon en busca del sonido - ¿Dónde estará el teléfono de aquí? – Pregunto Sky mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba por toda la sala buscando el aparato, Syd hizo lo mismo para después encontrar el teléfono debajo de una pila de revistas obscenas.

\- ¡Qué asco! Odio ver este tipo de revistas por estos lados – Dijo enojada y asqueada al ver una revista " _Playboy_ " allí mismo, pero Sky la tomo para observarla.

\- ¿Es encerio? – Se preguntaba Sky mientras veía la tapa, donde una chica rubia posaba semi-desnuda, solamente de la poca ropa que tenía sobre salía una parte de la modelo – Se nota que ese par es natural – Comento logrando que Syd lo mirara con enojo y asombro fingido, cuando las puertas de los cuartos se abrieron dejando paso a sus amigos.

Syd atiende el teléfono que seguía sonando, para después escuchar la voz del otro lado – ¿Diga? – Hablo Syd, pero para su sorpresa el llamado se había cortado - ¡Qué mala educación que tienen algunos! – Grito ya enojada mientras tiraba el teléfono a un sofá e irse de la sala enojada.

Mientras veía como su compañera se marchaba, Z parecía estar confundida con las rabietas matutinas de su amiga, sin embargo poso su mirada en Sky quien no dejaba hojear la revista que tenía en mano.

Pero en ese momento el llamado del Comandante Python se dejó oír, donde los cadetes de Nueva Tecno eran reclutado a una pequeña reunión. Sky deja la revista y se gira para hacerle una seña a su compañera, así los tres ir al centro de comando.

* * *

Al llegar allí, los tres se encontraron a Syd y a Jack conversando con el Dr. Fox que parecía estar interesado con la condición que estaban ellos en esos momentos.

\- Ahora que están los siete presentes – Los cinco veía con una sonrisa las dos luces que volaban por todos lados del centro de comando, la de Sam iba y venía muy danzarina, la de Nova se había recorrido todo un camino para colocarse a un costado del Dr. Fox – Deseo saber ¿Cuánto tiempo son cadetes en SPD? Y ¿Por qué fueron reclutados por Cruger para dejar a ustedes ser los guardianes de la tierra? – Jack miraba a sus compañeros que no sabían cómo responder a esas preguntas, ya que eran un poco confusas en todo los sentidos, descartando la primera.

Sky dio un paso para ser él quien responda la primera pregunta – Señor, con la cadete Drew, el cadete Carson y yo somos cadetes en SPD hace tres años y medio – Respondió con seguridad logrando que Python dejara su lugar para ir hasta donde estaban aquel grupo de Cadetes.

\- ¿Seguros? – Les volvió a preguntar, con esta vez en un tono frio ya que deseaba saber hasta donde podían ser fuertes. Al ver aquello el Dr. Fox analizaba los semblantes de aquel grupito particular de Cadetes que parecían estar encontrando las palabras exactas para responder.

\- Disculpe la descares de mi persona – Hablo Jack esta vez, ya que no sabía que hacer o decir, pero se volteó para mirar al Comandante Python que se había colocado firme y expectante a lo que le diría aquel Ranger – Mi equipo y yo, somos cadetes de Cruger a más de tres años, a pesar de que mi compañera y amiga Z y yo nos integramos a este equipo el año pasado – Sky se había girado mirando de costado a Jack, que parecía estar consciente de lo que decía – Y respondiendo a la segunda pregunta, Cruger nos recluto por algunas razones que desconocemos, a pesar de que los cinco y los Rangers que vienen del futuro, tengamos capacidades distintas a las de un ser humano común y corriente – El Dr. Fox sonrió ya que el Comandante Python logro encontrar aquel punto que deseaba ver por sí mismo.

\- Perfecto – Dijo el Comandante de aquella sede, Python regreso sobre sus pasos hasta su lugar para después decirles algo aquel grupo particular de Rangers – Una pregunta más ¿Ustedes creen tener la capacidad necesaria para dirigir ustedes solos a un numeroso grupo de soldados en una batalla? – Ahora sí que todos se miraron asustados. Eran simples Cadetes y no superiores, Jack no sabía que decir pero por instinto se atrevió a algo que nunca espero hacer.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Pregunto sin más, logrando que Python apretara un botón para hacer aparecer siete libros con nuevas reglas. Las luces se materializaron, para así los siete tomar cada uno un libro.

\- A partir de este momento sus padres, los superiores de cada academia de esta tierra serán sus guías, pero ustedes siete serán los encargados en dirigir a todos los que logren reclutar, enseñándoles virtudes, cosas que ustedes creen necesarias y esenciales, porque ustedes fueron entrenados para esto – Jack lee un reglón de aquel libro para toparse con una frase que le llamo la atención.

* * *

Al finalizar la reunión, nuestros héroes salieron del centro de comando con sus facciones mostrando lo compungidos que estaban. Fueron hasta la sala de estar donde los otros Rangers los esperaban con ropas formales.

\- ¿Van a una fiesta lujosa? – Pregunto desanimado y frívolamente, logrando que Alan lo mirara mal.

\- ¡No! Vamos a un casamiento – Respondió en un tono sarcástico logrando que los otros Rangers cambiaran su estado anímico por uno de diversión – Ya vale, dejen el funeral para otra ocasión porque ahora tenemos que ir todos a un almuerzo en la mansión Keyghils – Sydney se miró a sí misma para posteriormente ir con paso acelerado al cuarto de las chicas para así cambiarse de ropas, Z fue a ver que hacia su amiga, pero los chicos decidieron cambiarse algunas prendas e ir informales.

\- Nosotros no estaremos así Nova – Sam se transformó en una luz a la espera que su compañera hiciera eso, pero Nova se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas ignorando la orden de Sam - ¡Qué mala compañera! – Le grito Sam muy enojado para posteriormente ir al cuarto de los chicos en su forma lumínica.

* * *

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, las dos Rangers de Nueva Tecno salieron del cuarto de Mariana y Stefania, vistiendo ropas de un estilo informal. Z vestía un pantalón de jean negro, en la parte de arriba un top largo de un color amarillo pastel, con una chaqueta negra, de calzado unos zapatos negros de taco aguja y de accesorio una cadenita de plata. Sydney iba muy a su estilo, vestía una pollera cortita de color negro, una blusa blanca, también llevaba un saquito de color rosa, de accesorios solamente llevaba un bolso de mano y de zapatos unos tacos altos negros.

\- Están divinas – Alago Carlos al verlas ambas chicas, Syd y Z se miraron cómplices para después hacerse a un lado para dejar paso a una joven de cabellos pelirrojos, vistiendo un vestido corto de color beige, unas sandalias de taco aguja y altos de un tono plata, y de accesorio un collar con dos vueltas y de perlas pequeñas en un tono blanco.

Alan al ver aquella chica, su mirada fue posada en aquella figura logrando acatar la atención nerviosa de la muchacha – _**"Es hermosa, muy hermosa"**_ ¿Cómo te llamas? – Sus compañeros rieron, ya que no era la primera vez que observaba aquella chica, pero lo que enojo a Nova era el descaro de Alan, se acercó a él y lo cacheteo para después marcharse muy ofendida.

Sam observaba sobre su hombro a Nova que salía de allí muy enojada, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de gracia, ya que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no veía aquellos hábitos de su compañera y amiga.

\- Será mejor irnos – Comento Alan para así romper el momento de gracia e irse todos afuera de la academia.

Al llegar afuera, sus miradas se enfocaron en dos limusinas que se estaban estacionando frente a ellos. Sydney sonrió al ver aquellas limusinas para después tomar el brazo de Z y jalarla a una de las limusinas para así subirse en una de ellas, los chicos lo notaron para posteriormente ir con ellas a la segunda limusina. En cambio, el otro equipo se miraron entre ellos para después subirse a la primera limusina.

* * *

El viaje hacia la mansión Keyghils fue largo, en la segunda limusina las cosas eran divertidas, ya que Sydney parecía estar encantada en contarles a sus compañeros y amigos sobre la clase social que ella pertenecía, todo sobre las familias ricas, que las nombradas o que conocía la Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno.

\- Dices ¿Qué podemos hacer una pequeña asociación con aquellas familias para así funcionar en el tema financiero? – Pregunto Jack con muchísimas ideas acerca de lo que contaba su compañera, Sydney lo miraba con suspicacia.

\- Por supuesto Jack, si debemos refundar una resistencia para evitar que más Rangers de la tierra se quedaran sin academia, porque una academia o institución no funciona sin un sistema financiero – Sky observaba a su novia que sacaba un papel con tres cuentas bancarias – Ten – Le extiende el papel a su líder que lo toma para así leerlo – Son mis cuentas bancarias, ambas tienen millones de dólares depositadas en ellas – Ahora sí que todos no sabían cómo reaccionar, pero Jack la mira con neutralidad – Con eso alcanzaría para sostenernos por un año solamente – Al pensarlo, Jack miro a Sky y a Bridge para ver si ellos estaban de acuerdo con eso.

Al ver que los vehículos se detenían, ambos equipos se bajaron para después ir hasta el portón de la mansión, las puertas se abrieron a par para así dejarles el paso a esos jóvenes. Matheo parecía estar nervioso con lo que podría pasar, su relación con sus padres no era la mejor de todas, ya que su decisión de estar con sus amigos era lo que quería siempre, pero las exigencias de su padre era lo que más detestaba.

* * *

En eso la puerta de entrada a la casa se abrió para dejar pasar a los padres de Sydney y a los padres de Matheo, que parecían estar encantados de verlos juntos.

\- ¡Sydney! – Grito Lara para ir abrazar a su única hija, sabiendo que su preocupación estaba al borde de dejarla en un estado de depresión – Me alegro que estés bien hijita mía – Le decía de forma maternal le deposita unos cuantos besitos en la cabeza de su hija logrando que se sintiera fastidiada por aquella muestra de afecto.

\- Bienvenidos Power Rangers de Nueva Tecno – Saludo el padre de Matheo quien salía en compañía de su esposa y de sus otros dos hijos. Jack y los demás se voltearon para ver a un hombre muy parecido a Matheo, pero notando que su piel era un poco más morena.

Bridge se acerca al oído de Sky para decirle algo - ¿Se broncea mucho o en realidad se tinto la piel porque es blanco? – Sky se aleja un poco para mirarlo de forma extraña, para después mirar de arriba hacia abajo al hombre que les estaba dando la bienvenida.

\- Espero que estos cinco los hayan tratado con excelencia y con muchísimo respeto – Los Rangers de España, Barcelona miraron al hombre de negocio de mala manera, ya que no se esperaban eso.

\- Se equivoca señor, ellos nos trataron muy bien y su hospitalidad es aceptable en estos duros momentos, a pesar que la tierra está siendo conquistada desde dentro por las fuerzas del mal – Hablo por su equipo Jack, haciendo que aquel hombre se pusiera serio, ya que no le pareció de lo más bueno.

\- Entonces eso explica como los cadetes de las otras academias de España y de otras partes del mundo desaparecen sin algún motivo – Todos los Rangers se quedan consternados al escuchar aquello, más Ricardo Drew y su esposa.

\- Es mejor que entremos a la casa y almorcemos – Comento la madre de Matheo para así los jóvenes ingresar a la mansión Keyghils, ya que los temas que estaban tocando eran muy secretos y no podían hablarlo en la calle.


End file.
